It Matters to Me
by gneebee
Summary: When he finally looked back up at her the expression on his face was so serious, but she saw something else there. It was behind the solemn look and the no-nonsense tone of his voice. It was the sadness in his eyes. "Dammit Beth. I ain't ever gonna be any more than what I am right now. Look at me, look at this place. Is this really all ya want?" Daryl D. Beth G. Set in 1950
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks for stopping by to read my newest Bethyl. I know there's a bit of an exodus from this fandom, but I'm not giving up on my OTP. I'm happy you're not either! Bethyl On!**

**This story takes place in the late 1940's and early 1950's. I hope you enjoy!**

00

__He slipped a crooked finger under her chin nudging her face up so she had to meet his eyes, and his eyes were fixed on hers. It was as if he were scolding her when he half barked, "I want ya ta take a hard look at me Beth. Can't ya see, I'm nobody, nuthin. I ain't even got a high school diploma for crissake."__

_He was biting his lip as he looked down, slowly shaking his head "no." When he finally looked back up at her the expression on his face was so serious, but she saw it there. It was behind his solemn look and the no-nonsense tone of his voice. It was the sadness in his eyes. "Dammit Beth. I ain't ever gonna be any more than what I am right now. Look at me, look at this place. Is this really all ya want?"_

_She had something she wanted to say about all that, but he wasn't done, "And what about Mick? Ya really willin' ta take that on? That ain't no part time deal, ya know that. It's full time and it'll be for a long damn time." _

_His face was right in her face and although he wasn't yelling at her, his voice was gruff and harsh sounding. He waved an arm around the room and said, "Look at this place dammit." _

_She had no idea where the nerve or the courage or whatever it was came from, but she didn't give up like he wanted her to. She stood straighter, taller and looking right back in his eyes she got a little harsh sounding herself, "You can't tell me what I want Daryl Dixon. I know what I want. I want you. I want Mick. That's everything I'm ever gonna want and everything I'm ever gonna need."_

_He wasn't backing down either. Not yet, "Ya say it's enough, but Beth, ya deserve so much more."_

_"__I don't care about all that stuff you think I should care about Daryl. I've told you before, none of that stuff matters to me."_

_He was cradling her sweet face in his big rough hands when his voice got so quiet. The look in his eyes now seemed to be pleading and he asked, "But don't ya see Beth? It matters ta me. I need ta be able ta give ya that stuff."_

**One Year Earlier, Summer, 1951**

The public library of all places, that's where she first laid eyes on Daryl Dixon. It happened to be the day she secured a weekend waitressing position at The Castle Diner.

Waitressing at the diner wasn't her regular job. She had a real good job with the telephone company. Being a telephone operator was one of the best jobs a girl could ever hope to get and Beth Greene felt so lucky to have it.

She'd been with the phone company a year now and the pay covered her regular bills just fine, she'd even managed to save almost fifteen dollars. Then her car conked out. Completely.

She mentioned it to her friend Enid at work who told her not to worry. She said her boyfriend Alden knew everything there ever was to know about cars. It was decided that early Saturday morning Enid and Alden would come by Beth's small apartment and he'd diagnose the problem.

Alden looked serious as he popped the hood of the old car, touched this and that, sighed and said "Sorry Beth, this old jalopy is a goner."

As sure as he seemed to be, Beth wasn't willing to accept that. She knew from growing up on the farm you never just throw something away, everything can be fixed. The trouble was she was sure whatever was wrong would cost money to repair. Fifteen dollars would never be enough.

Her friends left and Beth decided what the heck, she may as well make the most of the rest of her day. It was still early and not too terribly hot yet. She'd go ahead and walk across town to the library. On her way home she could stop by the grocery and pick up a bottle of milk and a loaf of bread. That would be enough to get her by for a couple of days.

She always made a trip to the library on Saturdays, the only difference this particular Saturday was the walking. She didn't let it bother her though because really, what could she do? She might as well get used to it, she'd be on foot until she could save more money. She slipped the two books to be returned in her canvas carry bag and she was on her way.

Beth did manage a smile as she walked. After all, reading was a favorite pastime of hers. She loved sitting in her little overstuffed chair and enjoying a story in the evenings and on Sunday afternoons. So naturally, she was always happy to go to the library, look through the titles and check out new books.

Still she had the big dilemma on her mind, how was she going to come up with a way to make the extra money she would need to fix her car? It was as she walked that what she felt certain was the solution to everything fell right in her lap.

She happened to stroll by the Castle Diner just as a man was placing a sign in the window that read, "Weekend Help Needed." She smiled, said a little prayer, and went right in. As it turned out he was looking for a waitress for the Saturday and Sunday early morning shift, 5:00am to Noon.

The owner gave her a skeptical look and asked, "Ya gonna be able ta get yourself up and get here that early young lady?"

"Yes sir, I promise I can and I will. I've been getting up early my whole life. I grew up on a farm."

"Whole life, huh? How old are ya missy?"

"I'm 19 sir."

"Ya ever done this kinda work?"

"Well if getting paid for it is what you're asking me, then no. But I've sure served a lot of meals to my Daddy and the farmhands. I've cooked plenty of meals too. I've been doing that stuff since I was 10 years old."

She needed the job because she needed her car, and she wasn't too proud to beg. "I just want a chance sir. I promise you won't be sorry. I'm trustworthy. I'm not one to complain and I'm not afraid of hard work. I won't call out sick either. I'll be here no matter what, and I'll be real nice to the customers."

He smiled and agreed, "Alright, you can start in the morning. Come a little early and I'll show ya how the coffee maker works and where everythin' is. It pays seventy-five cents an hour and you'll get some tips. Not a lot, this ain't some fancy joint. We got a good breakfast crowd though and if you don't let their coffee cups sit empty and you smile a lot, you'll get tips."

"Ya get one meal and a glass of soda pop or milk at the end of your shift. If you want a milkshake ya gotta pay a little for that. Not as much as the menu price, but a little sumthin'." He pointed to a door and said, "There's clean uniforms in the closet in the back, pick one that fits ya. When you're workin' ya gotta wear your hair pulled back so it don't get in people's food, and there's no gum chewin'. It ain't appetizin'."

None of it seemed unreasonable and she couldn't wait to get started. Her little wheels were spinning, she could have oatmeal at home in the mornings, eat her meal at work and she'd be full for the day. Besides getting paid to work, she'd save on groceries.

"Thank you so much for this chance sir, and I promise I'll be here bright and early in the morning and ready to work hard."

"Alright young lady, we'll see how it goes. And my name ain't sir. My name's Jim. That's what ya call me, otherwise my regulars are gonna think my head has got too darn big for my hat."

"Yes sir, I mean Jim. I'll see you in the morning and I promise you won't be sorry you hired me."

Jim had been through a lot of waitresses in the twenty years he'd owned the diner, he gave this pretty little gal no more than a month or two and either she'd tire of the work, or some fella would spirit her away.

* * *

She couldn't stop smiling as she walked to the library, now carrying her uniform in a brown paper sack and her books in the canvas carry bag.

She had herself set on two very different type of books this week. She wanted to try something new, a detective story. She thought that might be kind of different and exciting, as long as it didn't get too dark or frightening. The other one she would check out was in her usual genre and she got a little embarrassed just thinking about it.

It was all Maggie's fault she even knew that sort of book existed. Beth had been a girl who read classic novels and poetry before her sister introduced her to Victorian era romance novels.

It was downright embarrassing to check out those terrible stories. The trouble was, she loved them. That left her with no choice but to just swallow her embarrassment when the librarian checked them out. Then she'd quickly stuff the books in her canvas carry bag, hiding the titles and the cover art, and hurry home to start reading. She'd never want anyone to see her with one of those kinds of books. What in the world would they think?

She'd never forget the day Shawn found a particularly steamy one in Maggie's room. He teased her relentlessly about reading "bodice rippers" and how he didn't think good girls read that sort of tripe.

Maggie was so bold and brave and feisty, she yelled right back that it was none of his gosh darn business what she read. Then she got real smart-mouthed and told him if he ever learned to read, he should consider trying one out.

Beth heard the whole argument from her room and as always her sister's spunk impressed her. She would never be able to stand up to her overly protective brother that way, but it was wonderful to hear Maggie get so sassy with him. That Maggie, she never backed down and Beth just buried her face in her pillow so Shawn couldn't hear her laughter.

It wasn't too long after that incident when Shawn married his sweetheart, a real nice girl named Amber he'd been dating since they were juniors in high school. Against the wishes of Beth's Daddy, and the wishes of Amber's Daddy and Mama, they loaded up Shawn's Chevy and like so many other young couples did after the war, they headed west to California.

Since then everything about Beth's life had changed dramatically.

In 1950, a year after Shawn and Amber left Georgia, Beth graduated from high school. One week after graduation she'd been hired on by the phone company. She wasn't going to leave home just yet though. She planned to continue living on the farm for a year or so to save up. When she had a little rainy day money tucked away, she'd get a small place of her own in town.

But a month later all those plans changed. Suddenly Daddy was gone. He'd joined Mama in heaven.

Shortly after Daddy's passing the three Greene children would learn the farm had been heavily mortgaged. Everything they thought their Daddy owned was lost to the lending company.

With the loss of the farm Beth was forced to make new plans. She had no choice but to use the money she'd received for her high school graduation to rent a small furnished apartment.

Maggie took a different path and Beth was sure her sister had completely lost both her mind and her morals. Maggie moved in with a man. A big redheaded man named Abraham Ford she wasn't even married to. He seemed so loud and he said some of the oddest things, and oh my, his language could be quite crude. The whole situation was shameful, and of course it was the talk of the local gossips for months.

For a while Beth felt like nothing made sense at all anymore.

Now, a year later things were going pretty gosh darn good. Maggie seemed happy and Beth had accepted the fact Maggie was just a different kind of person than her. Besides, there was really no use in arguing or scolding her about the things she did. Her sister was always going to do whatever she wanted to do. No one could seem to control that girl. Not even the big redheaded man.

As for her, Beth had grown to love her little apartment and the feeling of being grown up and independent. She was happy in her position at the phone company where she felt she provided an important service to folks needing a little assistance. She also enjoyed working with and being around other women.

Some of the stories and the gossip she heard each day were every bit as shocking and juicy as a romance novel. Some of it though, she wondered if it could really be true. So much of what she heard, and many of the things she read, seemed downright unbelievable. She was too embarrassed to ask anyone though. She didn't want to let on she didn't know anything about anything when it came to the facts of life.

Well that wasn't exactly true. She knew what Maggie told her and she knew what she read in the books, and she knew what these women said. _If_ all of it was true. In practical terms though, in terms of her own life experiences, she didn't know anything whatsoever.

She'd absolutely never been with a man, she'd never really been romantic with one. She'd dated a couple of boys, but there had been been no physical contact beyond hand holding and a chaste goodnight kiss. Not because of all that stuff she heard and read. It was because she just hadn't come across the right man.

Most of the girls she'd gone to high school with were already married, and many either had a child or were expecting their first. She wasn't married, she wasn't engaged to be married and she didn't even have a sweetheart. Sometimes she wondered if there was something wrong with her.

Enid and a couple of the other ladies at work told her she was just too picky. She'd smile and say, "No, I'm not so picky. I just haven't seen him yet. I'll know it's him when I do."

That wasn't quite how it worked.

* * *

She walked in the library feeling practically giddy about her new job and getting herself books to read. But she didn't forget to be careful. She did not set the books from her bag in the return rack, she never did. Instead she laid them upside down on the counter. She smiled appreciatively at the librarian, Olivia, who understood and smiled back as she quickly moved the books to the rack behind the counter.

The two women whispered a greeting, softly chatted for a minute or two, then Beth made her way in the direction of the fictional novels section.

She still had a smile on her face as she started to walk by the children's reading area, until she felt her eyebrows raise and her mouth open slightly in surprise.

She'd never seen anyone like him and she was instantly fascinated. Part of it was that he seemed so out place, and the fact that he was sitting in a tiny chair designed for a child made him appear even more so.

There was far more to her fascination than simply that though.

The first thing she noticed was his handsome face, even though it seemed as if he was going out of his way to hide it. She couldn't believe a man would let his hair get so long and scruffy. And the hair on his head wasn't all that needed a trim. The hair on his face was just as scraggly and unkempt.

None of it succeeded in hiding the truth from Beth. It couldn't disguise the firm line of his jaw, those cheekbones, or the piercing blue of his eyes. He was the very definition of handsome, all wrapped in some very rough packaging.

He was dressed in the attire of a working man. Although the clothes were a little worn they appeared to be freshly laundered. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows so his arms were mostly covered. But Beth could tell his muscles were like the muscles of men who graced the covers of romance novels. Big, bulging, and…well, just so gosh darn manly and attractive.

She had to quit thinking those kinds of thoughts, she was making herself blush.

Besides the fact he was sitting at the tiny table in the impossibly tiny chair, there was the little girl with him.

Only two things gave away the fact she was a girl at all, her sweet little freckled face and her braided hair.

If it weren't for those two things the child could easily be mistaken for a little boy. She was dressed in brown corduroy overalls, a striped t-shirt, and little brown shoes that laced up to her ankles.

She was tiny and thin. Beth didn't know how old she was, but for some reason she felt sure the child must small for her age. The little girl appeared so serious as she looked at where the man was pointing at the page of an open book.

His voice was soft and low and yet it sounded a little abrasive. Not mean though. It was more like his natural voice had a roughness to it when he asked the small child, "Ya know what that word is?"

The little girl sounded hopeful when she whispered back, "Is it "dog", Daddy?"

His face softened into a barely there smile as he gently touched the little girl's shoulder and said, "It sure is girl. Ya see there how smart ya are?"

Beth had been so caught up in the man and his child she'd forgotten herself. She didn't realize she was just standing there staring at the two. Not until the little girl looked up and saw her. She waved her small hand and loudly whispered, "Hi!"

Her Daddy turned to Beth, tipped his head once, then turned to the child. Beth heard his whispered reprimand, "Mick, ya know better'n that. No talkin' ta strangers."

Mick? The little girl even had a boy's name. That seemed especially odd. Beth couldn't be dwelling on it though; she was being terribly rude standing there staring. She hurried to go about minding her own business.

The trouble she was having was trying to concentrate on book titles and descriptions, instead of thinking about the long haired man and his sweet little girl. Where was the child's Mama? Why had she never seen the man and the little girl here before?

Then it came to her. Of course, she usually didn't get to the library until later in the afternoon. After she'd cleaned her apartment, bathed and washed her hair and just before she ran her other errands. Now she realized she would probably never see them again, she'd be at work when they were here.

Why exactly did she want to see him again? Oh my goodness, she should not be thinking about such things. He was surely married. Otherwise there would not be a child. And for golly sakes, he looked so rough that it was kind of scary.

Except she wasn't scared of him at all. She'd seen the way he behaved with his child. How tenderly he touched her shoulder and told her she was smart. It was one of the sweetest things Beth could ever recall seeing. The impossibly unpolished man and the tiny and sweet-faced little girl.

The sight of them had caused her heart to swell with feeling, a feeling she couldn't quite put her finger on. There was another feeling she was experiencing as well, sadness. She was never going to see them again.

Why would she feel so sad about that? She didn't even know them. My goodness, where was her mind?

She told herself to just stop it, to come to her senses. She did her best to concentrate on the books and finally chose a detective story and a romance novel. She caught herself again, she couldn't help thinking about the long haired man and his muscles when she looked at the cover art. Shame on her.

She made her way to the counter and there they were. There was a line of folks waiting to check out, and there were two people in front of him. Beth took her place behind the long haired man and the little girl named Mick.

She held the novels close to her chest, knowing she would simply drop-dead right there on the spot if the man were to see the sorts of books she'd chosen.

That didn't stop her from trying to see what it was he was checking out. It appeared to be a non-fiction book, something about raising children. The little girl, Mick, was smiling so happily as she clutched a storybook in her hands.

The child tugged on her Daddy's hand and whispered loudly, "I'm so itcited for my book Daddy. You can read it ta me about a hunert times 'fore we bring it back next Saturday."

He tugged on her hand right back as he smiled that impossibly small smile and whispered, "Oh yeah? Is that what you was thinkin' Mick? Cuz what I's thinkin' was ta have ya read it ta me a hundred times."

"I will Daddy. You'll see I can."

"Ain't no doubt in my mind ya can girl, and I can't wait ta listen every time ya do."

It was then the little girl noticed Beth behind them. She smiled and whispered, "Hi."

Her Daddy turned, gave Beth a quick nod of the head and turned back to the child, "The lady don't wanna be bothered Mick, besides, ya know the rule. No talkin' ta strangers."

"But Daddy she ain't a stranger no more. I already said hi ta her before. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. It's still the rule. Now quit arguin' with your Daddy or I'll be cookin' liver n onions for dinner like I want, instead a them hot dogs like you want." He smiled again as he gently tugged on one of her braids and said, "And hush now, you're in the library."

That's when he turned to Beth and she would never forget that first time he spoke to her, even though all he said was, "Sorry Miss."

She nearly fainted as she tried to remember her own manners. She swallowed hard and answered back, "I didn't mind at all. She's very sweet."

She watched as Olivia checked the man and the little girl's books out and she referred to him by name, "Thank you Daryl, and you too Mick. I'll see you both next week."

It must have been the look on Beth's face that gave her thoughts away. After she'd checked out her books, and as she hurried to put them in the carry bag, Olivia leaned over the counter and whispered, "In case you're wondering, he's a very nice man. He's raising that sweet little girl on his own."

Beth was embarrassed to know Olivia had caught on to the fact she was interested, but she couldn't deny she was happy to know the news. She smiled at librarian, whispered, "Thank you Olivia," and hurried out the door.

Usually when she left the library all she could think about was getting home to read her new books. Not this day. All she could think about this day was the man and his small child, and the fact she'd never see them again.

Oh stop it Beth, she told herself. And anyway, why did she care? She liked well-dressed suave men, like the famous actor Cary Grant. His hair was so nice and it was short and properly styled. Like a man's hair should be. He was clean shaven too. And he had that wonderful British accent. He was positively and perfectly dreamy.

Yet darn it, she couldn't get her mind off that rough looking, rough sounding man and his small child.

It would come as quite the surprise when, very soon, she saw them both again.

00

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the start of this story. I've had it in my mind a long time and I hope I can get it on paper the way I feel it. Please leave a comment / review, and if you'd like to see it, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Next chapter we'll learn a little something about Daryl and little Mick. This story will post on Fridays and I hope to see you back next week for more of, _It Matters to Me_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for your comments, the follows and favors, and for just stopping by to read. In this chapter we're going to find out a little about Daryl, Mick and Merle. We'll also get Daryl's POV about that first encounter with Beth, and they'll meet again later in the chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

00

Since he'd been a small boy it had been his way to keep a close eye on his surroundings. Merle used to say his brother could spot an ant carrying a grain of sugar a 100 yards off. Daryl was far more modest about his skills than that, but it was the one thing he'd admit to being good at. Nothing much got passed him.

That innate ability to take in and assess his surroundings was one of the reasons he spotted the young woman as soon as she walked in the library. The reason he kept observing her was because he just couldn't seem to stop himself.

From behind all he could tell was that she was small and slim with blonde curly hair pulled back in a ponytail, and the hair looked soft and silky. When she walked away from the librarian's counter and toward the fiction section he got a far better look. He saw just what a beauty she was. She had pale skin that reminded him of fresh cream. Some of her curls had worked loose from her ponytail and now framed her slim face. She was smiling as she walked and the smile appeared to be genuine and happy, it was even present in her sparkling blue eyes.

She was a beauty alright.

She was dressed for the hot weather in a crisp white sleeveless blouse tucked into pale pink capris. She wore the blouse buttoned clear up to her neck and that told him she was modest. Even her footwear was modest and practical. Instead of heels she wore a pair of white flats.

He didn't know her and yet he felt it strongly, she was a good person, kind. Why did he feel that? He didn't know. He only knew that he was sure he was right.

Even though he was busy helping Mick with the book he could see what the woman was up to in his peripheral vision. He hadn't missed how she suddenly stopped mid-step and just stood there, staring at him and his girl. Normally something like that would have put him on edge. He didn't like to be judged and he damn sure wouldn't put up with anyone judging Mick. It didn't seem that way coming from her though. He wondered what the hell the staring was all about.

He knew what his normal reaction to that sort of thing would have been. If she wasn't so pretty and innocent looking he'd have gotten up, walked right over to her and snarled his question, "what the fuck ya think you're lookin' at?" He kind of wanted to do that anyway because for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. But if he was ever really going to ask her anything, he'd be asking in a much nicer fashion.

As if it all weren't strange enough, he was really floored when Mick looked up and said "Hi" to the woman. His girl was timid around people she didn't know. Speaking out to someone the way she had, that wasn't like Mick at all. As soon as he'd gotten after her the woman hurried away. Daryl figured that was that, he would never see the pretty blonde again.

For some reason that made his heart feel heavy.

It turned out he thought wrong. The young blonde woman stood right behind him and Mick when they were checking their books out. He could tell she was trying to see what he was reading and he wondered why the hell she would care.

Then damn if Mick didn't speak to her again. Shit, he had no choice but to apologize.

He turned to the pretty young woman. She was so close and she looked so nervous and shy. He was so damn nervous it was all he could do to speak to her. He was sure he probably sounded like an idiot but he didn't really know what to say except, "Sorry Miss." Yeah, that probably impressed her to no end. Fuck it, why should he care what she thought.

Except for the part about how damn pretty she was and how she looked so sweet and kind. Then he asked himself the cold hard question, you think a woman like her would be interested in a man like you? Besides, he couldn't be dating anyone. There were a couple of real good reasons for that. One, he didn't know the first thing about women like her and how a man would ask her out, but most important, he had Mick.

He had to give his attention to raising his girl. Doing right by Mick was the most important thing to him. He didn't just love his girl, he owed it to her to be the best Daddy he knew how to be. He just wished he knew more about how that was done.

What he did know was, he was the person responsible for bringing her into this world and he aimed to do his best to raise her right. If he never did anything else, he was determined she'd know she was good and smart, and most of all she'd know he loved her. Those were all things no one had ever said to, or about him when he was growing up.

When they left the library he took the storybook from Mick, stuck his big hand under her little arm and asked, "Ready?"

"Ready Daddy." In one strong move he hoisted the child up and Mick knew the routine. She swung one leg around him and just like that she was perched on his shoulders. "Hang on now Mick."

She giggled, "I am, I'ma hang onta yer ears."

He let out a snort, "Yeah well don't pull em off. I might need em."

She leaned down and wrapped her small arms around his neck, rested her cheek against his and said, "Yer the silliest Daddy."

"You're the silliest girl." And that was his opening, "Speakin' of you bein' silly, what was the big idea a you speakin' ta that woman in the library, not once, but twice? Huh?"

"Cuz she's real nice girl Daddy."

"How would ya know that when ya don't even know her?"

"I just do Daddy. You say it all the time, the signs are all there."

00

He turned 17 on November 30,1941, and on December, 7, 1941 the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor. He didn't even think about it. He headed to the closest recruiting office, lined up with a few hundred other guys and joined the United States Army.

Being a soldier was the first time Daryl Dixon could recall feeling like he belonged. He was part of a group and he had a purpose in life. An important purpose. All the guys he served with were on the same side and counting on each other.

It didn't matter where a man came from or what his family might be like. No one cared about how much money you had in your pocket or the kind of car you drove. No one knew or cared if you had a fancy education. There wasn't time to worry about bullshit like that.

He thought seriously about staying in the army when the war ended, maybe making the military a career. Then Merle got badly wounded and that made Daryl think he ought to try and stay close to his only family, and Merle was it. The only family he had.

It wasn't but a year or so after Merle got home that Daryl received a short note from his brother. Merle asked him if when he got out, he'd come home and work in the new business with him. He said he really needed Daryl's help.

Daryl didn't have any other plan about how he'd support himself when Uncle Sam was done with him, so he decided to at least see about it.

It took a long time for the government to bring the servicemen home when the war ended. Military men and their waiting families were frustrated. Daryl was one of the lucky ones. He was one of the first group of servicemen discharged in 1945, but it took a while for the government to figure out how to get all those troops back home. He was finally given transport in the fall of 1946.

The plan was that he would stay at Merle's place until he got something of his own. That first day back on Georgia soil, right after he got down on his knees and kissed the ground he'd been willing to give his life for, he headed to his brother's.

He had every intention of going straight there. He didn't make it any farther than a Roadhouse on the outskirts of Smithton.

He only meant to have a beer or two. He sure as hell didn't mean to get as shitfaced drunk as he did, but damn, it'd been a long time since he had that kind of freedom. The ability to just go out and do what he felt like doing and relax. Not worrying about a bullet, a grenade or a bomb. He had a lot of steam built up.

He also hadn't been with a girl in a long damn time, and this one particular girl made it real clear she wouldn't mind things going that way. She was drunk, he was drunk and later he'd be angry with himself for doing what he did. He saw the signs. He should have backed away from her, but he ignored the signs. He was only thinking about having a little fun, and that night he wound up at her place.

Afterward, he could barely remember any of it, but what he remembered didn't make him feel proud. He felt mostly shame and plenty of embarrassment when he woke up in the bed with her.

That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part happened just as Daryl got his pants up and buttoned. A little boy about three came walking in the room, sleepily asking, "Mama?"

Daryl wanted to die on the spot, almost as bad as he wanted to get the fuck out of there. He apologized to the woman who said, "Don't worry about it, just get your ass out. Ya weren't supposed to stay."

He slipped the little boy 50 cents for candy, because he didn't know what the hell else to do, grabbed his shirt and his shoes and got the fuck out of there as fast as he could.

He finally got to his brother's, promising himself all the way there it was the last time shit like that would ever happen. And it was.

* * *

Merle joined the U.S. Navy when the war began. He served on a destroyer in the Pacific fleet and like his brother, Merle possessed certain talents. They were different than Daryl's, some bordered on self-destructive, others were quite beneficial. One that turned out to be beneficial was his poker playing skill.

Merle turned his three years aboard the destroyer into a time when he didn't just fight for his country. He also managed to make quite a bit of money. He was a damn fine card player and he won a lot of cash off his shipmates playing five card stud.

What got him home early was a torpedo from a Japanese sub. After the torpedo hit, Merle and his shipmates fought hard to close the heavy compartment doors in an effort to keep the destroyer from taking on water and sinking. When the ship suddenly listed hard to starboard Merle's right hand was caught in a slamming metal hatch.

There was no time to waste, his arm was amputated in the ship's infirmary, just below the right elbow. As soon as it was possible to transport him he was sent to a field hospital. When the wound began to heal, he was fitted with a prosthetic and as soon as the occupational therapist taught him how to use the hook, he was honorably discharged.

When he officially left the Navy Merle took with him all the money he'd made during his years of duty, money for the loss of a limb and the money he made gambling. He would also receive a disability check from the VA equal to 90% of his military pay each month for the rest of his life.

He'd rather have his right hand than any of the money, but he'd seen enough men die to be grateful he was one of the ones who got home alive.

That's not to say he didn't have his bitter and angry moments, and his drunken, bitter and angry moments. But when he was sober and thinking clearly, he knew he needed to find something he could do. If he didn't he'd likely go crazy sitting around drinking beer and dwelling on the war and his injury.

He found his new career when he drove by a filling station at the edge of town with a big for sale sign. He took a look. It was good size business. There were four pumps and a small building that housed a counter with the cash register, maps for sale, and a rack of cigarettes and chewing tobacco. There was also a small office area consisting of a desk, a chair and a file cabinet, a soda pop machine and an ice cream cooler. Men's and women's restrooms were around the back.

There was a mechanics bay in an adjacent building, a one man set-up, complete and ready to go. Tools, a lift, all of it was included in the sale. One bay would be plenty. Merle himself was no mechanic and even if he had been at one time, the loss of his hand would have screwed that all up. It didn't matter anyway, he knew a topnotch mechanic.

There was one final structure about twenty yards behind the shop. It was a rundown little house that looked like no one had lived in it for years. It was of no interest to Merle.

He closed the deal with a plan in his mind. He'd ask his brother to partner with him when he mustered out. It would be perfect, he'd be pumping fuel and checking oil and Daryl would be working in the garage.

* * *

When Daryl arrived at his brother's apartment in town Merle told him the deal, and then he sweetened the pot. He clapped Daryl on the back and said, "I'll sell ya half the business, you can pay me on time if ya need to. We'll be partners brother."

"There's a little rundown house out back, I can't do nuthin' with it. I don't want to really. But you, you can fix that up, make it your own place. Shit, little brother, you'll have it made." Then he got honest, "I need ya brother."

It didn't take Daryl long to decide, "Yeah, okay I'll do it, as long as ya don't try'n act like you're my boss. It's an even deal, 50/50 right?"

"Right. Ya run the mechanic side and I'll run the service station side and we'll help each other out, work together." He smiled, "C'mon now kid, ya got a better knack for fixin' shit than anyone I ever seen. Ya ain't gonna find nuthin' ya like doin' any better."

"Yeah, I know. Ya got a deal. But I got sumthin' I gotta do first." He breathed in and seemed to shudder at the thought, "I promised a buddy a mine from down in Florida I'd call on his Mama and his wife. I got letters for each of em."

Merle didn't have to ask what it meant. It was what guys did during the war. They wrote letters to the people they loved in case they didn't make it home. They gave the letters to a buddy they trusted, a guy who promised to deliver them if need be.

Daryl put his dress uniform on for the last time and made the trip down to Pensacola to deliver the letters. He had tea and cookies with his buddy's Mama and listened politely while she tearfully read the letter and told him stories about her boy. His heart hurt and he wished he could be anywhere else, but he owed his fellow soldier this. He was the lucky one to be there with the guy's Mama.

It was worse when he called on his buddy's young wife. She had a little girl who was holding tightly to her doll, rocking back and forth while she watched her Mama cry. He stayed as long as he thought he was supposed to. When he left he gave the young widow all the money he had on him, except what he needed for gas to get home.

Besides being glad he'd done the right thing, Daryl felt something else. That was it, the war was officially behind him and his life could begin.

00

The brothers got the filling station and garage all spruced up with new paint on the buildings and a new sign out front, Dixon's Fuel and Auto Repair. Daryl cleaned the bay, cleaned and organized the tools and the Dixon brothers went to work.

Right from the start Daryl's reputation as a guy who did good reliable work at a fair price began to spread.

As for the fuel, they kept their price a quarter of a cent less than the other stations in town. It seemed like folks didn't care how far they had to drive if they saved a couple of pennies.

Evenings Daryl worked on the little house, and it was plenty of work. The first thing he did was take the pickup and the trash trailer and make three trips to the dump. Next he worked on the plumbing, then the electric, and then he got down to making it livable.

He just about had it in shape, and Merle stepped in and helped with what he could. While Daryl did the finish work his brother took care of the painting, and in true Merle fashion he even joked, "Just takes one hand for a nice even stroke."

Daryl laughed, shook his head and went on about what he was doing. The place came together real well and he moved in the little house for good, happy to finally have a home of his own.

One day not long after he moved the woman showed up at the garage, carrying a tiny baby and looking for him. She'd gone to the office first and Merle could smell the booze on her when she asked if there was a Daryl Dixon working there. Being Merle he asked back, "Who wants ta know?"

She held the baby out as if she were going to give it to him and said, "The mother of his bastard."

That shocked Merle to his core. First and foremost was that the woman would talk about her baby in that way. It sounded like something his asshole of an old man would have said. Even more shocking was that his little brother had fathered a child.

He put on a damn good act though, shrugging like it was all just nothing when he said, "Yeah, I'll go get him."

Merle told his brother what the woman claimed as they walked back to the office. He could see Daryl was in a state of shock even deeper than his own. Merle stayed close, waiting out by the pumps while his brother talked to the woman.

Daryl walked in the office and he recognized her right away. The other thing he noticed was, even though it was only ten in the morning she reeked of booze. For some reason the first words he thought to speak were, "Where's your boy?"

"That little snot-nosed brat? Shit, I'm clear of him, he's livin' with my ex's folks. Thank God for that."

Daryl couldn't agree more. Thank God for that.

"I don't want this kid a yours either and if you don't want her I aim ta take care of that too. I'll leave her out front a the Baptist church tonight when no one's around."

Daryl couldn't believe his eyes or his ears. He questioned if he'd heard right. Did she mean what he thought she meant? He wasn't sure he could even say the words, but he asked, "Ya mean ta say you're just gonna walk away and leave a little baby on her own?"

"Hell yes I am. Someone will come along."

He wouldn't let that happen. He didn't know where the next words came from, he only knew how much money he still had saved from his military pay. "Ya leave her with me. I'll give ya $200.00 if ya promise on a piece a paper ya ain't comin' back for her."

"I want the money today."

"I'll give ya the money, right after ya promise on a piece a paper." He didn't think it'd probably be worth the paper it was written on as far as the law was concerned, but it was something.

She practically shoved the baby in his arms, signed the paper and got cocky with him, "You're gonna find out it ain't no fun at all raisin' a kid. Then you'll be the one tryin' ta give it away and I ain't takin' it back."

She hurried toward the door, stopped, pulled a paper out of her purse, gave it to him, and rushed out, slamming the door behind her as she left. She jumped in an old Buick and went tearing out of the lot, right in front of a highway truck speeding down the road.

It was a devastating crash, the noise was like a bomb had exploded. Daryl knew that sound all too well and there was nothing he could do but stand there watching in disbelief as flames engulfed the Buick, unable to move except to pull the baby closer. That's when it fully hit him. She was his daughter and he had to protect her.

He also knew that was just fine by him.

He looked down at that tiny face and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He could tell by looking at his fuzzy headed, red and wrinkly little baby, she was a fighter. A survivor. She had to have been. He agonized some over whether he was fit to be a Daddy. He wanted to be the kind of father to this tiny one he'd never had. His own father had been mean; his words cutting as deep as the lashes from his belt.

Daryl whispered to the little girl, promising he'd be everything to her except the kind of father his own father had been. He vowed she would know love and that no matter what happened, she'd always be able to trust him to care for her and to never, ever raise his hand to her.

In the meantime Merle had taken charge. He called the police and then rushed over to his brother, laid a hand on Daryl's shoulder and in a worried tone he asked, "The fuck's goin' on little brother?"

Daryl told him and handed his brother the piece of paper the woman had given him. Merle read it over, it was the birth certificate. The baby was one week old. "Shit, I'm pretty sure she ain't even s'pose ta be outside yet."

Then Merle asked the inevitable question, "How do ya even know she's yours brother?"

"The timin's right and I got a feelin'."

"You n your feelins n your signs. Ya go on now, before anyone gets here. Get on back ta your house and stay there til I come."

Daryl was too dazed to argue about any of it.

No sooner was he out of sight than the cops, a fire truck and an ambulance all showed up. Merle put the closed sign out and told the cop what he'd seen. He didn't lie, but he was about a half a mile south of the whole truth when he said, "Some gal come stormin' in here, she smelled like she'd been drinkin'. She said she was lookin' for someone and then just like that she was burnin' rubber on her way outta the lot."

The cop didn't question much, the man telling him the story was a vet.

It was an hour before Merle could get to the little house and check on his brother. The baby's clothes were off and she was wrapped in a towel, "I ain't got diapers and such, and I ain't gonna have nuthin' ta feed her."

"How much do ya s'pose she weighs?"

"Five n a half, six pounds tops."

"Alright, I'll head over ta Sears, be back in a shake."

Merle showed back up with a cheap bassinet, a package of diapers, diaper pins, rubber pants, three gowns, baby bottles and a bottle sterilizer. He'd stopped at the market and gotten evaporated milk and Karo syrup to make formula. "The lady at the store told me how we're gonna make this stuff. We'll figure out what else we need tomorrow. Tonight we talk ta Karen."

Karen lived in the same small apartment building as Merle and they'd been keeping company on a regular basis. She happened to be the county attorney's secretary. Merle figured she could get them some legal advice.

They didn't just get some legal advice. The county attorney himself took an interest, the young man was a vet willing and able to care for his child. There was some legal wrangling, there was some changes made to records, some money changed hands and the birth certificate was adjusted. Mother: Deceased, Father: Daryl Lee Dixon.

It was official, Mick was his and he was Micks.

00

It hadn't occurred to Beth it would still be mostly dark when she walked to work in the morning. Thankfully she had a flashlight she kept handy for power failures and she carried it with her as she walked. It was still plenty scary though. She worried and wondered what sorts of people she might come across at that hour of the morning. Or the night if you looked at it that way.

She hurried along and was relieved to get to the diner and off the dark streets. She soon forgot all about how scared she'd been as Jim showed her how the coffee maker worked. He went over how she should call the orders to him, what to write on the pad and what her side work was. Best of all, since she didn't drink coffee he told her to go ahead and have herself a mug of hot chocolate.

When it was time for Jim to unlock the door and put the open sign out at five a.m., Beth was feeling confident and looking forward to getting started in her new position.

The morning started off slow and that was good. It gave her time to get accustomed to things and for her and Jim to begin getting use to working together.

It was about 6:30am, she was getting water for one of the tables when she looked up and nearly gasped out loud. It was the man named Daryl and his little girl Mick. They were on the corner across the street, walking in her direction. Well Mick wasn't exactly walking. She was riding on her Daddy's shoulders, her little hands on his forehead and his hands wrapped around her ankles.

He ducked down as they came in the door and Beth felt her tummy do a flip at the sight of him, just before Mick let out a little squeal, "It's you! Hi!"

Her Daddy took a muscled arm, helped the little girl down off his shoulders, looked at Beth and nodded, "Miss."

00

**A/N Now we know the backstory, but we'll learn more about the early years of Daryl and Mick later. We also know Daryl noticed Beth every bit as much as she noticed him :) Please leave a comment / review. If you'd like to see the chapter photo it's on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I'll be back next Friday with another chapter of _It Matters to Me_ and we'll find out what happens over breakfast, and beyond. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you all very much. We're going to start out with a little slice of Daryl and Mick's very early days together, then we'll pick up where we left off in chapter two. I hope you enjoy!**

00

_It took him about two weeks to figure it all out. Well, not exactly figure it all out. He was smart enough to know he'd never have it all figured out, but at least he and Mick got in a routine. _

_He learned how often she needed to eat and how much. And just as he suspected, he found out he didn't care at all for changing diapers. He supposed no one really did. But he got to where he was pretty fast and efficient at it, and thanks to the clerk at Woolworth's he learned about diaper pails and the benefits of soaking things._

_Back when he was working on the house he'd debated with himself about putting a washing machine in the mud room. He thought it'd be just as easy to take everything to the washateria. He was damn glad now that he'd changed his mind. For someone so tiny his girl made an awful lot of big messes. It seemed like since she arrived he had something in the washer all the time. _

_He didn't mind any of it. He was completely captivated by his daughter. She was so little and so perfect. He found he could waste most of an evening just playing with her tiny fingers and toes. She was good natured too, and alert. Her little eyes were always darting around, responding to every noise and change in lighting._

_He knew she couldn't see that well yet, but that didn't stop her from trying._

_She slept real well too. He gave her a last bottle at nine and she didn't wake again until 2:30a. He fed her, changed her diaper and she was sacked out until six. _

_He was the one who didn't sleep. He tried, but what sleep he did get was always fitful. __Instead of sleeping he'd find himself sitting on the edge of his bed with the bassinet pulled close. He'd lean his arms on it and watch the gentle rise and fall of his little girl's chest while she slept._

_Never could he have imagined he'd ever love anyone as much as he loved Mick. _

00

Beth was trying to appear calm, she wasn't calm at all. Her head felt light, her tummy was rolling and she was sure her face was bright red. She did her best to keep her smile genuine and to act as if everything was just peachy. "Good morning, booth or counter for you today?"

He looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Mick grabbed Beth's hand, "I'ma show ya our spot." Beth just went right along, letting the little girl lead her like she was an obedient child.

Mick stopped at the last booth, patted her hand on the seat and said, "We always sit right here. Me n Daddy on this side n Uncle Merle there," she pointed at the opposite bench.

Beth sensed Mick's Daddy right behind her and her stomach was now turning somersaults. She was determined to hide her nerves, her excitement and whatever that other strange feeling she was experiencing might be. She smiled at the little girl and turned to look at the long haired man named Daryl, who appeared to be every bit as nervous and uncomfortable as she felt, "How nice. You two go ahead and have a seat. I'll get waters and menus. Would you like coffee?"

He looked so awkward she felt sorry for him, then he apologized, "Sorry, I dunno know what's got into my girl. She don't usually take ta strangers."

"It's fine, honest. I enjoy it, she's very sweet."

The best he could do was nod, take a breath and then the words came, "Um, yeah, please on the coffee. We don't need menus, we know what we're eatin'. We'll wait for my brother ta get here 'fore we order though."

The little girl patted his arm, "Don't forget Daddy."

He looked in Beth's eyes again, "Oh yeah, and a chocolate milk. Please."

She was giving herself high praise for being an excellent actress when she smiled and calmly responded, "I'll get those for you right now."

Beth turned and started walking toward the counter and she overheard him tell the little girl, "If ya don't eat your egg yer gettin' plain milk when we come next week."

She heard Mick respond, "I'ma eat that egg Daddy, ya just watch. You'll see I do."

She'd set their waters on the table and had just returned with the coffee and chocolate milk when the bell above the door jingled. She glanced that way and tried hard to keep her expression from giving her reaction to him away.

He looked so rough and even kind of frightening. Far rougher than Daryl. Even though they didn't look much alike, she was sure the man was his brother. His hair was short and curly and his face had a well-worn look to it. His eyes appeared hard, as if they were just daring someone to try and cross him.

She saw he was missing a hand, he had one of those hooks. She had all the respect in the world for war vets, but something about the hook made this particular man look even more menacing.

He started walking toward the back and despite her anxiety she stepped in to do her job. "Good morning, can I show you to a table or would you prefer to sit at the counter?"

He looked at her and she was surprised when the huge smile spread across his face, "Well good mornin' ta you Missy. Thanks, I know right where I'm goin'. Just joinin' my brother and his girl."

Oh my she thought, there's two of them and one's rougher than the next. "Alright, can I bring you coffee?"

"You bet Hun, and plenty a cream too. Please on that."

She walked behind the counter, retrieved two breakfast platters from the window and set them down in front of two other diners, got the curly haired brother's water, coffee and cream, took the deepest breath she'd ever taken, and walked back to their booth.

She had the pad and pen ready and she put on what she hoped was a friendly smile, "Are you ready to order or would you like me to come back in a few minutes?"

Daryl had been keeping an eye on her since he and Mick were halfway across the street. He'd been stunned to see she was working at the old diner. Mick, Merle and him had breakfast together at the Castle every Sunday morning. It was the closest thing the Dixons had to a family tradition.

He'd seen waitresses come and go from the Castle, but he'd never seen one that had him so spellbound. Shit, she even made him notice the uniform, no one could look cuter in it than she did.

It had little pink checks, a rounded white collar, short puffed sleeves with a white hem to them and she wore a white apron tied at the waist. She had on white leather shoes and white socks and it all made him think of a word he'd never associated with a grown woman. Adorable. That's what she was, adorable.

Some of her pretty blonde hair had once again escaped her ponytail and he liked the way the curls fell along her cheeks. Fact was, he hadn't noticed anything about her he didn't like, and everything about her had him taking notice. He wasn't oblivious to feelings, and he knew he was feeling something for her.

He knew something else, he didn't have a snowball's chance in hell with a woman like her. But he sure did enjoy getting an eyeful of the small blonde.

The older brother smiled up at her as he grabbed the handle of the cream pitcher with his hook. He began adding cream to his coffee and although she didn't realize it, she must have been staring because he teased her, "If yer wonderin', I used ta be a pirate. Now I just pump gas," and he laughed loudly.

She was mortified, she wanted to die on the spot.

Daryl saw her face turn red and he was embarrassed for her. He got a little snarly with his brother, "Knock it off, Merle."

Merle smiled, nodded at him and then told Beth, "Sorry Hun. Yeah I think we're ready ta order." Then he looked to his niece and said, "Ladies first Mick."

Mick looked at Beth and asked, "What's yer name anyways?"

Daryl started to say, "Mick..."

But Beth looked at him and said, "It's alright, really." She grinned at the little girl and answered, "I'm Beth, and you must be Mick."

"Yep. I like your name, Beth, that's pretty and you're pretty too."

Beth felt her face turn red all over again, "Well thank you Mick, I was just thinking how pretty you are. What are you hungry for today?"

Beth took another little chip out of the armor around his heart when Daryl saw his little girl grinning so wide. "Thanks Beth. I like them pancakes."

Her Daddy gave her a soft nudge and she added, "An a egg."

"Okay Mick, anything else?"

She looked at her Daddy, then at Beth and said, "One bacon. That's all. Mostly I just like pancakes."

Beth began to respond, "It all sounds delicious…"

Then the little girl's Daddy got stern, "Ya ain't gettin' nuthin' til ya remember your manners."

Mick looked at her, and said so seriously, "Please Beth."

Then she quickly got up on the seat so she good wrap her arms around her Daddy's neck, "Sorry Daddy."

He rubbed his hand on her back and said, "I know, I ain't mad. Ya just forgot is all. Try real hard ta remember, s'important." He kissed her cheek and said, "Go on now, have ya some chocolate milk."

Beth had to force herself to look away from the tender moment and look at the brother, "What can I get you sir?"

"Name's just Merle, Hun. I'ma have the hash with eggs over easy, grilled tomato, biscuits and a side a bacon. Please."

She jotted it down and said, "Okay, thank you Merle."

Then she turned to him and she felt the knot in her tummy but she got through her question, "And what can I get for you?"

That's when Mick said, "He's my Daddy, Beth. His name is Daryl."

She heard the curly haired man let out a little snort, and she could swear Daryl's neck turned red. Mick was all smiles. Beth knew her own face was red but she thought she did a pretty good job of keeping her voice calm, "Thank you Mick. So Daryl, what would you like for breakfast?"

He was doing his best to just act like he always did when he gave this order, every Sunday since Mick was six months old. "I'ma have a short stack, extra butter and syrup, eggs over easy, a side a ham and one of bacon, grits and a glass of orange juice. Please."

She couldn't imagine how anyone could eat so much food in one sitting, but she just smiled and said, "Sounds good. I'll get your order started."

She was giddy and nervous, and she was surprised she could walk at all as she made her way to the window. She called the order to Jim, clipped the written order to the wheel and got the juice.

She helped her counter customers, sat two new customers at tables, and Jim rang the bell again.

Beth brought their orders and she saw the dread on Mick's face when the little girl looked at her egg. Beth smiled and told her, "You know what I do Mick? I hurry and eat all my egg first, then I get to have my pancake and just enjoy how it's so sweet and yummy. I forget all about that darn egg."

"Really?"

"Really. Why don't you give it a try?"

Mick still wasn't completely happy, "But what about the bacon?"

"Oh that's the best part, you dip it in the extra syrup floating around on your plate, then bite it. It's sweet and salty and so, so delicious."

Mick's Daddy and her Uncle just stared at the waitress as she spoke, and they knew it was magic when Mick started eating her egg as if she were actually enjoying it.

Beth came back to the table with the coffee pot to refill their cups and Mick was already done with her egg, eating her pancake and dipping the bacon in her syrup. Happily munching away.

Merle was the one who said it, "I dunno what kinda witchcraft ya got goin' on there Hun, but that's the first time Mick ever ate a egg without it bein' a struggle."

Daryl chimed in, "Yeah thanks."

Merle'd seen what was going on. The pretty blonde waitress had an eye for little brother, little brother had an eye for her. But there was someone else. Mick was crazy about the young woman and she seemed to like Mick real well too.

He asked her, "So now Beth, we're here every Sunday and we never seen ya before, you're new huh?"

She smiled, "Yes, today is my first day. I have another job during the week but I'll be here every Saturday and Sunday morning."

* * *

She was sad to see them go and shocked when she saw the tip they left. Most folks had been leaving ten or fifteen cents, a quarter was a treat. The Dixon brothers left a whole dollar.

She took a chance no one would notice as she turned toward the door, and she smiled when she saw Daryl lift Mick up on his shoulders. She almost got misty-eyed watching the way the little girl leaned down so that her cheek rested on her Daddy's.

* * *

By the time her shift ended she was exhausted. Her feet hurt, her legs hurt, all she could think about was getting home and soaking in the tub. She wasn't used to standing for hours, her job as a telephone operator had her seated all day.

She was starving too. For her meal she chose a bowl of what Jim called his world famous chili, a glass of milk and a dish of Jell-O. She'd never consumed a meal quite that fast. When she was done she let out a deep sigh as she thought about the walk home. The she reminded herself that the next day she'd be sitting so long she'd wish she could get up and take a walk.

She definitely moved a little slower on the way home, quietly humming to herself and thinking about Daryl and his little girl. She had a crush on the long haired man, there was no use trying to tell herself she didn't. There was more though. She was already getting attached to Mick and she realized that was a dangerous thing. For all Beth knew the little girl's Daddy had a girlfriend, and even if he didn't, why would he be interested in her?

She wanted to talk about it with someone and there was only one person she'd ever tell all this stuff to. Only one person she'd reveal the thoughts she was having about him to. Her sister would surely have some answers.

Although she worked for the phone company, she did not have the luxury of a phone of her own. She stopped at a payphone just three blocks from her house, dropped in a nickel and dialed Maggie's number.

Thank goodness her sister answered and not the big redheaded man, Abraham. He'd always been very nice to Beth but he was so big and so loud she was a little intimidated by him. "Maggie, how are you?'

Her sister could read her like a book, "I'm just fine. The question is, what's wrong Beth?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought maybe we could talk about something."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the payphone on Main and Elm."

"I was just thinking about how enjoyable a Sunday drive would be. Wait there, it'll take me 10 minutes."

Maggie smiled at her beau, "Gimme your keys would ya Honey? I have to go take care of my little sister. I won't be gone long."

Beth was so relieved when her sister pulled up. She quickly slid in the front seat, so happy to finally get off her feet. They hugged and Maggie said, "Let's go up on Crestline Ridge and take in the view, want to?"

"Gosh yes, that sounds wonderful. I haven't been up there in at least a year."

"That's because you don't date enough. If you did those boys would be taking you up there to park all the time. You'd get a view and an education."

Beth felt the fire on her cheeks and scolded her sister, "Maggie, shame on you."

"Shame on me nothing. Men and women enjoy each other's company, that's a fact. You need to start living a little. I bet there's a line of young men who'd like nothing better than to take you up on the Ridge and show you just how swell they think you are."

"Maggie."

When they got up on the Ridge and her sister parked the Studebaker, Beth told Maggie all about the long haired man, his daughter and even his brother. She told her about the way just looking at him made her feel all warm, and how she thought that maybe she wouldn't mind if he asked her out. She added that she was pretty sure he never would.

"Well if he has a brain in his head he'll be asking you out before you know it. Now what's this business about you working at the Castle Diner? Why in the world would you take on a weekend job when you have a perfectly good job with the phone company?"

Uh Oh. Beth knew if she told Maggie about her car Maggie would have Abraham look at it, and before Beth knew what was coming they'd have it fixed. That would be wonderful except for the fact Beth didn't want to be treated like a child who couldn't take care of herself. She wanted to prove she could be independent, an adult who could figure things out on her own.

She wasn't 100% truthful. "I just want to save a little bit of extra money. I never did get to save up before we had to move off the farm, and I spent all my graduation money getting my apartment and the things I needed to have. I just felt like it would be a good idea if I had a little something extra tucked away."

Maggie's eyebrows raised and she said, "My goodness, you are such a responsible young lady, thinking about your future and having money hidden away. Bethie, don't you know, women aren't meant to worry about such things. When you and this rough, tough fella finally become an item, all the bill paying and saving will be his job."

Beth shook her head and reminded her sister, "Maggie. There's no reason to think we're going to become an item, or even friends."

"Nonsense. Like I said, if he has a brain in his head he'll be making his move on you before you can say boo. Mark my words."

Maggie dropped her off at home and within twenty minutes Beth was soaking in a bubble bath and soothing her aches. Except for the ache she felt for him.

* * *

Like damn near every other business in town, every other business in the country, Dixon's Fuel and Auto Repair was closed on Sundays. When they left the diner Merle went off to spend his morning puttering, and the rest of his day with Karen.

Daryl hoisted Mick on his shoulders and they walked to the park. He pushed his girl on the swing for a while, then watched nervously as she climbed all over the monkey bars and laughed as he watched her slide down the slide. He'd swear she was up the ladder and down the slide fifty times. He didn't mind, he could watch her laughing and having fun all day long.

At first he'd wondered why in the world she was so friendly and chatty with the blonde woman named Beth. Mick was just never that way. But looking around, thinking about it, he thought he knew. Something big was missing from Mick's life. It always had been.

There were several young families at the park and one thing all those other families had in common was a Mommy. His little girl only had a crusty Daddy and an even crustier Uncle. No wonder she craved the softer attention of a woman.

Not just any woman though. She'd never been particularly friendly or outgoing with Karen, and definitely not with any of the waitresses who had come and gone from the Castle Diner. But then none of them had been like Beth. He knew what his girl saw in the pretty blonde, because he saw it too. Beth was someone special.

He hated that Mick was going to get her heart broken by this situation, but he was sure that was the way it would turn out. He'd never have the balls to ask a woman like Beth out and even if he did, a woman like her wouldn't give a guy like him the time of day.

Thank God he and Mick did just fine on their own. He kept her properly fed. She had clean clothes every day and he never let them get too worn. She had good shoes and he kept her bathed, he saw too it she had fresh air and he read stories to her.

He was even teaching her to read a little and do her numbers, even though she wouldn't be starting kindergarten until the fall. It was important though, he wanted his girl to have a head start. He didn't want her to be like he'd been, always behind the other kids and always struggling to get by.

She shook him lose from his thoughts when she yawned and asked, "Can we stop an get an ice cream cone on the way home Daddy?"

"That sounds real good Mick but it's Sunday. The drug store is closed. I tell ya what though, by the time we get home it's gonna be time for your lunch. If ya eat good and ya take a little nap, it so happens I got a quart a vanilla in the freezer. When ya wake up we'll both have us a dish."

* * *

The next six days seemed to pass like six years. It wasn't because he didn't have anything to do, he was plenty busy at the shop and there was Mick. Hell, that was a full-time job on its own. Not that he was complaining, she was the best part of his life.

What made the week drag the way it did was that pretty blonde. She was on his mind more often than not, and it wasn't just him. Mick would talk about Beth and she'd ask him questions like, "Daddy, ya think Beth'll be there when we have breakfast on Sunday?"

He answered truthfully, "I think she should be. As long as she didn't quit or sumthin'. She said she was gonna be workin' Saturday and Sunday."

He wanted to see her, shit he was dying to see her, but why? What was he going to do about it when he did? Nothing, that's what. Eat his breakfast with Merle and Mick while he was sneaking looks at her.

Her week seemed to last forever. She kept herself busy, that's for sure. Now that she was working seven days a week she was trying to do a little of her housework every evening, dusting, mopping and such.

Wednesday she took two carry bags with her to work. The market stayed open until six at night and Beth stopped on her way home. She got everything she thought she would possibly need to get her through for the next week.

It didn't amount to much really. A box of grits, a dozen eggs, bread, cottage cheese, a little milk, some tea, a few vegetables, two apples, a jar of peanut butter and a chicken. That was more than enough for her, after all, she got two free meals a week at work.

It was carrying the food home that was the hard part. It was only five blocks but it felt like five miles. She just kept reminding herself, soon she'd have enough money saved to get her car fixed. Everything would be back to normal and so much easier.

She was so grateful that Enid liked to do her washing on Thursday right after work. She said she didn't want to ruin a perfectly good Saturday on laundry. She offered to take Beth with her to the washeteria, "It'll be more fun if we suffer together, at least we can chat."

No matter how busy she was though, it seemed she was never too busy to think about him. She wondered if him and Mick and Merle would come in on Sunday. It seemed to be their routine. They had a regular spot where they sat, and they apparently knew the menu by heart.

If for some reason they didn't come in she was pretty sure she'd simply die. But what if he did come in, then what? What was she going to do about it? She couldn't ask him out. Oh my gosh, no. It wasn't proper and even if it was she could never be that forward.

Sunday morning she was up extra early. She washed up and she took more time than usual with her hair, trying to get it to stay in the ponytail. She tied a small white silky scarf around the band, and thought, "yes, it's prettier like that."

Then she did something she never did, she put a little rouge on her cheeks. She thought it looked pretty too, but then she thought about herself blushing and how the rouge would make it worse. She got it off with a washcloth and decided, rather than wear it on her cheeks, she'd put a little on her lips.

He was up early. He washed up, found his best shirt in the back of the closest, and when he put it on he realized his best shirt wasn't in too good of shape. Maybe he ought to get himself something new next week. For now, it was the nicest thing he had.

He took the fingernail scissors and did his best to trim up the hair on his face, then used his straight edge to cut the hair out of his eyes. Maybe while he was out getting himself a couple of new shirts he'd see about getting a haircut. Shit, was he crazy? All the new shirts and fresh haircuts in the world weren't going to help his cause.

He and Mick got as far as the corner when he caught a glimpse of Beth carrying a couple of breakfast platters to a table of diners. He felt himself almost smile and Mick bounced up and down a little on his shoulders and said, "Daddy, there's Beth."

The smile the blonde gave him when he walked in the door had his heart beating a little faster. She said, "Good morning Daryl, good morning Mick. Have a seat, I'll get your waters and coffee. Oh, and does Mick get chocolate milk this week?"

He swallowed hard and answered, "Um yeah, please and, good mornin' ta you."

Mick was all smiles, "Mornin' Beth. Ya look so pretty. Doesn't she look pretty Daddy?"

He was stunned when what he was thinking actually came out as words, "Yeah, she does Mick. Real pretty."

00

**A/N I hope you liked it, and I'd appreciate you leaving a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you back next chapter when an invitation is extended and accepted. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello and thank you all again! Daryl let it slip, he thinks she's pretty. We'll take a quick step back to when Mick was tiny, then pick back up in the diner.**

**Oh, and there's an invitation :)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

00

_Mick seemed so tiny and he worried that her Mother might not have taken proper care of herself when she was carrying the little girl. How would that affect his daughter? He knew what he needed to do. The day after Mick came into his life h__e called the office of a local family doctor. The nurse who answered told him the doctor would be making house calls that afternoon and would stop by about four._

_He stood nervously watching, alternating between biting his lower lip and chewing on the side of his thumb while the doctor completed his exam. The man told him, "She probably shouldn't have been released from the hospital so soon. She's just over a week old and still only __five pounds five ounces. She's underweight so don't worry about feeding schedules for now. Don't deny her food even if it's not time, give her as much as she wants any time she wants. We'll see if we can get some weight on her. I'm also going to write down the name of a vitamin you need to put her on. It's a liquid and you just add the drops to her formula."_

_The doctor didn't need to tell him he shouldn't deny his girl food. Daryl couldn't imagine ever doing anything of the kind. He still had vivid memories of what it felt like to go hungry himself. He'd do whatever he had to do to see his daughter never went without food or anything else._

_The doctor told him that other than her small size, his girl seemed just fine. She was alert and happy, and the doctor even added, "She sure does favor you. Those eyes are a giveaway that she's your daughter, they'll be turning an even brighter blue before long. _

_Daryl tried his best to give her extra feedings but Mick had her own ideas. She let him know when she was hungry and when she wasn't. When he tried and she wasn't interested, those little lips sealed up tight and he could swear that was a defiant look the infant gave him. _

_He touched the tip of his finger to the end of her nose and told her, "Ya know what? Besides gettin' my eyes it seems ya got my stubborn nature. I can see it comin' already, you an me girl, we're gonna have us some battles."_

_Almost five years later he was still trying to get her to eat._

00

He'd stunned himself, the way the words just came out. He couldn't recall ever having told a woman she was pretty. Those weren't the sorts of conversations he had with women. But when Mick asked the question the answer was there. He was only being truthful, she did look pretty. But shit, he said it out loud. And was this the time and the place to tell her that? Would there ever be a right time or place?

His eyes did not meet hers and he was chewing on his lip as he and Mick made their way to the last booth. He was still feeling uncomfortable about the way it all happened when Beth showed up with their waters.

He didn't miss the pink in her cheeks and he knew why it was there, dammit, he'd embarrassed her. He felt like just getting up and getting the hell out, but that wouldn't be right. He forced himself to act like a man and look at her when she spoke.

When he did things changed. His mood lightened and all he could think of was how much he liked the way she smiled. All she'd said was, "I'll be right back with your coffee and milk," but he liked the way the words sounded when she said them.

Then he managed to put a dark cloud over the good feelings he'd been having. He told himself her smile wasn't really for him. She was getting paid to smile.

Meantime, Beth thought she might shake herself apart from excitement. Daryl said she looked pretty. They were standing right there in the middle of the diner when those words came out of his mouth. Then she took herself from feeling all warm and happy, to feeling pretty darn sad and blue. It could be that he only said it to appease Mick. Yes, it was probably just easier to agree than to argue with a child.

Now that she'd managed to take herself from feeling ecstatic to feeling blue in a matter of seconds, she simply sighed and began making Mick's chocolate milk. The bell above the door jingled and she looked up to see Merle walking in. He nodded toward her and cheerfully called out, "Mornin' Hun!" She smiled back while thinking it didn't take a genius to realize he was the outgoing brother.

She reached for the small round tray, loaded their coffees, the cream pitcher, Mick's chocolate milk and went back to their booth. She tried to look as cheerful as possible as she set their beverages in front of them, took out her pad and pen and asked, "Are you ready to order or shall I come back in a few minutes?"

Merle didn't know what the hell was going on, he only knew little brother looked shook and the pretty blonde waitress looked a little shook herself. He took the lead, "Mick, ladies first. Ya go ahead and order."

Beth was just happy someone was doing some talking because things had become uncomfortable. She was sure Daryl regretted what he'd told her. Mick on the other hand was excited as she gave her order, "Ina have one pancake Beth, but Daddy wants me ta have a egg too. You're gonna see, Ina eat that first. Just like ya told me. An I need one piece a bacon too, gonna dip it my syrup, like ya said. Please."

Just having the little girl so happily give her order relaxed Beth and brought her smile back. She was grinning when she told Mick, "That sounds so delicious. I just know you're going to enjoy it."

She'd started to turn to Merle for his order when the little girl started talking again, and Beth thought Mick might explode with the news. "Guess what Beth?! Guess what?!"

"I can't imagine, what?"

"I'm so itcited! Next Saturday Daddy's takin' me to a matter day at the Bijou. They're gonna play bout a hunert cartoons. It was in the newspaper. It said so, Merrie Melodies."

Beth tried to equal her excitement, "Oh my, a matinee with all cartoons! And Merrie Melodies will have my favorite cartoon character of all, Bugs Bunny. It sounds so wonderful. I just know you're going to have the best time. I'm excited for you Mick."

It was then the little girl set everything in motion. She smiled so innocently at Beth and said, "Well why doncha come with us? It'll be fun, Daddy don't mind, do ya Daddy?"

Beth felt the fire in her cheeks and she was so happy she hadn't worn the rouge. She was trying to formulate any kind of response when Merle thought it was time he stepped in. "So brother, what time is this cartoon extravaganza startin' up?"

Daryl suddenly felt the urge to drink, and he wasn't thinking about coffee. He needed a cold beer and maybe even a shot to loosen up his throat and his tongue. He swallowed and managed to get the words out, "One-thirty."

Merle could see this still wasn't going anywhere, not if he didn't step in again. That's what he did, "Beth why don't ya just go ahead n write your address down on one a them order deals, that way Daryl'll know where ta pick ya up. What time brother?" Merle's eyebrows were raised as he took a drink from of his coffee, looking at his brother over the rim of the mug.

"Um, me n Mick will be by at one. Is that okay?" He wanted to slap himself. Why couldn't he be more confident, more outgoing, more like Merle? Shit, no one was as full of themselves as Merle.

Mick was practically jumping up and down in her seat, clapping her little hands together as she said, "Oh goodie, this is so itciting. We're gonna have so much fun Beth. You'll see, we will."

Beth tore the paper from the pad, set it upside down on the table and slid it over near his hand. She tried to put all of her focus on the little girl, that made things so much easier. She smiled back at the child and again tried to match her enthusiasm, "I can't think of anyone I'd want to see a hundred cartoons with more than you Mick."

She saw a fellow hold up his coffee cup and realized she'd been there way too long, "Oh golly, I'd better hurry and get the rest of your order. I have to take care of my other customers." It was a blessing really. She needed to get behind the counter, get a drink of water and try to catch her breath.

She called in their order and as she was clipping it on the wheel, Jim joked, "They been orderin' the same darn things every Sunday for years. Sometimes I'm tempted ta start cookin' it when I see Mick and Daryl walk in the door. I'm just afraid as soon as I did, they'd decide ta change everythin'."

Then he added to the embarrassment Beth was already feeling. He stated it plain and simple, "I've never seen Daryl and Mick talk ta anyone as much as they talk ta you." Embarrassing yes, but still she liked hearing it.

As wonderful as it was to hear, she managed to talk herself out of her happy feelings pretty darn quick. When she returned with their food she noticed Daryl was having a hard time looking at her. She was afraid she knew why.

It hadn't been his idea to ask her along. It had simply been a little girl who was excited and wanted to share that excitement. As for Merle, he seemed like the type who liked to egg things on. Poor Daryl, before he knew what was happening, he was obligated.

She decided the right thing to do was let him off the hook.

When she walked over to refill their coffees she slipped another note near his hand, he looked up at her then, his eyes questioning as he picked the paper up and slipped it in his shirt pocket. She hurried away before he could read it. She didn't have to, he planned to wait until he got outside.

* * *

The first time he walked in the diner and saw her he knew his Sunday mornings would never be the same, he just had no idea how much everything would change. Even him.

He didn't regret telling her she looked pretty, she did look pretty. The way she got those rosy cheeks when he said it, and the way her smile suddenly seemed kind of shy. Truth was, he thought she looked even prettier then.

He'd never been a flirtatious man, he had no way with sweet words. If he did, and if he thought she cared to hear them from him, there were so many sweet things he'd like to say to her.

Anyway, even if he knew what to say and how to say it, he would never get the chance. She probably had a steady guy and a plan to marry soon. Shit, just thinking that way made him blue.

He and his small family sat there in their usual spot and he never saw it coming. How could he possibly know Mick would ask Beth to join them at the movies? Then that dumb ass Merle just chimes right in and practically asks her on the date for him. Yet he wasn't mad at his brother. He was relieved someone did what he couldn't seem to do himself.

He nearly tipped over sideways when she wrote her address down and slipped the paper to him, then later she gave him another paper.

Now, as he sipped his coffee and watched Mick finish up her pancake, he convinced himself she'd written about how she changed her mind. That she wouldn't be going to the movies. He would have never even thought to ask her, he never would have asked her in a million years. But when everything happened like it did it felt good and right. It felt like fun and he already had himself looking forward.

Now that he was sure she'd changed her mind he asked himself, why wouldn't she? Why would a pretty young woman like her want to waste her Saturday afternoon going to see a bunch of cartoons, and with the likes of him and a little girl? Fat chance.

When he got outside and had Mick securely on his shoulders. He pulled the note from his pocket and read what she'd written. "I would enjoy going to the movies with you and Mick very much, but I know you didn't really mean to invite me. Please don't feel obligated to include me. I understand, Beth."

He didn't even realize he was just standing there staring at the paper. He read the short note over and over and wondered what the fuck a guy was supposed to do next. It was Mick who brought him back, "Daddy, why ya just standin' here? Ain't we gonna go ta the park? Ya said we were."

"Yeah, yeah Mick, we're goin', but first I gotta take care a sumthin', sumthin' I forgot ta tell Beth. C'mon, we're just gonna go back inside for a minute." He reached up and helped Mick off his shoulders, took her hand and told her, "Ya hold Daddy's hand for now. I'll ride ya over ta the park after."

Beth was standing at the end of the counter adding up someone's check. Daryl's strides were long and deliberate as he and Mick walked over by her, Mick practically running to keep up. He had something he needed to tell her before he had a chance to chicken out.

Beth looked up from her work and asked, "Daryl? Mick? Did you forget something?"

He was so nervous he could swear even his brain was sweating, "Um, yeah, yeah um, I forgot ta say, we're happy you're comin' ta see them cartoons with us. I meant for ya ta come, I want ya to. I'll be by ta get ya Saturday at one."

Her smile was worth every bit of his discomfort. Even he had a smile when she said, "I'll be ready, I'm excited."

* * *

She stopped at the payphone on her way home, dropped the nickel in and called Maggie, "Oh my gosh Maggie! You won't believe what happened today!"

When Beth had shared her news Maggie laughed, "Well thank goodness the little girl and the brother are on the ball. The two of you might never become an item if they weren't."

Her voice got a little softer when she added, "That was mighty sweet of him to come back in and let you know he wanted to take you with them." Then she was back to being Maggie, "It sounds like one of those situations where you're going to have to make the moves Bethie. You're just going to have to give him a big juicy kiss so he gets the message loud and clear."

"Maggie! I swear! Is that what you did with Abe?"

"It was. Now I can't get him offa me!"

"Maggie, you are so naughty. Mama would just faint."

Maggie was smiling on the other end of the line, "Is that what you think Bethie? I think you got that wrong. She kept it well hidden from us kids, but Mama had her wild side."

00

She got home, took a nice long bath, dried off and tried on every outfit she owned. Not that she had a big wardrobe, but there was a lot to think about. Which shoes to wear, which accessories, what about a sweater in case the movie house was chilly? And what about her hair?

After an hour she put everything away and decided she didn't have a thing to wear. She also didn't have any extra money to buy something new. Then she started laughing out loud, "For gosh sake Beth, you're going to a Saturday matinee to watch cartoons."

She laughed and laughed, but that didn't change how she felt. She didn't care where they were going. She was going with Daryl and she wanted to look nice.

She worried over it for three days, then on Wednesday Maggie showed up shortly after Beth got home from work. She was all smiles when she handed Beth a box from the JC Penny store. "I thought you could use a new blouse to wear to the movies. This ought to look just swell with your pink capris."

Beth was so excited she squealed as she took the box from her sister. At the same time she said, "Shame on you Maggie, you shouldn't be spending your money on me."

"I beg your pardon young lady? I should spend my money however I want to." Then she laughed and said, "Besides, I charged it to Abe's account."

Beth almost dropped the box, "Oh no, what will he say?" She tried to put the box back in her sister's hand and said, "Maggie, you're going to get in trouble. Here, take it back to the store."

"Don't be silly. I told him I was going to get you a gift. He just smiled and said it was fine with him, as long he got paid for it."

"What? You mean you charged it to his Penny's account and now you have to pay him?"

Maggie was laughing, "Not with money silly, with favors."

"Favors?"

"Oh Bethie. I hope this hillbilly man of yours hurries and teaches you a thing or two about men, women, and the little games they play."

Then Maggie told her sister what she meant.

"Oh Maggie…oh my."

00

He left the shop an hour earlier than usual on Monday so he and Mick could get over to the Sears store. There weren't too many things he disliked more than shopping, but if she was going to the movies with him he damn sure wasn't wearing anything he had hanging in his closest. He supposed if he didn't know anything else, he knew better than that.

The good news was, he knew what size he wore so there was no need to try the stuff on. He also knew what he liked. He bought the same things every time he went shopping, every three or four years.

He got two pair of denim pants, he preferred the Levi brand with a button fly. He got them a little long so he could peg the cuff. He liked that because then they fit nice and snug around the shaft of his boots. He got two blue chambray shirts, two black broadcloth shirts, underwear and socks. He was set for another three or four years.

He bought Mick two new striped t-shirts, a pair of black corduroy overalls and one pair of blue denim overalls, a new pair of pajamas and some socks. She was delighted with the new denim overalls and said, "Daddy, we got the same pants!" That's when he thought he might be doing something wrong. Maybe he'd have to think harder about the clothes he bought Mick.

For this day all he was thinking about was he'd spent close to 45 minutes doing something he hated, clothes shopping. He was glad though. He felt better about how he'd look and what she'd think of him. She'd see he wasn't just some bum.

He was busy that week, everyone seemed to need an oil change, a tune up and new tires in the same week. Not to mention a couple of brake jobs, and the poor bastard who'd thrown a rod and another whose transmission was a goner.

None of it kept him busy enough that he didn't think about her. She was on his mind every day. Some if it was just sweet thoughts about how pretty she was and the way her curls framed her face. Some of his thoughts were far spicier. Things he wondered about, like what it would be like to kiss her, and other things that went beyond just kissing.

She was busy all week long. Two of the other telephone operators were out sick with some kind of respiratory bug. That meant the other women were all working a little harder. Besides work there was the job of keeping the house and the laundry both up, plus getting to the store. My gosh, she'd been so busy she didn't even get a chance to read her books.

She was happy for all of it though. It made the time go a little faster, although it still seemed to drag. She was excited about this innocent date with Daryl and Mick, and she teased herself again, "For gosh sake Beth, it isn't Senior Prom. It's a cartoon matinee!"

As far as she could tell there was just one big problem. She didn't get off work until noon Saturday and he'd be picking her up at one. She wouldn't have time to eat her meal, she'd have to leave right away and run home. There wouldn't be time for a bath, just enough time to take a bird bath in the sink.

She had to get dressed, fix her hair, maybe put on a little makeup.

She reminded herself what mattered most, she'd be spending the day with Daryl and his daughter.

During the last half hour of her shift that Saturday she kept glancing up at the clock. Even Jim noticed, "Ya got somewhere ya gotta be young lady?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a clock watcher Jim, but yes I have an appointment at one."

"Don't have ta be sorry, as long as ya get your work done and ya treat the customers right, that's all I care about."

When the afternoon girl, Jessie, showed up, Beth practically flew out the door, and she really did run all the way home to her apartment. She drank a big glass of water, quickly buttered a piece of bread and ate as fast as she could, then hurried to the bathroom to wash and get herself ready for the big date. She kept on trying to remind herself, it wasn't really a date at all.

He usually worked until noon on Saturday, but this Saturday he knocked off a little earlier, eleven.

He and Mick had some lunch, he took a quick shower and remembered how he'd meant to get a haircut. He wished he would have. He did his best to cut some of what was in his eyes and he combed the rest back. Then shook his head, shit, it was only a kiddie matinee.

The only reason she was even going with them at all was Mick. It didn't matter what Beth said about wanting to go, he was sure she probably just felt like she couldn't turn the little girl down. After all, she was a good person. That's just the kind of thing good people do.

She put the rouge on her lips, puckered up and thought "I'm ready to kiss you Mister Dixon," and embarrassed herself so much she was blushing, but she'd also made herself laugh, and at least that relieved some of her tension.

She'd just tied the small scarf around her ponytail band when there was a knock on the door. Her stomach tightened up a little and she tried willing it to stop. She took a deep breath, walked to the door and opened it with a smile on her face.

It was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. There he stood in his jeans, chambray shirt and boots. His hair was slicked back a little and he smelled of Lifebuoy soap and Old Spice. She thought it made a wonderful combination. The cute part was that Mick was holding his hand and she was all smiles in her denim overalls and red, white and blue striped t-shirt. They kind of matched.

He was about to speak but Mick beat him to the punch, "Hi Beth, gosh ya look so pretty. Ya always look so pretty. I think you're the prettiest girl in the world, don't you Daddy?"

00

**A/N It's about to happen, the big cartoon date :) Thanks so much for reading along. I'd appreciate if you left a comment / review. The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _It Matters to Me,_ and a hundred cartoons! Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all so much! Are you ready for a cartoon movie date? I am. We're going to see a little tension between our couple in the beginning, then a little growing closeness, and Mick will do what she does. Yep, there's an extension to this invitation and we will get out first glimpse of Daryl and Mick's home :) I hope you enjoy!**

00

This time Beth was quick to let him off the hook. "That's so nice of you to say Mick. I was just thinking how pretty you look, and happy. I'm excited to watch cartoons with you and your Daddy."

She was so genuine, so sweet and kind. He knew what she was doing, trying to get him off the hook. He wanted to let her know how he felt, but those things just seemed to come so hard for him. Still, Daryl set his mind to it and managed to tell her, "Ya look real nice Beth. Ya ready?"

"Yes, let me just get my handbag."

It was like him to take in his surroundings but instead he watched her. Thinking as he did, she got prettier every time he saw her. It all seemed to come so natural to Beth. She wasn't all done up like one of those Hollywood types. She wore a little makeup but not too much. Some color on her lips and a little something to darken her lashes.

His favorite was the way she wore her hair in that ponytail, especially when stray curls escaped the band and framed her pretty face.

She wore the same pink pants he'd seen her in at the library, but today she didn't have on the white blouse. It was white, but this one had little pink polka dots on it. She wore the slip-on white leather shoes, and she picked up a thin white sweater from the back of the sofa, laying it across her arm. She smiled and shrugged, "Sometimes it's a little chilly in the movie house."

If he was more like his brother he would have taken that chance to promise her he'd keep her warm. But he wasn't Merle, not even close. Still, keeping her warm was something he'd like to do.

They walked down the three steps to the sidewalk where she took one look at the black 1948 Ford pickup parked at the curb, and exclaimed, "Oh my is that yours?"

He took that to mean she didn't like it. He felt a little angry and disappointed, but he tried to tamp that down. He didn't want to screw this up with her, and besides, Mick was there. He bit his tongue and only said, "Sorry, it's all I got. It's my work truck."

He was glad he hadn't said more when she smiled, "Don't be sorry. My goodness, it's so shiny. We always had a truck or two on the farm, but none of them ever shined that way. It's quite beautiful really."

Before he could respond Mick asked, "Do ya have a farm Beth?"

"No, my Daddy did. He's gone now and so's the farm. But I lived there most of my life, until just over a year ago."

Daryl thought that if he ever got to spend more time with her, he'd like to hear more about her life growing up on a farm. For now he knew something else, her Daddy was gone. He wondered if she had a man, a brother or someone else looking out for her.

He lifted Mick up on the seat of the tall pickup and gave Beth a hand getting in before walking around to the driver's side. She smiled when she saw the interior was every bit as shiny as the exterior, it was obvious he cared for his things. She knew he cared for his people too, she witnessed that every time she saw him with Mick.

He cranked the ignition, reached for the big wood knob on the gear shift, and when he looked over at her and gave her that tiny smile she was sure she felt her heart beat a little faster. He looked away and down at Mick when he said, "Alright cartoons, ya better get ready cuz here comes Mick!" And the little girl giggled so happily.

They got to the Bijou and when he came around to help her from the truck she got a little thrill. He put his big strong hands around her waist and rather than just help her down, he lifted her down. Beth was still standing there grinning as she watched him help his daughter down.

He reached to take Mick's hand and the little girl took hold of his. Then, with her free hand she reached for Beth's. It was a pleasant surprise and Beth was touched. The little girl stood between the two adults, smiling first at her Daddy, then at Beth.

The three made their way to the theater with Mick skipping happily between her Daddy and the pretty blonde, and Daryl and Beth's reactions seemed to be synchronized. They both looked down at the smiling child, then over her and at each other, smiled shyly and quickly turned their eyes away.

* * *

Beth still didn't think of it as a real date. It was more of an accident the way it all happened. That's the reason why, when they got to the ticket window she quickly reached in her handbag for her coin purse, took out a quarter and handed it to him. She smiled when she said, "Here Daryl, this is for my ticket."

He was frowning when he shook his head no. He looked at the young man in the booth and said, "One child, two adults please," and paid the sixty-five cents.

She wasn't aware she'd offended him, and again she offered to pay for something, "Okay, I can buy the popcorn."

He didn't want to be mean and he didn't want to upset her or Mick, but he had something he needed to clear up. When they'd walked away from the ticket booth he stopped and looked at her, willing his tone to be calm, "We invited ya ta come along, that means I pay. I ain't broke or nuthin'. I got money."

She would never intentionally insult him but now she realized that was just what she'd done. She wasn't sure how to make things right and she certainly didn't want to make the situation any worse. Especially not with Mick standing right there between them. "Oh, it's not that I ever doubted you had the money. I was just trying to be fair and split the cost with you."

He nodded, "Yeah? Well I don't know 'bout other guys, but when you're with me, I pay."

She felt like she should have known he was that kind of guy, a little prideful, but not in such a bad way. For now she was simply relieved they'd made it through the 'who does and doesn't pay discussion' without any big falling out. Everything seemed just fine when he turned to Mick and asked, "Ya ready ta get your treats?"

The little girl had been watching them, aware something wasn't quite right but with no idea what it could be. She was also five years old and mostly thinking about candy and cartoons. She quickly got back in that mode. "Yes Daddy. Can I have popcorn n lemonade, _pretty please_ with a cherry on top?" And as soon as her Daddy said yes, she added, "And some a them Necco Wafers too?"

He looked at his daughter and shook his head, "Ya think cuz we brung a guest you can try'n push it, huh?"

Mick grinned up at him and shrugged her little shoulders.

"Alright, but ya can't eat all the candy, no more'n half the roll. K?"

"Yes Daddy, I'ma only eat half, you'll see I do."

He turned to her then and asked, "What would ya like Beth? Ya just say whatever it is."

She didn't want to offend him again and the fact was, she was starving. She didn't hold back, "I think I'd like just what Mick ordered except, instead of Necco Wafers can I have a Peppermint Patty please?"

"Yeah, whatever ya want. If the two of ya wanna wait here, I'll go ta the concession counter." He started to turn, then turned back, "Just keep ahold a Mick's hand while I'm gone, k?"

"Yes, of course." She was aware then just how protective he was of the little girl. She also realized he was putting his trust in her to care for Mick. Even though it was only for a minute, Beth knew it was something big.

While they waited for him Mick was chattering away about all the cartoons they were going to see, and her excitement was contagious. Beth found herself becoming almost as excited as the little girl. She realized it had been a long time since she spent a day just having fun.

She also found herself wondering just what kind of movie treats a man like Daryl would choose for himself, and as she did here he came.

He had two cardboard boxes full of goodies, one in each hand. He said to Beth, "If you can keep ahold a Mick's hand for me, I'll carry these and follow behind ya."

"Of course," and she looked at the little girl and said what was in her heart, "I love to hold your hand Mick."

Mick smiled and said, "You're a nice girl Beth. I love ta hold yer hand too."

The brief exchange between the pretty blonde and his little girl had Daryl feeling something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was kind of like his heart had swelled up a little.

She stopped at a row of seats in the middle of the theater, turned to him and asked, "Is this alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, perfect, I like ta sit on the end, k?"

"Sure." She moved in three seats and sat down, Mick bouncing happily into her seat between them while her Daddy eased into his.

He reached across Mick, handing Beth one of the boxes, "That one's all the snacks. I'll keep hold a the drinks till ya get settled."

She glanced at the contents, three small boxes of popcorn, her Peppermint Patty, Mick's Necco Wafers, a box of Milk Duds, one of Junior Mints and a Hershey Bar. She tried to suppress her grin, Mick wasn't the only one in the family with a sweet tooth.

When all the goodies had been distributed he looked at her and then Mick, and Beth saw that faint smile when he asked, "Everyone ready for some fun?"

Mick was practically jumping up and down in her seat, "Yes Daddy, thanks for bringin' me, yer the best Daddy in the whole world."

For the first time Beth saw a truly big smile spread across his face when he told Mick, "That's cuz yer the best girl in the whole world."

The little exchange almost made Beth emotional, and he hadn't forgotten her, "What about you Beth, ya excited for cartoons?"

She thought maybe he didn't think she really was, so she tried to sound as enthusiastic as she could without sounding just plain silly, "I really am Daryl. Thank you for asking me to come along Mick, and thank you for agreeing Daryl."

Shit, she still thought he only wanted her there because of Mick? He didn't want her thinking that, he had to let her know better. He swallowed his nerves and said, "Wasn't just Mick. I wanted ya here too Beth."

Just as they were sharing a look the theater lights came down.

The atmosphere was fun and festive with children and adults all laughing as they watched cartoon after cartoon and snacked on treats.

At intermission Mick announced, "I needa go ta the bathroom Daddy."

"K, c'mon I'll take ya."

Beth stepped in, "I'd be happy to take her to the ladies room Daryl."

He was grateful, he hated taking his daughter in the men's room but that was always his only choice. He damn sure wasn't about to let her go alone. "Um yeah, if you're sure."

"Yes, it's no problem."

He nodded but looked at Mick and instructed, "Ya be good and do like Beth says k?"

"Yes Daddy."

After they'd done what they came to do, Beth hooked Mick's overall straps and they began washing their hands. Mick looked up at her with a child's innocence and asked, "Do you love my Daddy, Beth?"

Beth was at a loss for words. Oh my gosh. The truth was, she was pretty crazy about Daryl, but she didn't think she loved him. Not yet. Even if she did, she'd want him to say those words to her first. If he did, then she'd want to say it back to him before she ever told anyone else her feelings.

She didn't go into all that with Mick. She simply smiled and told the little girl, "I think your Daddy is a wonderful man." That seemed to satisfy the child. Beth took her hand and they walked back to the theater.

Daryl was watching for them and as they approached, he stood and stepped out of the aisle to let them in their seats. No sooner had they sat down than Mick patted her Daddy's hand and said, "Beth thinks you're a wunnerful man Daddy. I do too."

Beth was sure she was going to die right there on the spot. Her face was so hot it hurt and she wished she hadn't drunk all her lemonade. She could sure use a swallow of it. She didn't want to look at him, but it was like her eyes were just drawn that way. He was smiling but he looked embarrassed, just like her.

The words were more than he'd ever really dared to hope for, it's just that the timing was off. He'd hoped he would be the one to tell her something sweet first. Then to hear it from Mick, that was just plain strange. The more he thought about it though, the more he convinced himself, the way he wished it was probably wasn't the way Beth meant it at all.

Yeah, that had to be it. Mick put some kind of words in her mouth. His girl seemed determined the three of them should spend time together, she probably just misunderstood something or got something wrong. Yeah, that must be it.

Still he looked at the pretty blonde and he did his best to smile. She looked so embarrassed and he wanted to say something, but he had no idea what. Then the lights came down and he felt like he'd been saved.

It was just a few minutes later that Mick slipped out of her seat and stood in front of him rubbing her eyes. Beth heard him whisper, "Ya sleepy?" The little girl nodded and he reached under her arms, pulling her into his lap.

He had his daughter cradled in the nook of his right arm when he looked at the empty seat next to him, then at Beth. It felt wrong. He titled his head to the right, indicating she should move over. She couldn't believe he wanted her to, but she didn't hesitate. She moved into what had been Mick's seat.

She was thrilled he'd want her there, but she tried not to think of it as being anything too significant. Especially since, once she moved he mostly seemed focused on cartoons and running a hand softly over his little girl's head.

That was the way it was until almost the end of the show. Then it seemed to come out of nowhere, and it was over as suddenly as it had begun. He reached his hand over, took hold of hers and gave it a little squeeze, smiled at her, let go of her hand and quickly turned away.

As the credits played and the audience applauded Mick came back to life. She rubbed her face on her Daddy's shoulder then got practically nose to nose with him as she patted her small hands on his checks. He smiled and she kissed him on the lips and said, "Hi Daddy."

He pulled her close and said, "Hey little girl, ya ready ta get home now?"

* * *

As they walked from the theater it happened naturally. He and Beth both reached for Mick's hands. Mick was now wide awake and she skipped happily between them. They walked across the lot toward the big pickup and it was then Beth's tummy let out what she was sure was the loudest growl in all of history.

For what seemed like the millionth time that day she just wanted to die.

Certain she was embarrassed yet again, Daryl was doing his best to pretend he didn't hear it. But Mick wasn't letting it go quite that easy. "Are ya hungry Beth?" She asked.

Her Daddy began to correct her, "Mick…"

Beth had resigned herself to it, she interrupted him, "It's fine Daryl. Yes Mick, I guess I am."

"Daddy made sketti last night and tonight we getta have it again. You should come over n have some too."

The only thing running through Beth's head was, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, now what?"

He was tired of seeing her embarrassed, he had to step up and save them all, so he asked her himself, "We got plenty for everyone. You're welcome ta share with us Beth." Then he caught himself, there was a better way, "I'd like ta have ya if you'd come."

It wasn't exactly a romantic invitation; on the other hand she was sure it was a very big deal for him to ask at all. There was also the fact she really wanted to spend more time with him and with Mick. She wanted to learn as much about them as she could. What better way than to see how they lived.

Besides, she was starving and spaghetti seemed so exotic. It wasn't something they ever ate on the farm, "Thank you, it sounds delicious." Then she added a little something extra, a little bit of truth, "I'd like to spend more time with both of you."

All the way home his head was spinning. Shit, what would she think when she saw where their house was? What about when she saw inside? It was clean and they had all the stuff folks need to have, but he was fully aware, it was what most people would call a very humble home. He was pretty sure she'd probably never been in one more modest.

Maybe it was for the best though. She'd see the truth about who he was and what little he had, and before they got too far along in whatever these feelings between them were, she could back out.

* * *

As they pulled off the highway and behind the service station he was already apologizing, "Sorry, it ain't a real neighborhood or nuthin'. The house is around back here."

It seemed strange to her that although they'd just left the highway the house seemed like it was remote, as if it were miles from town or anywhere else. It was also like someone had deliberately tried to hide the fact there was a house there at all. It was surrounded by tall bushes and there were trees she was sure had been there for decades.

She was taking it all in as they pulled up in front. The house itself was old, she'd guess it had been built around the turn of the century. Age didn't really matter though, Beth thought it was charming.

The cottage style home was like something from a picture book. It was small with a pitched roof and a dormer window. She'd bet the dormer was added because the attic had been converted to a bedroom. It wasn't uncommon in small older homes.

The house was painted a sunshiney yellow with white and gray trim. There were gray window shudders and a small front porch Beth was sure could hold no more than two chairs.

He must have noticed how she was staring at it, and he seemed a little apologetic when he said, "I's gonna paint the place white but Mick wanted yellow. I lost a bet with her and she got her way."

Beth smiled at him and then spoke to the little girl, "I like the yellow too Mick. What did you bet your Daddy?"

The child was so proud of herself and talking a mile a minute when she answered, "We watched a Popeye cartoon at Uncle Merle's, and Daddy said he bet I couldn't eat a whole can a spinach like Popeye did. I said what's a bet? He s'plained it to me. He said if I won he'd paint the house yellow like I wanted. Then him and Uncle Merle just laughed. I showed em though, I ate that whole can. I hated every bite too. I even throwed it up when I's done. But I won the bet."

Daryl looked at Beth, shrugged and said, "I got no idea where she gets that stubborn streak."

Beth was sure she knew; she could tell by the look on his face. She just couldn't help herself, she was laughing out loud when she said to the little girl, "I hate spinach too."

By now Daryl was laughing along with them, "Yeah? I don't like it much either, but it's good for kids, ain't it?"

"I suppose it is, but I know I cried a few times when Mama made me eat it. Maybe if we could have bet on it I wouldn't have fought so hard. The farmhouse would have been painted pink."

The talk and the laughter had eased a lot of nerves and tension. Things seemed so much more relaxed this time when he helped her from the truck. His strong hands grasped her waist and it seemed he hesitated for just a moment. Then he lifted her down and paused long enough for them to look in each other's eyes, and smile just a little.

He opened the front door and they stepped right into the living area. The room was small and what he owned filled it all. She looked around, anxious to see how the pair lived. His furniture was from an earlier time, big and heavy looking. The backs and arms of the sofa were wide and rounded, and the upholstery reminded her of an old tapestry. It was a bit faded and it showed a little wear, but there were no tears or fraying, and it looked clean and comfortable.

There was one chair that matched the sofa and had a footstool, and an old leather chair. Just like the sofa both were well-worn but still in good shape. There were two lamp tables, and then she saw her favorite piece. It was what she was sure was Mick's chair. It was smaller, wooden and there was a little yellow seat cushion.

There was a potbelly stove in one corner, a bookcase along the wall and an old upright piano on the far wall. Daryl got busy apologizing for it all, "I know it ain't much."

"What? That's not true. It's very nice and it feels so cozy, like a home should feel. I love it."

As nice as that sounded to him he couldn't believe it was true. She was just being nice because she was a good person.

He was wrong, she already thought it was the perfect little home.

Mick was tugging at her hand as she pointed to the small wood chair, "This is my chair Beth, ain't it a good one? Daddy made it just for me."

"It's the prettiest chair I've ever seen, you're such a lucky girl Mick."

He looked a little uncomfortable again when he said, "You can go on an sit down if ya want. Or we can go sit in back and have sumthin' ta drink. We got the usual drinks, water, coffee, sweet tea and beer."

She wanted to laugh, beer was definitely not the usual on her Daddy's farm. No alcohol allowed. "I think I've had enough of sweet drinks for today, but water sounds really good. I can help."

"Nah, that's okay. Ya mind if I drink a beer?"

"No, not at all."

Mick still had a hold of Beth's hand when she excitedly asked, "Can I show Beth my room Daddy? Please? Then we can go outside? Please Daddy? Please?"

"Michele Marie, I swear there's no end to ya. Beth don't wanna see your room."

Michele Marie. She wasn't just "Mick" and Beth adored her name. She smiled at Daryl and promised, "It's fine, I'd love to see Mick's room, really."

Mick was hopping up and down as she said, "C'mon, I'll show ya. You're gonna like it. I know ya will."

As they climbed the narrow wood staircase Beth knew, it was Mick's room that had been built in the attic. There was a little landing at the top of the stairs and a white door that lead to Mick's room. It was small with flooring and walls of wood tongue and groove. The floor was painted white, but the walls were painted yellow. It was just a little paler shade than the house.

There was also an old metal ceiling fan slowly spinning to help circulate the air, and the dormer let in lots of sunlight. It was open to allow fresh air in on this warm day and Beth noticed the safety bars. Mister Dixon was a cautious man when it came to his daughter.

The pitch of the roof, the braided area rug and the small rocking chair all added to the room's cozy country feel.

Mick's bed was Beth's favorite thing in the room. It was small, intended for a child. The bed frame was iron, painted white and the bed was covered in a beautiful old quilt. A second quilt lay folded at the foot of the bed and there were comfortable looking bed pillows and a little stuffed teddy bear.

Mick sat herself on the edge, bouncing up and down a little as she rubbed her hand along the quilt and told Beth, "My Daddy got this just for me, ain't it pretty? He says it's ta keep me warm all night long."

"It's beautiful Mick. You have two beautiful quilts and I bet you're nice and warm in the winter."

The little girl patted a spot next to her and loudly whispered, "If ya sit down I'll tell ya a secret."

Beth sat close and Mick confessed, "Sometimes if I get a bad dream, or when it's stormin' n there's that thunder n lightenin', I sneak downstairs and crawl in bed with my Daddy."

Beth whispered back just as loudly, "Guess what Mick? I used to do the same thing when I was little. When I got scared I'd sneak in bed with my Mama and Daddy."

"Really?"

"Really. I felt much safer."

Then the little girl said, "I don't got a Mama. Daddy said she's a beautiful angel who lives in heaven now."

Beth had wondered where Mick's Mama was. The little girl's words answered her question and made her feel so sad. She wrapped her arms around Mick, kissed the top of her head and told the little girl, "I'm sure your Mama's a very beautiful angel Mick. My Mama's an angel now too."

That's when Beth felt it, there were eyes on her. She turned her head and sure enough, there was Daryl leaning against the doorjamb, lips pursed as he chewed on his lower lip, watching them. He straightened up, cleared his throat and said, "I thought the two a ya were lost or sumthin'. Ya comin' back down at all?"

Mick started giggling, "Yer so silly Daddy."

The little girl jumped up and scampered down the stairs, but her Daddy waited on the small landing for Beth. She stopped in the doorway and they shared a tender look as, without thinking, Daryl raised up a hand to gently touch the side of her face, feeling the silkiness of a curl that had come lose from the band. He smiled shyly but didn't turn away as his hand moved to softly caress her cheek.

The spell was broken when Mick called up, "Ya comin' or what?"

He smiled and held his open hand out, indicating Beth should go ahead of him.

00

**A/N Phew! So far so good. Our couple is growing closer, and now we know Mick is Michele Marie. I hope you'll leave a comment / review. The chap photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, and you'll get to see the house and Mick's room. Next Friday we're picking right up where we left off and I hope to see you back. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all so much. I'm happy you're enjoying the movie date and there's more to come this chapter. We'll also see Daryl fall into his self-doubt trap, and Beth...Beth...well you'll see. Enjoy!**

00

It felt warm and loving when he touched her cheek so tenderly and looked in her eyes the way he did. No one had ever looked at her quite like Daryl. She thought for sure he was going to kiss her, but as soon as the thought occurred to her Mick called to them from downstairs.

Even though they'd done nothing wrong, it was all completely innocent, she felt a little guilty and embarrassed. When he smiled awkwardly, drew his hand from her cheek and indicated she should take the stairs ahead of him, she wasted no time hurrying down.

They walked through the kitchen toward the backdoor and she took in everything she could about the room. It was small, and like the living room every inch of space was being utilized. There was a big freestanding gas range with a shelf above it that held salt, pepper, a windup timer, a can for grease and a small crock filled with a variety of kitchen utensils. The refrigerator stood a few inches to the side and it seemed huge. She could see the freezer compartment was on top and she liked that, it was easier for defrosting.

In the center of the room was a small square dining table of painted wood with an oiled cheesecloth table cover. There were two normal size chairs, also of painted wood, and one taller wooden chair. It was painted yellow and the height and color told her it was Mick's.

The thing that most grabbed her attention was the big old fashion green porcelain sink on metal legs. There was a half shelf below it that held the dish soap, dishpan and a stack of towels, and next to the shelf was a wastebasket. A pretty little window above the sink looked out to trees, and next to the window hung a clock and towel ring.

There was a metal cabinet next to the sink, it was old but in excellent condition, from a time before folks started having their cupboards built-in. The freestanding cabinet had drawers and shelves below, an open counter, and additional cabinets above. To the other side of the sink was something that looked more like a big work table than a kitchen counter.

A rack of carving knives, including a cleaver, hung above it along with a dispenser for rolls of wax paper, butcher paper and aluminum foil. Below was a shelf that held pots and pans, a good size meat mallet and a couple of cutting boards. It reminded her of a butcher's table and she wondered if he cut and wrapped his own meat.

There was a pair of big crocks on the floor next to it. They looked to be at least a hundred years old. The larger one held potatoes and the smaller one white onions.

At a time when everyone seemed so interested in hiding their kitchen wares behind cupboard doors, his things were all right out in the open. It was obvious Daryl cared less about home fashion. But everything was clean and tidy, and the thing that surprised her was how much she liked it all. It just seemed to make sense. She wouldn't mind spending her time cooking in a kitchen like his.

She caught herself then, already imagining herself in his kitchen. She scolded, Beth, you're thinking way too far ahead.

He touched her shoulder for what seemed only a second as he reached in front of her to open the backdoor. "I left the drinks out here."

They stepped out to the back porch that ran the width of the house, but was unusually deep making it seem extra large for such a small house. Half of it had been turned into a mud and storage room, with the door open she saw inside the room. She also saw "it" hanging on the wall, a huge weapon. It was not a conventional bow, it was some kind of modern version of a medieval crossbow. She didn't mean to, but she let out a gasp at the sight of it.

He must have read her mind, "It's for huntin'. Mostly I like ta get my own meat, deer, elk, smaller animals too. Does that bother ya?"

She breathed in and said, "No, it's just I never knew anyone to hunt with something that looks so, well so deadly."

That made him laugh, "Sorry. I know ya didn't mean ta be funny, but ain't that the point a huntin'? Ta kill sumthin' so ya can bring home food for the family?"

Then she was laughing too, and she told him, "Yes it sure does." And for some reason she also added, "I like venison much better than beef."

"Really?"

"Yes, my Daddy always got a deer or two and I preferred it."

Not that he expected they'd be enjoying a deer steak together anytime soon, but he was happy to hear she liked it. In case…well just in case.

She also saw a washing machine in the small room, a large tricycle for Mick, a tall but quite slim metal gun safe, and mounted on the wall was a rack of pole holders that held four fishing poles. She smiled, "And I see you like to fish."

"Yeah I do. I like just about anythin' a person can do outside. Me n my brother are takin' Mick out fishin' tomorrow mornin'. You'll see us at the diner real early, when it opens. Mick can't go nowhere on Sunday til she has her weekly pancake."

"She only gets pancakes on Sunday?"

"Yeah well, sometimes we have em for dinner when I end up with a long day. Trouble is, that's all she'd ever eat if I let her. Most a the time for breakfast she gets grits and some stewed fruit. She don't love it, but she eats it." Then he smiled, "'Cept when I feel like bein' mean, then I make her eat an egg." Beth had no trouble believing the little girl and her Daddy had their share of stubborn standoffs.

The porch was obviously used year-round, there were real windows and on this still warm summer afternoon, twin ceiling fans were slowly turning overhead. She appreciated the bit of cooling breeze they provided. She also spotted the kerosene heater in the corner, ready for when winter came.

Through the big open windows she saw Mick was already out back. The little girl was on a tire swing that hung from the big tree branch, and Mick smiled and waved at them as she built up momentum.

Beth couldn't help but feel it was all so idyllic, exactly how life was supposed to be. It was about family, warm and simple and loving. She caught herself again, stop that Beth. You don't live here.

* * *

He was watching her and wishing it could have happened. He'd come so close. He wanted to kiss her and he just about had himself talked into taking the chance. Then Mick called from downstairs. That girl he thought, first she gets me a date and then she messes up my chance at a kiss.

There was more to think about, Beth was in his house. She'd been invited and she agreed to come. She could have backed out. She could have said she had plans, but she didn't.

As happy as that made him he was also a wreck. He was worried over everything. Had she just come to make Mick happy? What did she think of the place? It had always been okay for him and his daughter, but he knew by most folk's standards it wasn't much.

He tried reminding himself of what the place used to be. He'd damn near rebuilt the thing, and he'd done it right. Him and Mick had always been happy in the little house, and he thought he did a good job of keeping it clean and such.

He'd watched her and he knew she checked out the kitchen, just like he'd seen her check out the living room. He knew none of it was modern, and it damn sure wasn't fancy, but he wondered if she'd at least think it was alright. He hadn't noticed her frowning or anything. Yeah but then, that wouldn't be her way. Like Mick kept saying, Beth was nice.

Still his head kept telling him the same thing, it wasn't quite good enough. Beth was special, the kind of woman who deserved so much better.

His mug of beer and her glass of water sat atop the wood picnic table, he looked at her and invited, "Go on an sit Beth. Mick's got herself entertained for a while." He pulled out the bench a little and she slid in, hoping he planned to sit next to her.

She was disappointed when instead he sat across from her, but then again, she did get to look at his handsome face without having it seem like she was staring.

His hands were folded and resting on the table, he sounded a little apologetic when he asked her, "I don't s'pose goin' ta see a buncha cartoons is exactly your idea of a big time, is it now?"

She smiled and even laughed a little, "Are you kidding me? I haven't had this much fun on a Saturday or any other day since…well I honestly can't remember when. It wasn't just watching the cartoons and enjoying them myself, it was watching Mick. The way she laughed and clapped and got so excited, that just made it even more fun and more special. She's quite the little girl."

She looked out toward the big backyard where the child was still happily swinging and said, "You have a lovely yard, and so big. I can't believe you fenced it all in."

"I didn't, not really. I mean I fixed a lot of the fencin', but it was already in when I took the place. It was a mess, bad. The house, the yard, the fence. All of it needed fixin'. I woulda tore the fence down, that was my plan, but when Mick came along I figured it might be a good idea ta keep a fence around the place."

Beth nodded her heard, "Yes I guess it's a good way to keep anyone from coming in the yard."

He smiled, "That ain't what I's worried about, it was keepin' her in. This place is so well hidden, most folks wouldn't know it's here."

"With all the trees and tall bushes I wouldn't have ever known it was here, is there a reason?"

"Yeah, but it ain't my reason. I do like the privacy though. It was like that before I got it, cuz a what this place used ta be. When I started cleanin' it up I knew right away, it reminded me of my Dad's old place. No mistakin', somebody'd been hidin' out here makin' shine."

"Seriously? Moonshine?" And his Dad? His Dad was a moonshiner?

"Yep. There's always been money ta be made in shine, and a lotta times not much money ta be made doin' anythin' else," he shrugged.

Again she glanced over at Mick and she bit her tongue. She wasn't going to ask him now, maybe another time. She only replied, "Well whatever used to go on here, it's a big wonderful private yard for an active little girl."

He got so serious then, "You're good with her. She trusts ya. She don't usually warm up ta folks, and she don't ever tell em her secrets. There's sumthin' about ya Beth, she sees the good in ya." He looked down then, chewed on his lip a moment and said, "I ain't ever heard her talk bout her Mama with anyone but me or Merle. Not even Merle's woman Karen, and Mick's known Karen her whole life."

He'd brought it up and Beth took advantage of the opening, "It must have been very hard for you when your wife passed. For a man to be left alone with a little girl, that's a harsh thing. I'm sure you both miss her."

He set his palms flat on the table, pushed himself up and said, "Yeah, well, it wasn't quite that way, but yeah, it's always been just me an Mick." It was clear he was upset or uncomfortable. Beth wasn't sure what, but something was wrong. He suddenly seemed so distant as he nodded and said, "I best get that supper goin'. I know you're hungry."

It was like he just wanted to be alone. Still she offered, "I'm more than happy to help, it's the least I can do after you've treated me to such a nice day."

When he answered his words were clipped, not so much angry, but again, like he just needed to get away somewhere. "Nah, nah, ya sit, relax. It won't take me long."

It didn't feel like his change in mood was about her but still it hurt. They were just starting to talk, really talk. She suspected there was something about Mick's Mama, something he didn't want to say. She just didn't know what or why. Was it too hurtful? Too tragic?

He paced the kitchen for a few minutes asking himself, what if Beth knew what had happened? What would she think of him? Would she think he made a habit of picking up women in bars, taking what he wanted, and then what? Leaving them with his babies to raise? Shit.

It had only been that one time, just that once that he'd been so careless. But like he'd heard so many times in his life, it just takes one time.

What about Mick? Only four people knew the real story, himself, Merle, Karen and the county attorney. Would Beth think less of Mick if she knew the truth? He didn't think he could take the chance of finding out.

As far as what had happened with Mick's Mama, these days he had trouble feeling too terrible about it. He had his guilt, but how could he regret it having happened when something so good came of it? He had Mick. His little girl could often try his patience, and in so many ways she made life more challenging. But it was only because of her that he'd found some measure of happiness and a purpose in his life.

It became crystal clear when he'd seen and heard Beth and his girl together. He didn't mean to eavesdrop; he'd only gone up to Mick's room because it seemed like they'd been up there so long. And yeah it was true, he'd stood there quietly in the doorway and he'd watched and listened.

He heard his girl tell Beth how she crawled in with him when she got scared. He'd seen and heard the way Beth responded. She didn't tease his girl, she was kind and she admitted to the same. When Mick told Beth her Mama was a beautiful angel Beth didn't start asking questions or wanting details. She just gave his little girl a hug and a kiss and agreed, and Daryl felt the warmth of emotion surge through his body knowing then, Beth really was the good person he and Mick believed her to be.

Too good.

* * *

When dinner was ready he insisted she sit at the table with Mick rather than help him get the food on. She knew enough to know he had his way of doing things, so she did as he asked. She and Mick talked and giggled about the cartoons they'd seen, how clever Bugs Bunny was, and how silly Mister Magoo was.

When he served their plates Beth thanked him. She didn't comment about the fact he'd dished up all their plates himself, right from the stove. No one had dished up her plate since she was Mick's age. He'd given the little girl a small helping of the spaghetti, and he'd cut the long noodles into bite sized pieces. The portion he'd set in front of Beth was quite a bit larger, and his own seemed huge.

It was clear he'd done this same thing many times, that he had a routine. He set a plate stacked high with Wonder Bread and a dish of butter at the center of the table, a glass of milk in front of Mick and one of water in front of her. Then plopped himself down. He looked at Beth and said, "If you're still hungry when ya eat that, there's more in the pot. If it ain't ta your likin', we got other food."

Beth smiled politely and told him, "It looks and smells wonderful. I'm sure I'm going to enjoy it."

He nodded, then he looked at the little girl and sternly said, "I didn't give ya much and I expect ya ta eat every bite. If ya don't, the other half a them Necco Wafers that's in my pocket? I'ma be eatin' those myself."

Mick looked at him and agreed, "I know Daddy, an I'ma eat it all. You'll see I do."

The meal was simple, hearty, maybe the table manners were a little less than she was used to, but it was good. In spite of whatever was bothering Daryl, it felt warm and it felt like family.

Uh oh, she caught herself again. No Beth. No. That's not what this is. Not yet.

She insisted on helping with the dishes, and not just that, she said Mick could help clean too. Mick looked at her Daddy and her Daddy looked at Beth, and their guest said, "Mick's a big girl. Big enough to bring plates to the sink, why I'd bet she's big enough to wipe the table." When the words were out of her mouth she was instantly filled with regret, she'd overstepped. It wasn't her place to tell him his daughter should be helping.

He didn't seem at all angry though, he just looked at her and asked, "Yeah?"

She smiled back and shrugged, "Yeah."

And Mick said, "See Daddy, I told ya, I'm a big girl. I'ma do a good job too. You'll see I do."

When the kitchen was clean Mick wanted to play a game of Candyland, and Beth would have been happy to do that, but Daryl said, "Sorry Mick, not tonight. Tomorrow's fishin' an we gotta be up early. Beth does too. She's got work."

Apparently that was that. He drove her home with Mick sitting between them, and by the time they got to Beth's apartment the little girl was sound asleep. Her Daddy looked at his daughter, then at Beth as he explained, "Mick's only got two speeds, full speed or idle.

Beth smiled, it did seem true, and she didn't want to disturb the little girl. She made a move to open the door and get out, but he stopped her. "Hey, no. I got it."

They were stopped right in front of Beth's apartment, just four steps up to the door. She already had her key out, he took it from her and unlocked the door, and he spoke first, "Thanks for comin' an all Beth. It was nice."

She smiled as she thanked him, already anticipating a goodnight kiss, "I had a wonderful day, thank you so much."

There was no kiss, he simply said, "K well, see ya in the mornin'." Turned and went back to his pickup.

She went inside, locked the door and leaned against it. She closed her eyes and asked herself, what happened? What went wrong? She was wracking her brain trying to think of what she could have said or done that upset him.

He felt like shit. Dammit. He'd never wanted to kiss a woman the way he wanted to kiss Beth, but it would be wrong. This was the one and only date they'd ever have. She was too good to be stuck with him, with raising a child that wasn't hers. She deserved so much more, and he already cared too much to keep her from having it.

He'd think of a way to explain it all to Mick when they got home from fishing the next afternoon. Some way Mick would understand, some way maybe even he'd understand.

Beth was exhausted, it had been such a long day and it had also been so special, at least for most of it. Then something went wrong and she didn't know what. It hurt and she couldn't sleep. Her eyes wouldn't even stay closed.

She was still tormenting herself, asking herself what happened. His demeanor had changed. Everything was still friendly enough, but there were no more special looks or touches like on the landing. When he brought her home, it wasn't like she expected one of those romance novel kisses, but she'd expected at least a little kiss on the cheek. Was it because she interfered with Mick? That didn't seem like enough to make a man lose complete interest, but maybe in his case it was.

Then the answer occurred to her. He didn't see her in that way, like she could be his sweetheart. Maybe he tried to but she just wasn't his type. Yes, that must be it, he didn't think of her the way she thought of him.

She tossed and turned all night thinking and wondering and hardly sleeping.

He wished he could have something with her. He wasn't sure exactly what, but if he was ever going to have a woman, if he was ever going to let someone in his own life and in Mick's life, it felt like Beth was the one.

But dammit, that would be too selfish on his part. Just like kissing her goodnight would have been. No matter how badly he wanted to, it wouldn't be right. Better to stop before it ever got started.

He carefully got a still sleeping Mick out of her clothes and into her pajamas. Tucked her tightly into bed, and then put himself to bed. Not that it did any good. He barely got a moment of rest. All he could think about was Beth, and wonder what he was going to tell Mick about why the pretty blonde wasn't ever going to be a part of their lives.

It would be easiest to just never see her again. He wouldn't even be going to the Castle Diner the next morning if Merle wasn't meeting them there.

He was sure he was doing the right thing. Then again, if it was so right why did he feel like such a miserable asshole?

00

He had the fishing gear in the back of his pickup and a few snacks for Mick up front in the cab. His little girl still looked half asleep and he was exhausted himself, but they were going fishing and maybe that would take his mind off all this bullshit.

He usually parked down the street but with all the gear in the bed of the pickup he wanted to keep an eye on things. This early Sunday morning he pulled up right in front of the diner. He'd barely shut the engine down when Merle pulled in behind him. Daryl was grateful that for once his brother was on time. Between Mick and Merle there was no chance of any private time with Beth.

He soon discovered it wouldn't have mattered, Beth wasn't there.

They sat at their usual table and Jim hurried over with three glasses of water and apologizing, "Hey guys, Mick, sorry. I don't know where my waitress is. She's always at least 15 minutes early but I haven't seen or heard from her. I got coffee just about done. I'll get ya a cup as soon as it is."

Mick came to life, "Daddy?"

Daryl told the man, "Yeah, fine, and a chocolate milk for Mick please."

It could be that she was just avoiding him but Daryl didn't really think that was it. There was a dark feeling nagging at him, something wasn't right.

In the meantime, Merle was busy being Merle, "What did you two do ta our waitress yesterday? Wear her out so bad on them cartoons she couldn't make it ta work?"

Daryl was upset and he didn't think about his words when he responded, "Shut up Merle."

Mick patted his hand and reminded him, "Daddy, ya said we can't say shut up, it's bad, 'member?"

It was one of the hardest things about being a Dad, always trying to be a good example. As much as he hated it, he looked at Merle and said, "Sorry for sayin' that."

Any other day and time Merle would have jumped on the opportunity to pounce on that, teasing his brother mercilessly. Not this day. Merle may not have been as intuitive a person as his brother, but he saw the mix of sadness and concern in his Daryl's eyes. He sounded almost kind when he said, "Hey brother, I'm sure she just overslept or sumthin'. That sorta thing happens all the time."

Jim came by their table again just as other diners began trickling in. He was obviously flustered and asked, "Hey, would you fellas mind just gettin' your own coffees and Mick's milk? I'ma get these other folks setup and call the afternoon girl. See if she can come in. Ya want the usual for breakfast?"

They'd been going to the Castle for years, they knew it almost as well as Jim did. Merle nodded, got up, got the coffees and even made chocolate milk. He smiled at Mick when he came back to the table, "I mighta accidentally added a extra squirt a that chocolate syrup."

Mick was too scared to be excited. The little girl had caught on that something wasn't right. Her voice was full of worry when she asked, "Where's Beth?"

Merle could see his brother practically chewing his thumb off, he took over, "Ah now Mick, don't ya go worryin' bout Beth. I think maybe she was just so sleepy from havin' so much fun with ya yesterday, she couldn't get outta bed this mornin'. She'll be here soon."

Jim brought their order and told them, "Thank the Lord I got aholda Jessie, she's comin' in. This is too bad, I liked Beth. She's a good girl, but I gotta have workers I can depend on."

The food came and Merle dove into his, Mick scrunched her nose, closed her eyes and took a bite of the egg, Daryl mostly moved his food around on the plate. Every minute that passed had him more agitated. And every time the little bell jingled above the door he looked up to see if it was her.

By the time him and his family stood up to leave his stomach was in knots. He was staring at the door, willing her to show up when like magic it opened and there she was, Beth.

She was covered in cuts and scrapes on her legs, arms and even her face. She was hurt, bloodied and he could see she'd been crying. She still had tears rolling down her face. He hollered to his brother, "Get Mick," but Merle was already grabbing the little girl up in his arms.

Daryl hurried to Beth, his hands gingerly holdin' her face when he said, "Beth, what the hell happened Darlin'?"

00

**A/N All was going so well, then Daryl did what Daryl does. Now something's happened to Beth. Please leave a comment / review. There's a chapter photo, complete with the green kitchen sink, on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please check it out. I hope to see you back next Friday for more of _It Matters to Me_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thanks so much for all your comments. I know we left off in a rough place but I hope you'll agree this part of the story needed to stand alone. Let's check in first with Beth Saturday evening, and then back at the diner.**

00

She finally drifted off but woke again about midnight. She tossed and turned and eventually gave up. She decided maybe a hot bath would help. She drew the bath, slipped in the warm water and tried to relax. She gave up on that too. She heated and drank a glass of milk, crawled back in bed, and at 3:30am she gave up completely.

She scolded herself for being such a dummy. Why was she spending so much time worrying about this man and his feelings? She told herself if he didn't care about her that was just fine, then she didn't care about him either. She didn't want to care about him, not if he didn't care about her. Darn it, but she did.

Then she reminded herself of something else, she hardly knew him. They'd seen each other a few times and they'd shared a few words. They'd been on one date, which wasn't exactly a date at all, and she'd been to his home for dinner.

That was it. Nothing more.

There was a problem though. A big problem. It didn't seem to matter that she didn't know him better, or that she hadn't known him for long. She already felt something in her heart for him. If she were being 100% honest, she'd admit she felt that little twinge of something the first time she laid eyes on him at the Smithton Public Library.

The question was, why? Why would she feel so much so soon? Then again, maybe "why" didn't matter. Except it mattered to her. Her heart hurt.

It could be the way he'd looked in her eyes when he lifted her from the truck. Or it could be the way he squeezed her hand in the movie theater. Or it could be the way he touched her cheek so softly and looked so tenderly into her eyes as they stood on the landing.

It could be all those things. It could just be him. The man she already knew him to be.

* * *

She knew he'd be at the diner early for breakfast, he said he would be. The only reason she felt certain he wouldn't back out was he was meeting Merle.

Even though she was feeling sure that any chance at a relationship with Daryl was probably a lost cause, she took her time getting ready. She wanted to look nice when he saw her, both for him and for herself.

She tried splashing cold water on her face, then she tried applying a little lotion and finally she tried some ice on her puffy eyes. None of it seemed to help much. She rouged her lips and when she noticed how pale she was from lack of sleep, she added a little of the color to her cheeks.

She took her time trying to get her ponytail just right, tied the little scarf around the band and sighed, disappointed by her reflection. She was never going to look her best without getting some sleep, but there was nothing to be done about that now. She had work.

She left a little early thinking maybe after she got the coffee going at the diner she'd try drinking a cup. Surely if she added enough milk and sugar to it she'd be able to get it down. Everyone said caffeine kept a person awake and alert, maybe the coffee would help.

She stepped out her front door and drew in a deep breath. She hated how dark and scary it was outside at this hour. She had no choice though, she had work.

Her purse was in one hand and her flashlight in the other, and her tummy was in a knot as she hurried along the dark and quiet streets.

She was only about five blocks from the diner when, no sooner had she noticed the light from the flashlight getting dimmer, than the batteries died completely.

She panicked for a moment but what could she do? She'd didn't have spare batteries in her purse and there were no stores around. Even if there were, there wouldn't be any open this early, especially on a Sunday.

She'd just have to pray for the best. Monday on her lunch break she'd hurry to the drug store and buy batteries, and she already had her mind made up, from then on she'd carry extras in her purse at all times.

Everything was heavily cloaked in dark gray as she nervously walked along, and she tried her best to be cautious. She'd made the walk a few times now and she told herself not to worry, she was familiar with it. It was true and everything might have been okay, if that bicycle hadn't been chained to the stop sign pole at the corner of Sycamore and Ash streets.

She stumbled over what must have been the bicycle's rear tire, fell off the curb and onto the asphalt roadway. When she tried to break her fall, her knees and the palms of her hands were deeply scrapped by the rough asphalt. Even some of the loose pebbles were now embedded in her knees. She was fighting tears as she managed to get to her feet. Then disaster struck.

Surely the car would have stopped if they'd seen her, they must not have. She saw the headlights rapidly approaching and hurried to turn around, get back on the sidewalk and stay out of harm's way.

She wasn't quite fast enough.

She felt the vehicle as it seemed to push the back of her uniform skirt, propelling her forward with great force. Right into the bicycle and the stop sign pole. She hit both hard before landing on the sidewalk.

She remembered being so, so scared, and then the terrible pain. She recalled feeling as if she was stuck in that one spot, unable to move because her body felt too heavy. Those were the last things she remembered before everything went dark.

She must have either suddenly fallen asleep or blacked out. When she eventually came-to she used every bit of willpower and determination she could muster and forced herself to get up. She had to get to work. She'd promised Jim she would never miss a day.

00

He'd been so determined Saturday evening, but by the time Sunday morning rolled around he already felt his resolve weakening. How could he just walk away from her? How could he act like it didn't matter, when it mattered so much?

Yeah, in a lot of ways it was ridiculous. For hell sake, he hardly even knew her. They'd been on one date. Shit, it wasn't even much of a date, and it never would have happened at all if it wasn't for Mick.

Mick. What woman would want to go on a date with a man _and_ his child?

Beth went. And happily.

Still she deserved so much more than him. She was so kind, so sweet, and dammit, she did something to his heart. It felt like she'd moved in it.

For some reason he put a little more effort in getting ready Sunday morning than he usually did when he went fishing. He washed up, tried combing his hair a little, and made sure he wore a shirt that wasn't wrinkled or stained.

He walked in the diner expecting to see her, but she wasn't there, and the longer she wasn't there the more worried he became.

Then it happened, just as they'd gotten up to leave, she was in the doorway and he felt his heart break at the sight of her.

* * *

It was all she could manage to pull the diner door open, then she saw Daryl hurrying toward her. She remembered him gently holding her face in his hands and asking her what happened. And if she never recalled one other detail about this day, she would always remember the sound of him calling her "Darlin'."

She made an effort to answer his question but it seemed impossible to talk. She was trying her best when suddenly she felt her body weaken. She was no longer able to stand, it was like she was watching herself as she began crumbling to the floor. Then she heard Daryl tell her, "Nevermind, nevermind," as he picked her up in strong arms and held her close to his warm body.

Merle was already in take charge mode, "I got ya Brother. Me n Mick are takin' your truck and the gear. You take my truck and get Beth ta the hospital. Ya know where ta find us later."

Merle continued to hold Mick while also holding the pickup door open as Daryl carefully lifted Beth into the seat. Then he firmly gripped his brother's shoulder while Daryl kissed his daughter and told her, "Ya do like Uncle Merle tells ya Michele Marie, and don't ya be gettin' too close ta the water. Everythin's gonna be just fine little girl. Beth's gonna be okay. I'ma see to it, alright?"

The little girl had big tears in her eyes, "But Daddy…"

Merle interrupted, "Hurry on n go now kid, I got Mick. I'll explain everythin' ta her. Go on."

Daryl didn't argue, he kissed his daughter again and told her, "Daddy'll be back soon," and rushed to get in the pickup. He was cautious, hurrying but also playing it safe as he drove to the emergency room. He didn't want an accident. Beth was hurt enough.

Meanwhile Merle was explaining to Mick, "Now think about sumthin' Miss Mick, who in this old world do ya know that can fix things better'n your Daddy can?"

Mick sniffled, "There's no on can."

"Exactly what I'm thinkin'. And your Daddy's gonna see to it that Beth gets all patched up just as good as new. She'll be just fine Sweetie. You'll see I'm tellin' ya the truth. And while he's doin' all that, you an me are gonna have us some fun. We're goin' fishin' just like we planned. Then guess what?"

Uncle Merle always had a good answer to the question about "guess what?" so with the tiniest smile she asked, "What?"

"Yesterday I went over ta the grocery n I bought me the biggest package a them Oreo cookies they had, right along with a quart a vanilla ice cream ta wash em down. Do ya think there's any chance at all ya might wanna share my Oreos n ice cream?"

She was happily nodding when she said, "Yessir, I sure would."

"First thing we gotta do though is go fishin'. I'ma need me some supper tonight."

* * *

He wasn't sure if she was unconscious, asleep or just resting her eyes. Whatever it was, he wasn't going to bother her with asking a lot of questions. For now rest was better. Still he kept glancing over at her, trying to sound calm and reassuring as he kept softly repeating, "It's gonna be okay Beth, I got ya. The Doc's gonna sew ya up an I'ma take care of ya. Just hang on."

He pulled in the hospital lot and by now the sun was out, his immediate world well-lit. He moved quickly as he jumped from the truck, ran around to the passenger side and again took her in his arms. He rushed in the big double doors of the hospital calling out loudly, "I need a doc right now!"

A woman motioned him over to the counter, "What's the nature of your wife's injuries?"

He didn't bother correcting her mistake, he only said, "I ain't sure Ma'am. I just know she's hurt an she needs help right now."

The woman got hold of someone on the intercom, and just seconds later two men wearing white uniforms came rushing through a second set of double doors with a gurney. They reached for her and told him, "We'll take it from here," but he didn't hand her over. Instead he took care of it himself, gently laying her down on the white sheet.

He wasn't about to sit out there and wait for her either. He was planning on seeing her through whatever came next. He never let go of her hand as the orderlies rolled the gurney to the treatment area. A nurse came over and told him, "You'll have to step back a little sir, I need to check her vital signs." He was torn, he didn't want to let go of her, but he wanted her to get better. He stepped back only as far as necessary.

She still hadn't opened her eyes or said a word and he was getting more and more concerned and agitated. He was just about to demand to see a doctor when the doctor walked in. The first thing the man said was, "You'll have to go out to the waiting room sir so we can treat your wife."

Daryl was about to take a stand but he didn't have to. Beth handled it when finally she spoke. She was trying to sit up, but she was too weak for that. Still she managed to insist, "No! Don't leave me alone. Please don't leave me Daryl."

He leaned in close and promised, "I ain't goin' nowhere Darlin'. I'm right here. Ya just get better now."

The doctor reconsidered, "Alright, you can stay as long as you don't get in our way or interfere with treatment."

Daryl responded only, "Thanks Doc, I won't."

The doctor spoke to Beth, "Young lady, can you tell me what happened?"

Daryl had again taken hold of her hand and was lightly rubbing his thumb across the back of it. He was hoping he could be of at least a little comfort to her, and now he also wanted to hear what the hell had happened.

Her eyes had closed but she gave the slightest nod of her head and in a weak and shaky voice replied, "I was walking to work. I was almost to the corner, I think it was Sycamore and Ash. There was a bicycle, I stumbled over it. I fell into the street…it hurt so bad…I got up…there were headlights…the car came fast…I tried to get out of the way…it hit me…on my behind…like a push…it pushed me into the bike, the pole, and I fell again. Everything went black and I slept."

The doctor told the nurse, "Sounds like hit and run. Have reception call the sheriff over."

Daryl was steaming, he wanted to lash out at something or someone, but he maintained control as he reminded himself he had to be there for her. He was also confused about something, he asked her, "You was walkin'?"

"My car's broken…it's why I took the job, for money to fix it."

He felt the anger fully consume him. What the fuck. He would have never let her walk to work in the dark. Hell he wouldn't have let her walk period. Shit, she knew he had a garage, why didn't she tell him her car was broken down? Then he thought a little more clearly. Why would she tell him? She didn't even know him when she got the job, and shit, after yesterday? He knew he'd been a dick when he took her home.

He'd work all that out with her later. For now he just wanted her to be okay, to not be in pain. That was the thought in his head as the doctor examined her and asked her what seemed like a million questions, all while two nurses kept busy cleaning her wounds.

She had tears in her eyes and he had a pain in his heart as the doctor stitched up a deep crescent shaped cut on her cheek. Then the sheriff walked in. He nodded his head in greeting, "Doc, oh hey Daryl," then he looked at the patient and asked, "And who's this?" Just as he recognized her, "Aren't you Beth Greene?"

In a weak voice she answered, "Yes, hi sheriff."

Daryl questioned, "Ya know her?"

"Yes, a little. I knew her Daddy, a fine man too. I know her brother and sister. How is Maggie these days Beth?"

The question brought a weak little smile to her face, "Maggie's always going to be Maggie sheriff."

The sheriff had his hands on his hips, nodding his head and smiling knowingly. Daryl had no idea what was going on and it occurred to him, maybe he shouldn't have been dwelling so much on himself and his feelings the night before. Maybe he should have been asking Beth about herself and her family. Shit. If she'd be willing to give him one more chance, that's what he'd do.

In that moment of realization he admitted to himself, he'd never be able to just walk away from this woman and pretend he'd never met her.

* * *

It was noon, six hours after he'd gotten her to the hospital. She'd been sleeping soundly for the past two of those hours and he'd stayed right there by her bed, his hand laying on hers as he watched her breath.

The doc and his staff had taken ex-rays to rule out broken bones and internal injuries. They'd cleaned her up, taken her blood, stitched what needed stitching and bandaged everything.

The sheriff had his report, Beth had even remembered the color of the car that hit her. Daryl, the doc and even the nurses agreed with the sheriff's assessment, "You're a strong woman Beth. Not only did you save yourself when you jumped out of the way, but the fact you're able to remember so much, and were even able to give me a description of the vehicle, it's going to help us catch the person who hurt you."

The doctor said he would release her providing she promised to follow certain rules, and there was someone to take care of her.

Daryl didn't have to give it any thought, he told the man, "Yeah, I'ma be takin' care of her."

The doctor nodded and advised, "She shouldn't be left alone for at least the next 24 hours, just in case any problems arise. Call me immediately if she gets sick to her stomach, if she complains about her vision or if she begins to say things that don't make much sense. I'm not worried about any of those things coming to pass, I'm just telling you as a precaution."

Daryl assured the doctor he'd be keeping a close eye on her.

The sheriff asked him, "Hey Daryl, write your home address and phone number down for me, would ya? If something turns up with the case, I wanna be able to talk to Beth." Daryl wrote everything down in the sheriff's notepad and that was that.

He pulled the pickup in front of the big double doors, hurried back in and one of the orderlies brought her out to the vehicle in a wheelchair.

He had her safely in the pickup and had hopped in himself when he saw the quiet tears begin to roll down her cheeks, "Thank you Daryl. You don't have to take care of me, really. You've done so much already. I'll be fine."

Maybe it was all the emotions of the day piled one on top of the other, but that was the breaking point for Daryl. He didn't raise his voice to her, but she could tell by his tone he was unhappy, "Bullshit. I'ma be takin' care of ya an that ain't all. We're gonna have a talk about a few other things, like why the hell you was out all alone, walkin' round in the dark at four-thirty in the mornin'."

He caught himself and stopped right there. He wasn't mad at her and he didn't want her to think he was. Shit, she was already crying. What the fuck was he doing, trying to make it worse? He was just upset she was hurt. He made an effort to soften his tone, "Hey, hey, Beth, I'm sorry. I ain't mad, ya scared me is all. I don't ever wanna see ya hurt."

"I'm sorry too."

"Ya ain't got nuthin' ta be sorry for."

He pulled up in front of her place, quickly walked around the pickup and lifted her down, but he didn't put her down. She protested, "Daryl, I can walk."

He was trying to ease the heavy mood when he smiled and teased her, "Yeah but this is more fun."

When they were just outside her door he asked, "Where's the key?"

She answered, "It's in my purse. Do you have my purse?"

"No, there was no purse. No nuthin'."

"When I left this morning I had my purse and a flashlight." She looked so distraught when she realized, "Oh no, I must have left them where I got hit." And there was a definite cry in her voice when she asked, "Now what? How will I get in?"

He set her on her feet and said, "Here, careful now. Sit here on the step a minute." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a small knife to jimmy the lock. He didn't have to. He barely touched the knob and the door drifted open.

"How did you do that?"

"It wasn't locked."

"I'm sure I locked it. I remember it clearly."

He helped her up, wrapped her arm across his shoulder for support, and they walked in. That's when they saw it, someone had been in her place. Her things were scattered everywhere and it was obvious she'd been burglarized. "Oh my goodness Daryl, who could have done this? Look at the mess, and my radio, my sewing machine, they're gone. I don't even want to look in my bedroom."

She had to though, she needed her things.

As she feared, the thief had been in her room. Her clothes had been tossed out of the dresser drawers, someone had rummaged through everything she owned searching for valuables. She almost died when she saw the little pile of panties and bras on the floor. Not only had some stranger been touching them, but now Daryl had seen them.

She didn't have long to be embarrassed. He had the clearer head and he asked, "Did ya have anythin' in here worth money? Sumthin' a thief would wanna take?"

"I had my jewelry box with the money I was saving to fix my car and my Mama's cameo broach. I had twenty-two dollars saved up, but that's not important. My Mama's cameo is priceless to me. It's all I have left of her." With that she began to cry harder.

He wanted to make everything better but he had no idea how he was going to do that. "Here, sit down here on the bed. Ya should be restin'. Shit Darlin', I'm so sorry you're havin' such a rotten day. Maybe we can get this fixed though. Lemme call the sheriff, where's the phone?"

"I don't have one."

That's when he made up his mind. "Alright then, tell me what ya wanna take and we'll get it in a sack or sumthin'. You're comin' home with me."

Her mouth had dropped open a little and she looked hesitant, "Um…well…um."

He looked at her and quickly realized something, "Ain't nuthin' gonna happen that shouldn't Beth. I hope ya know that."

She didn't want to stay at her place, not now. And she didn't want to be away from Daryl. It was just that life had suddenly become so complicated and she was overwhelmed. As if her face didn't hurt enough, now it felt hot and her voice was so weak when she told him, "I need clean clothes. I need my things. I need a bath. I have my sister, she could take care of me."

"I told ya, we'll take whatever ya need. I got a bathtub." His voice told the tale, his mind was made up. "As for takin' care of ya, I'm sure your sister can, but I'll feel better if it's me."

She was sitting with her eyes closed looking so small and so pale as she nodded her head in agreement. He went to her and using a gentle hand he guided her so that she was now laying on the bed. "Rest now, please Beth. I can take care a this."

No sooner did he move his hand away than he heard the soft sounds of what he now recognized as her sleep breathing.

He was determined to get this done. He'd seen the canvas carry bag in the corner and he thought that would work just fine to take a few things. Just enough to get her through until tomorrow, he could come get more if needed.

He picked up the bag and knew right away there was something in it, he looked in and saw it was a book. He didn't look further, he shrugged and left it. She might want to lay in bed and read later.

He didn't know what to do exactly, yet he knew exactly what to do. He grabbed a couple of pair of her panties, a bra and the pink pajamas laying by her pillow. He spotted the slippers in the corner and put those in too. He breathed a sigh and told himself okay, the hard part's over. Then he headed for the bathroom.

He smiled at all the feminine things, the basket of ribbons, bows and scarves. A small ceramic dish of clips, rubber bands and bobby pins. He left all that, sticking only her hairbrush in the bag. Then he added her toothbrush, and thought, yeah, she probably didn't use Lifebuoy soap. He picked up the bar of Camay soap, and grabbed the glass bottle of Breck shampoo from next to the tub.

Surely that had to be enough, besides, the damn sack was stuffed to overflowing. Then he saw the pink bathrobe hanging by a hook on the door. Shit, he supposed he better get that too.

He hauled it all out to the truck real quick, then hurried back in to her.

He was gentle when he woke her, "C'mon Beth, we gotta go."

She was groggy, still half asleep and her eyes still closed, "I'm so tired. I think I'll just stay here Daryl. I'll be fine."

His lips were close to her ear when he told her what he was sure had happened, "Listen Beth. Someone picked up your purse, it had your keys in it n your driver's license with your address. That's like an invitation to a crook. Shit, for all we know it was the asshole that hit ya. He coulda gone back for your stuff."

His voice had the stern tone he used with Mick, "Anyway. I ain't lettin' ya stay here till you're healed up and the place has new locks."

In her sleepy voice she protested a little more, "I have work tomorrow."

"Shit you're a stubborn woman. An no ya don't have work. Ya heard the doc. Ya gotta lay off for a week." He didn't bother to mention that with all the bruises and swelling coming up on her she probably wanted to lay off anyway.

"Do you have a telephone Daryl?"

That's when he made a little joke, "Yeah, why? Ya gonna call a cop an tell em I kidnapped ya?"

She started to laugh a little, but it hurt her face. "Stop Daryl, it hurts to smile. I'll have to call work and I should call my sister."

"You can do all that when we get ta my place, right after I call the sheriff."

"Alright." As soon as she agreed it dawned on her. Exactly where was everyone going to be sleeping at his house?

00

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll leave a comment / review. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please have a look. We'll see how this living arrangement works out next chapter. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Poor Beth has had a terrible day, but at least she's on her way to Daryl's and maybe things will get better. Let's check in on them...**

00

He kept glancing over at her as they made the drive to his place. Her eyes were closed but he didn't think she was asleep, still she looked so tired and pale it worried him. She needed rest, that's what was going to help her heal.

They pulled in at his place and he hurried to help her out of the pickup. He knew she was weak and he offered to carry her, but she was being stubborn again, "Daryl I can walk by myself."

He let her think he was in agreement, "Yeah, go on then."

She hadn't taken two steps when her knees buckled. He'd been anticipating something like that and he was ready when it happened. He scooped her up in his arms and as good as she felt there, it was all he could do not to get after her. Instead he smiled to himself because he knew, she was no more stubborn than him. He just hoped that maybe now she'd realize a little help wasn't such a bad thing.

He carried her in the house and carefully sat her down in his big chair, holding her feet up while he scooted the ottoman under her legs. He covered her with a lap blanket and asked, "Ya need anythin'?"

She wasn't used to being tended to and she marveled at the way this rough and rugged man could be so tender and careful with her. "Thank you, Daryl. This is perfect, really. You didn't have to do all this for me, and I'm very grateful you did."

He looked uncomfortable, shrugging and chewing at his lip he responded, "It's the right thing. I damn sure ain't leavin' ya alone ta care for yourself." Then he quietly mumbled, "Anyway, I wanted to."

His voice was a little clearer when he asked, "Anythin' else I can get ya?"

She smiled weakly and answered, "The only other thing I really want is to get out of these hospital scrubs. I need to have a bath and put my own things on."

The words were no sooner out of her mouth than her looked changed. She appeared so distraught and he was afraid she might start crying again. "Oh no, but my things. I'm going to have to wash them before I can ever wear them. Whoever that person was…he…I'm going to have to wash them."

"Don't worry bout that now, we're gonna get it all done. First I gotta call Sheriff Grimes and let him know what happened at your place. Just please, don't try n get up or nuthin', k?"

"I promise."

He went to the phone nook in the hall and dialed the operator, "Yeah, um Ma'am can ya connect me with the sheriff's office please?"

No more than a minute later the sheriff was on the line, "Hey Rick, it's Daryl. Yeah, we got us a problem." He told the sheriff what they'd found when they got to her place, including the part about her missing purse and the open door.

"So there's property missing too?"

"Yeah there is. A sewin' machine, a radio, some kinda cameo pin that was her Mom's and twenty-two bucks in cash."

"We'd be hard pressed to identify any cash, but maybe we'll have some luck with the other stuff. Can y'all meet me over there?"

"Can't do it sheriff. I know it's important but Beth ain't doin' so hot and I ain't leavin' her."

"I understand. I'll call her sister and see if she can meet me. Are you two gonna be at your place the rest of the day then?"

"Yeah we are."

When he got off the line with the sheriff he called his brother, "Yeah, hey Merle. Me an Beth are back at my place. Yeah it's rough but she's doin' okay. So um, would ya mind keepin' Mick with ya for a while? I just need ta get Beth settled in. Yeah, home in time for supper sounds just right, but I'm here if ya decide ta bring her sooner. And hey, thanks brother."

He went back in the living room to find Beth sound asleep. He pulled the blanket up and tucked it around her, leaned in and came within a breath of kissing her forehead. He mumbled to himself, "Shit, what the hell's wrong with me?" She stirred and he stood still willing her to drift back off, relieved when she did.

He went out to the pickup and got the bag with her things, carrying it to the back porch. He asked himself, Why not? He'd already seen and touched them, and he knew she wanted out of the hospital stuff and in her own things. She'd feel better. That's what he wanted most, for her to feel better.

He opened the lid of the Maytag, reached his hand in the bag and tried not to look, but he wanted to look. Besides, he'd have to see and touch them all if he was going to wash and dry them. He felt the book in the bottom of the bag, took it out and set it on the small folding table. Then the soap, shampoo, toothbrush and hairbrush.

White. Her underpants were white cotton. There was a narrow elastic waist band, and he was sure it rested somewhere just north of her bellybutton. The leg bands were wider and he imagined they reached at least two inches beyond the top of her thigh. He laughed a little to himself as he thought, shit she's modest right down to her underwear.

Then his mind began to wander. He could imagine her in them, shit he could imagine all kinds of things with Beth Greene. He admonished himself, "Knock it off ya fuckin' weirdo."

He started to grab the box of Tide, then thought better of it. He ought to use the same stuff for her wash he did for Mick's. They both had delicate looking skin. He reached for the box of Ivory Snow.

As soon as the washer was running he turned to go check on her, then he remembered the book on the folding table. Maybe she'd like to read a little when she woke up. That was the first time he actually looked at it. His mouth dropped open at the sight of the illustration on the cover, then he read the title, "His Captive Lover in Velvet Chains."

He mumbled to himself, "What the fuck is this shit…some kinda porn in a book?" Maybe it wasn't hers. Maybe that sumbitch that broke in her place dropped the bag. Except he'd seen her with that bag at the library. Was this the kind of book a woman like her checked out? It seemed so out of character. All along he'd thought she was the innocent and modest type.

Shit, had he read all the signs wrong? He supposed he could have, but no. She'd shown herself to him in the way she was, the way she talked, the way she was with Mick. All that stuff. He saw how red-faced she got just trying to have a conversation, and he'd seen the way she reacted to the sight of her panties on the floor. Speaking of that, the kind of panties she wore, not to mention the pajamas, that stuff didn't seem to match up with the type of book she had in her carry bag.

Maybe when she was feeling better he'd ask her about it. Maybe. If he got up the guts. Maybe not.

He stashed the book in an upper kitchen cabinet where Mick wouldn't come across it, checked on her and found her still sleeping.

He had a rabbit in the fridge he'd thawed in case they didn't catch fish. He was glad for it now. He got it in the pot cooking low and slow, now he just had to hope she liked a rabbit stew. He had another thought. Mick was always begging him to make Jell-O, maybe Beth would like that too. He made the only kind he ever made, strawberry. He cracked a tray of ice so he could make it the fast way, and he had one banana left and that was going in it. He almost smiled, if nothing else at least dinner was a done deal.

* * *

Working in the garage, standing on his feet all day pulling engines and transmissions, lifting heavy tires and car batteries, none of that was as hard on a man as what he'd been through this day. Shit, it felt like it had been a day and a half, and it was only mid-afternoon. He was exhausted.

He knew what was causing it. It was worry, plain and simple. He'd been worried sick about her since he got to the diner and she wasn't there. Then there was the strain it put on his heart and his head when he saw her so battered. There was the rush of anger at the guy who hit her, and for some reason he was sure it was that same son of a bitch who'd broken in her place.

He started toward the front room where he found that Beth was still sound asleep. He never napped during the day himself, but this day was different. He laid down on the couch, hoping for a few minutes of quiet and rest.

He figured he got in about ten-minutes of sleep before the sound of a car pulling up to the house woke him. Merle and Mick he thought. He jumped off the couch and moved quickly toward the door, wanting to hurry and open it before Merle came in with his loud talk and woke her up.

He'd just gotten his hand on the door knob when there was loud banging and a voice yelled, "Open the gosh darn door."

It was loud enough it startled Beth awake and he pulled the door open ready to yell at someone, maybe even throw a punch.

He didn't because whoever this crazy brunette was, she was a woman. He'd never hit a woman, and besides, the sheriff was with her. She barked, "Where's my sister hillbilly?" Then she spotted Beth. She pushed the man aside as she made a beeline to her.

She gently wrapped her sister in her arms and they both began to softly cry. Then the brunette took in a breath and toughened up again, "Oh my hell, Bethie, Bethie what in God's holy name happened to you?"

Beth's voice was a little too weak to be convincing when she replied, "I'm fine Maggie. Just tired and sore and I'm dying to have a bath."

That's when Daryl was finally able to speak, "I got your clothes in the wash but they ain't quite done yet."

Beth already wanted to die at the thought of Daryl washing her panties, then it got worse. Maggie looked from one to the other and asked, "So, you're doing each other's wash now? This romance didn't take long."

In spite of the cuts, bruises and swelling, he could see Beth's face turn scarlet. Daryl tried to save her and himself both from more embarrassment when he spoke up again, "It ain't what you're thinkin'…whoever was in her place…well…she didn't like that he touched her…her private things."

He was stunned when her sister started to giggle, "Oh Bethie, isn't that just like you? You get hit by a car and it's just plain luck you're not killed. Besides that your darn house gets robbed, and all you're worried about is some weirdo touching your panties."

Then she glanced over at Daryl and asked, "So do you have a bathtub here hillbilly?"

Beth was sick and tired of all this talk about her panties, but she was also angry and she got stern with her sister, "Stop that Maggie. You know good n well his name is Daryl. He's been taking wonderful care of me and you should be thanking him."

Then she glanced up at him and saw that look of embarrassment. She gave him as much of a smile as she was able to and said, "Daryl, in case you haven't guessed yet, this is my sister, Maggie."

Daryl had already caught on it was the sister, and he'd just had both an earful and an eyeful of how different she and Beth were. The sister didn't seem one bit shy about anything. He also hadn't missed Beth's compliment. As much as he liked it and liked knowing she'd mentioned him to her sister sometime before, he wished he could do so much more for her. She looked so hurt and so frail.

For the moment he simply told Maggie, "Bathroom's right down the hall there. There's fresh towels on the shelf. I got her bath things in her carry bag, hang on."

As soon as he left the room Maggie loudly whispered, "I see why you like this hillbilly with his manly, half-wild look. He just doesn't seem quite like your type of fella."

"Maggie you stop right now!"

Daryl had just stepped back in the room when the sheriff finally cleared his throat to remind everyone he was there. He teased, "As much as I'm enjoying all of this, I do need to talk to Daryl. Beth, I'm not going to bother you with any of it right now. Maggie gave me a description of the things that were taken. If we come across any of those items we'll just need you to identify them."

Daryl responded, "Yeah, sure Rick. Lemme just put these things in the bathroom, then we can step out on the porch and talk."

Beth had a bath just that morning yet she felt such a powerful need to wash off everything that had happened to her that day. She felt dirty, violated and so many people had touched her at the hospital. Only one of them, Daryl, was anyone she wanted to have touch her. Still Beth protested, "But Maggie, I can't take a bath yet. I don't want to put these terrible hospital things back on."

Maggie was quick to provide a solution, "Hill…Daryl do you have a fresh t-shirt?"

"Yeah. I did wash Friday night. Why?"

"Why don't you get one for Beth? You're so much bigger than her it'll fit her like a nightgown."

Beth tried to protest again, "Maggie…"

Her sister wasn't listening, "Hush now Bethie, there's no difference between the t-shirt and your pajamas. C'mon, let's get you bathed, you're going to feel so much better."

He helped Beth to the bathroom, lowered the lid on the toilet and told her, "Sit here while I get the water started so it can get warm." He turned the two handles and got what he thought was a good mix of hot and cold, then thought to ask her, "Ya want some a Mick's bubble bath? It's the kind for babies so it's gentle."

"That would be so nice. Thank you Daryl."

He didn't know why he felt so worried. He wished like hell he could just stay in there with her and help her bathe. That wasn't even a remote possibility, besides, her sister was there to help. He settled for saying, "If ya need anythin' just holler. I won't be far."

He'd barely closed the door, his hand still on the knob when he heard a loud sound, something like a yelp followed immediately by the sound of Beth crying. He pushed on the door but Maggie pushed against him.

Beth's sister stuck her head partially out the narrow opening between the door and the jamb. She looked different, her face appeared softer yet also more concerned. She placed her hand on his and quietly whispered, "She'll be okay Daryl. She just saw her reflection in the mirror. She's upset. I'll talk to her."

He was biting his lip, nodding in agreement, but hurt and angry she had to go through this at all. "Okay, but I'm right out here if ya need me. Oh yeah, and lemme get ya that t-shirt."

He was back in just a moment, knocking softly on the door while he quietly said, "I got it Maggie." Only her hand slipped out the barely open door as she took the garment and said, "Thanks Daryl, we're going to be just fine in here."

He didn't feel convinced but he answered, "Yeah, okay good," as he made his way to the porch to speak with the sheriff.

Maggie helped her sister carefully ease into the warm bubbles. Beth was still softly crying as Maggie knelt next to the big clawfoot tub and tried again to console her, "Bethie, please now it won't be so bad. Most of it is just swelling and some bruising, a few little scrapes, that's all. It'll heal up, it just takes time."

"That's not all and you know it. That big cut on my cheek is going to leave a terrible scar. I won't even be able to hide it with makeup. No one's going to want to look at me."

Maggie couldn't help herself, she giggled and asked, "You mean like Daryl? Beth Greene sometimes I could just shake you. Have you taken the time to notice the way that man looks at you? Why he's got me convinced you're the most beautiful creature in the whole world, because that's what he believes. I see it in his eyes Sweetie."

"And my gosh Bethie, the way that man waits on you and hovers over you, seeing to your every need. That big redhead never ran a bubble bath for me, and when I get home he's gonna hear about it too. Shoot, and I thought I was going to have to run Daryl out of this bathroom with a gun. Sweetie please, let's not worry about some tiny scar keeping him away. I don't think a Sherman tank could keep him away from you."

As she poured the warm water over Beth's hair, rinsing out the shampoo she added, "He seems like a good man Beth, I mean if mountain men are the kind men you go for."

* * *

Rick was explaining, "When I got back to the station I did some checking. I called a few neighboring jurisdictions and as hard as it is to believe, this isn't the first case of a suspected intentional hit and run that also involves a missing purse and a subsequent burglary. They had a near fatality down in Switzer County, the woman's still in the hospital."

That news sent a shiver down Daryl's spine. "What kinda Skeezyx pulls shit like that? And for what? Radios and sewin' machines?"

Rick's lip turned up in a smile, "When you start callin' the bad guys Skeezyx Daryl, I know you're playin' way too much Uncle Wiggly." Daryl gave the sheriff his best hard-eye stare, but Rick was still smiling when he went on, "In all seriousness, the smaller stuff like this guy took is fast and easy to pawn. Hell you could walk into most any roadhouse anywhere and get a few bucks for a radio. It's not big money but it's fast money."

Rick assured Daryl they'd be checking with pawn shops, and with locals he knew who weren't shy about buying pilfered goods. "Ya never know, we might find something. In the meantime, and I know I don't need to tell you this but it's my duty as sheriff. Beth shouldn't go back home until there are new locks on her door and I'd put locks on her windows too. Women living alone have to be very cautious."

After discussing these things, the men talked hunting, fishing and automobiles while they waited for the women to finish up.

It wasn't long before Maggie opened the door and said, "I'll be ready in two minutes Rick, let me just get my handbag and say goodbye to Beth."

When she returned she looked at Daryl and asked, "Can I talk to you for just a minute?"

The sheriff knew where he wasn't wanted and casually said, "I'll go ahead and wait in the patrol car."

Maggie spoke in a soft and serious voice when she told Daryl, "Beth's having a rough time. She's hurt and embarrassed by the marks and that big cut on her cheek. She's worried people will think she's ugly. I tried to tell her it's going to be fine, but I don't think she believes me."

Daryl was working over his bottom lip and nodding his head in understanding, "Alright."

"I also offered to bring her home with me, but she doesn't want to leave you. If she changes her mind and wants me to come for her, I left my number by your phone. I'll be by her place tomorrow and I'll have it all put back together when she's ready to go home."

"Hey thanks Maggie."

"Thank you, Daryl. You make her happy, I think she makes you happy. Maybe you two ought to try and just think about that, try not to dwell on all this trouble."

* * *

He watched them turnaround and pull out of the drive, then he went inside to her. She was back in the chair and mostly covered by the blanket.

Her still damp hair was in braid and as he looked at her sweet face it wasn't the cut on her cheek he noticed, nor the bruises or the swelling. He saw only the beauty in her face and the sadness in her eyes.

He squatted down next to the chair, put his hand on hers and said, "I see them tears. Ya in pain?"

"No, the pills are working good, it doesn't hurt."

"So why the tears then, what's wrong?"

His question seemed to make the tears come more freely, pooling in her pretty blue eyes before rolling down her cheeks.

"I know I'm being silly. I should stop being a baby. I should think about how lucky I am to be alive."

He knew exactly what was wrong, still he pressed, "Yeah, so then why ya cryin'?"

"Because Daryl, look at me. I'm going to have a terrible scar. It's going to be ugly, I'll be ugly. I don't care what Maggie says. I know the way people think."

"Really? Did ya ever consider that maybe if people think that way they ain't worth worryin' about? Lemme ask ya sumthin', when ya look at Merle's hook whaddya think?"

"I think he's a hero, but that's different."

"Oh, different. Well what about..." He started to stay one thing, shook his head and took a risk, "Better yet, lemme show ya sumthin'."

He stood and begin to unbutton his shirt, "Daryl…"

He tossed the shirt on the couch and then pulled his undershirt off. She held in a gasp when she saw the marks. He had so many jagged scars, old wounds poorly healed. He waved a hand over his chest, "Pretty, huh? It gets worse." He turned then, his back on full display for her. He stood that way for a few seconds, but it was long enough for her to see. Her little scar was nothing compared to the horribly damaged skin of his back.

He quickly slipped the undershirt and his shirt back on.

He looked at her and the tears were still falling as she reached for his hand. He stood next to the chair, they held hands and she asked him, "Who? Why?"

"Who is my Dad. Why? Only him and Satan himself would know the answer ta that. Merle's back is worse, my Mama had her scars too. He's gone now, doin' life in the state pen for beatin' a fella ta death in a bar. That's the person I am, that's what I come from Beth."

"That's not true Daryl. Maybe that's where you come from, but that's not who you are. I've seen the man you are. The way you care for Mick and how you've cared for me. You're good."

He shrugged and asked, "So these scars, ya don't think they make me ugly? Ya ain't disgusted? Ya don't feel like ya gotta turn away?"

"No Daryl, of course not."

"Then ya might wanna try seein' things that way." He needed to get the hell out of there and breath, "I gotta go check the stew."

He wasn't sure he'd make it to the kitchen at all. He was shaken and staggered by what just happened. He leaned on the work table, steadying himself, afraid he might vomit. He couldn't believe he'd done what he did and said what he'd said. Fuck, but he had. He'd taken his shirt off for God sake. He'd showed Beth his shame. Beth of all people.

She hadn't turned away though, she didn't get sick. She didn't tell him to hurry up and get his shirt back on. She knew about him now, a big piece of his past. In his heart he reckoned that was probably a good thing. He'd soon know if she really cared for him. Or maybe now she'd ask him to take her to her sister's place.

He quickly went to the back porch and tried not to look at her panties and pajamas as he tossed them in the dryer. He stopped in the kitchen on his way back to her, stirring the pot of stew when he heard the door open. He hurried to the front room just as he heard Merle saying, "Hey there Missy, yer lookin' a lot better'n ya did this mornin'. Feelin' okay?"

As Merle asked Mick had been softly running her hand along Beth's arm and hand, Beth smiled at the little girl and up at Merle. "I'm doing pretty good. Just a little sore and tired. Daryl's taking real good care of me."

That's when Daryl spoke up, "Hey Brother, just in time for supper with us. I got a rabbit stew."

"Nah, but thanks. I wish I could. Karen's got a chicken or sumthin' goin'. Ya need me ta get anythin' or do anythin' 'fore I leave?"

"No, I think we got everythin' we need for tonight. Thanks for takin' Mick."

"Nah thank you. She's my favorite partner in crime, ain't ya Mick?"

"Yes, we're a team like ya said Uncle Merle. My name's Naughty n your name's Naughtier."

Daryl was shaking his head, "I don't think I probably wanna know what the two of ya got up to."

"Nah, ya don't brother, but we lived through it and that's what counts. Now ya listen ta me, ya stay home tomorrow. Ya take care a the business ya got here. I'll put the sign up and talk ta anyone who complains." He turned his attention to her, "Beth, I sure do hope ya feel better n heal up real quick." Then he rubbed a hand over Mick's head and told her, "As for you Michele Marie, I'll see ya tomorrow."

All her Daddy said was, "Mick…"

She remembered, "Thank ya for takin' me fishin' and for all them good Oreos n ice cream ya let me eat."

Daryl gave his brother the stink eye as he started to speak, "Merle…"

Meryl's smile was a mile wide and he was already halfway out the door, laughing when he said, "Sorry, I gotta go, supper's awaitin'."

Beth was deeply touched when Mick stretched up on tiptoe and kissed her cheek and told her, "That's a kiss ta make ya get all better. It works too, you'll see it does. Daddy does it for me all the time."

"Thank you Mick, I'm starting to feel better already. You have powerful kisses."

Daryl got a lump in his throat watching his girl and this woman, a woman he was already feeling so much for, share such a tender moment.

* * *

He decided it was best if they simply ate in the living room, it would be easier on Beth. She sat with one of his cutting boards on her lap like a tray, enjoying stew with bread and butter. Daryl and Mick sat cross-legged on the floor, their food on the coffee table.

"I could have eaten at the kitchen table Daryl."

"I know. We're havin' us a picnic in the front room, it's like a little party ain't it Mick?"

Mick smiled at her, "It is Beth. We're havin' a party cuz you're here."

Beth looked at him and he just shrugged and told her, "Eat. Ya need food ta heal."

When he brought out the Jello-O for dessert Mick started clapping, "See Beth? I knew it's a party, we're havin' dessert!"

Her Daddy looked so serious when he said, "Oh that's right Mick, maybe I shouldn't give ya none. You an your Uncle Merle already had dessert today."

Her face fell and he didn't need any more crying, he quickly reached across the small table and squeezed her little hand, "Hey, ya know Daddy's teasin', right?"

Her smile was back and she said, "Yeah, you're not mean Daddy. And ya made my favorite kind, strawberry."

Mick helped as best she could, and her and her Daddy quickly had the kitchen cleaned. Then it was Mick's bath time. After that they all played one game of Uncle Wiggly and one hand of Old Maid.

* * *

It was what had been in the back of her mind, maybe the front of her mind, ever since she'd agreed to stay with him. Where would everyone sleep? She found she didn't need to be concerned, he had it all figured out.

Mick gave Beth a hug and kiss and her Daddy said, "I'ma go up tuck her in bed. We gotta read one story, then I'll be back down. Holler if ya need anythin'."

"Daryl I'll be fine."

"Yeah, I know."

When he got back down it was obvious she was fighting sleep, "C'mon, I'll help ya up and we'll get ya ta bed."

"Where am I sleeping?"

"In my bed, I'm takin' the couch."

He waited for her outside the bathroom door while she used the toilet and brushed her teeth, then he helped her to his room. The furnishings were old but in good condition, and simple just like she knew they would be. He had a double size iron bed, a dresser and a bedside table. On the table was a radio, a lamp and two books. One about raising children, the other was a Jack London story, The Call of the Wild.

He pulled the covers back for her and it came to him, "Shit. I forgot, your wash is done. Ya want me ta get it? Ya wanna put your pajamas on?" He liked the look of her in his t-shirt, in fact he wouldn't mind if she never wore anything else. He just thought she probably hated it.

She was worried she might not be able to get her pajamas on by herself, and she couldn't ask for his help with that. Besides, she kind of liked wearing his t-shirt. It was big and soft and it smelled like him. "I'll be fine for tonight."

She crawled in and he pulled the cover up over her. The act was so innocent and yet it felt so intimate, she could feel the little blush on her check and she noticed how he was nervously chewing his bottom lip. "Can I get ya anythin' else?"

She was tempted to tell him, "Yes, a kiss goodnight please." Of course she didn't.

Instead she told him, "No, I think I'll be just fine, and thank you for everything Daryl. You've been wonderful."

She knew he didn't take compliments well, he simply nodded and said, "Okay then, well g'night. Holler if ya need anythin'. I'll just be in the livin' room."

He took the Jack London book from the table and a pair of pajama bottoms from his drawer and he was gone.

She lay there for a moment, saying her prayers and thinking about all that had happened that day. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep in his bed, but the pills were working and she was out just minutes after he left the room.

He changed in the bathroom, brushed his teeth, looked at himself in the mirror and whispered, "Dumbass, why didn't ya kiss her g'night?"

He grabbed the spare blanket from the linen closet in the hall, along with the pillow. They were the things Merle used on the nights he had one too many drinks and couldn't drive himself home.

Daryl lay on the couch, thinking he'd have a tough time sleeping knowing she was so close. But it had been a hard day, his body and his mind were tired. He read no more than five pages of the book and he was sound asleep.

He woke sometime around one in the morning. He got up, got a glass of water, used the bathroom, and then went to quietly check on her.

She appeared to be sleeping soundly, but she wasn't sleeping alone. Mick had crawled in with her. His daughter's tiny arm lay across Beth's tummy and Beth's hand lay atop Mick's. It was the sweetest picture he'd ever seen.

He wanted to be a part of it, and for once in his life he didn't fight himself, he did what he wanted to do.

He slipped into the bed, his arm laying softly across both Mick and Beth. Then he did something he'd cheated himself out of, he leaned over and gently kissed Beth's cheek, quietly whispering, "Sweet dreams Darlin'."

She hadn't let him see she was awake, just like she didn't let him see her smile.

00

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I will be spending Thanksgiving week with my family, so I won't be posting an update next Friday. However, I may get you a little something else to read, we'll see. If you celebrate, I hope you have a lovely Thanksgiving. If you don't celebrate I hope you have a great Thursday. I'll be back in two weeks with Chapter Nine** ******of _It Matters to Me_, **Friday the 6th** . Until then, we leave the Dixon family happily resting together. I love ya large! xo gneebee Oh, Chapter Photo is on tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you all for being patient! Let's see...when we left our little family (who don't seem to have caught on to the fact they're a family), they were all tucked in bed, and gee, we've left them there a long time. Lots going on again this chapter. **

**Poor Beth, she's going to make a discovery and be completely mortified.**

00

He hadn't really planned to stay there with them all night, he only meant to rest a while. Just long enough to be part of the beauty and the sweetness of them. When he woke and saw his girl and Beth cuddled up together, with his arm laying around the both of them, his heart swelled with warm feelings and he couldn't bring himself to leave them. He stayed as long as he could, watching them as they slept.

He didn't feel any shame or regret in it. It was too good.

When he noticed his daughter begin to stir he quickly got out from under the covers and stood by the bed, hoping it would appear as if he just walked in the room. Her still-tired little eyes looked up at him and in her sleepy voice she said, "Hi Daddy."

* * *

Beth woke slowly to the feel of a tiny hand softly stroking her hair, and she heard Mick's Daddy whisper, "Don't ya wake her now Mick."

Mick in her loud little whisper answered back, "I won't Daddy. You'll see I don't. I'm bein' real gentle."

Beth wanted to open her eyes, she wanted to see him, she wanted to see Mick. She'd like to give them both a good morning kiss. But she didn't want the little girl to get in trouble so she pretended to sleep.

She heard him tell the child, "I'ma go get breakfast started, remember what I said."

"I remember Daddy."

Beth waited until his footfalls told her he was long out of the room before opening her eyes and smiling at the little girl, "Good morning Mick."

That's when the child snuggled in tight, and in spite of how sore Beth's body felt she didn't mind at all. She kissed the top of the little girl's head and smiled when Mick said, "I thought you was never gonna wake up an I was missin' ya."

Beth caressed her cheek and answered, "I missed you too. I even had a dream about you."

"Ya did? Was it scary?"

"Of course not! It was wonderful. You were the prettiest little fairy in a garden full of yellow flowers. You had a magic wand and every time you touched a flower with your wand it would start to sparkle."

Mick was beaming, "Really? Was I wearin' a fairy dress?"

"Oh yes, and you looked so pretty in it. Why your little shoes Mick, I wish you could have seen them. They looked like ballet slippers. I wanted so badly to reach out and touch you. I wanted to pick you up in my hand, that's how tiny you were, but I was afraid to disturb you. You were so busy with your work, making the whole garden sparkle and shine."

"I wish I could have a pretty dress like that. I'd be real careful not ta ruin it n I would never get it dirty, never. And pretty shoes. I could have pretty shoes."

Beth kissed her forehead and promised, "If I'm lucky and they find my sewing machine I canl make you a fairy dress. I'll even let you help me."

"Really Beth, really?" The little girl asked excitedly.

"I promise, and besides, it's about time you started learning to sew and I'd love to teach you. It's a wonderful thing to know and it's so much fun. I bet you'll love it as much as I do. We could start with something simple, maybe those big handkerchiefs your Daddy carries."

* * *

The bathroom floor felt so cold on his feet. He decided before he went to the kitchen he'd better grab a pair of warm socks. He was at the bedroom door when he heard them say good morning. Once again he did what he wanted, he stopped and listened to them talking.

Beth seemed to know all the things to say to make his little girl happy. Fairy gardens? Fairy dresses? Ballet slippers? huh. He'd have never thought of any of those things. He waited, listening and enjoying their conversation before peeking his head in the room and asking, "You ladies awake? Anyone ready ta get outta bed? Beth, I can help ya."

She glanced over at him, suddenly embarrassed about how her hair was probably a complete mess, not to mention her terrible looking face. Yet she noticed the warm look in his eyes and she knew, he didn't seem to be bothered at all, "Um, I think I can do it myself but if I need help I'll call out, and thank you Daryl."

She wondered if he would ever mention that he'd slept in the bed with her, she decided he probably wouldn't. It didn't matter anyway, he didn't really need to say anything. The fact that he'd done it told her everything she needed to know. He wanted to be there with her.

Then again, maybe it was Mick he wanted to hug.

She smiled reminding herself, it was her he kissed and called "Darlin'."

* * *

Her first stop was the bathroom to try and do something about her appearance.

She'd been so upset the day before, only thinking about her bath and how horrible she looked, she hadn't really "seen" the room. This day she took a moment to look around. The white clawfoot tube was huge, maybe six feet long. He had some sort of a contraption at the faucet, a sprayer that a person could hold in their hand to rinse themselves off. She supposed that would come in handy for a working man who undoubtedly got grease and such on himself.

Along one wall were recessed shelves that held clean, neatly folded towels, his shave kit, Mick's bubble bath and lotion and extra toilet paper. The white porcelain sink was on the opposite wall. It was extra wide and the chrome fixtures shined. The hot and cold faucets had ceramic inlays, one with the letter "H" and one with a "C."

Above the sink was a large mirror with beveled edges, and there were beautiful old sconces on either side. They were small but they let off a nice warm light.

She guiltily looked over her shoulder as if someone might be in the room with her, keeping their eye on what she was doing. Of course no one was there and so she gave a little tug on the mirror to reveal the medicine cabinet behind it. She knew why she felt guilty, she shouldn't be snooping. She just couldn't seem to help herself.

It was the usual assortment of items. There were toothbrushes and toothpowder, children's and adult aspirin, Mercurochrome, camphor oil, adhesive tape and gauze for bandages, alka seltzer, children's milk of magnesia, grooming scissors and Peroxide. Nothing more exciting than the usual.

She shook her head and mumbled under her breath, "What did you expect to find?" It wasn't so much what she expected to find, it was more what she worried she might find. Would she discover something that might belong to a woman? After all, Daryl was a very good-looking man with a nice home and a good business. There was undoubtedly more than one woman interested in him.

She was relieved to see there was nothing in the cabinet to indicate there was a woman there regularly. Then she scolded herself, "Shame on you for spying Beth."

She felt terrible about what she'd done as she hurried and finished up, then went to find him.

* * *

He was in the kitchen busily laying strips of bacon in a cast iron pan. That's what his hands did but his mind was on the blonde-haired woman staying in his home. He was worried that he cared for Beth way too much. How could it ever work? He couldn't imagine that it ever could or should.

The sound of her footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see her standing there.

Her hair was a little disheveled and her face a mess of bruises and swelling, and that damn crescent shaped wound on her cheek looked so painful. It made him angry every time he saw it. She still wore his t-shirt, it reached to mid-thigh on her and it hurt him to see the bruises covering those thin but shapely legs.

There was something else he couldn't quite put words to, but he could feel it. It was like she had a strange kind of power over him. Just the sight of her standing there filled him with both strong physical desire and a deep emotional need. All he could think was how badly he wanted to go to her, take her in his arms and carry her back to his bed.

No. There was no chance of that. It wouldn't be fair, it wouldn't be right. A woman like Beth deserved a lot better than he could ever give her.

She smiled so prettily and asked, "Good morning Daryl, is there anything I can help you with? I'm handy in the kitchen."

"Nah, but thanks. I don't want ya doin' nuthin' but restin' Beth. The doc said the next couple days."

She knew it was senseless to try and argue with him, "Well if you won't let me help, maybe I'll just go ahead and get dressed." Then she remembered, "Oh no, did we bring clothes?"

His face had the look of a child caught sneaking a cookie, "Sorry."

She slumped down in the kitchen chair and he chewed on his lip, trying to think of what to do next. "Whaddya say we have breakfast first. After that you can put them pajamas on and at least you'll be covered. We'll ride over ta your place. You tell me what ya need n I'll go in and get it."

She sighed when she said, "I'm a lot of extra work for you, aren't I Daryl?"

He looked almost hurt when he responded, "That ain't true. If I'da fixed the damn car before, none a this woulda happened. Anyway, I wanna pick it up and tow it over here ta the garage. I aim ta get it runnin' for ya."

"It's very nice of you to offer Daryl, and I really do appreciate it, but there are two problems. Number one is, I don't have the car keys anymore. They were on the key chain with my house key. The second problem is, what money I had to put toward fixing the car is gone."

He frowned, "I don't need a key ta get in your car or ta get the car in gear. And I got no intention a chargin' ya ta fix it."

She sounded firm when she told him, "Well I'm not going to just let you do it for free. That's not right Daryl and besides, you've already done so much for me."

He knew she was dug in. He wasn't giving up though. He was determined about a few things himself. He was going to take care of her until she was well, and he was going to get her car running.

There was one other thing, somehow he was going to find the son of a bitch who did this to her and make him pay.

He thought for a minute about how to say what he wanted to say, then made an attempt at striking a deal. "Mick's gonna start kindeegarden come fall and she'll need school clothes. She's gotta wear dresses and shit, I mean stuff, and I got no idea bout buyin' girl things. I'd more'n likely pick out all the wrong kinda clothes. She's gonna need a couple dresses, pretty ones. Some pretty shoes too, and a sweater and a coat."

When he said those words, "pretty dresses, pretty shoes," it just didn't sound like him. She was sure he must have heard her and Mick talking earlier. She didn't mind.

He was gnawing on his lip as he thought, and then asked, "How bout I fix your car, and you take my girl shoppin' for what she needs? I'll pay for everythin', you just pick what's right and make sure it fits and such."

That brought a warm smile to Beth's lips, "Gosh, kindergarten, I still remember my first day like it was yesterday. I was so happy and excited to finally be going to school, but I was also kind of scared. Mama made me feel better about it though. She made me a pretty new dress with a matching bow for my hair. It made my first day so special."

He was almost smiling as he nodded his head, "Yeah, that's it. That's what I want for Mick. I want her ta have the things the other little girls have. I want her ta know she's just as good as any of em." The look on his face and the scars on his body told Beth he hadn't felt that way when he was a child. She suspected he still didn't think he was quite as good as other folks. She had a far different opinion of him, but now was not the time to talk about all of that.

"I'd love to take Mick shopping for school clothes, but what I really wish is that I had my sewing machine. I could make her four dresses for what it costs to buy two."

"Really? But ain't that a lotta work, makin' clothes n such?"

She smiled when she told him, "Well I love sewing and I'm sure it's no more work than fixing cars."

He saw the look that appeared in her eye, it told him she was sad about the machine. It also made him feel even more angry and anxious to make the bastard who took if from her pay. "Well maybe sumthin' will happen bout that sewin' machine. Rick said he's gonna be checkin' pawn shops and a few other places. Maybe it'll turn up." Shit, if it didn't turn up maybe he'd just go ahead and buy her a new one.

Mick came walking in the room then, her overalls on backward and the straps hanging loose, her little fingers wrapped tight around the laces of the shoes she carried in her hand. "I tried every which way ya said Daddy. No matter what I done I couldn't get these dumb things ta go on right."

"Things ain't always easy Mick, I'm proud ya keep tryin'." He held out a hand and said, "C'mere, lemme help ya."

Beth intervened, "How about I help Mick? You're busy cooking."

He pursed his lips, about to tell her no, she didn't have to do anything. It was his job to take care of Mick. Then he thought better of it. Just a hint of a smile came to his lips and he nodded, "Thanks."

00

She told him the parking was behind the building and her slot was 3B, just like her apartment number, "It's a maroon-colored '36 Chevy."

He pulled up behind the car and said, "Glad it's a straight in and no one's parked in front of it, gonna make my job a whole lot easier than I thought it was gonna be." He pulled the truck around in front of the Chevy, then backed the rear of the truck up to the front end of it. As he was getting out he instructed her and Mick, "Wait here, be right back."

Mick looked up at her, "Watch. Daddy does this part real good."

They turned to watch as he grabbed something from the tool box in the pickup bed. It was a long and narrow flat metal bar. There was a handle at one end and an odd-looking hook-like shape at the other. He walked over to her car, held his hand on the door handle, stuck the metal bar between the window and the door frame, pushed down once and the door opened.

Mick was smiling broadly when she said, "See Beth? Daddy knows how ta do everythin'."

"My gosh yes, you're right. He does."

He rigged up the front end of her Chevy with a tow bar, then hitched it to his pickup. He walked back around to the passenger window and said, "It's ready ta go when we are, all I gotta do is slip your car into neutral."

She was so impressed with him, and she was thrilled by the thought her car might actually run again, "I can't believe how easy you made that look Daryl."

He shrugged and looked down just like he always did when she paid him even the slightest compliment, "Yeah, um, so just tell me what ya need from your place and I can go get it. Whatever ya want."

"I'd really like to go in. I just wish I was dressed."

"We can all go in if ya want. Just as long as ya let me help ya."

She didn't want anyone to see her dressed the way she was, but she wanted her things. She nodded okay and after he helped her and Mick from the truck he told her, "Put your arm across my shoulder and lean your weight on me." She did as he asked while he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

She didn't really think she needed the help. She was fine to walk on her own. But then again, his arm was around her and his body was pressed so close to hers, she wasn't about to complain.

Satisfied Beth wouldn't fall, he took Mick's hand in his free hand. He was sure they looked like a strange little group as they walked toward her apartment but he didn't care. He liked the feeling of his arm around Beth, her body next to him, and his daughter's hand in his.

He was happy to see Maggie was there straightening things up and Beth's sister seemed in a pleasant mood when she greeted them, "Aw Bethie, you're up and about. You already look better and stronger. You must be taking good care of her Daryl." Then she smiled at Mick and asked, "And who's this pretty girl?"

Mick did what she typically did around strangers, she slipped behind her Daddy, hanging onto him tightly and barely peaking around his leg to have a look at the lady talking to her. Her Daddy assured her, "It's alright Mick, this is Beth's sister, Maggie. She's here helpin' fix things up." Then he looked at Maggie and said, "This is my daughter, Michele Marie, she's called Mick."

Maggie had an uncharacteristic softness in her tone when she said, "Nice to meet you Mick. I promise I don't bite."

Mick responded, "Yes ma'am, ya ain't s'posed ta bite. Daddy says it's naughty."

Maggie liked the little girl right away, "Well your Daddy's right."

Beth spoke up then, "I came to get a few things Maggie. I didn't have any clothes at Daryl's. And thank you for saying what you said, but I know I look terrible."

He wouldn't have her feeling bad about herself and he started to tell her so, "Hey, nah, don't…"

His sentence was interrupted when Mick hurried to her, wrapped her little arms around Beth's leg and said, "You're not terrible Beth. You're the prettiest girl in the whole world."

Maggie smiled when she agreed, "Mick's right, you always look pretty. C'mon, I'll help you change and get a few things."

Daryl was concerned even though he knew he didn't need to be. Her sister was capable of helping her with this, and besides, he wasn't the one to help her change clothes. Not that he wouldn't be willing, but no, that wasn't about to happen.

Once in her room with the door shut Maggie took charge. She insisted Beth opt for the sundress over the pants. "You don't want that fabric rubbing on your cuts and bruises."

Beth tried to argue, "But my legs, everyone can see how awful they look when I wear a dress Maggie."

Maggie smiled as she shook her head and answered, "Well there's only two people who are going to see you and they both think you're the prettiest girl in the whole world."

Beth argued, "Well Mick, does anyway."

Maggie was still smiling, "So does Mick's Daddy, he just hasn't figured out how to tell you yet. It's going to take some time for that man."

He felt his heart start beating faster when she walked from her room. She had on a pretty cotton dress with a light sweater laying across her shoulders; and she wore those flat slip-on shoes she seemed to favor.

She looked so pretty, so delicate and feminine and so…so much like the woman he wanted to hold in his arms and kiss. Maybe forever. Instead he muttered, "Ya look swell. Ya got any other things ya wanna take?"

Maggie answered, "She does," And as she handed him the small suitcase she told him, "We packed a bag. That ought to be enough to get her by a couple more days until she can come back here."

Maggie remembered something then, "I talked to the landlord and he's going to repair the door and install a new lock."

Daryl's brow furrowed, "I coulda done that for her, I planned on it."

Maggie smiled and said, "I'm sure you would have Daryl, but the landlord came by and said he wasn't charging for the work or the lock. I think he's trying to look like a good guy."

"Yeah well, I'll be the one puttin' locks on all the windows."

* * *

He drove to the shop first, insisting she and Mick just sit tight while he unhitched her car and him and Merle pushed it into the service bay. Daryl looked at the Chevy and felt the pull to get busy on it right away, but he had something far more important to take care of first. Her.

He and his brother spoke for a few minutes, then Merle came to the pickup window and smiled, "Hey Little Lady, and hey ta you Miz Mick. How're you girls doin' today?"

Mick spoke right up, "We're doin' so good Uncle Merle, guess what?"

"What's that Sweetie?"

"Beth stayed all night at our house, she slept in Daddy's bed."

A big wide grin spread across Merle's face as he remarked, "Is that so? Well ain't that nice n cozy."

Both Daryl and Beth's faces had turned ten shades of red and Daryl was quick to respond, "Don't start brother. It wasn't like that an ya know it, I took the couch."

Beth didn't say a word, what was there for her to say? But she didn't miss it when out of sight of Mick, Daryl gave his brother that naughty middle finger and Merle just laughed.

Daryl climbed back in the truck, turned to Beth and muttered, "Sorry bout that. My brother…" Then he thought of his daughter and left it at that.

Beth smiled at how this coarse man got every bit as flustered and embarrassed as she did, "Merle doesn't mean any harm. I like your brother. I see so much good in him."

He looked over at her and wondered for what seemed like the millionth time, could she really be so nice? So tolerant? He responded, "Yeah? Well if he is, he works pretty hard at hidin' it."

By the time they got back to his house it was time for lunch. He told Mick, "Go on now and play outside a little, ya ain't been out all day and it's nap time after lunch." Mick didn't have to be told twice, she made a beeline for the backdoor.

Beth asked, "Will she be able to have a nap every day when she starts kindergarten?"

"Yeah, they told me the kids all gotta lay down after lunch. Oh shit, that reminds me. That's another thing she needs for school, a lunch box."

"I'll put it on my list," she smiled.

* * *

She was pretty sure no meal he ever fixed was fancy, but everything he'd made her was tasty and hit the spot. She'd never known a man who raised a child alone, kept house and cooked. She was like Mick, she wondered if there was anything he couldn't do.

Lunch was simple. He'd opened a couple of cans of tomato soup and made grilled cheese sandwiches. He put a sandwich and a bowl of soup in front of Beth, and a half sandwich and a small cup of soup in front of Mick. For himself he had two and a half sandwiches and a large bowl of soup.

He looked at Mick and spoke sternly, "That ain't much n I expect ya ta eat every bite. If ya do I got a treat for ya. Miz Horvath brought a jar of her canned peaches by the other day when you was napping."

All through lunch he seemed fidgety and Beth could see he was anxious. It was as if there was something he needed to do. She waited until the meal and the dishes were done, and he'd come back from putting Mick down for her nap. That's when she asked, "Is something wrong Daryl? Is there something bothering you?"

"Not botherin' me exactly. I'm just kinda anxious ta have a look at your car. It seems like ya keep it in good shape n I'm just wonderin' what coulda happened. Ya say ya went out one mornin' and it wouldn't start, but was there trouble before?"

She thought back and answered, "It got to be a little hard to start some mornings, and a couple of times when I stopped at a stop sign it just quit. Stalled. I had a hard time getting it to start up again."

"Alright."

He was chewing his thumb and pacing a little and she just couldn't take another minute of seeing him suffer, "Daryl, go. Mick's napping, I'm here. We'll be fine, go."

"I can't just leave ya."

"Daryl, look at me. I'm not an invalid and anyway, I'm going to go lay down now myself. It's been a busy morning and I really am tired. You go. I mean it, go."

"Are ya, anxious ta get rid of me?"

"Yes." They both started laughing on that and then she looked at him again and said, "Please. Go, I can't stand to see you so miserable."

He nodded, "K, lay down though. Ya gotta have rest ta heal. Call me if ya need me. I won't be long."

"I know, now go on. I have a nap to take."

He surprised her when he laid his hands gently on her shoulders and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back soon, lock the door behind me."

She really was exhausted and she went right to his room, turned the quilt back on the bed, lay down and covered herself. She was out like a light. It was an hour or so later when she woke to the feel of the small hand stroking her hair. She smiled at the little girl who said, "Hi Beth."

"Hi Mick, did you sleep well?"

They lay there chatting for a moment, both of them still a little sleepy-eyed. Then an idea popped in Beth's head. The recipe was so simple, surely he would have all the ingredients she needed to make sugar cookies.

"C'mon Mick, I'll help you with those overalls and we'll use the bathroom, then I need to check something in the kitchen."

She wasn't going to mention cookie baking to Mick until she was sure they had everything. Finding the flour and the sugar was simple. He kept them in gallon jars right on the open shelf of the big metal kitchen cabinet.

It was when she opened the upper cabinet in search of a mixing bowl that she was sure her heart stopped beating completely. There it was. The romance novel.

It was her darkest secret and now she knew Daryl, of all people, knew about it. Her legs felt weak, she had to sit. She rested her elbows on the table, her head in her hands as she worried and wondered what he must think of her. She could only imagine. He probably thought she was like the women in those books. That she just…oh no, oh no. It was her own darn fault. She was never reading another one. Not ever.

Mick came in the room and pulled her from her dark thoughts, "Did ya find what ya needed Beth?"

She straightened up and took a deep breath, telling herself that baking with Mick would be good. It would take her mind off this horrible, horrible turn of events. No, not really. Nothing could make her stop thinking about it, but at least it would keep her busy and more focused on Mick than on trouble.

Two dozen cookies would be enough for most but she knew he loved sweets, and it was so much fun rolling out dough with Mick and showing her how to cut out the cookies with the rim of a glass. They ended up making four dozen.

They'd just gotten their baking mess cleaned up and Mick was outside playing when Beth heard the front door open.

He walked in the kitchen with a smile on his lips, a smear of grease on his cheek, and wiping his hands on one of those big handkerchiefs he always carried. He looked at her and said, "Smells good in here, like sweets."

Her heart and her head were both pounding when she rushed over to him, her eyes now full of tears. It didn't matter to her that he was dirty from his work. She put her arms around his waist and her head on his chest as her body trembled and her tears fell.

He was shaken by her behavior. His arms wrapped around her and his hand stroked her back and he asked her, "Beth, Darlin' what's wrong? What happened? Did sumthin' happen? Are ya in pain?"

Her voice quivered as she just kept repeating, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm not like that. Honest. I'm not."

He drew back, gently cradling her battered face in work-worn hands, his voice just a little more scared and a little more demanding, "Tell me. Tell me Beth. What the hell happened?"

She swallowed hard as the tears ran down her cheeks and she looked in his eyes, and then down at his feet, "The book. The book was in the cabinet."

At first he was confused, "The book?" Then he remembered, "Oh yeah, your porn book."

She started crying harder and he pulled her closer.

00

**A/N oops! That darn book. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you'll comment / review. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. Lots more to do, see and hear next chapter, and what is Daryl going to say about that book?! We'll find out next Friday. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you all so much! I love reading your thoughts on what's happening with our couple, and what may happen next. This chapter we're going to find out Daryl's reaction to the book, we'll visit his auto shop and learn what's going on with Beth's car, and someone will show up and...oh dear.**

**Enjoy!**

00

He wasn't sure what he ought to say, but he knew now he should never say "porn book" again.

He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her, leaning back just enough so he could see her pretty face. He was absentmindedly brushing the damp curls from her cheek as he spoke, "Hey now Darlin', c'mon. I's just teasin'. It ain't no big deal, it's just a book. C'mon, don't cry."

She was so embarrassed he'd seen the book and she'd been emotional since the accident anyway. Her voice was a little shaky when she told him, "I…I…I just don't want you to think badly of me, like I'm, like…I can't say it."

"Beth, look at me. I know the kinda person ya are. I think I knew that right away the first time I seen ya. You're good. It was like Mick said, the signs were all there."

Then he smiled and he couldn't help a soft laugh, "I's a little shocked when I got your wash outta the carry bag and there it was, but I didn't think no less of ya. I thought it was kinda funny. I put it in the cabinet where Mick wouldn't see it cuz a that picture on the cover. Holy shit."

She covered her face with her hands and in a low voice she just kept muttering, "Oh my god, oh my God."

He gave a slight shrug of the shoulders and casually commented, "Merle used ta say women like ta read about dirty stuff and men like ta look at dirty pictures."

He knew when she squealed, "No!" That wasn't the right thing to say either. Shit, he had a lot to learn.

It almost seemed like she was gasping for air when she asked, "Oh my gawd you didn't tell Merle did you?"

"Fuck no I didn't tell Merle, ya think I'm nuts? I'd never hear the end of it." Then he apologized, "Sorry for the language."

He pulled her close again and tried to reassure her, hoping this time his words would come out right, "Beth, I'm sorry, I know I ain't the best at sayin' the right words. I didn't mean ta make this worse for ya. I know it's just some kind a romance novel, and if ya got it at this library here it couldn't be that terrible. Anyway, I don't think no less of ya cuz ya read some dumb book. Now please, quit crying and let's just forget about it. Please."

She sniffled a couple of more times, took two deep and ragged breaths and started to say something, "Daryl I…"

She was interrupted by the back door slamming and the sound of little feet coming their way, "I can't let Mick see me like this," and she broke free, running toward the bathroom.

The little girl asked her Daddy right away, "What happened ta Beth?"

He thought fast. "She was feelin' a little sick in her tummy. She ran in there just in case. She'll be alright though."

Mick's forehead wrinkled as she thought about that, "I know what happened, she ate too much a that cookie dough."

Her Daddy smiled as he rubbed a hand softly over Mick's head, "Is that what the two of ya been up to while I was gone, eatin' cookie dough?"

"We had so much fun Daddy. Beth telled me how ta make cookies and we made about a million of em. I did a lot of work on em too Daddy, and I done a real good job. Beth said I did. They're real delicious too, you're gonna see they are."

"Yeah, well maybe I better check and see right now."

"Yeah and maybe I better too."

"Oh yeah? How many ya had already?"

"Hardly any Daddy.'

"I bet. One. You can have one and that's it. Alright?"

"Yeah and then maybe when I eat all my dinner you'll say I can have another one."

"Plannin' ahead huh? I think we better take this one cookie at a time."

Beth had the cookies in a big jar on the kitchen table, he loosened the lid, grabbed one and handed it to Mick, "There ya go, and take the time ta chew it." Then he reached in and grabbed four more.

"Hey Daddy, why do you get so many?"

"First of all, I'm the Daddy so I can have all I want cuz we both know, it don't matter how many I eat, I'ma still eat my dinner. 'Sides that, I ain't already had some like I know you have, and I'm sharing these with Beth."

"I wanna see Beth."

"Ya can after while. Right now ya finish your cookie, then ya go up to your room and keep yourself busy colorin' or readin'. I'll be up ta get ya when Beth's feelin' better. Alright?"

"Yes Daddy. I'ma be so good you're gonna wanna give me another cookie."

"Ya never know, miracles happen."

He watched Mick run up the stairs before softy knocking on the bathroom door, "Beth? Beth lemme come in. Please."

The door opened and he walked in, shutting it behind him. He was happy to see she'd quit cryin', she had a washcloth in her hand and he suspected she'd been putting cold water on her face. He held out the cookie and said, "Here, Mick always says cookies help ya feel better."

Finally he saw that big pretty smile as she reached for it and agreed, "I'm sure that's true. Thank you. Daryl."

He popped an entire cookie in his mouth, not even seeming to chew before swallowing it, "Nah, thank you. Ain't anyone here ever baked a cookie and now I hear from Mick she knows all about it. I'ma be eatin' cookies all the time."

She laughed again, "Well you'd be proud of her Daryl. She listened, followed directions, she was a good helper. She'll make a fine baker someday."

That's when his thoughts came out as words, "Yeah, she will if you stay around n teach her." It caught them both by surprise and neither was quite sure what to say next, they just stared in each other's eyes a minute until he said, "You're good with her Beth."

She was relieved he'd spoken because she'd been at a complete loss for words. She smiled when she said, "She's good with me. I love spending my time with her and we had a lot of fun making the cookies." Then she said what was on her mind, "It was a wonderful day except when I found that stupid book in the cabinet. I'm never reading another one of those books.'

"Beth, ya read what ya want."

"No, I don't want to read those anymore. I know now, those stories aren't real. That's not what real romance is at all."

He shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I don't know nuthin' bout that stuff."

She didn't tell him he was wrong. She didn't tell him that he was romantic all the time. The romance was in the way he cared for her, and that even though she looked so terrible he argued that she didn't, that she was pretty, the marks meant nothing.

The romance was in the way he tried so hard to get her to stop crying and to stop being embarrassed about the book, telling her it didn't matter. He didn't judge her, he didn't criticize, and he teased but he didn't make fun of her.

The romance was in the fact that he'd washed her clothes and he'd fixed her meals. He ran her bath and thought to add the bubbles. And if all that wasn't enough romance, he crawled in bed with her, not to try and touch her but to just be with her. He kissed her goodnight and he called her Darlin'. She couldn't think of anything she'd read or heard more romantic than any of the things he'd done.

She didn't say all that, she didn't know how. She only said to him, "I think you know a lot about romance Daryl, you just don't know you do."

"Pfft, yeah, you're crazy girl." He quickly changed the subject, "Now are you comin' outta here so I can start cookin' dinner, or are we stayin' in the bathroom all night?"

She shook her head but she was smiling, "I'll come out if you let me help with dinner."

"Shit, you're as bad as Mick, always bargainin'."

She was just standing there, not disagreeing with him at all, just smiling as if confirming what he'd said. It happened, it felt like it needed to. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, "C'mon then, I'll give ya all the hard work."

As soon as they were out of the bathroom he called up to Mick, "If ya wanna come down we'll be in the kitchen."

She peeked her head out the bedroom door and said, "I'll be down in a minute Daddy, I'm doin' sumthin' real portant."

* * *

He had an elk steak thawed and while she peeled potatoes he pounded and floured it on the big work table. She put the washed and cut potatoes in a pot, he covered them with water, remarked, "It's too heavy for ya to be liftin'," and carried the pot to the stove. She didn't fight it, she simply smiled and nodded in agreement.

She got out the plates and flatware while he got the steak frying in the pan, and she asked, "Should we have a vegetable?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. I got some canned stuff in the bottom cabinets there. Pick what ya like."

There were tomatoes, green beans, carrots, corn and peas, she chose a jar of tomatoes. "Do you can Daryl?"

"Nah, I buy em like that from a lady I know. They taste better than the stuff from a tin can."

She was already daring to think that maybe by the next harvest season she'd be canning vegetables and fruit for them.

The water was rolling and bubbling in the potato pot, the meat was frying, and the tomatoes and bread were on the table when Mick came down. She had a paper in her hand that she held out to Beth, "I made this for ya cuz Daddy said ya got a tummy ache."

"Oh my, how nice and thoughtful of you Mick." Beth looked at the drawing of a stick figure with blonde hair sprouting every which way, some straight, some curly. There was what she was pretty sure were supposed to be flowers and trees and a house. She kept studying it like it was a masterpiece, then told the little girl, "Mick this is a beautiful picture. Do you know that no one has ever made me a picture before? I love it. I'm going to hang it up and admire it every day. Thank you so much."

Mick was beaming as she clapped her little hands together, then asked, "Did it make your tummy feel better?"

"It did! It's like my tummy ache just magically disappeared."

* * *

They had their dinner and cleaned the kitchen and Daryl told his daughter, "Bath time little girl."

Beth volunteered, "I can help her with her bath."

He didn't say no but he seemed a little surprised by the offer, "Ya sure?"

"Yes of course, us girls will get ourselves ready for bed together."

He smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, okay. Thanks."

He tried to read his book but he was distracted by the muffled sounds of them talking and giggling. As much as he loved those happy sounds, he worried. What about when Beth realized she could do so much better, what about when she didn't want to be part of their lives anymore? Then what? Mick's heart would be broken, maybe even worse than his.

The books he read told him it was common for people like him, people who'd been through what he'd been through as a kid to always expect the worst. He understood what they meant, the things they were saying. But knowing all that didn't mean what he felt wasn't true. Someday she'd catch on he wasn't good enough and she'd want to leave.

Then, at least for the moment, his dark thoughts disappeared. He couldn't help the tender feeling he had when they came out of the bathroom smiling and pink faced from the warmth. They were both in their pajamas with matching braids in their hair. Mick came scampering over to him and asked, "Daddy can I get pink jammies like Beth's?"

He looked at his daughter's pajamas with their pattern of cowboys and horses and said, "Yeah, pretty soon. When Beth is all better she's gonna take ya shoppin' for some things, you can get new pajamas then, alright?"

"Yay!" She was jumping up and down clapping her hands as he stood, rested his open hand on her head and told her, "For now you an them cowboy pajamas are headin' upstairs for a story and bed. Say g'night ta Beth."

But Beth asked, "Can I come too? I'd like to hear a story."

He was a little surprised but also happy she wanted to join them, "Yeah, a course, can ya make it up them stairs okay?"

"Yes, can't you see, I'm much stronger today."

He just smiled knowing that even as sweet and tenderhearted as she was, she was strong in a lot of ways.

Mick crawled in her bed, patted the spot next to her and said, "You can lay down here by me Beth while we listen."

It had been a long day and Beth was exhausted, she didn't hesitate. She smiled and crawled in next to the little girl.

Her Daddy said, "Oh no ya don't Mick. I ain't doin' all the readin' myself." He fixed the pillows so his daughter and Beth were propped up a little, looked at Beth and explained, "I read a page then Mick reads a page."

She smiled, "Oh that's perfect. I can't wait."

By the time they were to the sixth page Beth and Mick were both sound asleep. He smiled as he set the book on the night table, gently fixed the pillows, covered them and whispered, "Sleepy girls," as he stood watching them for a few minutes.

He went downstairs, checked locks and lights, got his pajama bottoms and t-shirt from his dresser and went in the bathroom. He took a long bath, thought about Beth and wished something could somehow work out with her. After his bath he trimmed his facial hair, cut a little hair that was hanging in his eyes, brushed his teeth and he was ready to read himself to sleep.

He considered just taking his own bed, but he worried Beth might come down in the night and he shouldn't be there. He'd take the couch.

He picked up his clothes from the bathroom floor and took them to his room to throw in the laundry basket before making up the couch. He stopped cold when he got to the door. Beth and Mick were in his bed and cuddled up, just like they'd been the night before.

He dropped his clothes in the basket, turned to leave the room and thought, fuck it, why not?

He carefully and quietly slipped into bed with them, just as he had the night before. His arm was laying softly across his daughter and Beth when he leaned over Mick, kissed Beth's cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams Darlin'."

She startled him when she took his hand in hers, lifted it to her lips, kissed it softly and said, "Goodnight Daryl, sweet dreams."

He couldn't quite believe it, she knew he was there and she didn't tell him to leave. He pulled them closer, held them tighter and he and Beth were both smiling as they drifted off to sleep.

He made sure he was up and out of the bed before Mick woke in the morning. He was already in the kitchen with sausage frying when his daughter and Beth walked in. He and Beth smiled shyly at each other, both of them thinking of the sweet moment they'd shared just a few hours before.

They didn't speak of it, not with Mick in the room. Beth simply said, "Good morning Daryl, we're here to help."

The three of them enjoyed a breakfast of toast and jam, sausage and eggs. Beth had scrambled the eggs and Mick smiled at her when she said, "I like these better Beth, none a that runny stuff."

After breakfast they dressed for the day and Daryl announced, "Mick and me are goin' ta work now, we'll be home around lunch time. Ya rest while we're gone."

"No."

"No?"

"No. I want to go with you. I want to see your shop."

He thought for a minute and said, "Yeah okay, I'll take ya over there ta see it, but I don't think it's a good idea for ya ta stay all day." Then he chewed his lip and said, "How bout ya stay a while, Mick can show ya her apartment, and then I'll walk ya back here."

"Her apartment? I can't wait. Can she stay here with me when we come back?"

"Why is everyone always tryin' ta make a deal? Sheesh. How bout we just see how it goes, alright?"

She smiled, "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

She liked the way he so naturally took her hand and held it, and she took Mick's as they walked the 90 yards or so from his house to the shop. When they arrived she quickly looked back, happy to note his house wasn't visible from the shop. The trees and bushes acted as natural camouflage. For some reason she felt like that was a good thing, especially with a little girl living there.

The back entrance was a big metal door, it looked heavy but he opened it with ease. She smelled the odors of grease, oil and rubber, things you'd expect in an auto garage, but everything was neat and tidy. She looked at her car and asked, "Do you think it can be fixed Daryl?"

He shrugged when he answered, "Yeah, it ain't nuthin' too serious. It's the generator, the cut-out switch went bad."

She had no idea what he was talking about, "What's that?"

"It controls the charging system so when it goes out ya got no power, the car ain't goin' nowhere. I'ma put in a new one and while I'm at it go ahead and replace the battery and the belts. I'll give it a tune up and an oil change and it should run like new."

"Gee, Enid's boyfriend told me it was a goner."

He shrugged again and said, "Well it looks like Enid's boyfriend don't know much about cars." He got a little more serious when he added, "Folks get anxious ta throw old stuff away and get new stuff, but this car will last a lot more years. We just gotta make sure we service it regular."

She didn't miss that he'd said "we." "I'm so grateful Daryl. I couldn't imagine what was wrong and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to afford getting it fixed. I know I'd never be able to save up enough money to buy a new one. Thank you so much."

He looked embarrassed as she expressed her gratitude and she wasn't surprised. She'd gotten to know how he was.

Mick couldn't stand it another minute, she was tugging on Beth's arm, "C'mon Beth, I gotta show ya my partment, Daddy made it just for me. You're gonna like it a lot. You'll see ya do."

Daryl looked like he was trying not to smile but Beth wasn't hiding her grin, "Well I can't wait, show me!"

She knew right away what the room was originally intended to be, the office for the business. It had three big windows that looked out into the garage area, but he had them covered with blinds. She suspected it was to keep Mick out of sight of customers, not for their sake but for Mick's privacy.

Daryl opened the entry door and when Beth got a peek inside she was grinning even more than she had been.

She'd just assumed someone cared for Mick while Daryl worked, a babysitter somewhere. Now she knew better. She probably should have guessed he'd keep the little girl close.

She was amazed by the room, it really was an apartment. It was obvious he'd tried to think of everything his daughter might need or want while he worked.

The room was long, but not too wide, maybe eight feet wide. The only sign it was ever used as an office was a file cabinet and a small desk with a telephone at the far end of the room. The rest of it was all Mick.

There was a child-sized wood table with two small chairs. A play kitchen complete with metal cabinets, a play refrigerator and stove, tin dishes and pots and pans. All child-sized. There was a low three-shelf open bookcase with children's books and puzzles, art supplies like finger paints and Crayolas, coloring books, lined paper for practicing letters and numbers, plain paper and construction paper.

A small cozy looking cot was setup in one corner. On the pillow there was a teddy bear and doll all tucked in, covered with a pretty little quilt. The sight of it brought back memories for Beth. She remembered always tucking her dolly in bed before leaving for school in the mornings.

Mick distracted her from the memory, tugging on her arm again as she hurried her around the room to see everything. "Ain't it the best place ya ever been Beth?"

"It's wonderful Mick. I would have loved to have a place like this when I was little. You're so lucky."

"You can stay right here and play with me while Daddy works. Don't worry, he checks on us all the time. Ya wanna play don't ya?"

"Oh yes, I do want to, thank you for inviting me to."

Daryl realized he'd been smiling the whole time. That wasn't like him at all but seeing the two of them so excited and having fun together made him feel heart happy. "Alright, well you ladies have fun." Then he took it from his pocket, a long thin chain with a whistle at one end. He put it around Mick's neck like a necklace and smiled when he said to Beth, "If ya need me Mick knows what ta do."

Mick took Beth's hand and asked him, "Can we watch ya open it Daddy?"

"Yeah, a course."

Beth had no idea what it was all about as he walked out the door ahead of them, then Mick whispered to her, "Wait'll ya see this, Daddy's the strongest man in the whole world."

They stood just outside the "apartment" door as Daryl kicked the foot brakes loose on either side of a huge metal door. He slid the metal bar out that held a heavy chain in place and pulling the chain hand over hand he rolled the door up.

Mick said to her, "See how strong Daddy is Beth?"

Beth knew the type of door was a common thing in an auto shop and that Daryl wasn't the only man capable of opening one. She was also sure there was no man that ever looked better doing it. She smiled at the little girl, "Yes I see, you're right he's very strong."

He got busy working on Beth's car while Beth and Mick stayed equally busy in the little room, first with finger painting, then a puzzle and then reading stories to each other.

It had been about two hours or so when a car pulled up just outside the big open door. Daryl put down his tools, wiping his hands on a shop rag as he walked toward the vehicle. A tall wiry fellow got out of the car and Daryl immediately had a bad feeling.

There was just something about the dark-haired stranger, the closer Daryl got to him the more he felt it. But this was business and he couldn't let some weird feeling get in the way of that. He asked the stranger, "Can I help ya?"

"Yeah, I got one back tire that's bald as an egg and the other has some kinda big nail in it. It won't hold air. I's hopin' ta get em fixed."

Daryl crouched down and rubbed a hand over both tires as he told the guy, "Yeah, ya gotta replace the bald one or you'll be havin' a blowout, ain't no tread left on that one at all and no way ta just fix it. Ya oughta get this other one replaced too but I can try patchin' it. It's up ta you."

The dark haired fellow answered, "I'd like ta replace em both but there's a problem, I ain't got the cash right now. I got some pretty good stuff in the trunk though, if you're interested ya might wanna make a trade."

Daryl was about to tell him "No." Not because he was opposed to making a good trade. He was all for that. It was just this guy, he didn't trust him. He was going to tell him he was strapped for cash himself, then suggest the guy try making a trade with some other shop. He'd just opened his mouth to speak when the dark haired fellow popped the trunk to show off his goods.

If the sewing machine, the small jewelry box and the radio didn't give it away, Beth's handbag would have. He recognized it from their trip to the movies. There were other things in there too, no doubt from other burglaries. Daryl was focused on Beth's property and the knowledge this was the son of a bitch who'd hurt her.

Two things happened at once. Daryl threw a hard right hook to the guy's jaw just as Beth was coming out of Mick's room. She saw what was happening and quickly forgot she'd come out to visit with him while Mick napped.

She simply stood there, frozen in place as she watched Daryl pummeling the dark haired man.

At first it seemed like an even fight but soon Daryl gained the upper hand. Maybe it was because he was the more enraged of the two, but it really didn't matter why. Even when the guy fell to the ground and it looked as though he was down for the count, Daryl kept on punching him repeatedly. All he could think of was how the bastard had hurt Beth, and how much worse it could have been.

Merle saw the ruckus and came running over to see what was going on. He tried coaxing, "Little brother, c'mon now, he's out. C'mon."

Finally Merle succeeded in pulling his brother off the guy, but what she'd seen and the sight of Daryl covered in the other man's blood had Beth unable to move.

It was partly because she'd never seen a man as infuriated as Daryl, she'd never seen anyone give another person a beating like he'd given the dark-haired man.

Yes, that was part of it, but it was also partly because she recognized the man and his car.

Merle called her over, "Hey Missy, is this stuff here in the trunk what's missin' from your place?" She was hesitant to walk any closer to any of them or the car. Merle coaxed, "C'mon, it's okay, it's all over girl. I'ma call the sheriff here in just a minute. I just want ya ta tell me if this stuff is yours."

She got only close enough to see what was in trunk, then nodded her head at Merle. She could barely speak, and he strained to hear her, "Yes, it's my sewing machine and radio, my jewelry box and my handbag. I don't know about the rest."

Merle could see his brother's muscles still twitching from the adrenaline surging through his veins. He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and instructed, "Daryl, listen now. Ya get in the bathroom there and try'n get some a that blood offa ya while I call Grimes. When he gets here ya let me do the talkin'."

It was like Daryl didn't even see her standing there, he walked right passed her as he made his way to the shop bathroom.

Her stomach was in knots and she could feel her heart beating so rapidly it scared her. She didn't know what to think or what to do. Merle could see her distress and he took her arm, "Hey now, it's gonna be okay Beth. C'mon, ya come in Mick's place with me n sit. I'll call the sheriff."

They walked in the little room and there lay Mick, sound asleep on the cot. Beth simply walked over, lay down next to the little girl and held on tight.

Merle made the fast phone call and went back out to keep an eye on the dark haired man. When Daryl returned from the bathroom his brother told him, "I'll keep my eye on this asshole, you best go see about Beth. She seems mighty shook up."

For some reason he felt so nervous, was she pissed at him for fighting? Was she upset at him for getting so out of control he damn near killed the guy with his bare hands?

He walked in and saw her laying there on the cot with Mick, her back to him. He quietly walked over and got down on his knees next to the little bed. He lay his hand on her shoulder as he softly pleaded, "Are ya mad at me?"

She rolled over, her slim arms wrapping around his neck, "Mad at you? No Daryl, no." And she kissed him.

00

**A/N Well, hmm...we'll see what the sheriff has to say next chapter. In the meantime, I hope you'll leave a comment / review. As always, there's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. Thank you all so much for reading along. Until next week remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N You guys :) Your comments always make my day and inspire me to keep writing. Thank you so much! Let's see, oh yeah, Daryl just beat the peewaddle out of some creep, Beth left the scene. At the end, there was a kiss. Let's pick up there.**

00

She drew back but their faces were still no more than five inches apart. There were no words spoken, they were both too stunned by the kiss and too filled with emotion to speak. They simply looked in each other's eyes.

He placed a hand gently on her cheek and she closed her eyes, not wanting to think about anything but the tenderness of his touch. When her eyes opened he was still watching her. He whispered, "Beth I…" but he didn't know how to say what was on his mind and in his heart, and so he simply kissed her in return. He hoped somehow the kiss would tell her everything he couldn't seem to say.

They held each other closely but gingerly, both of them now a mess of cuts, scrapes and bruises. Fresh blood was coming from a wound on his cheek and she whispered, "You need a doctor, you should have stitches."

His response didn't surprise her, "Nah, it'll heal. I'm just worried 'bout you. I'm sorry ya had ta see me bein' that way. I was so damn mad and I didn't check myself. I wanted ta kill that guy for what he done to ya. I still wanna kill him."

Now it was her who was gently caressing his cheek and with a tender smile she told him, "I know, I saw. I appreciate you wanting to defend and protect me. But him? Daryl, he's not worth you going to prison for. Mick and me, we need you here."

He wondered, did she mean those words? Of course Mick needed him, but did Beth really mean that she needed him too? That didn't seem possible. Still he wanted to believe it. He pulled her as close as their wounds and blood and pain would allow, and then they heard the sound of a police siren approaching.

His look changed and he kept his voice low so as not to wake Mick when he told her, "That'll be the sheriff. Merle's gonna talk first, he's got a way a makin' himself stay calm and he knows how ta spin a good tale. I ain't askin' you ta lie, but maybe just not say he's lyin'."

"Daryl…I"

He immediately regretted what he'd asked of her. She was a good person and he shouldn't be askin' her to go along with anything Merle cooked up. He apologized, "Hey, never mind, sorry, ya do what ya feel."

She nodded and he held out his hand, helping her to her feet. Mick was still asleep and before they left the little room Beth pulled the cover up over her, leaned in and kissed her cheek. She looked at Daryl and whispered, "Thank God she missed it all." He nodded in agreement.

Beth took a deep breath, said a fast prayer for strength and courage, and they went out to face the sheriff.

The dark-haired man was now sitting on the asphalt, his hair matted with blood and dirt. Wounds and bruises showed on every inch of his skin not covered by clothing, but that didn't stop Rick Grimes from putting him in cuffs. The sheriff looked at Daryl and Beth explaining, "I got a wagon comin' for him. They'll take him to the hospital to patch him up, then he's goin' straight to jail."

He shifted his stance, rested his hands on his hips and asked, "Now, who's gonna tell me what happened here?" He didn't seem angry or accusatory, in fact he almost appeared to be pleased by what he saw.

Daryl and Beth stood quiet while Merle spun his tale, "I's busy at the pumps when it all started. Ya shoulda seen the way the guy come screechin' in here Rick, and just look at them bald tires. That's all I need ta see ta know he's a fool. Anyway, I look over an I see him jump outta the car just as Daryl's walkin' toward him."

Merle was masterful at adding to the drama as his lips pursed and he shook his head in disgust, "He says sumthin' ta Daryl and then pops open his trunk, that's when I hear Daryl yell sumthin' at him."

Merle looked at his brother and added, "That's probably when Daryl seen Beth's handbag, that's what gave away who the asshole is. Anyway, the dumbass musta realized Daryl was onto him cuz he starts throwin' punches and kickin' my brother. Shit Rick, I couldn't believe the way he was wailin' on Daryl."

The dark haired man reacted yelling, "He's lyin' this shithead hit me first! I didn't even know what he was mad about!"

The sheriff looked at the man with disgust while telling him in no uncertain terms, "I'll let ya know when I wanna hear from you. For now your best bet is to keep quiet."

Merle looked both angry and distressed as he laid a hand on Daryl's shoulder, "I don't gotta tell ya Rick, you know it yourself, Daryl's more'n capable of holdin' his own in a fight. That's why I didn't jump in right away. I finished fillin' a guy's tank then come over ta see what was what. By then little brother's got the upper hand and I tell him, 'that's enough now son,' and he gets off the guy and goes ta check on Mick and Beth."

Rick looked at Daryl, "Is that how it happened? Do you have anything to add?"

"Yeah, everythin' that Merle said, but there's more. This piece a shit told me he had some stolen merchandise he'd like ta trade me for a couple tires. I's about ta send him down the road when I seen Beth's handbag in his trunk. I admit it Rick, when he started punchin' I punched back. Maybe I shoulda quit sooner, but I didn't. Not til Merle told me ta stop."

Then the sheriff looked to her and asked, "Beth what about you? Do you have anything to add?"

She thought she might faint and her throat felt so dry she doubted she'd be able to speak even a word. When she did she didn't lie, not exactly, and she didn't tell the truth, not exactly. Her words were barely audible when she looked the sheriff in the eye and said, "I'm sorry sheriff. I didn't see the man pull up. I didn't see him open the trunk or hear what he said. I spent the morning with Mick in her little room."

The dark haired man yelled again, "She's a lyin' bitch!"

Daryl lunged toward the man ready to kill him but Merle managed to jump in front of his brother. He held him back and got close enough to say what he had to say. In a quiet voice, meant only for Daryl's ears to hear, Merle assured him he'd have his chance at revenge, "Not yet kid. His day's comin' but it ain't today. Be patient."

Rick was busy keeping the assailant controlled as he cautioned the man more harshly, "Listen you bastard, around here we don't talk to women that way. I warned you ta shut up. I'll gag ya next time."

Daryl's arm was around her shoulders and Beth's eyes were closed like she was trying to avoid the whole scene. She looked so frail to him and he was worried, he drew her closer to his side and she slipped her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Things calmed down and the sheriff nodded, "Alright. Well it all seems pretty straightforward to me. Since there's more than one jurisdiction involved I have to call Atlanta. They'll wanna send a detective up this way to give the car and this scumbag both a once over. Beth, as soon as they go over everything in the trunk and catalog it you'll be asked to come to the station and identify your property. You should have it all back within a few days. Alright?"

"Thank you very much, sheriff."

Daryl let loose of Beth long enough to walk to the sheriff, lean in and quietly tell him something. The sheriff simply nodded in reply.

The two men were plenty sneaky about it, making sure the dark haired man didn't see what they were up to. The sheriff took a glove from his pocket and took a look in the trunk. He didn't have to look for long, he found them in the first place he checked. The idiot had put her keys back in her purse. Rick slipped the key ring out of the bag and handed it to Daryl. The two men acknowledged what had happened with a simple nod of the head.

Daryl walked a few feet away, his back to the group as he removed the two Chevy keys from the ring, stuck them in his pocket and then slipped the ring back to Rick who wiped it with the glove and slid it back in the purse.

The ambulance came for the dark haired man and once he was loaded up the sheriff said, "Thanks everyone. You'll have to come in and give a statement but the case seems pretty cut and dry."

The sheriff had just opened his car door to leave when she was finally able to say the words, "Sheriff, I know that man."

The stunned sheriff shut his car door, walked to her and asked, "You wanna tell me about that here or go to the station?"

Before she could answer the whistle blew and Daryl, Beth and Merle all hurried to Mick's room. She was sitting up on the cot, whistle in her hand and a frown on her face, "Where was everybody?" Then she got a good look at her Daddy and screeched, "Daddy, Daddy what happened!"

It was Merle who had the answer. "Daddy's fine Mick, just had a dang car hood slip off the hood support and land on him. But you know your Daddy, he'll be good as new in no time. You'll see he is."

Now she was standing on the cot, her little arms around her Daddy's middle and hugging him tight. "Sorry ya got hurt Daddy. You just gotta be more careful."

"I will Mick, I promise."

Her Uncle smiled as he rubbed his hand over her hair and said, "Hey Mick, whaddya say I put the closed sign up for a few minutes and you an me walk across the street ta Junior's? We'll pick up some hot dogs and bring em back ta my office, have ourselves a picnic lunch."

Mick was smiling now, "Ya think we better get some tato chips an a coke ta go with them hot dogs?"

Merle was trying hard to hold in a smile when he looked at his brother for the okay. Daryl was in no frame of mind to worry about Mick having a coke, he gave a nod of the head and her Uncle Merle told her, "I was hopin' you'd suggest that. I ain't had a coke in a while now. Let's see...yep, not since the last time you and me had one together. C'mon, let's go."

As they walked by Beth and Daryl, Merle quietly told his brother, "Me n Mick are gonna be just fine for however long ya need." Then he laid a hand on Beth's shoulder and smiled his encouragement.

Daryl nodded back, said, "Thanks brother," and took Beth's hand.

It wasn't quite enough. She needed his strength and she felt herself leaning into him. He seemed to understand and he let go of her hand and once again wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he promised her, "I'ma be right with ya when ya talk to Rick. I'ma always be with ya."

Did he know what he'd just said? Did he mean it the way she wanted him to mean it? She wasn't sure and with the sheriff walking toward them now was not the time to ask.

Daryl knew she was overwhelmed and he could see she was fading. He insisted, "We're gonna need ta sit for this talk."

Rick nodded, "That's fine. We can do this wherever ya want. Mick's room, your house or we can go to the station."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah, let's just do it in Mick's room."

Daryl directed Rick to the chair at his desk, he remained standing and Beth sat on the cot. He could hardly take looking at her without hurrying over to let her know everything was okay. There was something else too, something eating at him. Besides his deep concern for her there was a big question hanging in the air. Who the fuck was this guy and how did she know him? He was sure he wanted the answer to that even more than the sheriff did.

Rick could see her distress as well and he did his best to ease her nerves, "Beth, now remember, you're not in any kind of trouble and you're sure not on trial. I just want you to tell me how you happen to know this fella and whatever you might know about him. Okay? Take your time."

Daryl was leaning with his back against the wall as he nervously chewed the side of his thumb. He was anxious to hear her story but the look on her face had him thinking maybe they should call the whole thing off. He didn't care anymore what he and Grimes wanted to know, Beth had been through enough these past few days. There was nothing to gain that was worth putting her through more.

He'd just taken a step forward ready to pull the plug on all of it when she began to speak, "I've seen him hanging around on the corner near the phone company for a few weeks. He's there in the morning when I come to work and in the afternoon when I leave."

"He made me so nervous, I felt like he was always staring at me." She paused, her face turning scarlet as she avoided looking at either of the men, finally she drew in a breath and continued, "It was...the way he looked at me...it was in a way that made me feel like…you know…like he was interested in something with me. I tried telling myself I was just imagining it because I can be a little afraid of strange men."

"I was getting more and more nervous about him though. I couldn't imagine what business he would have being there everyday like that. I finally told my friend Enid about him and after work that afternoon she walked out with me. He was there in the usual spot but as soon as he saw us he turned around and walked off. Enid said he was probably just some girl-shy weirdo and I wanted so bad to believe that was all it was, I agreed."

Daryl could swear he saw her tremble and he couldn't just stand there any longer. He wasn't going to leave her sitting there shaking. He walked to the little cot and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. The way she looked at him made his heart hurt, she seemed so scared. He whispered, "It's okay, remember I'm right here."

She nodded and spoke, "It was two days later and I needed an item at the drugstore. It's only two blocks from the phone company so I walked there on my lunch break." Her hand felt icy and he held it tighter, her skin had gone so pale that the cut and the marks on her face seemed to stand out even more. He understood why when she spoke again, "He was there on the corner and I had to walk passed him. I was looking down and trying to ignore him but when he said, 'Hey Miss' I just automatically looked up." Then the words spilled out all at once, "He spoke to me and he said something terrible, it was, 'I like me a little'un and you look real fresh. C'mon with me now, I'll take ya for a ride and show ya what ya been missin'."

Daryl felt the rage like a fire that started in his belly and quickly spread. If the guy had been there he would have jumped him and finished beating him to death. As it was he was fighting the urge to rush over to the jailhouse and try to get his hands on him there. But he realized it was like Merle said, when the chance came, and it would come, he'd take care of that bastard for good.

The sheriff was not inclined to put her through any more anguish, he wished he'd never have to again. But he knew that sometime in the near future there would likely be a trial and Beth would have to testify. He wished there was some other way.

At least there was a little something he could do to make this process easier. "You know I've got good notes here. Whaddya say I have my secretary type up your statements and I can bring em by later. You read em and if you agree with everything, you can just sign em and that part is done. How's that?"

Daryl looked at her, she nodded and he told Rick, "Yeah, yeah sounds better'n goin' down ta the station today. We'll likely be over at my place by the time ya get back."

Rick smiled and tried to lighten the dark mood, "Yeah? Well then I'll bring a machete so I can clear a path through the bushes."

Daryl shrugged and smiled back, "It keeps the riff raff out."

When Rick's car pulled away the first thing Daryl did was put his arms around her, "I'm so sorry. Listen, Merle's back and he'll keep an eye on the place. Lemme just shut the shop door and let's get on home. I need ta clean up and you need ta eat and rest."

She didn't argue with him. She was sure she could have run ten miles and she wouldn't feel as worn and tired as she felt that day. She was physically and emotionally exhausted.

They got back to the house and he insisted, "You sit in the chair now, just lemme get cleaned up real quick."

"Daryl let me help. I can do that for you."

"Nah, ya need rest more'n I need help. 'Sides, I've been doctorin' my own wounds my whole life."

She thought of the scars that covered his body and she knew it was true, and the fact that it was true broke her heart.

He went in the bathroom, got out the peroxide and the Mercurochrome and went to work. He wasn't worried about marks and scars and such, he'd quit worrying about those things years before. All he worried about now was stopping any bleeding and not getting an infection. Mostly he just washed everything good with hot water and his Lifebuoy soap, gave the open wounds a good dose of the Peroxide and hurried back to her.

She was still sitting in the chair looking dazed and so frail. He lay his hand over hers and asked, "Ya okay, can I get ya anythin'?"

She answered, "No, I'm fine."

She was a long way from fine but he didn't see a reason to argue about it. He went in the kitchen and made up some vegetable soup and bologna sandwiches. He didn't call her to the kitchen to eat, instead he brought her soup in a mug and set it on the table beside her. Next he handed her a napkin and a plate with her sandwich. She gave him a weak smile and a weaker, "Thank you." And he went to get his own.

He returned and sat on the couch, his mug on the coffee table and a plate with three sandwiches in his lap. He smiled at her and attempting to make her smile he joked, "Beatin' up jerks like that guy gives me a big appetite."

It did make her smile and she told him, "Daryl, I hope you know how much I appreciate you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You've taken such good care of me, fighting my battles and making sure I eat and rest. I feel bad I'm not taking care of you now."

He looked down, shook his head a little then looked at back her, "I don't mind doin' for ya Beth. I want to. I'd do anythin' for ya. And I don't need ya doin' nuthin' for me except getting better." Then he told her what he knew, "This guy, he ain't ever gonna bother ya again. You got my word on that." She believed him, he'd proved himself to her in so many ways.

She couldn't help a little smile as she watched him eat. Those sandwiches seemed to go down in two or three bites, then he picked up his mug and drank the soup down in one swallow. She didn't do quite as well with hers. She managed half the sandwich and a few sips of soup, then she apologized, "I'm sorry Daryl, it's really good I just can't eat anymore. I'm so tired all I can think about is laying down."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than he was on his feet and helping her to her feet. He didn't ask and she didn't complain when he picked her up in his arms and carried her to his room. He set her down as he turned the quilt back on the bed, quickly kissed her forehead and said, "Crawl in."

She lay on her back and he pulled the cover up around her. Her eyes were barely open as she smiled up at him and he didn't take the time to think about it, he laid down next to her, his arm across her as he nuzzled his face in close to her ear, "I want ya ta sleep peaceful knowin' that as long as I live I ain't ever gonna let anyone hurt ya ever again." Then he kissed her cheek and added, "Sweet dreams Darlin'."

She turned toward him, laying her hand gently on his cheek. Her voice was so soft he strained to hear her, but the quiet words she spoke warmed his heart. "Even though I had to go through a lot of bad things to be here, I wouldn't change any of it. It's all been worth it for this time with you and Mick."

There was so much he wanted to say to her but once again he couldn't find the words. All he could do was draw her closer, kiss her hair and whisper, "I want ya here with me for as long as you're willin' ta stay."

00

**A/N Thank you all for reading along and please leave a comment. As always, there's a chap photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. If you celebrate, I wish you a Very Merry Christmas, and a Very Happy Hanukkah! I hope to see you all back next Friday for another chapter of _It Matters to Me_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Posting a little later this morning because - yes - the holidays :) At the end of our last chapter Daryl had just tucked Beth in bed. We'll return as she begins to wake. They'll both have questions and doubts about what exactly is happening between them. Rick stops by with news, and when they're finally alone our couple share a tender moment. I hope you enjoy!**

00

Her eyes felt so heavy she wondered if she would even manage to open them, and if she managed to would she be able to keep them open?

She remembered Daryl laying her in bed and the sweet conversation they had. Then she was out. For how long she had no idea.

She felt groggy and disoriented, unsure if it was day or night. Why? Why was she feeling so drained? Then she thought back to all that had happened these past few days. It seemed like one nightmare after another and the accumulation of all those nightmares felt like just too much.

On top of it all was the guilt weighing on her. Through everything that happened he'd been there for her. Right by her side. Caring for her and fighting for her. Now he was hurt and she was worthless to him. What was the matter with her? Why couldn't she have pulled herself out of the chair and tended to his cuts?

She'd just been so exhausted and she felt so weak. She'd been foolish. She set out to prove something yesterday and she did too much. She kept busy all day, including being on her feet too long making cookies with Mick. She shouldn't have pushed it, but it was so much fun.

That was no excuse. She should have been mature enough to follow the doctor's orders and to listen to Daryl. She'd been stubborn though. Why was she always so stubborn? There was the pride too. She'd wanted to prove to him she was fine, that she was strong. Now she was paying the price for being so pigheaded. She'd relapsed into feeling worse than she did that first morning.

Worst of all she'd let him down, she hadn't been able to return his kindness and his caring.

As she lay thinking of these things she became weepy. She was sick of crying all the time, she didn't want to cry anymore. The doctor told her she might become emotional, that it's quite common after a person is injured the way she was. He warned her she could experience melancholia and may find herself in tears for no reason.

No sooner did she remember the doctor's words than she felt more tears begin to pool in her eyes, and as she rolled on her side the tears began to spill out. She decided maybe it was a good time to have a good cry. She reached to clutch his pillow for comfort and she felt it, a paper. She forced her eyes open to see what it said.

She smiled at his large jagged writing. Nothing about Daryl was smooth, everything had an edge to it. The note was brief, he'd simply written, "Hey, I'm down at the garage just seeing about a couple a things. Me and Mick will be back soon. Don't do nothing except rest. Daryl."

As bad as she felt his note managed to make her smile. Did he worry about her every minute? It seemed like he did, but she worried about him too. What about his rest? What about him eating?

She glanced at the clock on the night table, 3:45. He'd be back soon. She needed to at least freshen herself up a little. She stood and straightened the bedding, then went in the bathroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth.

She saw her reflection in the mirror and just like every time she saw herself she reacted with a start. How could that woman in the mirror be her? The bruises on her face looked darker and the crescent shaped cut looked even worse than it had just that morning. She stared at herself and whispered, "Ugly."

She'd always tried to be a good person, but now as she examined her injuries, all she could feel was hate for the man who'd caused them.

As she walked down the short hall toward the kitchen she passed the telephone nook and realized she needed to call Maggie. If her sister were to hear from someone else about that terrible man and what happened, oh dear, she'd be spitting fire. Beth knew she needed to be the one to tell her.

She dialed the operator, asked to be connected to Margaret Greene at Phoenix 4476 and held the receiver to her ear as she slid her body down the wall. Her knees were up and her eyes were closed while she sat on the floor and waited for the operator to connect her.

Maggie sounded annoyed when she answered, she'd probably been busy with something. Beth's voice was weak and a little timid when she said, "Maggie, it's me."

Maggie's tone immediately changed, "Oh my gosh Bethie, sweetie, how are you? You sound too pooped to pop."

"I'm okay Maggie, I'm just really tired and very sore, and I'm ugly. I also have some news."

Now Maggie had that tone Beth always thought of as her, "I'm the boss" voice. Not that she'd ever tell Maggie that. "Stop that Bethie, you don't look ugly. You look like you've been injured. Give those cuts and bruises another week or two to heal and you'll be just as pretty as you've always been. Now, what's this news?"

Beth told her sister everything that happened that morning. She told her about the little apartment and what Daryl said about her car. Finally she told her about the dark-haired man. "Oh for heck sake Bethie. You should have called me right away. I would have rushed over here and finished that bum off myself."

Beth wasn't sure why but her sister made her laugh, "I think Daryl nearly had that done on his own, until his brother pulled him off the guy."

"Well thank God that dirty so n so's been caught. I'm going to give Rick a call right now and tell him justice had better be swift and harsh or I might have to go on a rampage."

"Now Maggie, if Daddy were here he'd tell you to calm down and let justice take its course."

"I'll let justice take it's course if it's a fast course. Otherwise I'm stepping in. Now what about you Bethie? Do you need me to bring over a casserole or some soup? Just come and sit with you? What can I do?"

"No Maggie, really. Daryl's taking very good care of me, but thank you."

"Aw yes, Daryl. How's he doing and how's your romance coming along?"

"Maggie! You know better, there's no romance!" She paused and added, "Hardly any."

"What does that mean, 'hardly any'?"

Beth admitted to a few things, "Well it is kind of romantic how he takes care of me and worries about me, and he did kiss me. Oh, and sometimes he calls me Darling."

"He kissed you? I want to hear about that. When? Where?"

The she heard herself say it, "I kissed him first and he kissed me back."

Maggie was almost laughing, "My gosh, you two are just so sweet. I said you might have to make the first move with him and I see I was right. On the other hand, the way that man looks at you I can't believe he's held back this long. I thought for sure he would have tackled you by now, _Darling_."

"Maggie! You stop that right now! Don't you dare say anything about that in front of him or I swear I…I…I'll punch you in the nose myself!"

Her sister's words only made Maggie laugh a little harder, "Well gee Bethie, I guess hanging around with the hillbilly has turned you into a little toughie. I'd better be good. I like my nose where it is."

"Maggie! I told you don't call him that."

"Sorry Sweetie, guess what though?"

For some reason Beth had a little sense of dread, she thought she may have even rolled her eyes when she said, "With you Maggie, I never have any idea."

"I was going to say that between the way he looks at you, and the fact he's kissed you AND he calls you Darling, I don't think he's even aware you have bruises and cuts."

Beth could feel herself blushing, "Maggie…"

Maggie got big sisterly, her voice calm and understanding, "Listen Beth, I know you're innocent and I know you're shy, but it's as obvious as the day is long, the man adores you. Sometimes a man needs a little encouragement. Daryl seems like the kind who has to know for sure you'd be interested before he takes a chance and makes a move. If you're as interested in him as I think you are, maybe you should try to make sure he knows that. "

Beth didn't argue with her sister because she was pretty sure there was nothing to argue about. She thought Maggie was right. "Thank you. I have to go now Maggie, you wear me out. I love you."

"Love you too Sweetie, tell Daryl I said 'Hi.'"

* * *

She felt like she should be doing something, starting dinner or making a pie, doing his laundry or sweeping the floor. But she also felt so weak and lethargic. He was right, she needed to take a couple of days and let herself rest. She reminded herself, for gosh sake you've been hit by a car.

Besides the accident there were all the other things that happened. She'd stood watching as the man she was starting to think she might be in love with, had nearly beaten another man to death. Then she kissed him. Then he kissed her back.

She did something completely out of character, she didn't tell the sheriff the whole truth. That was monumental, she'd always been so honest with everyone. She knew exactly _why_ she'd done it though. It wasn't just to protect Daryl. It was for her own selfish reasons. She didn't want to take a chance Daryl wouldn't be there with her.

How was all that even possible? She didn't know and she decided maybe the best thing was not to question any of it, to just let it be.

What she needed to do was find something to clear her mind. She'd thought about sitting at that old piano a few times and now she told herself what the heck? She sat on the bench, opened it and began to play. She smiled, it could use a tuning and a couple of the keys kept wanting to stick. Those things didn't matter, she was enjoying just being able to sit and play again. She hadn't been able to since the farm.

She started with some hymns she used to sing at church, her Mama's favorites. Then she began to play a tune she'd heard that told a story about a couple, a couple who couldn't seem to make up their minds whether they were meant to be friends or lovers.

As Daryl and Mick were walking up the path toward home he heard the music. At first it took him aback, he wasn't sure what was going on. Then he realized Beth must be playing that old piano. It made him smile, and that smile grew as they got closer to the door and he could hear her softly singing.

He looked at his daughter and held a finger to his lips, letting Mick know to be quiet. The little girl smiled back, nodding her head as her Daddy quietly opened the door. He stood leaning against the jamb while he and Mick watched and listened to Beth sing and play.

The lyrics of the song made him think. Was it time for him to quit acting like he was just a caring friend, to quit acting like he might be interested but wasn't sure. Or was it time to start acting like a caring lover? Was it still too soon? Was she even really interested in that with him?

She sensed their presence and looked over her shoulder, "Hello you two," she smiled.

In that moment he felt sure he could have asked her. If Mick wasn't there, if he'd left his daughter with Merle like his brother offered, he would have gone to Beth. He would have sat on the bench beside her and asked her what she wanted from him. Did she see him as the man she desired? Or was he the man she only wanted as her friend?

He had no doubts what he wanted. He wanted to be the man in her life. His only questions were, was he good enough? Did she think he was good enough? And what about Mick? Would a woman of just 19 really want to take on a five year old child to raise?

Maybe it was probably good that Mick was there. He wasn't sure his heart could take the hurt and disappointment if all she wanted of him was friendship.

As it was, Mick scampered over and sat with her, so excited as she spoke, "Beth, ya know how ta play the peenano! I always wanna try but Daddy says someone's gotta teach me. Can ya teach me?"

Her Daddy's voice was stern, "Mick."

Mick looked at Beth with the saddest eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I ain't s'posed ta be askin' you ta do stuff for me Beth."

"That's okay Mick, I don't mind." She looked at Daryl, certain she knew what he was concerned about. "I'd like to Daryl, I'll enjoy it and all I have to do is sit. I promise I'll stop if I get too tired. I've learned my lesson."

On that he was next to her, his hand was on her shoulder and there was concern in his eyes when he asked, "Whaddya mean learned your lesson? Ya feelin' okay?"

"I'm fine Daryl. I'm just tired. I think I might have overdone it yesterday and then all the…the excitement that happened today was a lot."

He was immediately consumed by guilt, "Hey, I'm sorry if what I done upset ya."

His hand was still on her shoulder and she lay her hand atop his as she tried to assure him, "No. It didn't. It wasn't that way at all. Maybe I shouldn't feel glad you did it, but I am."

Now it was relief that washed over him and without thinking he bent and kissed the top of her head, "Alright, I'ma go cook some dinner and you ain't gonna help. Mick, Beth's tired. Ya don't whine or beg. If she wants ta teach ya a little that's okay, but when she says done, you're done. Got it?"

"Yes Daddy. I'ma be real good and do everythin' like you an Beth say. You'll see I do."

"Beth, ya tell Mick if ya need ta stop. Promise?"

"I promise. And Daryl…"

"Yeah?"

"You don't overdo either. You've had a hard day. Please, just something very simple would be perfect."

He wasn't used to anyone worrying over him, and he wasn't sure exactly how he should respond. He simply nodded his head while lightly running his hand over her soft blonde hair.

Mick was so anxious to try and Beth was pleasantly surprised by how fast the little girl caught on. By the time her Daddy came in the room and said, "C'mon ladies, dinner's on." Mick could do a pretty good job with the Major C Scale.

"Wait Daddy, listen!"

She played it and then beamed at him as he applauded, "That's real good Mick. You're catchin' right on. C'mon now, wash up. Dinner's waitin'."

He'd kept it easy like she asked, hamburger patties, buttered noodles and corn. As always there was a stack of bread and a dish of butter at the center of the small table. Beth made herself a silent promise, someday soon she'd make him fresh bread. "It looks and smells so good Daryl. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

His look was so serious she almost felt like he was scolding her, "That's cuz ya didn't hardly eat nuthin' for lunch. Ya can't be doin' like this Beth. How ya gonna get better?"

As soon as he spoke the words he felt guilty, worried he sounded mean when what he meant was to sound concerned. And she looked almost sad when she answered, "I know Daryl. I'm going to try to be a better patient."

He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze, "Hey, I ain't mad at ya Beth, and I sure don't wanna be mean. I just worry about ya is all."

"I know and you're right Daryl. Like I promised, I'm going to do better."

Mick came running in the room then and climbed up in her chair. "Oh Daddy look, ya made all my favorites."

"Yeah well ya lucked out, Beth said simple and your favorites are all simple. Now, I best see the both of ya eat all your dinner."

Beth felt like she was a little girl back at her Daddy's table but she wasn't insulted or angry, she understood. Daryl was worried and just doing what he always did, doing his best to take care of her. She made up her mind she'd try her best to eat everything he'd put on her plate.

As they ate he told her the news, "Hey, your car's doin' good. I'm just waitin' on one part I had ta order, once that comes in she'll be runnin' like a top."

"Oh my gosh Daryl, I can't believe it. Thank you, thank you so much! It's going to be so nice not having to walk to and from work. I tried not to think about it, but it was pretty scary."

"Yeah well whether the car ever runs again or not, ya ain't ever walkin' again."

She didn't argue.

When they were done with their meal he told her, "I'll get the dishes."

Before he could get up her hand was on his, she had something to say, "I appreciate how much you care. It means so much." Then she smiled and offered, "Why don't Mick and I go in and have our bath while you're doing dishes."

"Ya sure your up ta all that?"

"Yes I'm sure. I want to have a bath and I don't mind helping with Mick, I want to Daryl. I enjoy my time with her."

He liked to tell himself he wasn't afraid of anything, but ever since Mick came into his life he worried about her all the time. He was afraid of something bad happening to her. Now he had a new fear, losing Beth.

As he did the dishes, he turned the question over and over in his mind. He was tired of thinking about it, tired of wondering. Besides, what could be worse than all this worrying and wondering? Why not just ask her? Because there was a risk of being hurt? There was also a chance he wouldn't be hurt. There was a chance she'd tell him she wanted them to be more than friends. He had to know.

He thought he had a pretty good idea what he would say to her when the time came. He was working it over in his mind as he walked to the living room, just as Beth and Mick walked out of the bathroom.

He smiled at the sight of them, they made a sweet pair and he wondered if Beth cared for his girl as much as she seemed to. Surely she must, a person couldn't pretend like that. Even if they could Beth would never do that.

He sent Mick upstairs to pick her story, then he mustered his courage and asked her, "Can we talk about a couple things after Mick goes ta sleep?"

She only thought he was going to scold her a little more, insist that she rest. She smiled and told him, "Yes, of course."

Beth laid in the bed with Mick while she and her Daddy read the story, and it was all she could do to stay awake. She was determined. Daryl wanted to talk and even though she thought she was only in for a little scolding, she wanted to talk with him too. Maybe it would be a good time to do what Maggie said, maybe she would show him she was interested. She'd given him a kiss already, maybe she should try taking his hand, and maybe she should kiss him again.

They walked downstairs and he asked her, "I'ma grab a beer, ya want anythin'? Tea? Water?"

The thought of what might happen next already had her throat dry and she answered, "Just a glass of water please."

They'd just sat down on the sofa, no more than six inches separated them, and yet she seemed so far away. He had it all set in his mind, just how he'd ask her. He was about to speak when he heard the sound of a vehicle approaching. Shit. He stood, looked at her and said, "Someone's comin', lemme check."

She was in her pajamas and he worried about her modesty, but he realized something else. He didn't want to take a chance some other man might see her in her nightclothes. He pulled the lap blanket from the back the sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you Daryl."

The man at the door turned out to be the sheriff. Now, instead of their personal and intimate discussion, it was a discussion with Rick about the dark-haired man and what was to happen next.

The sheriff told them, "We've identified him as Len Schmidt. The fella's been a loser from the get-go. He started out with the usual petty crimes as a kid, and steadily worked his way up to the more serious stuff."

"He didn't stay in one place either. He spread his misdeeds around so, it's outta the hands of any one county. I can't say for sure yet, but it's looking like the state will transfer him to Atlanta. He'll be incarcerated and tried there."

He seemed nervous and uncomfortable when he looked first at Beth and then at Daryl. They soon knew why. "You should know, it wasn't just you Beth, and it wasn't just the woman he put in the hospital down in Switzer county. It's much worse."

"The car, hitting women and running off, it seems that's something new he started up recently. Probably trying to give himself an extra thrill. Guys like him do that stuff, escalate to worse and worse crimes."

"The worst offense he commits is what I'm sure he had in mind for you Beth. As it turns out he did it to the woman down in Switzer County, and a few others. He chooses a victim. Always a young pretty woman who lives alone. He watches them, he doesn't even try to hide that he is. The sheriff over in Switzer told me they think he gets some kind of excitement knowing he's making women afraid."

At this point Daryl was on his feet pacing and biting his lip, sure he knew what was coming next.

"He makes an advance, like when he spoke to you in such a crude way Beth. He knows the young woman will reject him, but she'll also be more frightened. Keep in mind, he thrives on that and he knows where the women live." He pursed his lips, looking even more nervous and more uncomfortable when he said, "Sorry Beth. I don't know how to say this delicately, but he'd break in at night when they were sleeping and take what he wanted, by force."

Daryl was the one who said the word, "You talkin' about rape Rick?"

The sheriff nodded and said, "Yes."

Daryl's was gritting his teeth so tightly his jaw ached. He couldn't remember ever being so angry. He wished more than ever Merle hadn't stopped him from killing the son of a bitch. If his brother had known what Daryl knew now, Merle wouldn't have stopped him. He would have thrown a few punches of his own.

As angry as he was he kept his head. He knew enough not to make threats against the guy to the sheriff. All he could do was say, "That bastard is gonna burn in hell." And silently make plans for later. If they were going to transfer the guy there would be a period of at least a few minutes where he was outside and exposed.

Rick had one piece of good news to share before he left. "Beth, your things have been processed. You can pick them up at the station tomorrow afternoon."

Her voice was shaky when she answered, "Well I'm happy for that good news, thank you, sheriff."

Daryl walked him to the door, shook his hand and then he and Beth were alone.

He knew she was shook, shit, the idea of what could have happened had them both shaken.

He lay his arm across her shoulders and pulled her close, "I'm sorry Darlin'. I'm sorry the guy ever existed. I know I keep tellin' ya the same thing but it's true. I ain't ever gonna let anyone hurt ya again. Not ever."

She lay her hand on his thigh and resting her head on his shoulder she softly said, "Thank you Daryl. I feel safe with you." Then she turned her face up and looking at him added, "I know you wanted to talk. I know you wanted to tell me I have to quit trying to do so much, and I promise you, I will."

He shook his head "no." That wasn't it, then he tried to tell her, "I wanted ta ask ya sumthin'…I wanted ta tell ya sumthin'…" The words he'd rehearsed over and over in his head just wouldn't come out of his mouth right.

He gave up, and this time when he kissed her it was in a way that would leave no doubt how he felt about her. Her response told him not only that she welcomed his kiss, but that she wanted him as so much more than just a friend.

00

**A/N It seems like they should be done doubting and I think we'll start seeing this romance truly blossom. Please leave a comment. As always, there's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I wish you all a Very Happy New Year, and hope to see you back next Friday for more of _It Matters to Me_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Happy New Year! I hope it's a wonderful year for us all!**

**Let's see, oh yeah, we had some honesty and some kissing going on :) It's another busy chapter, but let's start on the sofa with our couple.**

00

He couldn't quite believe what was happening, he needed to look at her sweet face.

He drew back only enough to search her pretty blue eyes as his finger softly traced along the curve of her jaw. His voice was barely audible when he whispered, "Beth…"

Her fingers slowly brushed back the hair that always seemed to fall in his eyes and she whispered back, "Daryl I…"

He spoke again, he had to make himself talk. He had to tell her. He wasn't letting another day go by without letting her know, "I got a lotta feelins for ya Beth. I don't even understand em. I just…I wanna be with ya all the time and when I ain't with ya, I'm thinkin' about ya. It's been like this since the first time I seen ya, it just keeps gettin' stronger."

Her hand softly caressed his cheek as she smiled and agreed, "I know, I know. I feel the same about you."

She didn't understand why it would be that way but her words seemed to startle him, "Really? Ya sure?"

"Daryl, of course I'm sure."

That was the end of the talking. His hand tenderly clutched her neck and his kisses were deep, filled with both the warmth of his emotion and his need for her.

He was still kissing her as he slowly, gradually lay her back on the sofa and he lay next to her. Their bodies were pressed close as his fingers wove through her soft blonde hair. He took his time as he kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin, her ears and finally whispered, "You n me Beth? Ya sure?"

"I'm sure."

* * *

It was he who woke sometime in the night. His arms still wrapped around her and her head nestled in his chest. He hated to wake her but she needed to get in the bed where it was warmer and softer, "Beth. Darlin', wake up, c'mon, come ta bed."

Her eyes opened and he could see she was disoriented, he cradled her cheek and kept his voice soft and low, "We fell asleep on the sofa. C'mon, it's best ya get in bed."

He walked her in his room, she slipped into bed and he pulled the covers up over her. He bent to kiss her cheek, whispered, "'Night Beth," and turned to go.

She quickly reached out and clasped his hand, "Wait. Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay with me?"

He told himself it was that she was half asleep and must not know what she was saying. "Beth…" but she'd pulled the covers back inviting him in. But no, no. Not Beth. She didn't mean it the way he wished she did.

He quickly removed his jeans, slipped into his pajama bottoms and crawled in next to her. He held her close as he whispered, "Ya feel so good in my arms Darlin'," he kissed her hair and the only sound she made was a contented, "mmm."

Just lying with her that way had him aroused, but he made no attempts with her. He wanted to, he wanted so badly to make love to her that night, but he was mindful of her innocence and the fact that she was still half asleep.

He also had strong thoughts of it being too soon, he wanted her to have time to really think it all through. Her feelings for him in that moment might only be because she was hurt, dependent, weak and not quite thinking straight.

There was something else on his mind as well. His responsibilities. He wouldn't let it go that far with Beth until he'd been honest with her about Mick and Mick's Mother. He didn't think he was quite ready to talk to her about all that yet, and he wasn't sure she was ready to hear it.

Back when it all happened, when he'd found out about Mick, he made a promise to himself that if he ever went that far with a woman again he would use protection. He hadn't had any reason to worry about it since then, and he had nothing like that in the house.

His thoughts seemed so jumbled, bouncing from thought to thought and none of them positive. He wasn't at all convinced that something good could happen with her, that any of this was really real. He wanted it to be. He hoped with all his heart that Beth would come to truly believe he was the one, and that they would take their feelings to that place. But his belief that he was unworthy ran so deep, he was certain she'd come to her senses and change her mind about him.

Still, as he lay there with her cradled in his arms, feeling the warmth of her small body and breathing in the sweet smell of her, he couldn't help but hope that it could be real.

* * *

She woke in the morning to find herself alone in his bed, but she knew where he was. She could smell breakfast cooking. She smiled as she pictured him there in front of the big stove, always with such a serious look and always taking care of her and Mick.

She promised herself that in just a couple of days, as soon as she was better, she'd be cooking for him. She would bake him bread and make a cake, fry him chicken and make a country gravy. He was such a good man and he deserved whatever little things she could do for him.

She rolled over on her back, a small smile on her face as she looked up at the ceiling and thought of the night before. Their kisses, the way he held her and the words that he said. She smiled knowing that all the things that happened between them were so much better than anything in those romance novels.

Then a dark cloud seemed to form over her. Why did he seem so unsure? Obviously he knew about love, marriage and all those things. He'd been married. He had a child. Maybe he was sort of attracted to her, but not that much. Not the kind of attraction that turns into love. Or maybe he was trying to have feelings for her, but he just couldn't because he wasn't over the pain of losing his his wife.

She'd almost worked herself into tears when Mick came running in the room, distracting her from her thoughts. The little girl jumped on the bed, so excited as she spoke, "Beth! You're awake! I'm starvin'. Are ya starvin'?"

Beth managed to laugh as she pulled the little girl into a hug and said, "As a matter of fact I am starving. I'd better get up and get ready for breakfast, it smells like Daddy's cooking something for us."

They walked in the kitchen and the only thing that kept him from going to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her the way he had the night before, was Mick. For now he would try hard to keep what was happening between him and Beth from his daughter. He'd wait until he was sure of Beth's feelings.

He'd done the thing he'd been so afraid to do, he'd taken the chance. He was risking his heart, but he wasn't willing to risk Mick's.

Still, that morning standing in the kitchen with Beth and his daughter, he craved something from the woman. Some sort of contact no matter how innocent. He settled on giving Mick a kiss and Beth a kiss on the cheek, "Mornin' ladies. I hope you're hungry cuz I made a lotta food."

The friendly little kiss wasn't quite enough. They sat for their breakfast and he reached under the table, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, delighted when she looked in his eyes, smiled and squeezed back.

* * *

His mind was full of other thoughts as well. He needed to talk to Merle. Alone. He had to tell him what he'd heard from Rick and he needed to set a plan in motion. He didn't want Beth to know about it, but he also wasn't willing to tell her any outright lies.

He thought he had it figured out, and when the breakfast dishes were done he suggested, "I gotta take care of a couple things at the shop real quick. If ya feel like ya wanna take some time gettin' ready I can come back for ya after while."

She'd promised him and herself both she'd start taking things a little bit slower and she agreed, "I think I'd like to take a little time. Why don't you leave Mick here with me and come back when it's convenient? Would that be okay?"

It was perfect, "Sure, yeah, as long as ya don't mind keepin' her." Even though he hadn't lied to Beth he still felt guilty, like he was deceiving her in some way. He tried to make up for that as he gently clasped her arm, smiled and said, "Takin' it a little easier will do ya good, and thanks for keepin' Mick. I'll come back at lunch time and we can all go back ta the shop after we eat. How's that?"

She looked happy when she answered, "Mick will be good company, and yes, that would be wonderful. Maybe later, only if you have time of course, we could get my things from the sheriff's office. I can't wait to hold my Mama's cameo again."

She ran a hand over Mick's hair adding, "And I'd like to get my sewing machine back. I have some dresses to make for a very sweet school girl I know."

The way she was with Mick and how genuine it seemed, lightened the dark thoughts he'd been having. He smiled when he agreed, "Yeah, I'll knock off a little early this afternoon and we'll head over that way."

His eyes told her there was more he wanted to say, and she was pretty sure he wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to be kissed. He settled for giving her hand a quick squeeze and saying, "Yeah, I'm anxious for ya ta have your things back."

* * *

His brother was busy washing car windows and checking oil when Daryl pulled open the big shop door.

No matter how early he got to the shop he never seemed to beat Merle there. His brother didn't sleep much and he was always restless, needing something to keep him busy. They had a few customers who were also aware of Merle's ways and there were already two cars at the pumps.

He walked over toward his brother and without saying a word he finished up one of the vehicles while Merle did the other. Merle suspected something was going on and the minute the cars pulled away he said, "Alright brother, before another one shows up tell me what's on your mind."

Daryl told him everything he'd heard from Rick the night before. The first thing Merle said was, "C'mon in the office, lemme give Karen a quick call before she leaves for work. I'll ask her ta keep an ear ta the ground so we can find out when they're gonna move the bastard to Atlanta."

Daryl nodded and followed his brother into the office. As soon as Merle was off the call, with a promise from Karen she'd find out soon, Daryl told him, "I'ma kill the sumbitch Merle."

"No ya ain't little brother, I'ma kill him."

"Why the hell would you do it?"

"Cuz you got a woman and a little girl up at your house that need ya a lot more'n Karen needs me." He even laughed when he added, "Shit, I been tellin' that woman for years she'd be better off without me. If I went ta prison I'd finally be settin' her free."

"I ain't gonna let ya do what's mine ta do."

"Who says it's yours? I got just as much right ta kill a dirty mutherfucker as you do."

For some reason it made them both laugh and Daryl asked, "Ya ready ta settle this brother?"

"Yeah, I'm ready ta win again."

Merle flipped the coin and won the right to choose which arm they used. He picked the right one, the one with the hook. Daryl knew then he was about to lose. Over the years it was like Merle's body had compensated for the loss of part of the arm by making what remained so much stronger.

Daryl wasn't going to just giving up though, he was still determined. As they battled Merle kept up the banter as he joked, "We sure was raised up right, weren't we little brother? Here we are arm wrestlin' for the right ta kill a guy."

Daryl couldn't help laughing and that was that, Merle put his brother's hand down hard on the desk, then he grinned that big ol grin and said, "Hooray for me. I getta be the one who shoots his ass."

It was after all the b.s. talk and the arm wrestling shenanigans that they talked about what they were really going to do.

* * *

Beth and Mick got dressed for their day and Beth offered, "Do you want me to put your hair in Dutch braids Mick? They're so pretty. Then, maybe we should do a little reading and practice our letters." Mick didn't look too happy about reading and practicing, so Beth added, "If you work hard we can play piano later."

"Please, please, please! I wanna learn ta play like you Beth."

Beth sat on the sofa braiding Mick's hair and when it was done she told the little girl, "Oh my Michele Marie, you look as beautiful as your name sounds."

She'd just started down the hall to return the comb and brush to the bathroom when the telephone began to ring. The loud ringing startled her at first, and then she stood wondering whether or not she should answer. It wasn't her home, but then again, maybe it was Daryl calling to check on her and Mick. Maybe she'd better.

She picked up the receiver and held it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Good morning Bethie."

"Maggie, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I'm calling to see how you are and ask if you want me to give you a ride to the sheriff's office. I was just on the phone with Rick and he said your things can be picked up any time."

"Oh good. Last night he said they'd be ready this afternoon and Daryl said he'd take me. He'd have to miss work though. Um, and I have Mick with me. Let me just call Daryl and make sure. I'll call you back."

Daryl picked up on the third ring, "Dixon's, can I help ya?"

"It's Beth."

"Hey, everythin' okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. It's just, well Maggie called and offered to take me to the sheriff's office to get my things, and I'm happy to take Mick with me. We won't be gone long, is that alright?"

He had just two concerns, "Maggie ain't one ta drive too fast or nuthin' is she?"

"No, she'll be good with me and Mick in the car."

He still wasn't quite sure how he felt about the whole idea, but he knew if he really wanted to be with Beth he was going to have to learn to trust her decisions. "Ya sure ya don't mind havin' Mick along?"

"No, it'll be just fine and when we get back we're going to play piano and rest."

"Okay then, well ya call me if there's trouble and I'll see ya for lunch, k?"

As if she'd read his earlier thoughts she answered, "Yes, but there won't be trouble, and thank you for trusting me."

"I do trust ya Beth. I just worry is all."

She smiled to herself yes, she knew how he was. He worried about her and Mick all the time. "Thank you for always being concerned for us Daryl. I promise we'll be fine." Then she teased, "As Mick would say, you're gonna see we are."

She made him smile and the humor did help ease his mind, "Yeah, alright. Call me when ya get back."

00

When Maggie got off the phone with Rick she was fit to be tied, and Abraham heard all about it as she ranted and raved for at least thirty minutes. She wasn't mad at him, she was just mad. His problem was, when Maggie was unhappy she made his life downright miserable. There was much more to it this time though. He hated any asshole that preyed on women.

He puffed on his big old cigar while he made up his mind, there was a shit storm waiting for that mother dick and it was going to be delivered by Abraham Ford himself. All he said to Maggie about his plan was, "Hey Dumplin', see what you can find out about this transfer they got planned. I might wanna observe that."

Maggie didn't waste any time getting to Daryl's place, her, Beth and Mick were on their way within 15 minutes.

Beth hadn't known quite what to expect when she got to the station to claim her property. She was relieved to discover she didn't have to walk through the whole sheriff's station to get to the property room, it was close to the entry. No matter how many times everyone told her she looked just fine, she was so self-conscious about her face.

Once in the property room all she had to do was match the items they had to her original list and descriptions. As she did the deputy looked on and verified each item as hers, she signed the paper and her things were officially returned.

She picked up her purse and the jewelry box, showed Mick the cameo and smiled, "It was my Mama's, isn't it so pretty?"

"You should wear that all the time Beth, it's too pretty ta just keep it in a box." Beth smiled at the little girl's notion, out of the mouths of babes she thought, and she pinned it to the collar of her blouse

She carried only her handbag and the jewelry box and held Mick's hand. Maggie and Rick insisted on carrying her other things.

When they were back in the car Beth absentmindedly opened the handbag and slid the thin golden zipper of a small interior pocket open. She'd always referred to it as her secret hiding place and sure enough, tucked within it was the ten-dollar bill, neatly folded into an impossibly tiny square, that she kept hidden for emergencies.

The idea came to her immediately and she asked Maggie, "Can we stop at my apartment and pick up my sewing box, pretty please?" Then another thought came and she was so disappointed when she said, "Oh wait, never mind. The lock's been changed."

Maggie glanced over with a smile, "Yes and your landlord gave me the new key."

Beth and Mick waited in the car while Maggie ran in, returned the radio to its usual spot and retrieved the sewing box. When her sister got back in the car Beth smiled sweetly and asked, "Can we stop at Penny's? Pretty please?"

"Sure if you want, what do you suddenly need at Penny's?"

"I want to get some dress fabric for Mick. I made a trade with Daryl, he fixed my car and I'm going to make Mick new dresses for school."

Maggie turned in her seat and smiled at Mick, "You're in for a nice treat Mick, no one is a better dressmaker than Bethie. You'll have the prettiest dresses of any girl at school."

The little girl smiled back and said, "Beth does everythin' just right and she's gonna teach me how ta sew too Maggie. I'ma make my Daddy a handychief!"

"That's real nice Mick, I'm sure your Daddy's gonna love it."

Then Beth remembered, "Wait, I can't go to Penny's. People are gonna see me and I look so terrible."

Before Maggie could speak a small voice from the back asked, "How many times I gotta tell ya Beth? You're the prettiest girl in the whole world."

Maggie smiled and headed to JC Penny.

00

At noon he walked in his house to find Beth and Mick both standing at the big work table in the kitchen, Mick perched on her chair. He felt himself grin at the sight of this woman and his daughter. The fabric laid out on what was supposed to be _his_ work table, the thin paper pattern pinned to yellow fabric with little flowers all over it, and Beth cutting away while Mick watched intently.

Beth looked up from her work, her eyes big and full of concern, "Oh no, we've been so busy the time got away from me. I'm sorry."

He kissed Mick on top of her head and Beth on the check and said, "I tell ya what, you ladies finish up what you're doin' there and I'll get lunch. Ham sandwiches sound alright?"

"That sounds wonderful, but gosh, I wanted to surprise you with lunch."

"Don't worry girl, you surprised me plenty. While we eat you can tell me how all this came about."

Over lunch he listened and nodded as she told him all about their morning, the money she found in her handbag, stopping by her place, going to Penny's. He just kept listening and nodding and when she was finished he scooted his chair back, stood and slipped a hand in his back pocket, removing his wallet. He opened it, took out a ten-dollar bill and handed it to her.

"No Daryl, it's part of our trade. We both have our jobs to do and my job is to make Mick's dresses for school."

"That's right, and you're makin' dresses. But I ain't lettin' ya pay for that material, and them buttons and zippers and all whatever that other stuff is."

She could tell by his tone he'd never change his mind, but still she tried, "Well it doesn't seem right. I know there are parts and things you have to put in my car, and those things cost money."

He shrugged and said, "Ya ain't payin'," and she knew, that, was that.

After lunch he sent Mick to wash up and use the bathroom, "Nap time for you."

The little girl tried to argue, "But Daddy I gotta help Beth, she said I'm her helper."

"She ain't gonna need your help cuz she's gonna be takin' a nap too. Now get goin', I'll be right there."

The minute Mick was out of the room his hands were gently but firmly grasping Beth's hips. There was no talk, he was too busy kissing her. As he drew his lips back he smiled, "Been waitin' ta do that all day."

She smiled too, "I've been hoping all day for you'd kiss me again."

He looked more serious as he ran a finger along the curve of her face and said, "I meant what I said ta Mick, ya need ta lay down Beth. You remember how bad ya felt yesterday?"

She looked down as she nodded her head and answered, "Yes."

"Alright then, rest a little. Ain't nuthin' you gotta do that won't wait."

He had thoughts, things he wanted to talk to her about, things he wanted to ask her. But this wasn't the time. As began to walk up the stairs to check on Mick the phone rang, he hurried back down and answered. The voice on the other end of the line asked, "Is this Daryl Dixon?"

"Yeah it's him, who's this?"

"This is Dr. Edward's office. The doctor needs to follow up your wife's care. He'd like you to bring her in for a check up Friday morning. He'll decide then if she can be released for work."

"Yeah, okay, what time?"

"Can you have her here at nine?"

"Yeah, I'll have her there then. Thanks."

His stomach hurt. He wanted her to see the doctor. He wanted to know everything was alright. What he didn't like thinking about was her going back to work. Everything just seemed so much better having her there at the house with him and Mick.

He put Mick down for a nap and by the time he was downstairs again Beth was already under the big quilt. He lay down next to her, his arm around her as he kissed her blonde hair and whispered, "I knew you was tired."

"You're right, it hit me and I just had to lay down."

"Your body's tellin' ya what ya need, listen to it and rest. The doc called too, I gotta have ya there Friday mornin' at nine."

"I could ask Maggie to take me."

"You could, and she would, but I'm takin' ya. I wanna hear for myself what the man has ta say."

Her eyes looked heavy, like she was barely holding them open as she placed her hand on his cheek and whispered, "Alright, if you promise to stop worrying so much. I'm fine Daryl. I'm fine." And just like that she was asleep.

He had to get back to the garage, he had a business to run, work to do, people counting on him. He would take care of all that, but first he took a moment to hold her close, gently stroking her hair and thinking about how he used to see his life. It seemed real good to him. He had a solid house, a sweet daughter, a good business, food on the table and clothes on his back. Everything he needed.

Then she came into his life and he found out that something real special had been missing.

* * *

Meantime, over in Switzer County there lived a man. He'd always been a peaceful, gentle-natured and Godfearing man. He was different now, angry and seeking the highest form of revenge.

He was preparing to leave for King County where he would see to it that a dark-haired man paid for the lives he'd ruined and the pain he'd caused.

00

**A/N I think Daryl is proving that even when you're full of doubt, you can't fight love :) There's also quite a few people with not too friendly intentions toward the dark-haired man. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. As always, the chap photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _It Matters to Me_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you all so much. This chapter we'll find out who else is coming for Len. We'll get a big slice of Daryl and Beth's life as they grow closer, experience some tension, and then Mick, oh my goodness Mick...**

00

He discovered the identity of the dark-haired man long before the police knew. Maybe it was because it meant so much more to him than it did to the cops.

The truth was the guy wasn't that tough to track down. He was a brainless creep who hung out with a group of equally brainless creeps. The only one who appeared to have any intelligence at all was the leader of the group, a fellow named Joe. It was like all these other guys were simply his stooges, and as if they all thought their very survival depended upon Joe.

They were dumb, mean, violent and perverted. A volatile and dangerous mix.

As he sat in the back of the Greyhound bus with a bible in his hand and anger in his heart, all he could think about was how the woman he loved had been brutalized by this soulless punk. This worthless piece of excrement.

The bible told him vengeance was the Lord's, and he was well aware of the extent to which he'd lost himself in his quest for revenge. For now he'd turned his back on his belief system. Vengeance may indeed be the Lord's but he simply didn't have the patience to wait for the Lord. Not this time and not just for himself. He needed to avenge the woman he loved.

His relationship with her was already challenging. It was difficult to nurture and maintain. Not because they didn't love each other, love was never the problem. Rather it was because of archaic, prejudicial laws and small minds. Old laws and old prejudices would take time to change. Until the brutal incident he'd made himself accept it as simply the way things were.

For all of his adult life he'd smiled and he'd tolerated while he quietly and peacefully worked to change the laws that kept him and the woman he loved not only from marriage, but from even attending a movie together.

All of that stopped when she was so viciously attacked, so seriously injured that she nearly died and he wasn't even able to visit her in the hospital.

He tried, the Lord had to know how hard he tried. But the policeman guarding the door to her room refused to believe that a Negro priest would have any legitimate reason for calling on the Spanish woman. He couldn't very well tell the guard that Rosita was his woman. They'd both end up in jail for racial mixing.

At first he asked God why life would be so hard. Why was he being tested in this way? Then he made his plan.

He promised himself if he managed to pull it off without being caught him and Rosita would quit hiding. They'd take the baby and move north to DC or New York. They'd find somewhere, some place where they'd be allowed to be in love and to marry.

That's what he prayed to God would happen. It would all work out and he and Rosita would start a new life together.

For now he had a quest.

He arrived in King County and he kept his head down, making his way directly to the Negro side of town. He called at the humble home of a local minister he'd been in contact with, a fellow who ran a small bible church and had graciously offered the traveler a place to stay.

He was welcomed into the man's home and was pleased to have an opportunity to speak with the minister's grown son. As it turned out the young man was a janitor employed at the King County Courthouse. He enlisted the young man's service. For the promise of a crisp new twenty-dollar bill the minister's son would be advising Father Gabriel as soon as a decision was made regarding transfer of the prisoner.

00

She woke from her nap to find the little girl tucked in close to her. Mick was softly humming and her small arm lay across Beth's tummy. Beth smiled, gently ran a hand over the child's hair and whispered, "Hi there Mick."

The little girl looked up with a smile, "Hi Beth."

Beth was still stroking the child's hair when she asked, "Did you have any good dreams?"

"Yep, I did. I dreamed you an me an Daddy went fishin' up ta that big lake he likes, an guess what?"

"What?"

"While Daddy was busy kissin' ya I catched the biggest fish ya ever seen! Daddy said, 'well I guess we don't need ta catch no more fishes, Mick got lunch.'" Even though Beth could feel her cheeks heat up it was so sweet, and then Mick asked, "What about you Beth, did ya have a dream?"

"I did. I dreamed you and I were all dressed up and we went to church. You played the piano and sang a hymn and everyone said how beautiful it was."

"Really?! Can we play peenano now? Can ya teach me more?"

Mick was so serious as she practiced her scales, trying hard to get everything just right and Beth encouraged her, "You're doing so well Mick. You're a natural. You'll be playing at church in no time."

"Really? Cuz I ain't ever even been ta church."

Beth felt terrible, she'd made a bad mistake of assuming and she wasn't sure how to make it better. She simply said, "Well maybe someday Daddy will let me take you. It will be up to him though, okay Mick?"

"Yep, everythin's up ta Daddy, but if we ask him nice he'll say yes."

After half an hour or so at the piano Mick's attention span was done. Beth meant it when she told the little girl, "You did so good. I think you have a real knack for piano Mick."

Mick was all smiles and asked, "It makes me real thirsty too, can I have some juice?"

* * *

She hoped he wouldn't be mad that she'd just taken it upon herself, but when she opened the fridge to get Mick her juice and saw the package of fish thawing on a plate, she decided it was a good day to cook for him. It was the least she could do and he deserved to come home to a hot meal.

"Mick, we're going to have to clear all our sewing things out of the kitchen. We don't want the smell of food to get in the fabric and besides, it's in our way. If you think you're strong enough to carry my sewing box I can carry everything else. We'll take it all to Daddy's room, alright?"

"I'm plenny strong. Uncle Merle says I'm dang near as tough as him."

Back in the kitchen Beth was feeling a little excited to be preparing him a meal. She checked and yes, he had cornmeal and everything else she needed to make hush puppies.

Although there was a bowl of corn in the fridge from the previous night's dinner, it wasn't enough for another meal. She checked around and didn't find all the ingredients to make succotash but there were enough to come close. There were tomatoes, onions, lima beans and bacon. Yes, it would work.

She was making herself hungry just thinking about it all. She smiled at the little girl and said, "I'm going to give you a choice Mick. You can help me make dinner or you can go get your book, sit here at the table and read it to me. What do you think?"

"I wanna help ya Beth."

Meanwhile down at Dixon's, Merle walked in the garage and said, "I got the skinny little brother. It's gonna happen at ten Monday mornin'."

Daryl looked up from his work, nodded his head once and stated, "Monday's gonna be a good day."

Abraham was operating an earth mover, cutting in roads for the county when his walkie went off. He pushed the button and answered "Yeah?"

The only thing the voice on the other end said was, "Monday, ten." That was all Abe needed to hear.

The janitor arrived home from work and when he and the priest had a moment alone he told the visitor what he wanted to know, "Monday mornin' at ten." He held out his hand and the priest laid a crisp twenty in his palm.

* * *

He walked the short distance to the house and as his foot landed on the porch the aroma hit his nose, he smiled, dinner. Then his brow furrowed. Wait, he was supposed to be taking care of her. He slipped his work boots off, walked to his kitchen and there they were. Beth and his little girl cooking dinner.

The pretty blonde turned toward him smiling that million-dollar smile as Mick said, "Guess what Daddy, me n Beth are cookin' dinner. She showed me how an I'm doin' a real good job. You're gonna see I am."

He laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder when he told her, "I don't doubt ya Mick, you're good at anythin' ya set your mind to."

He looked at Beth, happy to see she was still smiling at him and asked, "Do I got time for a quick bath? It was a real greasy day at the garage."

"Of course."

He stood in the tub and washed off as much of the dirt and grime as he could with the sprayer, then flipped the lever and began filling the tub. He was trying to make it quick, she had dinner waiting and he'd much rather spend this time with her and Mick than in the bath.

Beth was all he could think of as he washed up. He'd been worrying about it a lot lately, what was she going to think of him when he told her about Mick's Mom? But worse, what would she think if she knew he didn't have any problem at all planning to kill a man? Well not exactly a man, more like a fucking lowdown piece of shit.

She could get a little feisty sometimes but she had such a mild way about her. He was sure she didn't have a mean bone in her body.

Then he started worrying and wondering how things would be if he went to prison. What would happen? Who was going to take care of Mick? Would it be Beth? Why would she want to take a child on? And who was going to take care of Beth?

He scoffed at himself, ya kiddin' dumbass? The men would be lining up for the privilege.

He walked in the kitchen just as she was setting the plates on the table. Empty plates. She had Mick putting the flatware next to them and Beth was telling her how they were supposed to go, "The fork goes here on this side Mick, and the knife goes here."

She smiled at him in that sweet way and he couldn't help smiling back. Damn this was nice to come home to. "Can I help?"

"No, please, you and Mick sit. Let me just get the food on the table."

He looked at the food she'd set before them with raised brows, "Hush puppies? Man, I ain't had em in a while. Thanks Beth," He took her hand in his, gazed in her eyes like he was thinking about something entirely different than dinner, and softly said, "It all looks real good."

Mick just sat glancing from one to the other, waiting anxiously to see if they would kiss.

The kiss didn't happen like Mick hoped, like they all secretly hoped, but the child did notice how her Daddy looked at Beth and the way Beth looked back at him. It made her smile to think that maybe Beth might stay for good.

After dinner Mick did her part. She brought the dishes she was big enough to carry from the table to the sink then she asked her Daddy, "Can I go play in my room 'til my bath? I ain't played with my dolly all day an I think she misses me."

"Well then I guess ya better. We don't want no broken hearts around here." And he thought of his own heart and how it would break if Beth decided he wasn't the man for her.

He picked up the cast iron pan from the stove, carrying it to the sink where she stood. He set the pan down on the drainboard and didn't stop to check himself. He didn't want to.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist as he moved his body close to hers, leaning into her he nuzzled his face in the delicate curve of her neck. She let out that "mmm" sound and that little noise had him cozying up closer. She was not pulling away.

She could feel his warm breath on her skin when he whispered, "Thanks for dinner Darlin', I ain't used ta bein' spoiled that way. Best meal I ate in a long time." As happy and content as he felt, he couldn't seem to keep himself from reprimanding her just a little, "I appreciate everythin' Beth, I do, but you're supposed ta be restin' an lettin' me take care a you."

She was surprised how much she liked it when, as if on its own, her body leaned back into his, nestling even closer, "Daryl, you deserve so much more than just having someone cook you a meal." She took his hand, held it to her cheek and whispered, "I don't think I could spoil you enough."

He had no words, his only response was to begin sucking tenderly at her soft warm skin. It seemed they'd both forgotten where they were, until they heard Mick's footsteps as she ran down the stairs and through the hall.

He quickly backed away from Beth while still looking so longingly in her eyes. He lightly grasped her wrist and whispered, "Sorry."

She gazed back into his eyes just as longingly and whispered back, "No. Please don't be sorry," as Mick came bounding into the kitchen.

There was bath time and there was story time, and after Mick went to bed Daryl and Beth sat together in the living room. They managed to have a conversation without feeling embarrassed about the closeness they shared earlier. Even more amazing may have been they didn't start back up with that behavior they'd been forced to stop in the kitchen.

Daryl had made a promise to himself, "no." It didn't matter how much he wanted to touch her or how much he wanted to let that touching go further than it had. He was going to make himself wait until he was sure she was sure.

There was one other thing holding him back, he needed to wait and see how it all happened at ten o'clock Monday morning.

With those thoughts weighing heavy on his mind he walked her to the bedroom. He even managed to smile as he pulled the covers back and stood waiting while she slipped in the bed. He didn't lay down with her. He only covered her, bent and kissed her forehead, "Night Beth."

She was confused, "Aren't you going to lay down with me?"

"No, um, I can't."

"You can't? Why can't you? Do you have something you need to do? Will you be in later?"

"Nah, I'ma sleep on the couch tonight."

Her mind went to the worst of thoughts, had she done something wrong? Or did he simply regret what happened between them earlier and how close they'd gotten? She looked at him and whispered, "Oh."

He didn't want to admit to his reasons but now he felt he had to. She looked so sad and he wasn't going to let her think he didn't want to be there with her. He told her the truth, "I want to Darlin' but I don't think I should. I don't think I can keep from touchin' you in ways I know I shouldn't. Not yet."

Her mouth and her throat felt so dry and she swallowed hard before trying to speak, all she could say was that word again, "Oh."

He bent and kissed her forehead once more and then he was gone.

She was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come. All she could do was lay there and think about him and how much she missed having him there with her. She missed how tightly his big strong arm held her to him. She missed the warmth of his body, she missed the smell of him and the feel of his scruff on her shoulder. She missed everything about him.

He lay on the sofa an arm flung across his forehead as he stared at the ceiling. It had been a long day and he was tired. He wanted sleep, he needed rest, but sleep wouldn't find him. He knew why. He missed the feel of her small body nestled into his. He missed the fragrance of her hair, the softness of her skin and the sweet sound of her breathing while she slept. He missed everything about her.

It wasn't long before his resolve crumbled. "Fuck it" he muttered to himself as he stood, tossed the blanket aside and went to her. Beth heard his footfalls as he walked down the hall toward the bedroom, but she didn't turn toward the door. She only smiled as she lay waiting for him. Her smile grew as he quietly, carefully pulled the covers back and slipped in next to her.

His arm wrapped around her and drew her close and as he kissed her hair he whispered, "Night Darlin'. Sweet dreams."

She took his hand in hers, kissed it softly and whispered back, "Goodnight Daryl."

He pulled her a little closer, holding her and wanting her but keeping a promise to himself not to take it any further than it had already gone. Still he couldn't seem to get quite close enough and it was as if he was burrowing his face into her hair when he whispered, "Maybe I can sleep now."

She smiled at the warmth, the closeness and how good it felt to have him there, "And maybe I can."

She woke in the morning to the smells of breakfast cooking and the sounds of Daryl and Mick in the kitchen. She smiled as she wondered if she'd ever beat them awake. She'd always been such an early riser but since the incident she seemed to need so much more sleep.

She put on her slippers and her robe and made her way to the kitchen, "Good morning you two. You seem awfully busy."

Before her Daddy could speak Mick was telling Beth all about it, "It's washin' day Beth. Daddy gots my sheets in the washer an his go next. When we come home for lunch his sheets go in the dryer an the towels go in the washer. When we get home from work tonight he's gonna wash my stinky clothes then his stinky clothes." She turned to her Daddy who was shaking his head and asked, "When ya gonna wash Beth's stinky clothes?"

He gently pinched Mick's nose and answered, "Beth's clothes ain't stinky."

Beth was enjoying every minute of it, "Wow, well that's a busy day. I'd be happy to help."

His voice sounded so stern that if she didn't know better she'd think he was mad at her, "No. How many times I gotta tell ya Beth? You're s'posed ta be restin'. Besides, can't ya tell by the way Mick knows it all by heart? It ain't anythin' different than what we do every Thursday."

She wasn't going to argue with him but her mind was made up. She simply went along "You know, you're right. This morning when I woke up I laid there a minute and thought, I don't have the energy I usually do. I should probably just stay here and rest this morning."

"Good." The answer sounded abrupt even to him and he didn't want her to think he didn't want her there, "I like havin' ya around the garage but ya need ta get better Beth. Remember, tomorrow ya see the doc."

"I remember. I'm sure he's going to say I'm just fine and that I can go back to work on Monday." The words were out of her mouth when she realized going back to work meant going home. Instantly the sadness wrapped itself around her like cold, heavy blanket.

She wasn't alone in that emotion. Daryl quickly turned back to his work at the stove as he silently breathed out a "fuck." While Mick said, "I gotta go ta my room an see dolly."

He didn't hide his feelings from her. As soon as Mick was gone he slid the pan off the fire, went to Beth and wrapped her in strong arms. "I wish ya never had ta go," that wasn't all he had to say, "and Beth, I ain't happy about ya goin' back ta that apartment. I got bad feelins about it, too much went wrong there."

She felt almost too weak to stand. It didn't matter, he was holding her so tightly there was no danger she'd fall. But she felt the tears in her eyes and she admitted to him, "I don't want to go there either. It scares me now."

Even though he had no idea how, he told her, "We'll work somethin' out."

* * *

He insisted on taking Mick with him to work, "She's a good girl but ya can't really rest if ya gotta worry about what she's gettin' up to. We'll be back at lunch and if you're feelin' up to it, you can either come back ta the shop with us or I'll leave Mick here. That sound alright?"

"I wouldn't mind having her here with me but whatever you think is best Daryl."

Mick gave her a big hug and kiss goodbye, Daryl leaned in kissed her cheek and said, "Rest. We'll see ya for lunch, and I'll be making it."

She didn't exactly agree with what he said, she only told them, "You two have a wonderful morning and don't worry about me."

As soon as he was gone Beth got busy. She got dressed then swept the kitchen and did a little dusting while she waited for Mick's sheets to dry. When they were ready she put his sheets in the dryer and the towels in the washer, then she went upstairs and made Mick's bed.

She couldn't believe how exhausted she was after such a simple task. She lay down on the little bed to close her eyes for just a moment and didn't wake for half an hour. She grabbed Mick's hamper of dirty clothes and made her way back to the porch.

She put the towels in the dryer, Mick's things in the washer and walked down the hall with the sheets for his bed. Making that bed wore her out all over again but she had one more chore she wanted to complete before the next load of wash was done. She cleaned the bathroom.

She was exhausted and thinking she'd lay down for a quick rest. She was walking toward the bedroom when there was a loud knock at the door.

The caller knocked again and she heard Maggie ask, "Anyone home?" Beth couldn't help smiling, Maggie, she was always a big presence.

Her sister had a casserole in one hand a jar of tea in the other. "I've come bearing gifts. Let's sit and try this tea."

Maggie stayed to visit for a half hour or so and by the time she left Beth was so tired she thought she could fall asleep standing up. Still she forced herself to get the towels out of the dryer, put Mick's clothes in it, and Daryl's work clothes in the washer.

There was only half an hour before Daryl and Mick would be home.

She began to fold the towels on the kitchen table but she couldn't finish the task, she was just too tired. She thought if she could lay down for five minutes she'd be fine.

She felt so wobbly she wondered if she'd even make it down the little hallway to his room. She couldn't wait to crawl in under the big quilt, and when her head hit the pillow she was out.

He walked in the front door and called, "We're here." When there was no answer he began to worry. He went to the kitchen, saw the load of half folded towels on the table and muttered "damn" low enough Mick wouldn't hear him.

He did something he'd never done before, he gave his daughter a cookie before her meal. "Ya be good. Sit up here at the table and I'll be right back, k?"

Mick wasn't going to question her good fortune, she simply answered, "Yes Daddy," as she happily scooted up in her chair.

He walked to his room and saw the bed had been made, and he saw her laying in it. She was sound asleep and she looked pretty and peaceful, but he saw something else. There were deep blue circles under her eyes. "Damn," he whispered again.

He was sure he was right but he went upstairs to check anyway and yes, Mick's bed was made too. He went to the porch, saw Mick's empty hamper and his work clothes gone from his hamper, surely in the wash.

Maybe he shouldn't be mad. Maybe he should appreciate all that she'd done, but he was angry. She was jeopardizing her health and doing work she didn't need to do. He had half a mind to wake her up just so he could scold her. But no, he'd never do that.

Instead he folded the towels and put them away before making Mick and himself some lunch. When they'd eaten and washed up he wrote a note. "We were home and we ate. Be back when the shop closes. You and me are going to talk. Daryl."

"C'mon Mick, time for Daddy ta get back ta work and you gotta have your nap."

"What about Beth Daddy?"

"Beth needs her rest. We'll see her when we get back."

He spent the rest of the afternoon agitated and going over in his mind the things he would say to her, like that she had to stop this shit or she was going to end up in the hospital.

She didn't wake up until nearly four and she lay there for a while in a kind of daze. Her eyes felt so heavy and her body was aching. She finally admitted it to herself, Daryl was right, she shouldn't have tried to do so much. It all just seemed like such easy everyday stuff. Stuff she felt like she'd done a million times. It was hard to believe it would wear her down the way it had.

She rolled over determined to get up and make herself presentable, that's when she saw the paper on his pillow. She read it, lay back and closed her eyes. He was angry with her and that wasn't at all the way she'd hoped things would go.

She managed to get herself up, get to the bathroom and do a little freshening up. She started with her hair, doing what she could to try and improve her appearance. She didn't think there was anything that could hide the bruises, the cuts or the look of exhaustion.

She went to the kitchen, lit the oven and took Maggie's casserole out of the fridge, thinking, "Thank goodness for Maggie," at least no one had to cook.

She was putting plates and flatware on the table when he walked in the room with Mick at his side. She could tell by his face he was upset and when he spoke his voice seemed so much rougher than usual. It was almost like it had a grittiness to it when he asked, "What the hell did ya think you was doin' Beth? I told ya ta knock it off, that I'd do this stuff. You're supposed ta be restin' and gettin' better. You're makin' things worse by wearin' yourself out."

She couldn't answer him. She didn't know what to say. She was as angry with herself as he was with her. And she was mad that she'd upset him so much. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she tried to respond.

Suddenly Mick was at her side, the little girl's tiny arms wrapped tight around Beth's leg when she said, "Don't cry. Daddy just gets a bad temper sometimes, but he loves ya Beth. You'll see he does."

00

**A/N Well...out of the mouths of babes and all. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. As always the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next Friday when we find out what happens with this little moment, what happens at the doc's and what in the world will become of Len? Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N As always I thank everyone so much. Let's see, oh yeah, Sweet Little Mick Dixon dropped the "L" word right there in the kitchen. Now what? This chapter focuses on the aftermath of that simple statement, and the growing relationship of our favorite couple. I hope you enjoy.**

00

His jaw dropped at the words his daughter spoke but for now he couldn't think about it. Beth was crying and all he could do was hurry to her and his little girl. Mick was tucked in between them as he wrapped his arms around Beth and thought, fuck. I caused this.

Him getting angry hadn't solved one damn thing, he'd only made it worse and more complicated.

He didn't have time to dwell on all that though. Beth wasn't doing so hot and his first concern was to take care of her. "Shit girl, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta make anyone cry. We can talk about all that later. C'mon now, both you girls. C'mon."

He had one arm around Beth's waist as he held her braced to his side while with his other hand he held onto Mick, walking them both down the hall to his room where he instructed, "C'mon now Beth, get them pajamas on n get ta bed."

As weak and unsteady as she felt she still tried to protest, "But what about dinner?"

"Quit. Please Beth, just quit." He shook his head in frustration and told her, "Just do like I say. Me and Mick got dinner handled. Ya need help gettin' them pajamas on?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah well I'm stayin' right her til ya do and makin' sure ya get in the bed." He realized what he was saying and added, "I'll turn my back while ya do it, but I ain't leavin' til it's done."

Mick had seen Beth undressed a few times now, they bathed together. Still the little girl went to stand next to her Daddy and kept her back turned.

Beth was done arguing, at least for now, "Alright, I'll hurry."

"Don't gotta hurry, just gotta do it." She looked so weak he was worried she might fall as he stood anxiously waiting in the doorway with his back to her. She seemed in much worse shape than she had even when he brought her from the hospital.

He hadn't wanted to upset her, he wasn't looking for a fight. He was just so frustrated by her resistance to simply take it easy and rest. Why did she think she needed to be doing stuff around there? He felt angry with her for not taking better care of herself, but not nearly as angry as he felt at himself.

He shouldn't have lost his temper with her.

Those thoughts were running through his mind when in a voice so weak it tore at his heart she said, "I'm done."

He wanted her to know he wasn't mad and that he regretted getting mean with her. He turned the covers down on the bed but before she climbed in, he took her in his arms, "Darlin', I'm sorry. I shouldn't a raised my voice. I'm just worried about ya is all. Get in the bed now. I'll bring ya dinner."

His tenderness got her emotions going again and she was afraid to speak, sure she'd cry more. She simply nodded her head as he held the covers up and she slipped between the sheets. While he tucked the quilt in around her Mick spoke up, "Daddy I think I better stay right here an keep Beth company."

That made sense, Mick could let him know if anything went wrong. He bent down and picked the child up setting her on the edge of the bed. He slipped off her shoes and instructed her, "Alright ya just try n be still and don't bother her. If Beth needs anythin' ya run in the kitchen and get me. K?"

"I will Daddy. I'ma take real good care a Beth, you'll see I do."

"I know I can count on ya Mick."

As soon as he was out of the room the little girl scooted up the bed to lay close to her. She whispered in the woman's ear, "See? Don't feel sad. I told ya he loves ya. Ya got him worryin' about ya all the time."

Beth managed a small smile as she absentmindedly played with the little girl's hair. "I love you Mick."

"Ya do, for sure?"

"Of course I do."

"I love ya too Beth."

She was listening to the little girl sing to her while she wondered about what Mick said. Twice now the little girl told her that her Daddy loved her. Could it possibly be true?

It wasn't flowers and candy and dinner at fancy restaurants, but it was care and protectiveness, concern and tenderness…and when he kissed her and held her it did feel like love and caring and something more, something she couldn't put words to.

It made her think and question herself, was that what she'd been feeling? Did she love him? Could people fall in love so quickly? She knew she thought of him as everything a man should be. Handsome, hardworking and so responsible. Yes, he was all those things, but there was so much more. This man whether he realized it or not was kind and gentle, thoughtful and…yes, he was loving. And he was that other word too, "sexy."

She couldn't imagine ever having the feelings she was experiencing for anyone but Daryl.

* * *

He got to the kitchen, went straight to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of beer. He downed half the content in one big swallow, muttered, "Fuck," then tried his best to forget it all as he looked in the oven to see just what that aroma was.

It was some kind of casserole that looked good and smelled good, but he could also tell by looking at it, it wasn't quite done.

He needed to keep busy or he'd go crazy and there were still chores to be done. He went to the porch and got Mick's things from the dryer and threw his work clothes in.

There was no more escaping his thoughts. As he stood at the kitchen table sipping what was left of the beer and folding his daughter's clothes he had nothing but time to think about what Mick had said. Was it true? Was that the feeling he'd been feeling more and more? Was he in love with Beth? Shit, could it happen that fast? Did people really just meet and fall in love? It didn't seem possible, but then again he didn't know anything about love.

Of course there were people he loved. Two of them. He loved Mick. He'd loved her since the minute her Mother dropped her in his arms. And although it wasn't something he would ever readily admit to, he loved Merle. Those feelings of love for his daughter and his brother were different from each other, and he knew neither was the same as the love a man feels for a woman.

Yeah, it had been on his mind for a while and no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, there it was. Shit, the truth was it started the first time he'd seen her. It was a feeling, something from deep inside him and different than anything he'd ever felt for anyone.

In one way it seemed so natural and relaxed, and in another way it seemed almost desperate. It was like a yearning, a need that had to be filled or his life would never be quite right.

Shit, but he just didn't know if it was real and there was so much risk involved. What if she didn't feel the same for him? And what about Mick? Besides, he sure as hell wasn't ready to tell Beth things like that, those words of love. First he had to be sure of his own feelings, and there were so many other things he had to tell her first.

Then Mick said the words. He was stunned but that was the least of it. It was like he'd been slapped in the face with the truth. Shit, he _did_ love Beth. That had been his problem all along. Well not a problem exactly. Not unless she couldn't find some way to love him back.

He wasn't angry with Mick for just blurting it out that way. She was a little kid and that's what little kids do, just come right out with whatever they're thinking. There was something else too, another truth. Mick probably knew more about love than he did. Probably.

He took his daughter's clothes to her room, put them away and then went back to the kitchen. He got the now piping hot casserole from the oven and a jar of apricots from the cupboard.

He grabbed an old towel off the back porch and a fresh dish towel from under the sink and walked back to his room. What he saw made his heart melt a little. His daughter was all snuggled up to her. Beth's eyes were closed as she lay stroking Mick's hair while the little girl softly sang to her, "Bah Bah Black Sheep."

Beth opened her eyes looking a little sheepish as she glanced over at him. Shit, she probably thought he was going to yell at her again. He did his best to sound calm and kind when he said, "Hey ladies, dinner's ready." He spread the towel down on the carpet and told Mick, "You an me are havin' a picnic on the floor right here. Beth's gonna sit up on the bed."

Mick was clapping her hands as she rolled onto her tummy and slid off the bed. She sat cross legged on the floor in front of the towel, all smiles at the thought of a bedroom picnic with her Daddy and Beth. Then Beth tried to protest, "Daryl, I can get up. We can eat in the kitchen."

He quickly answered, "No." In a tone that made it clear he was not going to change his mind. He propped pillows up behind her so she could sit comfortably, then lay the dish towel in front of her. "Be right back."

He dished up their plates with casserole and apricots, grabbed forks and napkins and went back to them. He sounded a bit like he was scolding her when he handed Beth the plate and said, "I didn't give ya much so eat it all."

He set Mick's down on the floor in front of her and said, "Try real hard not ta spill, k little girl?"

"I'ma try real hard Daddy."

"I know ya will Mick."

He came back from the kitchen with his own food and sat cross legged next to Mick. Beth was sure to wait until he looked up at her before sliding a forkful of the food in her mouth, he nodded, "Keep that up." Then asked, "Your sister bring this?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

He shrugged, "Don't recognize the pan and I seen her car earlier today. I keep a close eye on what goes on around here."

Of course he did she thought, that was his way, to always be aware of his surroundings and cautious with the people he cared about.

"It was nice a her. Glad she did it or you'da been tryin' ta cook sumthin' on top a everythin' else."

She bit her lip, nodded her head and admitted to him, "I was foolish and I know it. I'm sorry I worried you."

He corrected her, "Don't be sorry, it's…next time? Try'n remember I'm thinkin' about what's best for ya."

"I do know that, and thank you Daryl."

It appeared to Mick they were all made up now and the little girl breathed a silent sigh of relief as she slipped a bite of apricot in her mouth. Her Daddy reminded her, "Ya know better Mick, that's for after ya eat your dinner."

"Sorry Daddy." Yep, as far as Mick could tell everything was back to normal.

She wanted to, but he didn't let Beth get out of bed to help with cleanup. He did the dishes and gave Mick her bath, then took one himself while Mick kept Beth company. He wouldn't even let Beth go upstairs and listen while he and Mick read their book, but she looked so disappointed he compromised. He brought the book down.

He sat on the edge of the bed while Mick lay next to Beth and he and the little girl took turns reading. As happened nearly every night Mick fell asleep midway through. He set the book on the nightstand, picked his daughter up in his arms and carried her up to bed.

Beth nervously waited to see if he would return, and he did. He didn't lay down with her like she expected. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand as he apologized yet again, "I'm sorry I got mad. I…sorry."

"Daryl don't. You don't have to be sorry, you were right. I don't know what I was thinking." Then she got honest, "No, that's a lie. I've had some time to lay here and think about it and I know what I was thinking."

His brow furrowed and he looked confused, "What're talkin' about?"

"I think. No, no, I know. I was trying to impress you."

"Impress me? Why in the hell would _you_ have ta impress _me_?"

Her cheeks were on fire and she was embarrassed to admit these things to him, but she continued, "I know it sounds silly. It's…well…I didn't want you to think I was weak…that was part of it, but there was more to it than just that."

She bit her lip again and with a nervous quiver in her voice went on, "I wanted you to see how capable I am of taking care of a home, and that I could take care of Mick too. I was hoping that you'd think…well that maybe you might think someday…that someday you'd want me to live here permanently."

He wasn't sure he'd heard her right. Could it be true? He was almost afraid to ask, so he didn't. He stood, pulled the covers back and slipped in the bed with her. He was propped on an elbow, his face just inches from hers and his voice full of uncertainty when he softly asked, "Ya kiddin' me?" Nah, he had to be hearing wrong. But maybe he wasn't. "You'd really wanna live here with me an Mick for good?"

"I would."

It sounded too good to be true so he didn't push his luck asking any more questions. Anyway, he had something he wanted to do a whole lot more than sit around talking, and that's what he did. He kissed her like he'd just gotten the best news of his life.

She seemed so responsive like she wanted this moment as much as he did. He took his chances as he let his hand slide up under her pajama top, but not too far. Just enough so he could feel the soft warmth of her skin. At first her body tensed like he'd done something wrong. But then she relaxed and he heard that faint little hum in her throat, mmm. It sounded like it was urging him to go further but he forced himself to hold back. She was in no condition for more of him and he knew that.

He settled for kissing her and gently touching her cheek, her tummy and her soft hair. He told himself now that she'd let him know she cared for him everything he hoped for with her was possible, and that was all he could hope for this night.

It was enough, more than he felt he deserved. They fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of each other's arms.

00

Friday when he woke he didn't hurry to get out of bed and dress. He thought he probably should, Mick would be down soon. First he just had to look at her for a minute. He still couldn't believe that what was happening could be real, that she'd ever want to stay.

In that moment he made up his mind, that night he would ask her to stay for good. He'd move in whatever she wanted to bring from her place and throw out whatever of his she didn't like. Shit, he'd do anything he had to do to make her happy.

Yeah, if he didn't chicken out he'd ask her that night.

He heard the floor creek upstairs and he hurried out of bed, quickly slipped into his work pants and turned to leave the room. He got as far as the door and turned back, went to the bed and softly kissed her forehead.

She opened sleepy eyes and he softly whispered, "Just wanted ta say g'mornin', gotta get breakfast started. Mick's up."

She smiled watching him as he left the room. Was this real? Was she dreaming? He felt like a dream. She started to get up but she still felt so sleepy she closed her eyes again. Just for a minute.

He was laying bacon in the pan when Mick walked in the kitchen holding her dolly in one hand and rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist. He smiled as she walked toward him, wrapped an tiny arm around his leg and said, "G'mornin' Daddy."

He slid the pan off the burner, bent and picked her up. He held her close, kissed her little face and said, "G'mornin' Mick. How's my girl today?"

"I'm hungry Daddy. How're you?"

"I'm hungry too. What say we have a little breakfast?"

"Yes please, can I go say hi to Beth?"

"Yeah, she's up but don't go botherin' her, k?"

"I won't Daddy. Besides, she'll want me there. She loves me. She said so."

He couldn't believe how her simple words grabbed at his heart, he only answered, "Well ain't that a nice thing," but it meant so much more to him than his casual remark implied.

The second time Beth woke was when she felt Mick's tiny hand on her cheek and heard the little girl say, "G'mornin' Beth."

Her eyes weren't even open when she answered, "Good morning to you Mick."

"Daddy's cookin' breakfast an I sure am hungry."

"Me too. Shall we go see if we can help?"

"Okay but I don't think Daddy's lettin' ya do one darn thing."

As expected Daryl didn't let her help. He made her a cup of coffee that was at least half milk with a generous amount of sugar. She slowly sipped at it while she and Mick sat at the table drawing pictures, but she couldn't manage to stop sneaking glances at him while he cooked.

Everything about breakfast seemed so different that day. It wasn't the food that was different, it was the mood at the table. Daryl and Beth couldn't seem to keep from looking at each other and sharing small smiles.

Mick didn't miss any of it including when her Daddy reached under the table for Beth's hand. She wondered if they knew how silly they looked with their arms stretched out under the wood table top, trying to eat with the other hand and just staring at each other.

They were pretty funny looking she thought, but she didn't mind. She was hoping her Daddy would ask Beth to stay there with them. Then they could just keep holding hands all they wanted to.

After breakfast Beth tried again, "Daryl I can help clean up, please."

"No. We got that doctor appointment at nine and ya ain't doin' nuthin' til we see what he says."

"Fine then, but I'm not going anywhere until I have a bath." She sounded just a little irritated when she added, "You're so stubborn Daryl Dixon."

He turned his head looking at her over his shoulder when he calmly asked, "Ya wanna see someone stubborn? When ya get in the bathroom have a look in the mirror."

She fought the urge to stick her tongue out at him, darnnit, but he was right. She settled for saying, "Come with me Mick, I think I'm at least capable of helping you get dressed and your hair combed."

As she and Mick left the kitchen she heard him grumble, "Always gotta have the last word," and it only made her smile.

It was the first time she'd bathed alone in days, and the first time she had the opportunity to exam the cuts and bruises on her face and body. No wonder he was concerned. She looked like…well like she'd been hit by a car. Maybe even a truck.

She almost cried but not because she looked so bad. It wasn't vanity that nearly had her in tears. It was the realization she very easily could have died that morning. She closed her eyes and said a prayer of gratitude.

There was someone else she felt she owed. When she came out of the bathroom he was in the bedroom making up the bed. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly as she rested her head on his back. He was stunned, wondering what had brought on this display of affection. In a quiet voice she told him, "Thank you Daryl. Thank you for taking such good care of me, you've been wonderful and I should have been listening to you all along. You were right and I was wrong."

He slowly turned and gently clasped her face in his strong hands, "Hey, don't be sorry and don't feel bad. Today is a new day." He kissed the top of her head, smiled like there wasn't a thing to worry about and told her, "We'll see what the doc thinks and do like he says, k?"

"Yes, that's right, you're right." And that's when she almost told him about her feelings, "I…I…um, just thank you Daryl. For being so good to me."

He wanted to say it too, but he couldn't. He simply told her, "I said it before and I meant it. I'ma always take care of ya." It sounded good to her.

* * *

As nervous as she was about going to the doctor she was relieved it would soon be over. She'd find out if she could go back to work. She needed to, her rent was due soon and she'd already missed a whole week. Plus they might not keep her job open if she didn't go back soon.

There was something else though. If she was well enough to return to work she was well enough to go home. The thought of that made her stomach hurt and her head pound.

He was glad they were finally going to this appointment. She hadn't heeled up as quickly as he thought she should. Maybe it was just that her complexion was so pale and fragile looking. Maybe that was why the bruises still looked so dark and the cut like it had just been stitched. No. It was more than that.

Mick kissed her goodbye and said, "Don't forget Beth, I love you an you love me. K?"

"I could never forget anything that important Mick. Me and Daddy will be back real soon. Don't you worry."

Daryl nodded to Beth, "Be right back," then took the little girl's hand and lead her down the path to the shop. Mick thought she should go with them to help take care of Beth but her Daddy said not this time. She had a little bit of consolation knowing she'd be staying with her Uncle Merle and he'd let her know he had some jelly beans he needed help eating.

When he returned Beth was waiting for him, clutching her handbag and looking apprehensive. He bent and kissed her cheek, "It's gonna be alright."

"I know. I just hate everything about all of this." Then she corrected herself, "Except for you and Mick. You're the good that's come of this."

He took her in his arms and the closest he got to saying what he felt was when he whispered, "Ya mean so much ta both of us."

He insisted on lifting her up in the truck, "Daryl, I can do it."

He smiled knowing she was never going to quit, "Yeah ya can. Or I can just do it for ya."

She didn't really mind. She liked the way he cared for her and as soon as he was in the truck she slid over to sit close to him. He hadn't expected it but he liked it. His hand came to rest on her knee and he asked, "Ya ready Darlin'?"

"Yes, I guess so."

"It's gonna be fine. All he's gonna do is tell ya what I been tellin' ya all week. Rest so your body can heal."

Daryl insisted on staying with her when the doctor did his exam. She'd been fine with the idea too, neither of them realizing that except for her bra and underpants the doctor would have her undressed during the exam. It made perfect sense, they just hadn't thought about it.

As much as he enjoyed seeing her in those modest panties and while cotton bra he felt sorry for her. He could see by the blush on her skin she was embarrassed. The doctor would have never suspected why, the man thought they were married.

As worried as he'd been Daryl hadn't even realized the extent of her injuries. Seeing the bruises that covered her body made him angry all over again. That bastard would not get away with what he'd done.

He was distracted from his thoughts when the doctor noted, "I thought you'd be further along in your recovery Beth. Your injuries look almost as bad as they did in the hospital and you look weak and drawn."

Daryl was already upset and it came out in that moment, "It's because she won't rest. She keeps thinkin' she has ta take care a stuff when she don't. I told her, I got it handled."

The doctor nodded his head and turned back to Beth, "You're a lucky woman Beth. I don't hear too many husbands so readily volunteer to take on the responsibilities of the home so their wives can rest. You should be taking advantage of that."

She was biting her lip, she felt like a guilty child, "I know. I already promised him I was going to do better."

"Good. You're going to have time to prove that to me. I'm writing another note to your employer. You can't return to work next week and I want to see you in this office next Friday. I'll expect there to be a vast improvement."

He might have thought it but he didn't say, "I told you." Instead when they were in the truck and she was seated next to him he said, "I'ma stop at the grocery and stock up. You can wait here in the pickup and relax." He reached behind him, pulling out a magazine that was tucked in the back of his pants. "Here, I borrowed this from the doc's office." It was a copy of Ladies Home Journal.

"Daryl, I'm perfectly capable of walking around the store."

"I know but don't ya wanna rest?"

She knew he was right. and it was only a short trip but she just wanted to be with him. "I'll be fine to go in and when I get home I'm going right back to bed. I promise."

Home. The word struck them both.

He was right. It only took half an hour or so for him to fill the cart and get the groceries paid for. He didn't need a list and he didn't waste a second aimlessly looking around, he knew exactly what he needed.

As they walked from the store she mentioned it, "You're fast."

"Yeah well I had someone with me who oughta be restin' and besides, it don't take long when ya buy the same stuff every time." He dipped his hand in the sack and handed her the little package, "Except this. I never buy this."

She took hold of the small bag of Hershey Kisses and smiled at him, "I didn't even see you put these in the cart. They're my favorite. Thank you Daryl." He quickly nodded and just as quickly had her back in the pickup and the sacks loaded in the pickup bed.

* * *

It was later that night after Mick was sound asleep in her bed and Beth was tucked in his bed. He went to her and just as he had the night before, he sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his, he'd gathered his courage and he'd rehearsed in his mind just what he would say, "Ya know, ya ain't gotta ever go back home Beth. You could just stay here. Live here with me and Mick."

Yes, he would say those words to her.

He was just about to when she looked at him with tenderness and asked, "Daryl, now that we're getting closer I wonder if you'd mind telling me...well I'd like to know, what happened to Mick's Mother?"

00

**A/N Oh yeah that. Please leave me a comment with your thoughts. Next Friday we'll see what they both have to say about it. Also, we'll finally see what the heck happens to the dark-haired man. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, please check it out. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _It Matters to Me_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thank you all so much! Everything was going pretty great until Beth asked Daryl about Mick's Mother. That's something he's worried about telling her since the movie date. We'll get to all that and FINALLY see what becomes of the dark-haired man. **

00

She watched the look on his face change from happy and relaxed to something resembling pain. Immediately she wished she'd never asked him the question and she tried her best to backtrack, "I'm sorry Daryl. I shouldn't have asked and it doesn't matter."

He was looking at the floor when he answered, "Yeah it matters." Then he looked at her and when she saw the anguish on his face she wanted to reach out, hold him and tell him again that it didn't matter. But he spoke first, "It matters to me and maybe ya don't think so right now, but it matters to you."

She desperately wanted to hear his story but she could see it was a painful topic. The last thing she wanted was to put him through some sort of torment. That was her reason for suggesting, "It probably isn't something we should discuss at bedtime. Let's wait and talk about it tomorrow."

For him the right thing to do was to be a man and just tell her everything right then, but she'd given him such an easy way out. He was grateful for the chance to put it off for a few hours.

He had his reasons. What if when he told her the story she told him she never wanted another thing to do with him? The thought already had his heart aching and his stomach churning.

He was being selfish and he knew it. He didn't care. He just wanted to be able to kiss her and touch her again. He needed to hold her in his arms and he thought this could very well be his last night with her. That's why he didn't act like the man he thought he should be, "Yeah, okay. Tomorrow. I got a short day, we close up at noon. I'll see if Merle can take Mick home with him for a while. I don't wanna take a chance a her hearin' the truth. Not yet. She's too little."

It sounded so ominous and with the way he looked and acted she couldn't imagine what kind of horrible story he was going to tell her. More and more she wished she never would have asked. It was a relief when he finally pulled back the covers and slipped in bed next to her.

It just wasn't the same. Everything was so different than it had been the night before, not at all warm and loving.

He may be in bed with her but there was no feeling of closeness. He was on his back laying next to her but he wasn't touching her. Still she could swear she felt the tension in his body. She heard it in his voice when he said, "Night Darlin', sweet dreams." He reached over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek that felt more like the kiss a man might give an old friend, not a sweetheart.

She didn't think she'd sleep and she could tell by how restless he was he was having trouble too. She quietly tried to assure him, "It's going to be alright Daryl. Whatever it is it's going to be alright."

He didn't feel at all convinced but then she took hold of his hand and held it to her lips, kissed it softly and said, "I'm so lucky to know you."

Her words gave him hope. Maybe she could accept what he had to tell her. He didn't speak, he simply rolled from his back to his side, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He'd never hoped for anything harder than he hoped she'd still feel that way after she knew the truth.

Those were the last words and the last touch she remembered before waking in the morning. He was gone. It wasn't unusual but still she felt both lonely and sad.

Mick saved her from too much despair when she came bouncing in the room and jumped up on the bed, "Mornin' Beth."

"Good morning Mick. How are you today?"

"I'm doin' real good cuz guess why?"

"I can't imagine. Why?"

"Breakfast is almost ready and Daddy said if I eat like a champ I getta have some chocolate milk for dessert."

"Well that is something to be excited about."

"There's sumthin' else. He says if you say it's alright, an I promise not ta bother ya or be one bit a trouble, I getta stay here with ya while he goes ta work this mornin'. Do ya want me to?"

"Of course I want you to. It sounds like fun."

"We can't have any fun playin' outside or nuthin'. There's no runnin' around and actin' up cuz Daddy says ya gotta get better. But we can play the peenano an we can finger paint an play with my dolls. I'll share with ya."

"Oh that does sound fun. I haven't gotten a chance to finger paint in so long and I love to play with dolls."

At least everything seemed perfectly normal with Mick. She was as high energy and full of life as always.

Beth knew the minute she walked in the kitchen Daryl was a different story altogether.

He wasn't sullen. He just looked so sad and defeated, and his voice sounded as gloomy as he looked when he told Mick, "Go on up and see how ya do gettin' dressed. If ya run into trouble I'll help. Breakfast is gonna be ready real quick."

"Alright Daddy, I'ma hurry."

As soon as the little girl was out of earshot he turned to Beth and told her, "Listen, I'm sorry. I hope it's okay about leavin' Mick. If it ain't I'll take her with me. I just need ta talk ta my brother bout sumthin' and I don't wanna take a chance on Mick overhearin'."

She smiled when she told him, "It's fine Daryl. I'm happy she's going to stay with me. I can't just lay around in bed doing nothing all day. Besides, now I have someone to finger paint and play dolls with."

His look softened as he gently touched her cheek, "Ya got such a sweet soul Beth Greene. I never knew anyone like ya."

"And you're a good man Daryl Dixon. Someday I hope you realize it."

He didn't sound at all convinced when he looked down and answered, "Thanks for thinkin' that."

* * *

It wasn't a conversation he would ever choose to have but he needed to talk to someone before he talked to her. There was only that one someone who knew the story from start to finish. That one person he felt he could trust to never let it go any further than between the two of them. That one person who'd give it to him straight no matter how brutal the truth might be.

As usual on a Saturday morning the pumps were busy with folks wanting to make sure they had plenty of gas for the week ahead.

The garage was busy too and Daryl was glad to have the distraction. He put four new tires on an old Buick, changed the oil and put in a new air filter. When the work was done he called the guy to let him know it was ready.

The pumps had slowed too so he took the opportunity and walked over to Merle's office. His brother took one look at him and said, "The fuck kid? What happened?"

Daryl told him about her question and his concerns. Merle listened, lips pursed and nodding his head and when Daryl was done his brother asked, "You're real serious about this little gal ain't ya?'

"Fuck yeah I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't even think about it, I'd just tell her it was none a her business."

Merle nodded again, "Yeah, I seen it on ya, how much ya care. You must think she's kinda serious about you too, huh?"

Daryl shrugged and answered, "She says she is."

Then Merle laid it out, "There's only one thing ta do. Ya know that don't ya? Ya gotta come clean. That stuff, what happened that night with you n Mick's Mama, ya think that shit don't happen regular? A lonely man and a lonely woman have a few too many and wind up in the sack together. Ya ain't that special brother. It goes on every Saturday night." He smiled when he added, "You just happened ta get real lucky?"

"Lucky?"

"Fuck yeah, look what ya got. Mick. You couldn't a done better if you was tryin'."

Daryl had to smile at his brother's words and the thought of his little girl. Then he was all seriousness and concern again, "Yeah, that's true, but Beth ain't the kinda person that thinks men and women gettin' drunk and jumpin' in the sack together is just regular stuff."

Merle didn't argue the statement, but he had more to say, "She's a real sweet little gal and she seems pretty crazy bout Mick. So lemme ask ya, do ya think she's gonna decide she don't like either one of ya no more cuz a sumthin' that happened one time damn near six years ago? Back when you was a lonely soldier boy just home from fightin' a war?"

"Fuck brother, I dunno what she's gonna think. She's a good girl. She ain't been around. I guess I'm just worried she'll decide I ain't worth her trouble."

"Listen kid, I don't think it's gonna happen like that but if it does then ya gotta consider yourself lucky again."

"Pfft, yeah? Why's that?"

"Cuz ya found out early-on she don't really care for you or Mick. If she did she couldn't just turn her back n walk away." He clapped his brother on the shoulder and got down to it, "I ain't sayin' she might not feel sad, maybe even disappointed. I'm sure she's the kind with real tender feelins. That don't mean she won't want ya no more."

Daryl was quiet as he chewed on the side of his thumb and thought about what his brother said. Then Merle smiled and told him, "Shit, a sweet little gal like Beth is liable to think you're a pretty good fella for takin' it on and doin' a real fine job a bein' a Daddy ta Mick."

* * *

After they closed the shop Merle walked to the house with him and just as Daryl was about to open the door they heard it. They entered the house quietly and smiled at what they saw and heard. Beth and Mick were sharing the piano bench while they sang and played, "Row, Row, Row Your Boat."

When the song was done Merle loudly announced, "That sounded real pretty. You girls oughta be on a big stage somewhere." Then he rubbed the top of Mick's head and told her, "I been workin' hard all mornin' Miss Mick, I'm about ta starve. I need ta have me a big ol hamburger for lunch an I figure I'ma need ta wash it down with a scoop of vanilla ice cream. I wonder if anyone wants ta come with me?"

The little girl immediately forgot about singing and playing piano. She slid down off the bench and told her Uncle, "I could go with ya Uncle Merle, I can keep ya company."

Merle played along, "Whaddya think Daddy? Ya mind if I take your girl ta lunch?"

"No, I think that'll be alright." Then he looked Merle in the eye and quietly said, "Thanks brother."

* * *

In spite of the fun she'd had with Mick, all morning Beth felt like she had a dark cloud hanging over her. Now that he was finally home, and apparently ready to talk she felt like her tummy was on fire as she worried about what he had to say.

They sat side by side on the couch and when he reached for her hand she closed her eyes and said a silent prayer. She prayed that whatever was weighing so heavy on his mind they could somehow get through it together.

She steeled herself to hear something horrible and maybe even unforgivable. Still from somewhere deep inside she got the courage to place her hand over his. She turned to him with a soft little smile when she encouraged, "Whatever it is Daryl, it's going to be alright. Please, have faith in me. Have faith in _us_."

Once again her words gave him hope but he was biting his lip so hard she was worried he'd hurt himself. He nodded and began, "I was just back from the war…"

His voice sounded tense and full of emotion, but there was something else she heard. Shame.

She listened quietly as he told his story. When he talked about getting drunk with some woman he didn't know and going home to her bed it hurt Beth. She even felt jealous. No. How could that be?

It was just so hard to think of him with someone else. What hurt more though was when he told of the next morning and the little boy, and how mean and dismissive the child's mother had been with her young son. How could anyone be so cold and emotionless?

None of that compared to what happened with Mick. That hurt the deepest. She'd been trying so hard to hold in her emotions and just listen while he told his story, but she couldn't help the tears. How could the woman so willingly abandon her baby, as though Mick were nothing?

He mistook what her tears meant, "I got no excuses, I'm sorry."

He was the one who was shocked when she replied, "Oh stop it. Here I've been expecting the worst possible news. The way you've been acting I couldn't even imagine what you were going to tell me."

"Daryl, you were a young man who'd been away from home and fighting a war for years. It's no surprise to me you'd come back and want to have a few drinks in a bar. I'm not even shocked that some woman you didn't know would be willing to let you in her bed."

Her body shivered as she took in a deep breath, "That doesn't mean I think that sort of behavior is just fine. I'm a little too old fashioned for that. And being honest I have to tell you, it hurts me to think of you in that situation. But Daryl, I'm not so innocent that I don't know things like that go on and I'm not going to judge you for something that happened years ago."

He was stunned. He wasn't sure what to say. He chewed at his bottom lip again, nodded his head slightly and simply listened as she talked.

Her tears were still flowing freely when she said, "As for Mick's Mother, I understand a parent thinking they aren't able to properly care for their child. Young women are forced to give babies up for adoption for lots of reasons. This was different though. For a parent to be so cold and unfeeling that they could just hand their baby over and say such awful things. It breaks my heart."

"And Mick, Mick is so sweet and perfect and such a beautiful little gift. I just can't even think of anyone being so anxious to turn their back on her. I'm proud that you didn't. You showed the kind of man you are when you were so willing to take her."

He spoke then, "I was in a state of shock myself. It took me a long time ta believe it really happened. I had the proof though. I had Mick and not an idea in the world how ta care for her. I learned fast though, she taught me."

Then she asked the one big question nagging at her, "What became of her Mother?"

He told her the rest of the story, how Mick's mama died that day and how he managed to get the birth certificate. It hurt and stunned her again, but Beth just kept quietly nodding her head as he told her everything. When he was done she commented, "Mick deserves all the love in the world. Like I said before, thank God she had such a wonderful Daddy. I'm so glad you told her that her Mother is a beautiful angel in Heaven, that was so loving of you."

He was flabbergasted, he thought for sure she would be angry. At the very least that she'd look down on him for the things he'd done. Maybe she did, he had to know, "Ya mad or disappointed in me?"

She looked so serious when she answered, "Yes I am. I'm very upset. I'm hurt and I'm so disappointed you didn't trust me enough to tell me sooner. What kind of terrible person do you think I am Daryl Dixon?"

He didn't have words and he could hardly move, but he moved enough to take her in his arms, "I guess I didn't even think about it that way. I…I couldn't believe that once you knew everything you'd wanna be with someone like me."

She pulled back and looked at him, a frown on her face and a sternness in her voice, "Stop that too. Why do you talk about yourself that way Daryl? You're such a good man. Look at you. Look at this nice little home you've made for yourself and Mick." She was shaking her head and then she added, "I don't want to hear that kind of talk anymore and I mean it."

She looked so weak and fragile to him, yet she was acting so fierce. Although he knew he shouldn't, he just couldn't help quietly laughing, "Well yes ma'am. I'll try real hard ta do like ya say. I wouldn't wanna make ya mad."

He made a move to hug her again but she had one more big question, "What about after Mick's mother? Have there been many women?"

At least it was an easy one to answer, "No not many, none at all. I didn't think there ever would be, not til I met you." Then he gave it back, "What about you? Ya had a lotta boyfriends?"

She laughed softly at his question, "No. I get teased an awful lot by Maggie and the women I work with about being too picky, but I just never met a man I was interested in spending time with. I was looking for someone just like Cary Grant. Then I met you Daryl Dixon and I quit looking."

"I…" she didn't get a chance to finish her sentence, he had her in his arms too quickly. At first their kisses were a little tentative, but not for long. There was a new and much stronger feeling of intimacy between them after having shared so much.

That intimacy was soon interrupted by the sound of a vehicle approaching. Daryl was surprised, Merle promised he'd keep Mick all afternoon. That wasn't the kind of promise Merle went back on.

He hurried to the door thinking something must be wrong, opening it just in time to see a very large red-headed man step down from a black pickup. He was chewing on a cigar as he waved and said, "Howdy, lemme just get Hurricane outta the truck."

Daryl and Beth stood at the door waiting while the man grabbed a cardboard box from the pickup bed and him and Maggie walked to the front door. Daryl wasn't at all used to "drop by" company and he wasn't sure what they might be there for. He simply pulled the door open a little wider and said, "Hey yeah, um good ta see ya."

Maggie gingerly hugged Beth and asked, "How's my sister today?"

"I'm better Maggie, much better."

"Well I'm going to want to hear all about what the doctor said."

Then it was like she finally remembered her manners and introduced Abraham Ford to Daryl Dixon. Greetings were exchanged and Abe asked, "Is there somewhere I can set this stuff down."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah um sure c'mon and put it on the kitchen table. Whatcha got?"

"Some kinda provisions, casseroles, fried chicken n such. Hurricane must be worried her sister's gonna starve."

Daryl felt the hair on the back of his neck go up. His voice had taken on a deep and almost growling tone when he responded, "I don't cook fancy but Beth ain't goin' without."

Abraham Ford just laughed and said, "I'm sure ya keep her fed. I'm sure Maggie thinks ya do. But my woman, she don't care about what's what, she cares about what she feels like doin'."

The couple didn't stay long. They spent just enough time for the sisters to drink a glass of tea while the men had a bottle of beer. Beth told the visitors what the doctor said, leaving out the part about her stubbornness in taking care of herself. Maggie seemed a little concerned when she looked at Daryl and asked, "What do think? Does she seem any better to you?'

Daryl wasn't going to let on to her big sister that Beth had delayed her own recovery. He shrugged and answered, "It got off ta kind of a slow start, but I think we're gonna see a big improvement this week. I got faith that Beth is gonna beat this thing." The smile Beth gave him let him know how much she appreciated his omission.

He was hoping for some time with her when her sister left but he noticed how tired and worn she looked, "Ya have a nap today?"

"No, not yet."

"C'mon then." For once she didn't argue. She let him lead her down the hall to the bedroom.

He held up the quilt while she crawled in under it and he covered her. He kissed her forehead and said, "Rest now."

"Aren't you going to lay down with me?"

"Nah, I ain't even bathed yet. I'ma do that while ya nap." He turned to go and then turned back. He took her hand and gently held it while he stood simply looking at her a moment before whispering, "I have trouble believin' you're even real Beth."

She smiled weakly as she held his hand to her cheek and quickly dozed off.

Again he'd hoped to have some time with her later, but no sooner was he out of the bath and dressed than Mick was home. When he looked at his watch he was shocked to see, it was already four o'clock.

He thanked his brother and Merle asked, "What about Sunday breakfast? Ya gonna be able ta make it?"

Daryl was honest, "I dunno Merle. I wanna, and I don't wanna disappoint Mick. I just ain't sure about Beth."

"Alright, ya do what ya gotta do here. If she needs ta stay in and rest then give me a quick call in the mornin'. I'll stop by for Mick. My niece needs her pancake and I need my hash."

Daryl got serious then, "Thanks brother, ya been a big help ta me this week…well always. Don't know what I'd do without ya.'

Merle wasn't one to receive a compliment any more than his brother. He slapped Daryl on the back and said, "Kid, I been takin' care of ya since you was a tot, now I getta take care a your tot. You ain't the only lucky one."

Beth got up for dinner and afterwards they sat in the living room, Daryl and Mick putting together a puzzle while Beth sat in the chair watching. And he worried. She looked even more tired and drawn.

That night it seemed he'd barely gotten in bed, barely taken her in his arms and whispered, "Night Darlin', sweet dreams," and she was out.

He made a hushed early morning call to Merle, "Yeah brother, I'ma call the Doc over ta check on Beth. Ya mind gettin' Mick?"

"Nope, I said I would. I'll be by in twenty."

The doctor arrived in his church clothes and Daryl apologized, "Sorry Doc I didn't mean ta keep ya from services."

"That's no problem at all, they don't start for over an hour. Let's see how your wife's doing."

The doctor wasn't pleased but he wasn't as worried as Daryl. "Her vital signs are all good. Her body just seems to need a lot of sleep to heal. I blame it on her overdoing since the incident. Don't be upset with her though, she's not alone in that. Folks have trouble accepting they can't do the things they're used to doing."

"I want her to rest, but I also want her up every couple of hours to walk around and get her blood flowing and her lungs working. We don't want pneumonia setting in. Don't hesitate to call me if you think she's getting worse. I'll get her admitted to the hospital."

The doctor left and Daryl knew what he had to do. He wanted to be the one to take care of Beth, he didn't want to have to ask for help. Now he was too worried about her to think of his own feelings. He couldn't deny she needed more care than he could give her alone. He called Maggie and made arrangements for her to stay with Beth while he worked on Monday.

00

Monday morning he was at the garage early. He'd turned it over and over in his mind, weighing the option of doing what he felt compelled to do against doing what he knew he needed to do.

As badly as he wanted to kill that son of a bitch he couldn't. Beth needed him, Mick needed him even more. If he went to prison, or worse if he was shot and killed trying to kill that son of a bitch, who would take care of Beth and Mick?

What good was revenge if it only caused the people he loved more pain and misery?

Admitting to himself he had to back away from the plan was a bitter pill to swallow, but there was so much more he felt he had to do for her than simply get revenge.

Merle understood and he didn't argue. "You're right little brother. Mick's just a baby. She needs her Daddy. And Beth, whether ya know it or not Daryl, I know ya love her and she needs ya too. There ain't no one who needs me."

"Oh bullshit Merle, I need ya, Mick needs ya and for some reason Karen wants ya."

Merle softly chuckled, "Yeah that woman's crazy, but I'm pretty damn glad she's crazy bout me. We'll go over there ta the courthouse and ya wait in my pickup. I'll see what needs ta be done and if I can get a clear path ta do it I will."

"Merle it ain't your fight. I don't want ya goin' ta prison any more than I wanna go."

"Ain't nuthin' gonna happen ta me brother."

They parked across the street and just down the block a little way. Daryl tried once again, "Merle, ya ain't gotta do this."

His brother only shrugged and answered, "Someone's gotta."

Daryl sat nervously chewing at his thumb as he watched his brother slip around the back of the courthouse, that's where Merle believed the guards would exit the building with the prisoner. Then Daryl noticed someone else out front. It was the big red-head Maggie was living with, Abraham Ford. He wondered what that guy could possibly be doing there.

Then he picked up on the way Abe's eyes were darting around and the way his hands were clenching and unclenching. Daryl knew then, the man was laying in wait. Shit, did everyone in town want to kill this bastard?

Just as that thought ran through his mind he heard the sirens approaching, what the hell could that be all about he wondered. The ambulance came into view. Ambulance? Had Merle gotten to the guy so quickly?

Daryl didn't know yet that someone else had beaten them all to the punch.

The sheriff watched as the two ambulance attendants loaded the dark-haired man on a stretcher. Rick could tell by the look of him and the heavy odor of bitter almond in the cell, it would be a miracle if the guy lived long enough to make it to the hospital. He felt no sympathy for the prisoner. The citizens of the great State of Georgia had just been saved the expense of a trial.

The sheriff hadn't forgotten the fellow who'd been there earlier that morning. The Negro priest with a bible in his hand.

The priest told them he was a friend to Len Schmidt's grandmother, Ida Mae. He told the sheriff his grand-daddy had worked for the Schmidt family his whole life as a field hand. "His Grandmother isn't well enough to travel. She asked me if I'd come and say a prayer with him and give him this bible for his journey."

It sounded a little like bullshit to the sheriff but the sheriff wasn't overly concerned, "Alright, I'll give you fifteen minutes with him Father."

The priest looked so humble when he nodded, "Thank you sheriff, it means so much to his grandmother."

Rick watched as the guard thumbed through the man's bible, checking for contraband before letting him visit with the prisoner.

The priest went to the cell and the prisoner looked at him with nothing but disdain as he spit out the words, "I don't talk ta coloreds."

The priest wasn't offended, he didn't care anything about this man's opinion of him or his race. He simply whispered back, "Shh, Joe sent me. He wanted me to bring you something. He says it'll make the trip to Atlanta seem like a vacation, you'll be flying high all the way there."

The dark-haired man's ears perked up as he whispered, "He sent dope? What kinda dope?"

"I don't know, he said it's something new and it can't be beat. He says you won't come down for days."

"Well quit talkin' and hand it over."

The priest cautioned, "Shh, we don't want to get found out. Here, take this bible. It's what I'm supposed to be here to give you."

Len didn't question, he grabbed the Book from the priest's hand while the priest took hold of the big wood crucifix he wore around his neck. He quickly his surroundings and saw the guard was busy reading a copy of firearms magazine.

He popped the cross open to reveal the hidden compartment. It was meant to hold earth taken by pilgrims visiting the Holy Land, instead it held two pills. He slipped them out and reached his hand far enough between the bars to drop the pills in the prisoner's hand. He reminded the gullible idiot again, "Joe says be sure to take them both and take them together. And he said you shouldn't worry, him and the boys will get you out."

Before he left the priest watched the prisoner put the pills in his mouth. Satisfied his job was done the priest turned to go, never looking back only whispering, "May the Good Lord have mercy on us both."

Len was all smiles as he turned on the cold water tap at the sink in his cell, bent over and drank deeply, making sure to wash the pills down. He lay on the bunk smiling as he waited for the high to come.

He'd been heavily dosed and what came next came quickly, but it wasn't the expected high. The inmate began to feel confused, weak and like no matter how many breaths he took he couldn't get any air. He was thirsty but his muscles wouldn't work, he couldn't make his way back to the sink. His head ached and his gut was on fire. It wasn't long before he vomited. Then he slipped into a coma.

By the time the two deputys and the sheriff came to transfer him to a waiting vehicle he was barely breathing. They called the hospital for an ambulance and talked about how in the world he might have gotten a hold of something to do himself in.

Merle hurried to the truck when he saw the prisoner being carried out on the stretcher. Whatever had happened to the guy, him and Daryl didn't need to be seen there. The less questions they left themselves open to the better. They hurried to the station and back to work before anyone even realized they'd been gone.

Meanwhile the sheriff had an inkling about who might be responsible. He'd heard talk about the Spanish woman over in Switzer County and that her man was a Negro priest.

He decided no one else needed to know that information, and no one needed to know how sure he was it was that same Negro priest who had visited the prisoner. The woman named Rosita deserved to find her happiness and if the priest could give it to her, so be it.

By the time the ambulance arrived at the courthouse the priest was already sitting in the back row of a Greyhound bus on his way home to Switzer County and his family.

* * *

At noon Daryl was walking up the little path to home, smiling as he stopped along the way to pick some flowers for Beth and for Mick.

00

**A/N Daryl came clean and Beth reacted with grace to his story. The dark-haired man is no longer a threat to anyone. We'll hear a little more about that next chapter. Please leave a comment - you know I love reading your thoughts :) As always, there's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. Please join me next Friday for a new chapter of _It Matters to Me._ We'll pick up where we left off here plus we'll see if our couple becomes more deeply involved. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thanks so much! Once Daryl finally talked to Beth he learned a little more about the kind of person she is. The air is cleared on that topic. Or is it? Beth has one more big and very important question. She also makes a statement that could change both their lives. **

**Enjoy!**

00

He had the flowers clutched in his hand and as he pushed his front door open Beth was the first thing he saw. Just the sight of her resting in the big chair had his heart beating a little faster and a warm feeling rushing through his veins.

She looked so pretty and she appeared to be doing much better than she had in days. Once again there was color in her cheeks and her eyes had a little sparkle to them. Even the bruises seemed to finally be fading.

There was a bed pillow tucked in behind her and a thin blanket covered her legs and lap, but it didn't cover enough of her that he failed to notice her nightgown. He'd never seen her in the blue cotton gown and he liked what he saw. It was covered in a pattern of little yellow flowers and it was sweet and modest, just like her.

When she smiled at him and said, "Hey you," he realized he'd been standing there like his shoes were nailed to the floor.

He began walking toward her, smiling all the way and as he handed her a bouquet of the flowers. He bent to kiss the top of her head and quietly responded, "Hey yourself. How ya feelin'?"

She held the flowers to her nose for a moment before admitting to him, "I feel trapped, but I can't complain too much. I'm being spoiled rotten." She touched his hand adding, "I love my flowers, thank you."

It made him happy to know he'd pleased her. He grinned when he showed her the little bouquet in his other hand and said, "Had ta get Mick some too." Then he held her hand to his lips, gave it a soft kiss and admitted, "Til you came around she was the only girl I ever picked flowers for."

She mimicked his move, lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it. She whispered, "You have a way of making me feel special Daryl Dixon."

"That's cuz ya are." Something she said hit him then and he asked, "Whaddya mean, trapped?"

"Yes trapped. Maggie's much tougher than you. She barely lets me get up to use the bathroom. She and Mick have been hovering over me like a couple of old mother hens all morning. The only reason I'm getting a little break from their fussing right now is, they're in the kitchen fixing lunch."

He was biting his lip as he tried not to laugh. "Guess I should have called her ta come take care of ya sooner."

"You're not funny Mister Dixon."

He grinned and shrugged at first, but suddenly got a lot more serious as he dropped to his knees beside her chair. She was going to hear the news and he wanted to be the one to tell her. He took her hand in his and spoke quietly so Mick wouldn't hear him, "Sumthin' happened today Beth."

Her look changed too and there was concern in her voice when she asked, "Oh no, please tell me it's not something bad."

"Nah. Well I don't think it's bad. Rick come by the garage a little bit ago cuz he knew you n me would wanna know about it. Anyway, the fella who hurt ya? That Len guy? I guess they planned ta move him to Atlanta today. Before they could he died."

She was stunned by the news, "He died? What in the world happened Daryl?"

"Rick thinks he got ahold a poison. He said that's what it looked like ta him. The guy was unconscious when they got ta his cell and Rick said the place stunk like bitter almonds. That made him think it was cyanide."

"Cyanide? That's terrible but how would he have gotten it?" Then it struck her, "Oh my gosh Daryl, did someone kill him?"

"Nah, Rick don't think so. He thinks maybe the guy had it with him when they arrested him and they either missed it or he had it hid. He told us that some fellas just can't deal with the idea a goin' ta prison, they'd rather die."

"But where would he have been able to hide it? Don't they do some kind of search when people go to jail?"

Before he gave it any thought he'd already begun answering her question, it was too late to call it back. "Well some guys they wrap things up and they hide 'em…places."

"What does that mean? How? What places?"

There was no way he could bring himself to tell her how exactly it could be done. He only said, "Um, well they hide things inside theirselves." Even he turned red when he told her, "They don't do cavity checks here at King County jail. I guess after this deal they'll hafta start."

It took her a moment to realize what he was saying. When she did her hand covered her mouth and her body shivered slightly, "Oh my gosh, ew, that's the most disgusting thing I've ever heard."

Daryl had no doubt she was telling the truth. Thank God Maggie chose that moment to walk in the room and announce, "Lunch is ready. Beth, are you well enough to sit at the table?"

"Yes! If I have to sit in this chair another minute I'll go crazy." Maggie just smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

Daryl was grateful to be off the subject and he smiled as he stood and took hold of Beth's hand, "Here, lemme help ya up."

She smiled too, at first. Then her look turned serious again and she asked, "What's going to happen now?"

"He's gone Beth. Ya never have ta worry about him again. Ya also ain't gotta go ta court and testify. It's done."

"Oh thank God, I'm so grateful for that, but…well…I'll say a prayer for him."

He gave her a long look before remarking, "Only you would pray for that SOB Darlin'."

They walked in the kitchen and Mick was already waiting for them at the table. He handed the little girl her flowers and she very dramatically held them to her nose and breathed in deeply. "Thank you Daddy, I love my flowers and they smell delicious." She looked at Beth and said, "You're up! Guess what?"

"I can't imagine Mick, what?"

"Aunt Maggie needed me ta help her make lunch an it's gonna be real delicious. It's mac n cheese an it didn't even come outta the box. We made it from scratched." She was smiling proudly when she added, "An just look, I even set the table just like ya showed me Beth."

Beth and Daryl raised their eyebrows at Mick's use of "aunt" but neither one made a comment on it. Beth simply smiled at the little girl and exclaimed, "Oh my you've done a wonderful job and I'm sure Maggie appreciates all of your help."

Maggie agreed, and as she put Mick's and Beth's flowers in jelly jars filled with water she watched the man her sister was so crazy over. The rough-looking Daryl Dixon picked flowers for his ladies and held her sister's chair while Beth got seated. Apparently gentlemanly things came disguised in rough packaging.

Beth looked at the table Mick had set and the big casserole dish in the center and commented, "This looks so good, thank you both. I love mac n cheese."

Daryl was just about to agree when he heard the loud vehicle approaching and he was pretty sure he knew who it was. "S'cuse me ladies, I'll catch the door. Go on ahead and start without me."

He could swear he'd had more visitor's since she arrived than he'd had in all the years before, but he found he didn't mind the change quite as much as he'd always thought he would. It felt like family and that was something he'd missed out on in his life. He didn't want Mick to miss out on having a family too.

That didn't stop him from also thinking it would be swell, just as long as they didn't come by too often or stay too long.

He opened the door just as Abraham began to knock. The big red-head looked straight in his eyes, nodded and said, "Ding dong the son of a dick is dead."

Daryl agreed, "Yep, the sheriff said the asshole done it ta himself."

"Yeah? Well as long as the deed is done I don't give a monkey's left nut how it happened."

The guy was loud and said some of the screwiest stuff, but Daryl kind of liked him, "C'mon in man, food's on the table."

When they walked in the kitchen Maggie looked at Abraham and simply asked, "Well?"

He answered, "It's done Hurricane. Not by me though, someone beat me to it."

She nodded, "As long as it's done. Now sit and eat."

The big man just smiled and said, "Yes ma'am."

Beth was confused but too afraid they'd embarrass her if she asked what the heck they were talking about.

Daryl picked up on exactly what was being said, and now he knew why Abraham Ford wanted to see Len dead. Maggie Greene wanted the SOB dead and Abraham Ford wanted Maggie Greene happy.

00

Later that afternoon when he got home from work Beth was still in the chair, and still looking just as pretty as she had earlier that day. He walked over to her and gently cradled the back of her head in his hand, "Hey Darlin', how ya feelin'?"

"I'm much better Daryl, honest. I've slept so much and I haven't done one thing." Then she crooked her finger, wiggling it so he'd get closer. She whispered in his ear, "Please. I love Maggie, and Mick loves her too, but if I promise you that I won't do anything at all tomorrow. Nothing. Can I just take care of myself? Or even come to the garage and stay in the apartment with Mick? Anything. PLEASE?"

He was fighting a laugh when he told her, "Ya sound like me when it comes ta Merle. Too much of a good but a real loud thing, ain't it?" Then he gently grazed the backs of his fingers along her bruised but still so soft cheek and promised, "I'll work it out."

He was just about to kiss her when Maggie walked in the room. She had a cold bottle of beer in her hand, and she seemed to be giving him instructions when she handed it to him, "Go on and sit down on the couch Daryl, you've been working all day. Have a beer and catch up with Beth. Dinner will be on in half an hour."

He gladly took the icy bottle from her hand but told her, "Thanks Maggie, but I'ma run in and get a bath before dinner. I'll take it with me."

She shrugged and headed back to the kitchen and he leaned in to kiss Beth's neck and whisper, "Yeah, I'll take care of it."

He was just leaving the bathroom, his hair still soaking wet and the empty bottle in his hand when Abraham arrived for dinner. It reinforced his desire for a little more privacy. All the togetherness was real nice and all, but he was ready to spend his time with just Mick and Beth.

It was as they finished dinner that he let her sister know, "I appreciate ya helpin' us out today Maggie, it really means a lot and Beth's much better. I think we got it from here. I know ya got your own home and family ta care for."

Maggie was about to protest when Abraham piped in, "Yeah Hurricane, we need ta get home pretty quick anyway. I got some evenin' plans for ya."

Maggie giggled, Beth turned red and Daryl hoped to God he wouldn't have to hear any more about Abraham's plans.

As soon as Maggie and Abe left, Daryl took care of Mick's bath and getting her ready for bed. As he did he thought to himself, "finally we get ta sit together like…like what? Like a family?" Nah, maybe someday they would be that, but probably not yet.

For now it was just a couple hands of Go Fish in the living room with his daughter and their guest. Guest? That didn't sound right. Beth was so much more than a guest.

Fuck it all, he needed to talk with her about all this stuff. He needed to get honest. He needed to tell her how he felt.

As they'd been doing they had story time in Daryl's bed, and as happened most nights Mick fell asleep mid-way through the story. He shared a look with Beth as he picked the little girl up and whispered, "Be right back."

She wanted to be sure she was awake when he returned so she sat straight up. She was also silently rehearsing how she would ask him another big question on her mind.

It took him a bit by surprise when he returned to the room, and it wasn't just because of how sweet and pretty she looked. Usually by the time he was back from tucking in Mick, Beth was fighting sleep. But not this night. She was sitting up like she'd been waiting for him. It made him a little nervous but he was also happy about how much better and more rested she looked.

He walked to the bed, sat on the edge and took her hand, "What's the matter, you're not sleepy?"

She shrugged and answered, "Oh I don't know, it seems I'm always sleepy since…well..."

"Yeah, I know. It's cuz that's what ya need, sleep." He slid his finger slowly and gently along the line of her jaw when he added, "I know Maggie got ta be a little much for ya, but I think she was what ya needed. Ya didn't get ta do nuthin' else so ya slept. Now ya just gotta keep your promise ta me that you'll keep that up. If ya do, by the time ya go see the Doc Friday you'll be good as new."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth a question hit them both hard. Then what? Neither of them wanted her to leave but they were both afraid to mention the solution.

Should she simply stay?

Maybe it was fear of rejection. Maybe it was fear of the unknown. Maybe it was fear of such a big commitment so soon. And in Beth's case there was something more to worry about.

He hadn't pushed anything too intimate with her. He'd been a gentleman. She'd been badly injured and he was treating her carefully. Still, even though she'd never been with a man she was sure he wanted more. She didn't need experience to see the look in his eyes or feel it in the heat of his kisses and the tenderness of his touch.

That he would have physical desire didn't surprise her. What surprised her was how much she wanted something more intimate with him.

These yearnings presented a whole new problem. If she moved in with him permanently it was only a matter of time, undoubtedly a short time, before they began that sort of a relationship. She'd be trading what she was comfortable with for what she wanted in the moment. She'd be going against many of the values she'd always believed in, like waiting for marriage.

And what about Mick? If she and Daryl were in that sort of relationship it would be the same as telling the little girl it was perfectly alright. And maybe it was perfectly alright, for some people. Maggie seemed content with that lifestyle. But Beth didn't feel comfortable with it and she didn't feel comfortable with letting Mick think she was.

The answer to the problem seemed simple on the surface. Marriage. But marriage was a huge step and it was way, way too soon to take that step. Wasn't it? They hardly knew each other.

Except they did know each other.

They'd been living under the same roof, spending hours and hours together and sleeping in the same bed. Something else, he'd been completely trusting of her with Mick. She knew how careful he was with his daughter and that made the fact he trusted her a very big deal.

Of course she had no firsthand knowledge of what made a happy marriage but she thought she knew what the most important ingredients might be. There were three she was sure of, love, respect and honesty.

She'd realized early on she was in love with Daryl and her respect for him grew every day. He was a hard worker, a loving father and so loving and gentle with her. As for honesty, he couldn't have been more open and honest than when he told her about Mick and her Mother.

Still, the BIG question was, did he love her like she loved him?

What if he did? Would he be interested in marriage at some point? Maybe not now, it would be crazy to get married so soon. But would he want marriage eventually?

What if he never wanted to marry? She knew Merle and Karen had been together six or seven years and they weren't married. Maybe Dixons didn't get married.

She had so, so many questions but she didn't feel quite ready to bring them up. Not yet. There was another question though, one she also wanted to ask.

"Daryl can I ask you something?"

He shrugged, "Yeah, sure. What?"

"What about Mick's brother? Do you know what became of him, you know, after?"

He had nothing to hide, he was simply stunned she asked. It was so unexpected but he wasn't going keep anything from her, he just needed a minute to get his thoughts in order. When he began nervously chewing at the side of his thumb she quickly tried to backtrack, "You don't have to tell me if you'd rather not. It's fine, it doesn't matter right now."

"Yeah, it matters. It matters ta me. I screwed up bad and waited too long." He shrugged again as he began to answer her question, "I kept thinkin' I should look for Mick's grandparents and most of all for her big brother. Hell, I was even crazy enough ta think maybe his grandparents would let me take him with me. They're brother and sister and I could raise em together."

His lips were pursed and he swallowed hard as he nodded his head, "Merle tried ta talk me out of it, he said Mick's grandparents might try ta lay claim on Mick. Karen said they couldn't. I had the paperwork. I had custody. So I took my chances."

"Mick was about a year old when I started lookin'." He squeezed her hand and went on, "That was the first thing I had ta do, find em. I tried lookin' usin' her last name. I hit a dead-end there. After that I decided ta try goin' by her old place. I thought someone there might know sumthin' and someone did, the landlord."

"He said he had there address on the rental agreement but he acted like he couldn't tell me nuthin'. I was sure he just wanted me ta pay him for the information. I didn't pay but I did get a good hold of the front of his shirt and I promised ta beat the fuck outta him if he didn't tell me."

He saw the look on her face and quickly apologized, "Shit, sorry for the language but that's the way it happened." He shrugged, took another breath and continued, "So anyway, long story short they'd co-signed for her ta rent the joint and he had their name and address. I paid them a call that day."

The thumb chewing started again and he looked so distraught when he said, "I was way too late, they turned him over ta the county the day after their daughter died. Lookin' at em I understood why. They was old, Mick's mom musta been what they call a late in life baby. Anyway they said they just wasn't able ta care for a little fella like him."

He still looked sad when he said, "The good news is they told me some family adopted him. They said the county lady promised them he went to real good folks who couldn't have a child of their own. That's all the county would tell em and it's all I know."

She had no idea what to say, her only comment was, "I'm sorry Daryl."

"Yeah, well I thought maybe when Mick gets older, and if I decide ta tell her everythin'. If she decides she wants ta try'n find him I'd try'n help her do that. For now, I just gotta believe he's with folks who are happy ta have him and they're treatin' him good."

She was overwhelmed not just by the story, but by the fact that once again he'd shown her what a good man he was. She hadn't planned to tell him, she was waiting, hoping he'd say the words to her first. But those words came so naturally, "I love you Daryl."

He thought he couldn't possibly have heard her correctly. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

She squeezed his hand and smiled as she repeated the words, "I said I love you Daryl."

He just kept looking at her as he stood, flipped off the light, lifted the covers and slipped in the bed with her. He took her in his arms, kissed her with so much passion she felt her toes begin to curl. When he finally stopped long enough to breathe he whispered, "I love ya too Beth."

00

**A/N Wozer. Well we all knew they were in love, heck even they knew. It just took them a while to say it out loud :) Please leave a comment and let me know what you think. We'll pick up right there next Friday and I hope you'll be back for more of _It Matters to Me_. It's that time of year again, time for the Moonshine Awards for Bethyl writers. ******If you've been enjoying this story and some of my other Bethyl fics please consider voting. Y**ou can find the ballot on Ultimatebethylficlist. Oh, and check out the chap photo on my tumblr blogs. They're so pretty :) Thanks for reading along and I hope to see you back next week. In the meantime remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Thank you, thank you! They said it! Yay! Now what? Let's find out...**

00

He wasn't thinking about anything more than what she'd said and what he wanted. He was consumed by his emotions and the intense desire he felt for her. He kissed her with the kind of raw passion and deep yearning he could have never imagined feeling for any woman. He was lost in her and lost in the moment, unable to get enough of the taste, the smell or the feel of her.

It meant everything to him that she seemed as caught up as him.

He didn't give it any more thought than that, he was running on instinct as his hand slowly and gently slid down her body. When his hand had reached a place just passed her bottom he carefully pulled up on the nightie. Just far enough so that he could run his hand along the delicately soft skin of her thigh.

She didn't ask him to stop, he would have if she'd asked.

It felt so good and she felt so good and all he was thinking was he wanted so much more. He needed her. He wanted her body closer to his. He slipped his hand inside the nightie, cupped her bottom and begin to pull her small body closer to his.

He stopped abruptly when she let out a yelp followed by a whispered, "Sorry."

He reached his arm over switching on the lamp that sat atop the bedside table. He turned to her and laying his hand softly on her cheek he apologized, "No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta take it so far."

"It's not that Daryl, I…it just hurt a little is all. My…my bottom has a lot of bruising."

He was angry but not with her. It was his own damn fault. He should have stopped himself, what the fuck was he thinking? He apologized again, "Shit, I shoulda thought a that. All I was thinkin' of was…I'm sorry."

"Daryl. It's okay."

"No it ain't okay…I hurt ya Beth."

"Daryl, don;t. You didn't know. I've never worried that you would do anything to hurt me." Then she called up every ounce of courage she had, lay her small hand on his chest and told him the truth, "I was enjoying it as much as you were."

He'd felt it from her when they kissed but it had even more meaning when she said the words. It stunned and excited him, but he wasn't going to act on that, not now. He wouldn't take a chance on hurting her. Instead he would settle for simply laying there with her.

He found he couldn't. She'd awakened a need in him. "Um, I just gotta get ta the bathroom a minute. Be right back."

He took care of what needed to be taken care of and after, as he stood at the sink washing his hands he looked in the mirror and quietly asked himself, "Now what? Shit. Now what?"

He slipped back under the covers with her and lay on his back, stretching his arm out to the side and inviting her, "Scoot closer."

She did as he asked, laying her head on his chest while his arm wrapped tightly around her. She whispered her question, "You're not upset are you Daryl?"

"Upset? No. I ain't upset." He knew he needed to clear the air with her, the last thing he wanted was for her to ever think she'd disappointed him. "Beth…shit I ain't pushin' it. Yeah I umm, yeah I want sumthin' with ya, but I know the time ain't right. Not yet. Now go ta sleep." Afraid he sounded harsh, he kissed the top of her head and whispered those words again, "I love ya."

For her it was like magic when he spoke those words. All worry immediately left her and she whispered back, "I love you too Daryl."

She was asleep within a minute or two, but not him. He lay there wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

What now? What now? He didn't want her to leave but it seemed inevitable that she would. He could ask her to stay but there were two reasons that might be a bad idea. She was a good girl, he knew that. He couldn't expect her to just suddenly change her ways and move in with him, not when they both knew exactly what this bedtime stuff was leading up to.

And there was Mick to consider. He was trying to raise her to be a good girl. He hoped she'd grow up to be a woman like Beth and he knew that meant setting a good example. It seemed so obvious, there was only one answer. They could marry.

Nah, nah it was way too soon to ask her that question. Then his mind did what it always did, it went to those dark thoughts. He wasn't good enough to marry her. She deserved so much more than he had to give. Didn't she see that?

He couldn't help being selfish though, and he knew he'd hang on for as long as she wanted him. He'd risk the pain of facing a day when she finally came to her senses, looked at him and said, "No more. I'm moving on to something better."

There was something else troubling him. In just a few days, when the inevitable happened and she did move out, he didn't want her moving back in her old place. But where would she go? He had to think fast.

Morning came and things were different, but not at all in a bad way. This was in a way he liked. He was laying on his side and she was spooning him. Her slim arm lay across his mid-section and her head rested against his back. It brought a sleepy smile to his face as he raised her hand to his lips. He tenderly kissed her palm while quietly whispering, "Mornin' Darlin'."

She managed to scoot even closer as she began rubbing her hand lightly along his chest. She smiled at the manliness and warmth of his life-worn skin and whispered back, "Good morning to you Daryl."

He softly whispered, "I wouldn't mind layin' here with ya all day."

She whispered back, "I think I'd like that."

He couldn't. If he enjoyed much more of this with her he was going to be in the bathroom again, and not to pee.

Then they heard the telltale creaking of the floor upstairs. He quickly rolled over, cupped her sweet face in his hands and kissing her forehead he smiled, "I gotta go."

* * *

They worked the day out over breakfast. She wanted to stay at the house and she'd promised him, "I already have the fabric cut for one of Mick's dresses. I'm not going to be up and moving around, I promise. I'm going to be sitting right in that chair and sewing." She lay her hand on his arm as she promised again, "I love sewing and honestly Daryl, it relaxes me."

He wasn't particularly happy about the idea but then again he didn't think he'd be able to tell her no. "Alright but promise ya won't push it. If ya get tired ya lay down. Promise Beth."

"I promise."

She wanted him to leave Mick with her but that was where he drew the line, "Nah, ya won't be able ta keep yourself from doin' everythin' for her." He saw the disappointment not only in her face but in Mick's. He gave in just a little, "Maybe when we come back for lunch. We'll see how you're doing then."

* * *

Mick watched her Daddy as he rolled up the heavy shop door and she looked so serious when she said, "I think ya need a cup a tea before ya start workin' hard Daddy."

"I think you're right Mick. I'ma have a big day, a cuppa tea will help me get through it."

He sat with his daughter in the tiny chair at the tiny table sipping nothing at all but air from a small porcelain cup. She was so serious and he played along, and he knew it was part of the proof that he'd do anything for his girl.

Then Merle walked in.

Daryl wasn't worried his brother was about to give him a hard time. Merle could be an even bigger sucker for Mick than her own Daddy. "G'mornin' ladies and gents. I see its teatime. Ya got a cup for me Mick?" Merle could just imagine what his old shipmates would think if they could see him now. Well fuck them, he'd said it before and he'd say it again, teatime with Mick was a damn fine way to start the day out.

It was after tea and after Merle had waited on several customers. He came back to talk to his younger brother. He kept voice low so as not to be overheard by little ears when he asked, "What's eatin' at ya kid?"

There was no point in trying to pretend it was nothing, Merle could read him. Just like he could read Merle. "I got a feelin' when I take Beth ta the doctor on Friday he's gonna release her back ta work. I'm glad she's better, but shit, the minute the guy says she can work she'll be movin' back home."

"Why don't ya just ask her ta stay?"

"I would but…" and Daryl explained to his brother why he didn't think she would or should. Then he added, "I hate the idea a her goin' back ta that place Brother. It don't seem like a good idea and I know she don't really wanna stay there.'

Merle didn't even pause to consider it, "Why don't ya have her stay at my place? I ain't slept in my apartment for close ta six years. And shit, me n Karen'll be right across that little courtyard if she needs us."

Daryl nodded. He had to ask though, just like he always did, "Why the hell ya even keep that place Merle?"

"I told ya before, I gotta have some place ta live when Karen finally gets sick a my ass and tells me ta shove off."

Daryl was shaking his head, "Yeah? I think if she was gonna do that she'd a done it by now. She's seen your bad side and she's heard worse about ya. Shit brother maybe ya need to accept the facts, the woman loves your ornery ass."

Merle was smiling and he admitted, "Kinda thinkin' I better hurry an ask her ta marry me, ya know, before she smartens up."

"No shit?"

"No shit." He shrugged adding, "I ain't gettin' no younger, Karen ain't gettin' no younger, and we'd both kinda like ta have a Mick of our own."

Daryl was floored. He'd never thought it could happen. Merle getting married. But it was good, "I think you're thinkin' right. It's time ya finally let yourself be happy brother and Karen makes ya happy." Then he asked to be sure, "So you're serious? Ya don't mind if Beth stays at your place a while?"

"I told ya it's fine. It'd be nice ta have her around and she can stay as long as she needs. I got the lease paid up til the end a the year." Then Merle got that serious look on his face, the one that showed caring and concern. He laid his hand on Daryl's shoulder telling him, "Ya need ta think about sumthin' too little brother. Maybe you oughta let yourself be happy."

He should have been thrilled knowing he could get her out of her old place, and Merle's place was perfect. It was off the street and there was a locked entry gate that lead to the courtyard and apartments. It was safer and Merle would be right there. Shit, Karen would be right there too. Yet none of it sat right with him. He hated the thought of her leaving home. His home. Their home.

Except for a forty-five minute nap she'd been busy sewing all morning. When she started feeling sleepy she could have sworn she heard Daryl's voice whispering, "Ya need your rest Beth."

Since she'd gotten up from the nap and began sewing again, all she could think about was how the life she'd been enjoying with Daryl and Mick was all going to end soon. She'd be back at work and back to living alone. It wasn't so bad when she lived alone before, but now she'd had a taste of living with Daryl and Mick and she never wanted to live without them again.

She'd had to stop and dry her eyes more than once as she was sewing the little dress. She didn't want to go. She wished she didn't have to.

She was just putting the finishing touches on the dress when the little girl and her Daddy walked in the front door. Just the sight of them made her feel better, and Mick running over to give her a hug brought a smile to Beth's lips.

"Hi Mick, guess what."

"What?"

"Your dress is all done. Let me just say Hi to Daddy and then I'll help you try it on."

He hadn't taken his eyes off her since he walked in the door. He wanted to hug her so much he could swear his arms ached. But he knew he couldn't give her the kind of hug and kiss he wanted to, not here in the front room with Mick looking on. He settled for resting his hands on her shoulders, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Hey Beth, ya have a good mornin'?"

She wished he would have held her longer and tighter and that they could have shared the kind of kiss they'd shared the night before, but she knew why that couldn't happen. She smiled and settled for what she could have. "I had a wonderful morning thank you. I feel so much better now that I have at least one dress done."

Then her hands were on his shoulders as she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek, "And you'll be very happy to know I took a nap this morning."

"Good. You're finally listenin'."

He'd seen the look in her eyes and the longing they held, but there was nothing to be done about it. What could he say? What could he do?

He tried to think of other things. He needed to change the subject, "It smells like you're cookin'."

"I promise I didn't Daryl. I just put last night's dinner in the oven to heat. I hope you don't mind leftovers for lunch."

"Kiddin'? You'll never catch me complainin' about eatin' good food twice."

They might be talking about food but she knew that wasn't really what was on his mind. What gave him away was how he was looking in her eyes. She knew he was wanting so much more than just quick kisses on the cheek.

He settled for telling her, "Alright, I'll go see about lunch if you wanna help Mick."

He picked the little girl up, gave her a quick kiss and as he set her down he told her, "I can't wait ta see ya in your new dress."

Mick had been studying their every move. Why didn't they just get married? Everyone would be so much happier if they did. Especially her.

"Me too Daddy!"

He was dishing up the plates when Mick and Beth walked in the kitchen and Mick was wearing her new school dress. He looked at his little girl and her happiness instantly rubbed off on him. There was a proud smile on his face when he remarked, "Michele Marie you're just as pretty as a picture."

"I love my new dress Daddy! I can't wait ta wear it ta school!"

He shrugged, "Maybe if Beth says it's okay we can all go shoppin' one night after work. You're gonna need them new shoes n such ta go with it."

Beth was beaming, "Oh let's! That would be so fun and I could use a new pair of shoes myself."

Daryl didn't even pause, "I'll get ya both a new pair an we can have dinner out."

Mick was jumping up and down as she silently clapped her hands together, "It's gonna be so much fun!"

He'd planned to bring up the idea of Merle's place over lunch, but everything was going too well. They were all happy as they enjoyed the meal together. Why fuck everything up?

He'd talk to Beth later that night, after Mick went to bed.

00

That evening when he carried a sleeping Mick to her room, pulled the covers up over her and bent to kiss her cheek he stopped. He stood a moment watching as his daughter slept. Before leaving her he absentmindedly twirled a strand of her hair and whispered, "Ya got no idea little girl. Life gets so damn complicated."

He walked in his room and there she was, just like the night before she was sitting up waiting for him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and it now came so natural for him to take her hand in his, "Beth, I…ya know I don't want ya movin' back in your place, and I know ya don't want to…"

For a moment she was hopeful. Would he ask her to stay? Would he ask her to marry him? Then he went on, "I was talkin' ta Merle and he don't really use his place, he stays with Karen. He says if ya want you're welcome ta move in his apartment."

"Oh." He saw the tears glistening in her eyes and he wasn't sure what caused them, he only knew he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to ask her to stay. Before he could she had composed herself, "Yes, I think I'd prefer that. I've been a little scared to go back to my old place."

He chewed the side of his thumb and he wondered who he was selling this idea to, her or himself, "It's real nice, you'll like it. Merle keeps it up but no one's even lived in it for six years."

"Okay, whatever you think is best Daryl."

What he was thinking was that he had no fucking idea what was best.

The conversation had come to an end, neither of them knew what to say next so they didn't say anything. He slipped into bed, took her in his arms and kissed her, but he was careful. So careful. The kiss was tender and he hoped it showed her how much he cared, but it was not the same kind of passionate kiss he'd given her just the night before.

He longed to kiss her that way and he wanted so desperately to touch her sweet body. Instead he used every ounce of willpower he could muster not to touch her in any way but the most innocent of ways.

That's how it went every night that week and they were both feeling frustrated and on edge. Wanting each other so much and resisting the urges, and neither of them saying to the other that they didn't want her to go.

By Thursday he knew there had to be a change no matter how small. He closed up a little early and the three of them went out and did their shopping.

He was grateful to have Beth there to help, and he smiled at how happy Mick was as she and Beth looked at the dainty little sweaters and girl's winter coats. The sorts of girly things he never even tried to buy. He just had no idea about that stuff, but Beth knew.

He simply tried to stay out of the way as Beth helped Mick, but he watched and he enjoyed not just the fact that his daughter was so happy, but that he had the means to buy her the things she needed. It's what he worked for, he wanted her young life to be so much better than his own had been.

He supposed it was what a shopper would call a successful trip. Besides two new sweaters and a new winter coat, Mick got new socks and underwear, her school shoes, a bookbag and even a lunchbox that came with a Thermos bottle and had a picture of Mickey and Minnie Mouse on it.

They put the finishing touches on the big evening with a stop at the Castle Diner for cheeseburgers and French fries, and although it was only a shopping trip for necessities, it somehow seemed like more than that. They were all in such a happy frame of mind. To add to the fun Daryl ordered them all milkshakes.

Things weren't so fun the next day.

Mick stayed with her Uncle Merle while Daryl drove Beth to the doctor and this time everything was different. He didn't know what the hell had come over him, or maybe he did, but when she lay on the exam table in nothing but her underwear he fought the urge to lay next to her.

The doctor gave them what on one hand was the best news, and on the other hand was the worst news. The man looked pleased when he stated, "There's quite a change from last week Beth. I'd say it's close to remarkable. I'm going to go ahead and clear you for work, but I want you to promise me you'll be careful."

He smiled as he set his hand on her shoulder and cautioned, "You're going to feel tired at first, that's to be expected. But if you feel weak or disoriented, or so exhausted you can't see to hold your head up, you call your husband to come for you and take you home. You don't want to have a set back because you're trying to be brave or prove that you're strong. Understand?"

"Yes doctor, I promise."

He looked at Daryl and added, "You just keep a good eye on her in the evenings. You know the signs. If you think something's not right, don't hesitate to call me."

"Yeah Doc I will. I ain't gonna let her overdo."

They were quiet on the drive home. They knew, this was it. The time had come and neither of them felt sure what to do next.

He walked her in the house and the urge to hold her was too powerful to fight, he didn't. He wrapped her in his arms but they still didn't speak. They simply stood there holding one another tight, each trying to draw strength from the other.

He knew he had to and finally he pulled back, but he didn't let go of her. Not yet. He couldn't. He kissed her cheek and then broke the heavy silence, "I'll talk ta Merle when I get back ta the shop. We'll make a plan ta move ya after work tomorrow. K?"

She was trying so hard to sound strong and composed, "Alright. Maybe I'll get a few things ready this afternoon."

He was surprised at how her words seemed to stab at his heart. He was afraid his voice might crack when he told her, "Rest first. There ain't no rush Beth. We got all weekend."

She was almost afraid to speak at all, certain her emotions would come flooding out with her words. She kept it to a simple, "Alright."

That evening after dinner they told Mick the news, the next day her Daddy and her Uncle Merle would be moving Beth into her own apartment, the apartment right across from Karen's. The little girl began to cry as she hurried to Beth and wrapped her small arms around her leg, "I don't want ya ta go Beth. I want ya ta live here with me n Daddy. Why can't ya stay?"

Beth had no idea what the right answer was, she only looked at Daryl and waited for him to speak. Beth could see in it in his face and in the way his body seemed to be slumping, he was struggling to come up with an answer. How do you explain these things to a five year old? He stopped chewing his thumb long enough to say, "Can't do it right now Mick. Maybe some day, but for now Beth's gotta go home. Don't cry, you're gonna see her all the time. I promise. Ya know I'ma wanna see her as much as you do. I promise we will."

* * *

He'd been agonizing over it all week, trying to find the courage just to say what was in his heart. It finally happened that night. As he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand he managed to say the words, and the words came quickly. He needed to talk fast before he chickened out again, "Please don't go Beth, please. Just stay here with me and Mick. We'll work it all out. Don't ya think that would be best? Don't ya know we'd all be happier if ya just stay?"

She was biting her upper lip, fighting emotion and fighting tears and she was oh so tired of fighting both. "It's not that I don't want to, and it's not that I don't love you. You know I do. But I can't stay here Daryl. I…you know what would happen between us and…I can't…I…I can't just live with a man."

He was nodding his head in agreement. He knew exactly what she was getting at and he didn't disagree with her reasons. It was the person she was and the person she was happened to be the person he loved.

They sat in silence with hands griped tightly together as she bit her upper lip and he chewed on his lower lip. Neither of them said a word until he whispered, "We'll figure it out soon Beth, k?"

Again, the only word she dared to say was, "Alright."

He flipped off the light and crawled into bed with her, taking her in his arms and holding her close.

He could feel her small body trembling and he knew she was crying, he wanted to cry too. He drew her closer, smoothed his hand over her hair and just kept repeating, "Shh it'll be alright Darlin'. We'll figure it out." He hoped his words could convince her, and himself.

He was still fighting his own tears, but before he fell asleep he had to tell her one more time, "I love ya Beth."

00

**A/N Oh Dear. This is rough. Will they get it worked out so they can all be happy? We'll know soon. In the meantime, please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. As always, the chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you all back next Friday for more of _It Matters to Me_. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Thank you so much. I know we're all as frustrated as they are. I have a feeling that by the end of this chapter something's going to give. Enjoy!**

00

It felt so good to wake up and find her quietly sleeping in his arms.

He wondered how they'd managed to sleep all night without moving. It didn't seem possible, but then he didn't question it too much. For once in his life he simply enjoyed what was happening, allowing himself to take pleasure in the warm and tender moment.

Then he remembered and the moment of happiness quickly came to an end. This was it. This was the day she was leaving.

The only comfort he could think to grasp onto was knowing that no matter how hard this was for both of them, it was the right thing for her. He would never feel good asking her to go against the things she believed. Anyway, wasn't that what love was supposed to be? He'd heard it somewhere and now that he'd met Beth he believed it was true, people have to love each other for who they are.

He didn't have any reservations about that, he knew that was the way he loved Beth and if waiting was important to her, it was important to him.

He glanced down at her pretty face noting how the bruising had faded almost completely. He knew she'd always have that scar on her cheek, and although he was still angry with the man who'd put it there, as far as Daryl was concerned it didn't detract from her beauty.

He lightly brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and as she slowly began to stir he leaned his face a little closer to hers. He gently kissed her cheek whispering, "Mornin' Darlin'."

She snuggled closer and in a sleepy voice she whispered her thoughts to him, "I wish we could lay here like this forever Daryl." He was about to tell her he wished the same when he heard the warning signal. The sound of the floor creaking upstairs got him moving.

As he hurriedly slipped into his jeans he smiled over at her, keeping his voice low when he shared, "I been meanin' ta fix that board for a couple months, now I don't think I'll ever brother to."

Just as fast as the words left his lips he felt a sharp pain, like a knife to the belly. What if it didn't matter whether the floor creaked or not? What if Beth never slept in his bed again?

He stood at the old stove cooking breakfast with so many thoughts racing through his mind. How could he think about bacon and eggs when she was leaving? He told himself to knock it off, to think of the good. For right now, this minute, the good was she was still there with him and they were going to have a meal together.

There were other things he tried to focus on too. She said she loved him, and she'd said those words to him more than once. He'd told her the same, that he loved her. He never thought he'd say those words to anyone except Mick but it felt so right to say them to Beth. He reminded himself over and over of the things they'd said and the promises they'd made, and he almost had himself convinced that everything was going to turn out right.

Then, as they all sat having breakfast something came over Mick that shook him bad. Never had she behaved in such a way.

In the middle of the meal something went wrong. Mick slid out of her chair with an angry look on her face and scurried over to where he sat. He was about to ask her what was going on when with tiny balled up fists she pushed hard against the side of his thigh.

Before he could ask her what the hell she thought she was doing his daughter yelled, "Why ya bein' so mean an makin' Beth leave? It ain't fair! She belongs here with us an ya know it!"

He never had a chance to respond. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the little girl suddenly burst into uncontrollable sobs. Her small body was shaking to the point it scared him, but before he could reach out Beth was already on her knees and pulling the crying child into her arms.

He was transfixed as he watched the woman he loved trying to console the child he loved. Beth was holding his girl pressed tightly against her as she rubbed Mick's back and whispered over and over, "It's okay Mick, you're going to see me all the time, I promise."

As Mick began to calm down Beth leaned back on her heels and tried to reason with the child, "You remember, don't you Mick? We said we love each other. Don't people who love each other want to spend their time together? I know I want to spend my time with you, all the time I can, and we will. Please don't cry."

Mick's face was wet from tears and red as a beet when Beth wiped her little nose with a handkerchief and calmly corrected her, "It's not Daddy's fault that I'm moving. It's my idea. And Mick, even if it was his fault you can't be yelling at him that way. He's your Daddy. You love him don't you?"

The little girl nodded "yes" as she rubbed a fist over her eye. Beth took her face in gentle hands and suggested, "That's right and he loves you. Why don't you apologize to Daddy and promise him you won't yell at him again? He'll feel better and so will you. Alright?"

Daryl was still in a daze when Mick hurried back to him, wrapping her little arms around the same leg she'd pushed on. She kissed it and said, "I'm sorry Daddy. I promise I ain't ever gonna do that again. You'll see I don't. I love ya Daddy."

He was confused, was he supposed to be mad and punish her? No, no he couldn't do that. She was a little kid who was only acting out the very same things he was feeling. Fuck it, there'd be things to punish her for some other day. For this day he picked her up, kissed her cheek and told her, "I know you're sad, we're all sad. Ya just gotta trust that we're gonna work this out. Right now we got a big day but later tonight you n me will talk about all this some more, k?"

He held her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head as he whispered, "I love ya Mick. I'ma always love ya and I'ma always be lookin' out for ya. It matters ta me that ya know that."

She put her tiny hand on his cheek and promised, "I do an I'ma be so good Daddy, you'll see I am. I ain't even gonna complain. You're my Daddy and I love ya."

The heaviness in the air had them all sitting quietly as they tried to finish their breakfast.

After breakfast, and for the first time in weeks she got behind the wheel of her car. Daryl stood watching and worrying. There seemed to be so much to worry about. He was concerned about her driving after all this time, he was worried about her going to her old place. Most of all he just hated seeing her leave.

He set his hand on the window frame but all he said was, "I'll see ya in a little while. Just take it slow and be careful."

"I will and it's not that far," she smiled and tried to lighten the moment, "And now that you know Maggie a little better, don't you think she'll already be there? Shoot, she's probably done by now."

He went along, smiling and nodding, "Yeah, you're right." But it all felt so wrong.

She wasn't as brave as she pretended to be. She only drove for a block and a half before pulling her car over and having a good cry.

Just as Beth thought she would be, Maggie was already at her old place. She had Beth's kitchen things packed up and was just deciding what to pack next. Beth's first question was, "What time did you get here Maggie? For goodness sake, it's only seven."

Maggie didn't bother with the question, she was in loving and protective mode as she put her arms around her younger sister and said, "I'm sorry you have to move Bethie." Then she looked at her sister so seriously and added, "But you know, you could just stay with Daryl. It's what you both want. He loves you and I know he'll take care of you."

Beth felt the emotion well-up but she was determined not to cry, "I know, and I know you're very happy with your life Maggie. I just can't do things like you. And anyway, Daryl and me, we'll still see each other almost every day. Everything will be fine and someday I'm sure he'll ask me to marry him." Except everything wasn't fine at all and she wasn't sure about anything. He never said he wanted to get married.

Maggie was done talking about it, but only for as long as it took to get the work done. Her tone changed and she sounded a little something like a drill sergeant when she said, "I had Abraham bring me by last night and I got most of the kitchen packed up. I mean Beth, do you realize how much there is to do? Not that I want you to do it, I want you to rest. I've got this under control."

Beth couldn't help smiling at her sister, "Maggie, you're one of a kind and thank you. I'm sure you could do it all, but I'm not going to let you. I'll start on my personal things."

"What about Daryl's brother, isn't his stuff in the new place?"

"No, he already moved it out. I guess he didn't have his clothes or any other personal things there, just furniture and some dishes and pans and stuff. He told Daryl he gave it all away to a young couple his girlfriend knows of, they just got married and they needed a little start." As soon as she said the words her heart hurt again. Newlyweds. Would she and Daryl ever be newlyweds?

Maggie was full steam ahead and Beth was moving quickly too, hoping the work would keep her mind off her heart. With their combined high energy the women had the packing completed when Daryl and Abraham arrived in their trucks, just after noon.

She'd been worried about the little girl and the first thing Beth asked him was, "How's Mick?"

He shrugged and answered, "She seems fine. Uncle Merle took her out ta lunch while we're doin' this. Even though I made a big point with him that she don't get no sweets, and even though he said he wouldn't give her any, I think we all know he's fulla shit."

Beth was smiling when she said, "Shame on him."

"Yeah well wait'll he has one a his own, Uncle Daryl's gonna be spoilin' that kid rotten." Then he put his arm across her shoulders and whispered in her ear, "Thanks for this mornin'. You're so good with Mick. Ya know how ta talk ta her."

* * *

Under any other circumstances Beth probably would have loved her new apartment. It was airy and spacious with a big living room and a nice little dining room area. The kitchen was large for an apartment and the appliances looked brand new. Her new bedroom was just right and the bathroom had a nice tub.

None of it really mattered to her. What mattered didn't have anything to do with what was there, what mattered was who wasn't there. Daryl and Mick.

For now she tried to keep her mind off her sadness by keeping busy, and with the four of them working together they had Beth's things moved into her new apartment in no time.

Daryl didn't want to leave Beth until he had to but he knew the cupboards and the fridge were bare. Instead of going himself he gave Maggie cash to make a quick run to the market for groceries, while he stayed behind and helped Beth get her things put away.

It wasn't long before Merle came by with Mick and although she was fine, his daughter still looked so sullen to him. He knew he was lying when he told himself she was just tired.

When they finished their work he took Beth and Mick to dinner, and for the first time he could ever remember he wasn't sure he could eat. Beth didn't seem to get much dinner down either, and Mick, well Mick never did eat much but it seemed like even less than usual.

They got back to Beth's apartment and he and Mick walked her in. They visited for a while but not for long. Mick was dozing off and he could see how tired Beth looked. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to leave her, but he finally told himself he had to do this. He had to let Beth rest. He had to get Mick home. He had to get himself home, cleaned up and in bed.

Alone. He'd be alone in bed.

He tossed and turned most of the night. Nothing felt right without her there, not even the bed itself. It felt like the sheets and the blanket had been twisted onto it, and he was twisted up in them. He tried holding the pillow but it didn't help. Shit, how could some old bed pillow take the place of Beth?

Sometime around one a.m. he heard the telltale creak of the floor above him, followed by the sound of Mick's little feet on the stairs. She came over to his bed and in a sleepy voice told him, "It's too lonely Daddy. I can't sleep." He understood exactly how she felt as he lifted her in the bed with him and covered her. Finally they both calmed down and slept a little.

Beth wasn't fairing any better than him and Mick. She tried reading, she tried warm milk, she even resorted to counting sheep. None of it worked. All she could think about was him. She wondered if he was getting any sleep.

They'd made arrangements. Sunday he and Mick had their usual breakfast at the diner with Merle and afterward they drove to her apartment.

It had only been a few hours but Beth felt like she hadn't seen them in forever. She was dressed and ready to go, pacing the floor as she waited for them to arrive. Everything seemed instantly better when the knock finally came to her door and she was able to hug the two people she'd come to think of as her family.

He drove them to the lake and although they dropped lines in, fishing was not really their focus. It was about all of them being together. They took a quiet walk and it felt so good to be together, holding hands with the people they loved as they all enjoyed the beautiful scenery.

He lay a blanket on the ground in the shade of a big oak and at first the three of them sat together having the sandwiches and tea she'd brought.

Maybe it was the lack of sleep they'd all suffered the night before, maybe it was the warmth of the sun or the quiet surroundings, or maybe it was just how much they'd all missed each other. Daryl and Beth laid back on the blanket with their arms around each other and Mick happily tucked between them.

Before they dozed off Mick said, "I love ya Beth, I love ya Daddy."

Beth smiled as she kissed the little girl's cheek, "I love you too Mick, and I love your Daddy."

His eyes were heavy with sleep and happiness when he kissed them in turn and whispered, "And I love ya both."

It was over an hour later when they slowly began to wake, still held together in loving arms and none of them wanting to break the spell.

That night things were no easier on any of them than they'd been the night before. Besides being apart, Daryl and Beth each had some concern about the next day. She'd be going back to work for the first time in two weeks. She was doing well but she still didn't feel completely like herself, and she was still so tired in the afternoons.

If it were up to him he'd be taking care of her and she wouldn't be working at all. He was angry with himself it wasn't that way.

Monday morning was fun for her, it was cheerful really as she saw all of her friends again. Before her shift started and over lunch everyone had questions for her about the accident and the evil man who had since gone to answer to his maker. Still the day seemed so long and by the time her shift was over she was barely keeping her eyes open.

She got home and had just 10 minutes to freshen herself up a little before he arrived. She felt so much better when she answered the front door and he wrapped his arms around her, while Mick wrapped hers around Beth's leg.

They arrived at his place and he told her, "I already got dinner in the oven. Sit, relax while I clean up real quick."

When he came out of the bathroom she was sound asleep on the couch. It made him feel selfish. He wanted her there and that was all he'd thought about. He should have realized she'd be worn out from her first day back to work. He made up his mind, he would be more thoughtful with her, and they made no plan to see each other Tuesday.

None of them had a good day Tuesday or got much sleep that night. Wednesday rolled around and she'd asked him and Mick to her place for dinner. It was fine, and they were happy to see each-other and Mick was happy to see Beth. They were all happy to have a couple of hours to spend together, but it just didn't feel the same. Nothing felt quite right.

Thursday night he tried again, giving her the evening to rest. He promised they'd all feel better after a good night's sleep and that they'd have lots of fun together that weekend. Even he didn't believe his words.

It was sheer exhaustion that had him falling asleep at almost the same moment his head hit the pillow. But the sleep was not peaceful. He kept waking up from one bad dream and then falling into another.

He didn't usually recall dreaming at all, not unless they were the nightmares that came from time to time. The nightmares of being a young boy in that shack with a mean old man, an angry brother and a Mama with troubles of her own who'd left them way too soon.

These dreams were different though, even worse. Every dream had him losing Beth in some way. It was about three a.m. when he woke, used the bathroom and got himself a drink of water. He was surprised to find he felt headachy, he never got headaches. He chalked it up to the miserable, restless sleep he'd been getting that week.

He crawled back in his bed thinking if only he could sleep everything would be better. Stuff wouldn't be such a big deal. Yeah, that's all this was, lack of sleep.

But sleep didn't come right away, first he lay there thinking.

He had a realization. It occurred to him that before he met Beth he thought his life was just fine, and a lot of it had been. But he knew now how lonely he'd been. Raising Mick was the highlight and he wouldn't trade her for anything, but a child didn't fill the same place in man's heart that a woman did.

Those were the thoughts in his mind when he finally dozed back off and the dream that came next was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It was so real, and what happened shook him to his core. It would be the catalyst for what happened later that day.

His dream took place in the future, a year or so after the "incident." Except for the scar on her cheek a person would never guess Beth had been hurt. She was still as pretty as she'd always been, but everything else about her was also so different.

It was as if he were on the outside watching himself and Beth. He thought he looked meaner, harder, rougher, but what stunned him the most was the change he saw in her. It was like she'd lost all of her happiness, like it had been sucked out of her and replaced with sadness and disappointment.

This Beth wasn't at all like his Beth.

They were there at his house, Mick was in the backyard playing while he and Beth were in the living room, standing and talking. At first he couldn't make out the conversation, not until it turned so serious.

This "new" Beth seemed to be at the end of her rope, like she'd said the same thing a million times and she was too tired to go on. He wasn't really sure what it was, except he was sure whatever was wrong was his doing. He'd done this to her.

Her defeated look and the knowledge that it was his fault set him back on his heels, and the sound of her voice shook him. It seemed drained and laced with what he took as despair.

She laid it out for him in no uncertain terms. She told him she just couldn't do things his way anymore. She was sick and tired of him making excuses. She said she was tired of waiting for him to make the big promise to her. She said she wasn't waiting any longer.

At that point in his dream he realized, she was going to leave him.

He was so pigheaded that still he attempted to justify his actions. Even though he knew exactly what she meant he tried to get around the truth. He answered back trying to convince her, reminding her that he'd told her many times that he would always love her.

She seemed even more disappointed when she quietly and calmly informed him he was a liar. She'd waited a year while he acted like he was doing her a favor by not marrying her. He had the same excuse over and over, every time she tried to talk to him about it he'd tell her the same thing. He wasn't good enough.

In the meantime, while he kept making that same old excuse for not marrying her he was taking everything good she had to give. She was through, she was tired of waiting. If he loved her he would make an honest woman of her. It was now or never.

She looked down then and he worried she'd start to cry. She didn't.

He tried to reason with her. Once again he tried to make her see why it wasn't a good idea, but it was the same old argument she'd heard over and over. Still he tried.

_He slipped a crooked finger under her chin nudging her face up so she had to meet his eyes again, and his eyes were fixed on hers. It was as if he were now scolding her as he half barked, "I want ya ta take a hard look at me Beth. Can't ya see, I'm nobody, nuthin. I ain't even got a high school diploma for crissake."_

_He was biting his lip as he looked down, slowly shaking his head "no." When he finally looked back up at her the expression on his face was so serious, but he knew she saw it there. It was behind his solemn look and the no-nonsense tone of his voice. It was the sadness in his eyes. "Dammit Beth. I ain't ever gonna be any more than what I am right now. Look at me, look at this place. Is this really all ya want?"_

_She had something she wanted to say about all that, but he wasn't done, "And what about Mick? Ya really willin' ta take that on? That ain't no part time deal, ya know that. It's full time and it'll be for a long damn time."_

_His face was right in her face and although he wasn't yelling at her, his voice was gruff and harsh sounding. He waved an arm around the room and said, "Look at this place dammit."_

_Where the nerve or the courage or whatever it was came from, she didn't give up like he wanted her to. She stood straighter, taller and looking right back in his eyes she got harsh herself, "You can't tell me what I want Daryl Dixon. I know what I want. I want you. I want Mick. That's everything I'm ever gonna want and everything I'm ever gonna need."_

_He wasn't backing down either. Not yet, "Ya say it's enough, but Beth, ya deserve so much more."_

_"I don't care about all that stuff you think I should care about Daryl. I've told you before, none of that stuff matters to me."_

_He was cradling her sweet face in his big rough hands when his voice got so quiet. The look in his eyes now seemed to be pleading and he asked, "But don't ya see Beth? It matters ta me. I need ta be able ta give ya that stuff."_

_Then she told him, "It's too late."_

He woke in a sweat and lay there thinking about the dream, replaying it over and over in his head until it finally dawned on him what it was really about.

It was about him holding back on his love, denying happiness to her, to himself and to Mick. If he loved her then why did it matter if they'd only known each other a short time? Why did it matter what they owned? Why did he insist he knew better than her what she wanted? Why did he tell her over and over she was better off without him? Especially when she'd told him repeatedly he was everything she wanted?

The three of them had been so happy and now they were all miserable. It was on him. All he had to do was step up to the plate. Stop dwelling on what might go wrong and start making sure what was so good stayed good.

In his heart he knew the truth, of all the things in life that mattered to him, there was nothing that mattered more than this.

He practically jumped out of bed fueled by the energy of finally knowing what needed to be done. The bed was a mess and he was a mess, and it was going to be a busy day. He was ready for it.

He took a quick bath, dressed and then threw the sheets in the wash. He started cooking Mick's breakfast, keeping it simple. There were things to do.

After they'd eaten he cleaned the kitchen and put his sheets in the dryer, then he made a phone call. As soon as the call ended he went to the shop to talk to his brother. He explained to both Merle and Mick what was going on and what he hoped would happen.

They agreed the plan was perfect. Mick happily stayed with her Uncle Merle while her Daddy did the things he needed to do.

For the first time in years he went to a real barbershop. He didn't get his hair cut too short, he didn't think she'd want that. One night she'd told him how much she liked the softness of it, and he liked the feel of it when she slowly ran her fingers through it. He settled on a trim. He even got his facial hair trimmed.

From the barbershop he went to the JC Penney store and got what he needed there.

He had just one more stop to make.

He'd never been in a jewelry store. He'd never had a reason to be in one. This day he had what he was sure was the best damn reason ever.

He went back to his place with his purchases and by the time he got himself ready, everyone else was ready too. Maggie even had the clean sheets on the bed and a bouquet of flowers on the bedside table. They all wished him luck, Mick kissed him and said, "I love ya Daddy," and he was on his way.

He was nervous as he drove, his stomach in knots and perspiration on his brow. But none of it was because he had doubts about what he wanted or what he was about to do. His only concern was that she'd say "no."

He walked through the big double doors at the telephone company and politely told the woman at the desk he needed to speak with one of the employees, "Her name's Beth Greene and she's an operator."

The woman scoffed, "You can't just turn up here and ask to speak with an employee. Miss Greene is working, you'll have to wait until after work."

He wasn't there to be turned away, "Oh yeah? huh. Well I can't wait."

He pushed open the little gate and walked toward the back as the woman at the desk frantically called after him, "Sir, you can't go back there! Sir stop!"

The room had a huge panel of switchboards with one continuous desk, like a counter, that sat just below them. There was a long row of padded stools each with a woman sitting at it busily connecting and disconnecting the cables from the switchboard as lights blinked on and off.

He didn't see her right away and he called out, "Beth! Beth!"

She was all the way at the back of the row of operators but she heard him.

She stood at her station and called out her question, "Daryl? Daryl what's wrong?"

You would have thought they were the only two people in the room as he quickly made his way to her. His eyes were searching hers as he cupped her elbow and pleaded, "Come with me Beth. Marry me n come back home where ya belong."

He knew exactly what his plan was, he'd been thinking about it all morning, but this was the first she'd heard of it and everything seemed a little crazy. He was wearing a suit and his hair had been trimmed, he even smelled of Old Spice. All of it had her stunned, confused and wondering if she was losing her mind, "But Daryl I'm working and…"

"Ya ain't gotta worry bout that. Marry me an ya won't be workin'. Just say yes. We'll go right now."

Enid was grinning from ear to ear as she clutched Beth's hand and said, "Go Beth. Go with him and be happy."

Beth looked at him and asked, "You mean, right now? We're going to the courthouse right now and just…?"

"Yeah, if ya say yes."

"Yes."

00

**A/N Okay, all we have to do now is get them to the courthouse. Please leave a comment and let me know your thoughts. As always, there's a chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethymethbrick. Next chapter we'll see how it all comes together for our little family. Until then, thank you so much and remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Thank you for your awesome comments. I appreciate you all very much! **

**Let's see, ah yes, he asked her! Now what?**

00

The other operators were clapping and calling out, "Congratulations!" and "Good luck!" as he grabbed her hand and she grabbed her purse and they hurried toward the exit.

When they reached the lobby someone was waiting for them. Or at least for Daryl. The sheriff, having been called by the receptionist, had just arrived on the scene.

Rick's trained eye had the situation assessed immediately, but he played his role to appease the cranky woman. He did his duty and put on his sternest law enforcement look as he admonished Daryl, "You can't be storming into a private place of business and making demands. I think you'd better come with me right now."

Daryl, still holding Beth's hand played along too, "Yessir." He even glanced over at the receptionist and said, "sorry ma'am."

Then the woman called after them, "Beth Greene if you leave this building with that man you'll be fired!"

Daryl looked back at the woman and shrugged, "Don't matter, she quit."

As soon as the they exited the building Rick asked like he didn't know, "So, where are you two headed?"

That's when it seemed to dawn on Daryl exactly what he'd done, but instead of his old way of doubting he seemed happy, "On our way ta the courthouse ta the see the judge."

Rick grinned and nodded as he said, "Sounds like a good way to start the weekend. Follow me, maybe I can put in a good word for you."

The sheriff didn't turn on the squad car's siren, but he did have his lights flashing as he began to lead them down Main Street to the courthouse.

They'd barely pulled away from the curb when Beth suddenly realized, "Daryl, you look so nice and here I am in some old hand-me-down dress."

He smiled as he glanced over at her, "Well ya look real pretty ta me." Then he gave her hand a squeeze and explained, "Don't worry, Maggie's takin' care of it. She said she had the perfect dress for ya, she's meetin' us there."

That sounded promising, but she still had questions, "What about Mick?"

"Mick will be there too, and Merle and Karen and Maggie and Abraham. They'll all be there waitin'."

That's when the old doubt crept back in for a moment. His voice took on an anxious tone when he asked, "Are ya sure about this Beth? It's up ta you."

She didn't hesitate, she lay her hand on his thigh and said, "It's up to both of us, and I'm very sure. It's just what I've prayed would happen." Then she softly laughed while admitting, "I never expected it to happen quite like this, with you storming in the phone company and spiriting me away." She giggled and added, "That was much better than anything I could ever have imagined."

His face was a little red and she thought hers might be too, but she squeezed his thigh again and told him, "I would have never expected anything like this from you Daryl Dixon," then lay her head against his arm and said, "I loved it. I felt proud to have such a good and handsome man propose to me and right in front of my friends."

He felt his face redden; he couldn't believe he'd done it either, but what she said made him even happier he'd done what he did. She was proud. It didn't seem possible she would be, but he was done questioning her feelings.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he felt his heart start beating faster when she burrowed closer and spoke the same words to him she'd said in his dream, "I want you. I want Mick. That's everything I'm ever gonna want and everything I'm ever gonna need."

Unlike what he'd said in the dream, this time he was honest, "I was so sure I didn't deserve ya, I damn near talked myself outta even tryin'. Sumthin' happened though an I knew. You n me and Mick together, being a real family, that's all that matters to me."

The sheriff lead the way as they walked in the side door of the big courthouse building. The first order of business was to get their license. They followed Rick to Karen's office and as soon as they'd said their "hellos," she took charge.

The clerk was a friend of hers and although the woman stopped everything to prepare the document, she also told them, "I don't think the judge is going to be here much longer today. He said he was leaving early, something about fishing."

Both Daryl and Beth's faces fell, until the sheriff stepped in again, "I'll go have a fast chat with him. He owes me favor or two."

Just as their marriage license was officially issued, Rick was back with good news. The judge would stick around to do the honors. They breathed a sigh of relief and let the sheriff lead them to their family. When she saw the waiting group Beth was happy, excited but also a little embarrassed. She wasn't used to being the center of attention, or being fussed over. As usual her sister had ideas of her own for Beth.

Maggie held a garment bag in one hand and a small suitcase in the other and in a no-nonsense tone, accompanied by a big happy smile, she told her sister, "Come on Bethie, we'll go to the powder room and get you ready."

Rick insisted, "Please, use my office, you'll have a little more room and a lot more privacy."

Beth smiled and said thank you, but before she went anywhere with anyone there was someone very special she needed to speak to.

Mick was holding her Uncle Merle's hand and wearing the first dress Beth made her, along with her brand new shoes and ruffled socks.

She was sure it had to be Maggie who'd done the little girl's hair and it looked so sweet with a flower woven in her braid. Beth dropped to her knees, hugged the little girl, then set her hands on Mick's and said, "Michele Marie you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I'm so happy you're here with me today."

The little girl was grinning from ear to ear, "Me too Beth n guess what?"

"I just can't imagine, what Mick?"

"You're gonna be my Mama. Aunt Maggie said ya are and she said she's always right about everythin'."

Before anyone else could comment Abraham loudly agreed, "Yep, if Hurricane said it you can take it to the bank. She's never been wrong about nuthin'. If ya don't believe me, just ask her."

Maggie didn't have time for nonsense, she just looked at him and said, "If you know what's good for you Abraham Ford, you'll remember that."

The rest of the group was trying not to laugh as Maggie and Beth turned to follow Rick. But before she could walk away Daryl took Beth's hand, smiled and said, "Don't be long Darlin'."

She smiled shyly as she promised, "I won't be."

Rick looked at the group and said, "We're gonna have to hurry it along a little, seems the judge needs to get to fishin'. We'll meet y'all in his chambers in 25 minutes."

As soon as the sisters were tucked away in the privacy of Rick's office Maggie held up the garment bag and slid the zipper down. Beth's hand went to her mouth as she gasped, "Maggie. I had no idea you had that."

"That's because you think you're the only soft-hearted sentimentalist in the family. Not so. C'mon now, let's get you in it. We haven't got much time and there's still hair and make up to do."

It was the very simple wedding dress her mother had worn many years before when she and Beth's Daddy married. It was plain white cotton with a soft drape and tiny buttons down the back. A little cotton ruffle adorned the neckline and that was as fancy as it got.

"Maggie, oh my goodness, Maggie. This makes everything even more special."

Big sister was in taking-care-of-business mode, "Daryl didn't give me enough time to do alterations. Brother, when that man of yours makes a decision it's made. He's worse than me! Anyway, I've got my sewing kit and plenty of safety pins and you're going to look beautiful."

Beth said again, "Thank you Maggie."

Maggie teased, "You just be careful with it, don't let Daryl tear it off you. I plan to be wearing it in the next month or so…if Abraham knows what's good for him."

Beth was embarrassed but she giggled when she said, "I have a pretty good feeling he knows exactly what's good for him."

They talked and laughed as Maggie did her best to fit the dress, and she managed to make it work perfectly. She helped Beth with make-up and did her sister's hair in a beautiful rolled braid that she decorated with baby roses. Beth smiled happily, "Gosh Maggie, all this reminds me of when we used to play dress-up."

Maggie was serious when she wondered out loud, "Yeah, why did we stop doing that?"

"Because one day you said it was for babies and you were too grown up."

Maggie frowned, "Well I must have made one of my very rare mistakes, anyway, maybe now that you won't be working we can play dress up with Mick."

Then Maggie got serious again, giving Beth a little talk about men and women and what sorts of things may happen later that evening. Although Beth was red-faced, she was glad her sister explained the things she did.

Karen knocked softly on Rick's office door and presented Beth and Maggie each with a small bouquet of pink roses. Beth was surprised and thrilled when the woman smiled and said, "Just a little something I picked up from the florist down the block."

The bride-to-be was happy but nervous, she felt like her tummy was doing little flips and she worried she might faint at any moment. She was extra grateful to have Rick's arm to hang onto as they walked down the hall to the judge's chambers.

Her family was there waiting but her eyes were only on Daryl's, and his on hers. Then Mick ran to her, "Ya look beautiful Beth, and lookie! I got flowers just like yours!"

Beth tore her eyes away from Daryl's long enough to bend, cup the child's chin and say, "We're having such a special day, aren't we Mick?" She kissed the little girl and asked, "Shall we have this ceremony so I can be your Mama?"

"Yes, please."

She kissed Mick's cheek again and whispered, "I'm so lucky."

Maggie stood to Beth's right, Merle stood to Daryl's left and Mick proudly stood in the middle between her Daddy and her new Mama.

The judge had other places he wanted to be so he didn't add any extra pomp to the service, that suited Daryl just fine. All he cared about was marrying Beth. Still he knew it was a big deal for his bride and he did what he could, he kept smiling at her.

Then the judge asked him, "Is there a ring?"

Oh shit, the ring. His mind had been spinning so fast Daryl had forgotten to take care of the ring. He looked apologetic when he said to the judge, "Um yeah, sir, um…just a sec…gotta get it out. He dug into the pocket of his new suit jacket and pulled out a small bag that was crumpled tightly around a little box.

The group was smiling, even the bride, as they watched him clumsily open the bag and pull out the little box. His hands were shaking as he flipped open the lid and they all gasped as the ring flew across the room.

Everyone except Mick. The little girl was already on the floor, "Don't worry Daddy, I'll find it. I'm real good at crawlin' around an findin' stuff. You'll see I am."

Sure enough the ring had rolled under the judge's desk and Mick had it in a hurry. She was confused as she stood with it clutched in her little hand and asked the judge, "Now who gets it?"

Even he was smiling at that point, "Why don't you give it back to your Daddy and we'll see if he can't hold onto it this time. At least long enough to put it on your Mama's finger."

As Mick handed it to him, she loudly whispered, "Be more careful'er this time Daddy."

Between Daryl's shaking hand and Beth's shaking hand it wasn't easy, but finally the ring was on the bride's finger and the judge pronounced them man and wife, smiled at the groom and said, "You may kiss your bride."

Daryl didn't seem to have any trouble with that part of the ceremony, it was what he'd waited to do. He gently held her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly, while Mick wrapped her little arms around their legs and held them tight.

Abraham had his Hawkeye Brownie Camera at the ready and when the bulb popped, he knew he'd successfully captured the moment on film.

The newlyweds looked down at their smiling daughter and Daryl lifted the little girl into his arms. The family hugged and kissed while the small group clapped and cheered. Even the judge was beaming.

The Newlyweds were a bit overwhelmed but most of all they were happy, Mick was happy and the whole group was ready to celebrate.

They made their way to Daryl and Beth's home where Merle had stocked up on beverages for the celebration, including a pint bottle of chocolate milk for Mick. Maggie had two pans of chicken casserole ready to pop in the oven and a fruit salad to go with it.

There'd been no time to bake but Abraham had done the next best thing. He stopped at the bakery and bought dinner rolls for the meal and a beautiful white cake for dessert. He even slipped the clerk an extra five bucks to put a bride and groom topper on the cake.

Although Beth was no drinker, she was ready to celebrate and try a little something. Merle popped the cork on a bottle of champagne and everyone smiled as they watched the newlyweds clink glasses, while Abraham took another photograph.

Daryl thought a little alcohol might be just what his nerves needed. He swallowed his down in one gulp.

Beth took a small sip, did her best to swallow it and handed the glass to her husband. He gladly finished it for her, but that was the last drink he'd be having. It was his wedding day and he had something besides getting drunk on his mind.

The group sat around the small living room with plates in their laps as they shared the celebration meal. Afterward the newlyweds stood together and made the first cut in the cake, but they were both having a tough time with nerves and Karen took over for them. She whispered to Beth, "You can do this for me at my wedding."

Beth smiled and whispered back, "I'll do more than that. I'll even make the cake."

Maggie complimented the groom, "Daryl I never saw anyone put a party together so fast."

"Pfft. No way I coulda pulled all this off. I think you were the steamroller."

Maggie corrected him, "No, I think you managed to get the ball rolling so thanks to you, I'm sure we're about to have a couple more weddings in the family."

In the family. His family. It sounded good to him.

They'd just assumed Mick would be staying home with them, but Merle scoffed. "Ya kiddin' me? She's got much better things ta do than hang around with a couple old married folk. I got her a bag packed and she's spendin' the weekend with her Uncle Merle. We got big plans."

Daryl raised an eyebrow and asked, "What kinda big plans?"

"Don't get jealous now kid, but we're gonna see a matinee tomorrow afternoon. Heckle n Jeckle, Tom n Jerry, they're all gonna be there. We'll be cookin' hot dogs for dinner, gonna make popcorn and play a hand or two of Go Fish. Sunday mornin' we're havin' our breakfast out, then we're goin' fishin'." He clapped his brother on the back and said, "Don't bother callin' us, we'll be busy."

Daryl looked at his little girl, "Is that what ya want Mick?"

"Yeah cuz Uncle Merle says you n Mama need ta be alone so y'all can kiss a lot."

It took everything Merle had in him not to laugh at the look on his brother and sister in law's faces. He cradled the back of the Mick's head and told her, "C'mon Michele Marie, let's go have some fun." Then he called to Karen who was in the kitchen helping with the dishes, "Hey Honey, ya ready ta go?"

"Yes Dear."

Now Daryl clapped his brother's back and said, "The two of ya already sound like old married folk."

Maggie was the last to leave them but before she did she said, "I have one more thing, let me get it out of the car."

Abraham insisted, "No now Hurricane, ya done enough. I'll get that."

He came back in carrying a small suitcase. Maggie took it from him and handed it to her sister, "This ought to get you through the weekend. Next week we can worry about getting your things moved over."

The door closed and the newlyweds were alone. Neither of them seemed quite sure what to do next. Daryl turned, slipped off his shoes and hung his new jacket and tie on the coat rack by the door.

Beth felt so uneasy and finally thought to say, "I should put this case in the bedroom."

He took it from her, said, "Nah, I'll carry it," and then he took her hand.

She felt her tummy do a little flip as he led her down the hall to his bedroom. Their bedroom. As soon as he set the case down and made a move toward her she quickly said, "I'd better go take a bath."

He waited until she'd turned her back, then his hands were on her shoulders. She froze as he bent and began tenderly kissing the curve of her neck. The warm feeling of both his lips and his soft scruff of facial hair on her skin sent a shiver through her, but not nearly as powerful a shiver as when he slowly ran his tongue from her shoulder to her ear and whispered, "Ya don't need a bath, ya smell sweet and ya taste even sweeter."

She could barely whisper, "Oh," and she'd already lost all interest in bathing.

He hadn't stopped anyway. He was busy kissing the nape of her neck, sucking softly on her shoulder and her earlobes, all while his fingers slowly loosened the buttons of her dress. When he'd reached a spot just below her waist he slipped his hands inside the dress, bringing them around to rest in a spot just below her tummy. All the while he nuzzled his face into the curve of her neck while making soft "mmm" noises.

She could feel the sensation of her nipples going hard and the wetness in her panties, just before he gently pushed back on the spot where his hands lay. He pressed himself closer to her bottom and she knew what the hardness she felt meant. He was as excited as her.

She was a little afraid but not of him. She knew Daryl would never hurt her. She was simply fearful of the unknown and anxious that her lack of experience may turn out to be a disappointment to her husband.

He felt her body fill with tension and knew something was wrong, he asked, "Ya alright Darlin'?"

"Just nervous."

He nuzzled into her neck again and admitted, "Yeah, me too."

She found it hard to believe, "But you already know what you're doing."

His laughter was so soft it was almost imperceptible, "Yeah, well I ain't no Don Juan. I was never…I never…and I ain't done...it's been a long time."

He began to carefully remove the pins that held her hair in place, while trying to assure her, "It's like everythin' we're ever gonna do Beth, we're gonna figure it out together. All I know is I wanna make ya happy."

She was glad her back was to him, certain she would never be able to say the words to his face, "What if I don't make you happy?"

Again he softly laughed, "I'm already happy, it's our weddin' night." He was softly kissing her neck as he continued, "Relax Darlin'. I'm the one who does the worryin' in this family."

As he spoke the words he pulled the last pin from her hair and the braid came tumbling down. He smiled as he ran his fingers through it loosening the hair. "I never had no desire ta play with anyone's hair, not til I married a woman with such beautiful blonde curls."

He set his hands on her shoulders again and guided her around until she faced him. He smiled as he stood looking in her eyes and then began kissing her deeply. The pads of his fingers tenderly teased her cheeks and then softly trailed along her neck, just before they slipped inside her dress. He never stopped kissing her as his hands slowly made their way across her shoulders, coaxing the garment to slide off. He stepped back and carefully pulled the dress down, just as far as her narrow waist.

Her slip was white and delicate looking. Silk he thought. The straps seemed so thin, but then the fabric was thin too. He could almost see through it. He could see enough to know she wasn't wearing a bra; the garment was intended to take the place of that. He liked the way he could see the outline of her firm little nipples. That told him she was feeling a need for more, the same as him.

His arms circled her waist and he pulled her close as he whispered his promise in her ear, "I love ya Beth Dixon. I'ma love ya forever."

His words calmed her and she whispered back, "I'm going to love you forever too Mister Dixon."

On her words he finished what he'd started. He knew she was tense, but she didn't protest when he removed her shoes and then her dress.

She looked in his eyes and she thought she saw the shyness there as he began to unbutton his own shirt.

She was timid but she wanted him to know that what was happening between them was something she wanted as much as he did. She reached up and clutched his hands and he instantly stopped what he was doing when she smiled again and whispered, "Let me."

As he watched her delicate fingers work the buttons it was all he could do not to help. Shit, he'd like to just rip the shirt open and be done with it. Then again, watching his sweet wife undressing him was a treat he hadn't expected. He found it was making him even more needy.

When she had the buttons loosened she slipped her hands inside the shirt, running them slowly over his firm chest and belly. Then her hands slid around to his back as she rested her head on his chest. She held him tightly and began to softly rub the mottled flesh of his back, and they both felt his body stiffen. But when she didn't instantly draw away from the feel of it, when instead he heard the low moans of pleasure coming from her, he found it aroused him more knowing she cared for him just as he was.

He didn't know how much longer he could wait; he was anxious to get her and himself in the bed. Together.

He tenderly took her face in his hands, bent and kissed her forehead when he whispered, "Lemme finish this up," then reached for the buckle of his belt.

She knew it would happen soon. This night would be the night she gave her innocence to her husband.

He was quickly down to nothing but his shorts, then he stunned her when he dropped to his knees and knelt before her.

He didn't pull the skirt of her slip up, not all the way. He slipped open hands along the soft skin of her legs until he reached the waistband of her panties, then slowly began sliding them down. Once again she made no objection. She simply lay a hand on his shoulder for balance as she slipped her feet from the garment.

He took her hand as he stood again and she couldn't help the nervous giggle when, without warning he scooped her up in his arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and he carried her the short distance to their bed.

He bent at the knees just enough to grab the edge of the bedding and pull the covers back, and he was gentle when he lay her in their bed. He looked down lovingly at his bride and made another promise to her, "I'ma be careful Beth. I'd never wanna hurt ya."

"I know. I trust you Daryl, I'm just nervous."

He smiled and admitted again, "I know Darlin', me too."

She smiled at him as she held the cover back and invited her husband to join her, "Come here Mister Dixon."

She didn't have to invite him twice. He was quickly in bed and wrapping her in his arms. His lips were on hers and he kissed her deeply while lightly running his hand over the dip of her slim waist and the curve of her hip, over and over. He could feel it in the way her body moved and hear it in the little humming noises she made, she was enjoying this as much as him.

As his hand moved to her tummy and begin to glide up the silky fabric toward her breast, she asked, "Aren't you going to turn the light off?"

His face was red but his grin was wide when he answered, "No, I wanna see this, you an me, together."

Once again the only response she was able to give was, "Oh."

She was caught by surprise when his mouth suddenly covered her breast, right over the fabric. She could feel him nibbling at her nipple and the soft biting was something she would have thought would be frightening. Yet it wasn't. On the contrary, it gave her a thrill and made her crave even more touching from him.

She felt herself getting wetter while her body seemed to naturally seek more of him. She felt herself moving closer; as close to him as she could get. Her hand began rubbing along his strong arms and she heard her own soft moans.

His hand moved down to clutch the hem of her slip and as he slowly pulled it up she felt the backs of his fingers sensually glide along her thigh, her hip, her waist and her breast. Before she even had a moment to be embarrassed or anxious, she was completely naked.

No man had seen her naked body and she'd always thought she might die of embarrassment when one did. It didn't happen with Daryl. The way her husband looked at her, as if she was some kind of precious treasure, made her proud to show all of herself to him.

Never had he wanted to simply gaze at a woman while he lay with her, and he fully understood what was different. He'd never been with a woman he loved. He could never have imagined feeling such a powerful desire to take in all of anyone but his wife.

Beth was everything to him and he'd committed himself to her. He trusted her with his heart, his secrets and his child.

While his eyes were busy taking in every inch of her he let her know his feelings, "I never saw anythin' as beautiful as you Beth, and everythin' about ya is everythin' ta me."

He was rubbing his hand over her bottom while his mouth was on her naked breast. Never could she have imagined that a man sucking her breast, and teasing her nipple with his tongue could bring such pleasure; or cause such a profound feeling of need.

She still couldn't imagine it was possible, not with just any man. Only with this man. Her husband.

He'd seen all of her and now she wanted to see all of him. She reached for the waistband of his shorts. She tugged but to no avail, then he drew back and smiled at her, "Ya sure ya wanna see this? I could switch the light off."

She felt brave and a little naughty when she answered, "Oh no, it's my turn to look at you."

Her husband's skin was a roadmap of imperfection, old scars, newer scars and tattoos. He was also the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He was so strong and his muscles were taught, and the sight of his manhood both frightened and excited her. She was curious and wanted to touch it, but she couldn't quite make herself do it.

He thought he knew what she wanted and he took her hand, guiding her to him. She closed her eyes for a moment while she wrapped her fingers around him and she felt the movement in response to her touch. She heard him moan "mmm" as his hand went to her femininity and he gently cupped it, and then his finger slipped inside her.

She let out a startled squeal and immediately he asked, "Ya okay, I didn't hurt ya did I?"

"I'm fine, it's…" And he began to move the finger inside her while he hungrily sucked her breasts.

Her leg wrapped around his hips and he nearly stopped what he was doing to look at her and smile. He was happily surprised at how his innocent wife enjoyed his touch. Her moans, her squirming and the wetness he felt between her legs told him his bride was ready for him. Still he asked her, "I want…, can we?"

She whispered, "Yes" and he gently coaxed her on her back while sliding his body between her legs. He held her face in his hands, kissed her lips and promised again, "I'ma do my best not ta hurt ya, but I think it's gonna hurt some anyway."

"I know." She was grateful Maggie had given her that "talk." She knew to expect some pain, but she also knew it wouldn't always be that way.

He scooted to his knees and held himself in his hand. It could have been intimidating for her if not for the fact she wanted this so much with him. She watched as he teased her with the tip of it first, and then she felt him as he began to slip inside her.

He didn't know much about this stuff with a woman so innocent. He knew just enough to know the first time could be painful and he was trying to take it as slow as he could.

He didn't want her to hate it. He didn't want her to hate him.

She'd never been able to imagine what it must feel like, for now it felt uncomfortable. It was so hard and stiff, but he kept telling her over and over, "I love ya Darlin', ya feel so good. I love ya," and she kept telling herself it would get better when she got used to it.

Then he hit that spot, the one Maggie told her would hurt when she lost her virginity. Maggie was right.

They both knew what had happened and when she squealed and he offered, "Ya want me ta stop?"

"No, it will get better." She hoped it would.

He kissed her deeply and reminded her, "I love ya, I'm sorry it hurts."

He was careful, taking slow, shallow, even strokes. She surprised him again when after a minute or two she began to move with him, she even reached for his ass, grasping onto it. He took a chance, moving a little faster and happy when she kept his pace.

No one was more surprised than her by how much she began to enjoy this with him. They were in sync and then, when he thought that was as good as it was going to get, in a husky voice she whispered, "It hurts a little but mostly Daryl, it feels good."

He leaned down, kissing her mouth and then her breasts, nuzzling her ear and her neck and whispering, "Yeah it does," as steadily his pace increased and he pushed deeper. She didn't squeal, he was stunned that instead her hips rose as if she wanted more of him. Her hands were still clasped on his ass but now it was like she was trying to pull him deeper into her.

They were moving together, both of them breathing hard, wanting more and desperate to feel the satisfaction they hoped they would bring each other.

She was stunned by how intense her need had become as she began pulling him closer, then he slipped a hand under her bottom, trying to go deeper as he pulled her body closer. His pubic bone began to rub on that little bump, the one Maggie told her would bring her more pleasure than she could imagine. She hadn't believed her sister. She believed her now.

She could feel her heart pounding and it was so hard to catch her breath, her body began to stiffen and then quiver and she felt his do the same. Her whole body seemed to be responding to him as it quaked, shivered, and tensed, and then it happened. She heard herself yelp with pleasure and grab onto him even tighter as she called out his name, "Daryl!"

She knew the same thing was happening to him as his whole body seemed to go completely stiff, and then he was thrusting into her harder and faster as he called out, "Beth. Beth."

00

**A/N Please leave a comment, you know I love to hear from you! The chapter photo is on my tumblr blogs gneebee and bethylmethbrick. I hope to see you back next Friday when we'll pick up right where we left off. Until then remember, I love ya large! xo gneebee**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I'm so happy that we're all so darn happy! Thank you so, so much.**

_NOTE: When I receive a signed review, good, bad, indifferent, one word, I always respond to that review. It seems FF doesn't always send message notices, so if you posted a review and you think I didn't respond, please check your inbox._

_I appreciate all the reviews from my "signed" readers, but also want to thank my "guests" who visit every week, KS, MaggieDee and all the others who give me no hint who you are. I love hearing from you too._

**Oh, and just in case you're wondering if I mean it when I say, I love ya large, I do indeed! xo**

00

He was holding her to him, his face nuzzled in the curve of her neck as he slowly rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She looked in his eyes and he asked her, "Ya happy?"

"Very. A little sore, but more happy than sore."

He held her face in his hands, looked in her eyes and said, "You, us, bein' married, what we just done. It all seems too good ta be true." She smiled at his words while she lay her head on his chest and his arms circled her. He held her tighter as they whispered, "I love you," and slept.

It was about one in the morning when they began to stir and as their eyes opened he apologized, "Sorry. I shoulda got up before. We got a mess." She felt herself flush with embarrassment when she saw the blood and the proof of the love they'd made had dried to their bodies. The sheets were worse.

He helped her from the bed and walked her to the bathroom, then hurried to put the sheets in the washer before joining her.

They were still embarrassed, yet they smiled at each other as they stood side by side in the tub. He used warm water from the sprayer, doing his best to rinse the dried mess from their bodies. When the last of the blood was rinsed away he reached his arm over to the shelf and grabbed the bubble bath, held it up and with a sly little smile asked her, "Wanna?"

She giggled as she looked down shyly and shrugged, "Why not?"

The newlyweds slid into the warm bubbles and she nestled herself between his legs. They were happy and content as they lay with his arms wrapped lovingly around her. Their eyes were closed and they were quiet while they enjoyed the simple pleasure of being alone, being in love and being together in each other's arms.

* * *

It was two thirty in the morning and the sheets were in the dryer. She was wearing his pajama top; he wore the bottoms. They were seated close at the small kitchen table while he sipped a beer and she sipped an apple juice. With legs touching and feet entwined they happily munched on leftovers from their wedding celebration.

As he slipped a big bite of the casserole in his mouth his eyes drifted to the bride and groom cake topper sitting at the center of the table. That's when the thought struck him, "This ain't much for a honeymoon, is it?"

She smiled, "This honeymoon is better than anything I ever dreamed of," and she squeezed his hand as she took a dainty bite of their wedding cake.

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, "Anythin' special ya wanna do tomorrow, or today, or whatever it is?"

"Besides spending all of my time with you? No, I can't think of another thing that appeals to me."

He softly slid the back of his finger along her soft cheek, kissed her there and whispered, "I knew I loved ya Beth, I just didn't know how much."

They put the fresh sheets on their bed and crawled in together, their bodies clean, their stomachs full and their hearts fuller. He held his bride close, kissed her and asked, "Ya wanna mess it up again?"

"Let's," was all she needed to say.

00

It was early Sunday afternoon when Mick came running in the house calling, "Daddy, Mama! I'm home!"

Daryl shook his brother's hand and thanked him for keeping Mick. Merle insisted, "Nah, thank you. Ya know Karen an me are always happy ta have Mick with us."

When Merle left the new little family hugged and kissed and Mick told them all about her cartoons and making popcorn and the big fish they caught. There was so much love and happiness, and the the little girl asked, "Did ya get all your kissin' done?"

Her Daddy smiled when he answered truthfully, "I'll never be done kissin' your Mama."

* * *

He didn't want her to have to give up her things, and she didn't want him to have to give up his things. They'd thought about it, discussed it until neither one of them ever wanted to talk about it again, and finally they made their decision. Which of her things would they keep, which of his?

There was plenty of room for it and it was one of the most practical things either of them owned, so there was no question. Her sewing cabinet went in their bedroom. She said she could live without her vanity table if there was no room, he insisted, "We got room," as he slid the dresser over and set the vanity next to it.

A person just can't let go of perfectly good bedding, so they stored his dark quilt and the extra linens in the cabinet, and her brighter patchwork quilt and fluffy pillows went on their bed.

They didn't want to part with his couch and they didn't want to part with hers. He was willing to give up his chair to make room for her small couch, but she insisted not. Finally they found that if they moved things just right they could fit her smaller couch on the back porch.

He grinned when they had it in place, "Gonna be sittin' mighty comfortable out here, ain't we?"

She smiled and agreed, "It's going to be wonderful."

Beth's things fit quite nicely right alongside his in his dresser. Her dresser went in Mick's room along with her small overstuffed chair. He carefully stored her bed in the shop, knowing eventually Mick would outgrow her little bed.

They added her dishes, her glassware and her flatware to his, replaced some of his cookware with some of hers, and added two of her chairs around the small kitchen table. What they couldn't use and didn't have room for they donated to her church for whomever might need it.

The last thing they did was set her Greene family portrait on the mantle. It was next to the photo of their little family of three that Abraham had taken at the wedding celebration. As they stood back a step looking at the photos, Daryl lay his arm across her shoulders. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arm around his waist, they glanced at the photos once more, looked at each other smiled and agreed theirs was the perfect home and perfect family.

* * *

Everything was so different now. She was healed up, healthy and full of energy again, and most importantly they no longer had the cloud of impending separation hanging over them. These days in their home love was freely expressed in words, in actions and in the nights they shared.

Mick stayed home with her Mama while her Daddy went to work. He missed having his daughter around, but he thought she was better off at home learning the things only her Mama could teach her. It wasn't long before the little girl made her Daddy two handkerchiefs, and he kept one or the other of them with him every day. Mick also helped sew buttons on her new dresses, and she and her Mama even made a new dress for her dolly with leftover fabric.

The little family attended two weddings in two weeks. First was the wedding of Merle and Karen. The couple told everyone not to make a fuss, after all, they'd been together a long time already. Still a bit of a fuss was made. There was the celebration meal and the special champagne and chocolate milk for Mick, and just as Beth promised she would, she made them a beautiful wedding cake and took care of serving it to the family.

Maggie and Abraham's wedding was an entirely different matter. Maggie not only wanted a fuss, she insisted on a fuss, and so of course a fuss was made. Although like Daryl and Beth and Merle and Karen, Maggie and Abraham married at the courthouse, they held their celebration at the nicest restaurant in town. Maggie made it clear to Abraham, "I'm only getting married once and I plan to eat a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant when I do. I might even have one of those martini drinks."

Abraham knew he was a whipped pup and he'd long before decided he kind of liked things that way. He just grinned and told her, "You betcha Hurricane, whatever your little heart desires. I dunno about martinis, but I think I'll probably have a big ol shot of whiskey."

* * *

On the morning of Mick's first day of kindergarten her proud parents both accompanied her to the school; and her Daddy carried the handkerchief his daughter had made for him in his back pocket. Mick was feeling a little nervous and apprehensive, and she held her Daddy's hand as tightly as she could.

The little girl was wearing her favorite new dress, she had her new lunchbox adorned with Mickey and Minnie Mouse, and she had her bookbag. Her Mama had stitched her name right on it, Michele Marie Dixon.

They walked their daughter to her classroom, chatted with the teacher for minute, and then they kissed and hugged their little girl goodbye. Mick had already made a new friend and she seemed happy and excited, no longer worried about being left there without her Mama and Daddy. It was Mama and Daddy who were having a rough time.

He helped a teary-eyed Beth into his pickup, and when he climbed in his side he took her hand and admitted, "Damn, I didn't expect it ta be so hard. My baby girl's gettin' all growed up."

She was still teary-eyed when she caught him completely by surprise, "Daryl, have you given any thought to the idea of you and me having a baby?"

He hadn't exactly been being careful to avoid the possibility. Maybe without even realizing it, it was what he wanted too. Still for just a moment he slipped back into his old ways of thinking, and he asked her, "Really Beth? I mean ya think that's a good idea? I ain't exactly father of the year an we got such a small place. Probably won't be gettin' a bigger one. I ain't ever gonna be rich."

Beth was in no mood to let him get away with his mood, "Daryl Dixon I won't hear that from you. You're a wonderful Daddy and you know it, I know it and Mick knows it most of all. We have a beautiful home and it's just right for one more. Maybe even two more." She shook her head in frustration as she added, "And how can you say we're not rich? That's just nonsense. The bills are paid, we have food on our table, nice clothes to wear but most of all we have each other, we're family. Just how rich do you think we need to be?"

He forgot he was in the school parking lot when he gently cradled the back of her neck in his strong hand, kissed her hard on the lips and said, "Just like usual, you're right. I love ya Mrs. Dixon and if ya want a baby then I want one too." Then he winked and suggested, "We could go home n try right now."

She didn't say yes and she didn't say no, she simply shrugged and said, "We don't have to be back for Mick until three."

He kissed her one more time, threw the pickup in gear and hurried home.

* * *

Thanksgiving rolled around and Maggie and Abraham invited everyone to their place for a family dinner. With the amount of food they'd all prepared you would have thought there were forty of them, instead of just six adults and one little girl who didn't eat much at all.

There was so much happiness and so much to be grateful for in all of their lives. They sat together at the big table, made by setting up a card table at the end of the kitchen table and throwing a couple of tablecloths over all of it.

Beth said the blessing and then Maggie got so serious when she instructed, "Before we start eating we're going to go around the table and everyone tell us what you're most grateful for."

They all smiled and nodded, a couple of them may have even shed a little tear when it got to Mick's turn and the little girl happily answered, "I'm gradeful cuz now I got the most beautiful Mama in the whole world an we love each other."

Later that night, after they'd had story time and Mick was tucked in and happily sleeping in her bed, her Mama and Daddy sat on the couch together. He was sipping a beer and she was having a glass of apple juice, and he kissed her and said, "I didn't have ta give it no thought at all, I knew exactly what I'm grateful for."

She looked up at him and said, "Me too. I'm so blessed to have found you, that we found each other, and that I have you and Mick in my life now." She was getting a little misty-eyed but smiling too. She took his hand in hers, lay them together on her tummy and said, "And there's something new and wonderful I'm so happy and grateful for."

For a moment he was at a loss for words. Could she possibly mean what he thought she meant? No. Well yeah. He moved closer, looked in her eyes and finally got the question out, "Really Darlin'? Ya sure?"

"I'm sure."

Seven months later Michele Marie Dixon became a big sister to Davis Lee Dixon, although she never thought of herself as just a sister, she mothered him almost as well as his Mama did.

It was just three months after Davis was born that Merle and Karen welcomed a baby girl they named Pearl. Two months after Pearl was born Maggie gave birth to a red-haired boy that was just as spunky as his Mama. They named him for his Daddy, Abe, Jr.

One evening after the dishes were done Daryl stood in their small kitchen looking at the little table. He knew there was no way all the Dixons and Fords could fit around it, or even fit in the kitchen. Not all at one time. Nowadays though, instead of getting down and feeling like neither him nor the place would never be enough, he built a huge picnic table for their yard that would hold everyone. Including any other children that may come along.

It was good planning as the family continued to grow. Two years later Michele Marie and Davis Lee became the very protective older siblings of Violet Rose Dixon. Merle and Karen had one more child, a little boy named Max. Maggie and Abraham had twin daughter's, Rachel and Rosemary.

It was a warm spring Sunday afternoon and as they often did, the family gathered at Daryl and Beth's for no particular reason except to be together. The big picnic table held all the fixings and Merle had taken charge of grilling the burgers. Everyone was talking and laughing, children were running everywhere and babies were crying. It was perfectly and happily chaotic.

He never thought he was the kind to enjoy such a scene. He thought he preferred to be alone. But as Daryl and Beth sat together on the bench holding hands, him sipping on a beer and her sipping on apple juice, he smiled contentedly watching the family chaos he'd come to love.

00

Somewhere in the back of his mind and deep in his heart he'd been dreading this day. He talked it over with Beth a hundred times in the last few months and she agreed, it had to be done. Mick had the right to know and there was no one who should tell her these things except her Daddy.

So it happened that the day after Mick's 18th birthday she and her Daddy sat together in her old apartment. He'd been planning his words, practicing over and over what he would say to his sweet girl. The story was harsh and her heart was tender, and his stomach was in knots, his throat dry as chalk and he still questioned if he was doing the right thing.

She was still so tiny and she still seemed so young, but she was grown now and he owed her the truth. They sat together on the little cot and he took her hand, and he made himself look in his daughter's eyes when he told her the story. He didn't sugarcoat any of it, he told her the whole truth. He told her how drunk he'd gotten, he told her about her Mother bringing her to him that day at the garage. He told her how her Mama died and how he became her Daddy in all ways.

He also told her the part about her brother and how later he'd sought out the little boy, and how he'd been willing to take him in and raise them both.

He marveled at how tough she was as she sat there wordlessly listening to him. There were occasional tears in her eyes, but never did they fall. When he was done she spoke, "When I got a little older, about 13, I started to suspect things weren't like you said, that my Mother wasn't some beautiful angel. The signs were all there Daddy. You never talked about her or acted like you missed her, we didn't even have a picture of her. I didn't want to ask. I didn't want to upset anything or anyone. We were happy."

He bit his lip and nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry Mick, I guess I shoulda told ya sooner."

"Oh Daddy don't you see? I see. You weren't protecting her from the truth and you weren't protecting yourself. You were protecting me. I don't miss a woman I didn't know who didn't want me. I don't even feel bad about it. I have Beth and she's the best Mama in the whole world. I know how lucky I am to have her and you and Uncle Merle."

He thought it might be him who would start crying, but he tried hard to keep his emotions in check when he asked her, "Would ya wanna see if we can find your brother Mick? I ain't sure we could, but we could try."

For a long time she was quiet and he let her do her own thinking, and he saw himself in her as she chewed her bottom lip and she chewed at the side of her thumb and finally she answered, "I have a brother. Davis is my brother. I don't know if I want to meet this other brother. I'd bet he doesn't even know I exist, and what good would it do him to know now?"

She nodded as if she were having a silent conversation with herself and added, "I'd like to see him though. I'd like to know that he's okay and that he's happy. If his life ain't good Daddy, then maybe we can help him. But if he's happy, maybe we should let him be."

As far as her Daddy was concerned it was her life and her call, and so they agreed. "Alright, we best get back ta the house and talk ta Mama, let her know what we got planned."

Beth was waiting anxiously for them to return, she told herself over and over that if she didn't stop pacing she was going to wear a hole in the floor. When she heard their footsteps on the porch she felt both relief and dread, as she stood frozen and waited for the door to open.

Mick walked in the door, went right to her and hugged her hard. She kissed Beth's cheek and sounded like the little girl from long ago when she said, "You're my Mama. You love me and I love you, you said so. You're always gonna be my only Mama. You'll see you are," and they both laughed and cried.

Then they sat in the living room and Daryl told Beth the plan they'd made to try and find Mick's brother. Beth just squeezed her daughter's hand and told her, "It's like your Daddy said Mick, it's up to you."

* * *

Like all adoptions, the boy's was sealed and Mick's grandparents had passed away years before. Daryl had no luck finding anything. Then Karen made a suggestion and Daryl didn't hesitate, he talked to Rick Grimes. Rick had a buddy who was retired from the FBI and had become a private investigator. He was hired to find Mick's brother.

To everyone's surprise it turned out the young man lived less than five miles away. His name was Billy McNamee, he was 22 years old, newly married and working at the meatpacking plant.

That next Saturday, right after they closed the shop, Mick, her Daddy and her Uncle Merle planned to take a drive by the young man's house, just to see what they might see.

Daryl pulled up to the curb across from the house and there was Billy McNamee, cutting the grass in the front yard. So as not to look out of place, Daryl hopped out of the pickup, went around front and popped the hood like he was checking on something. All the while Mick sat next to her Uncle Merle and watched her brother.

The young man had spotted them and after a couple of minutes he walked across the street and addressed Daryl, "Everythin' okay there sir? Can I give ya a hand?"

Daryl wiped his hands on his handkerchief, smiled and answered, "Nah but thanks, I think I got it."

Billy McNamee said, "Alright, well ya have ya a good day."

"You too and thanks again."

And her brother smiled and gave a quick wave of his hand to her and her Uncle Merle.

Daryl dropped the hood and climbed back in the pickup, just as Billy McNamee's pretty little wife walked out the front door with a smile on her face and a glass of lemonade in her hand. She gave it to her husband, he took a big swallow, handed the glass back and kissed her on the cheek.

Daryl looked at his girl and asked, "Ya good?"

She knew him so well and she answered, "Yes Daddy, and how about you? Is your mind at ease?""

He smiled as he nudged her arm with his elbow, "Yeah it is, looks like he done okay."

* * *

Her little sofa still sat on the back porch, worn but still a favorite spot for the couple to sit while he sipped on a beer and she sipped on apple juice. They watched their children who were busy in the yard where their Daddy had an archery target nailed to the old oak tree. Mick had taken charge as they each took turns shooting at it.

He wrapped his arm around her a little tighter, pulled her in a little closer, looked in her eyes and said, "Everythin' right here? It's everythin' that matters ta me."

_The End_

**A/N Thank you all so much for sharing this story with me. I'm going to miss this little family. I hope you'll leave a comment for me. In the meantime, please check out the chapter photo on my tumblr blogs, gneebee and bethylmethbrick, and please ******come back for my new Bethyl story next Friday. Until then **remember, I love ya large and appreciate you all so, so much! xo gneebee**


End file.
